Compilación
by Banghg
Summary: Unos cuantos oneshots, parodias y demás historias de todo genero. (Portada por SonikDC)
1. Lisa y Lincoln

.

.

.

 **El ataque de las ardillas**

 **...**

-Vamos Lisa. ¿Quién no sueña con poder hablar con los animales al menos una vez en su vida? –Lincoln estaba emocionado mientras ajustaba ese extraño casco improvisado con el colador de la cocina.

-Por lo general, las personas prefieren dejarlo sólo en fantasía. Y no es como si los animales tuvieran mucho que decir, la mayoría de ellos no tienen el cerebro tan desarrollado como para formar un pensamiento coherente fuera de comer, ir al baño y aparearse. –Lista terminó los últimos ajustes a una pequeña antena y la conectó sin mucho ánimo sobre el colador en la cabeza de su hermano. –Listo, con esto podrás escuchar los inútiles pensamientos de las especies mentalmente menos desarrolladas y la antena los traducirá de formas tan simples que cualquiera podría entenderlos.

-Genial, gracias Lisa. –Lincoln la abrazó muy emocionado. Hablar con los animales había sido un pensamiento que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza desde que vio a uno de sus héroes de cómics pedirle ayuda a los animales para salvar el día de las fuerzas del mal, desde entonces pensó que sería sumamente genial tener un poder como ese. –El casco es algo incomodo, pero valdrá la pena si puedo hablar con Charles y los demás. –Se rascó un poco la cabeza debajo del casco y lo ajustó mejor.

-Y esto –Colocó un pequeño microchip bajo la antena –me permitirá reunir ciertos datos que podrían ser de interés para la ciencia.

Lincoln no esperó un segundo más para abrazar a su hermanita de cuatro años mientras terminaba ese último ajuste. Lisa y él podrían no ser los más cercanos, de hecho había noches en las que temía despertar para ver la sonrisa aterradora de su hermana mientras sujeta una sonda en una mano y sus pantalones en la otra, pero cosas como esa podían ser fácilmente olvidadas en una familia tan grande como lo eran los Loud.

-Me aseguraré de hablar con tantos animales como pueda dentro y fuera de casa para tener muchos datos. –Y de paso podría divertirse con ellos. Esta era definitivamente la mejor idea que había tenido.

-Sí… sólo trata de no meterte en líos. –Lisa murmuró mientras trataba de alejarse un poco del abrazo de Lincoln. A veces las muestras de afecto físico de su hermano mayor eran algo incómodas para ella, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada, sencillamente eran difíciles de tratar cuando llegaban.

Lincoln sólo se rio mientras salía por la puerta. –¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

- _¿Mm? ¿Debería meterme bajo su vestido rosa? Quizás hoy esté usando esa tanga tan llamativa. Tal vez ya se le haya metido entre las nalgas, valdría la pena ser pisoteado por ver esos esponjosos malvaviscos._

-¿Eh? –Lincoln perdió su sonrisa en cuanto vio a El Diablo reptando por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Lana y Lola. Lisa había mencionado que aquel aparato traduciría lo que los animales estuvieran diciendo de una forma que él pudiera entender. ¿Pero que había sido exactamente lo que había escuchado de aquella serpiente? –¿Diablo?

El Diablo volteó levemente la cabeza para verlo. – _Oh, es el albino suertudo. ¿Sabes las veces que la e visto decir tu nombre mientras se prueba esa tanga frente al espejo? Siempre con los "¿Te gusta Lincoln?"Puto suertudo._ –El Diablo se dio la vuelta y se metió dentro del cuarto de Lola y Lana.

Lincoln abrió levemente la boca mientras miraba a la serpiente perderse dentro de la habitación. ¿Había algo mal con el traductor de Lisa? Quizás debería preguntarle. Por un segundo le parecía escuchar que El Diablo lo insultaba y…

-¡HHHAAAA! –El grito de Lola lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento. –¡Lana! ¡Aleja a tu estúpida serpiente de mí! –Escuchó como Lola parecía patear algo que terminó impactando contra el piso de forma ruidosa.

-¡Hey! ¡El Diablo sólo estaba jugando, princesa! –Lana parecía genuinamente molesta mientras caminaba hacia Lola con pasos pesados.

-¡Esa cosa se metió debajo de mi vestido, eso es vulgar! ¡Especialmente para algo tan asqueroso y reptante!

-Ese no te da derecho a patearlo. Seguramente sólo buscaba un lugar oscuro donde dormir, Lola.

-Si vuelve a acercarse a mí haré algo más que patearlo, Lana.

-Oh, me gustaría ver que lo intentaras conmigo aquí, princesa.

Lincoln las escuchó discutir. Su primer pensamiento fue el de entrar a la habitación para separarlas, pero entonces vio al responsable de todo salir de la habitación con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

- _He, he. Sin tanga… sin bragas… totalmente al descubierto._ –Pareció sisear. – _Valió totalmente la pena. Ha ha ha._

Lincoln la vio perderse en las escaleras mientras la pelea entre las gemelas pasaba a algo más físico.

Era mejor separarlas y luego tratar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

* * *

Detener la pelea no fue tan difícil, las dos se detuvieron al instante en cuanto vieron su horrible casco traductor de animales. Luego de una ligera explicación y traducir lo que decían algunas lagartijas: las cuales no estaban lejos de pensar como El Diablo, pudieron calmarse. Por supuesto, Lincoln tuvo que alterar algunas de las palabras que los animales de Lana parecían decir, pero eso no tenían que saberlo.

Definitivamente tenía que haber algo malo con el casco de traducción. Lo mejor era volver con Lisa y explicarle sobre el posible error con algunas palabras que no pudieran afectar su frágil mente de cuatro años, aunque con su inteligencia y estudios tendría que saber mucho del tema, seguía siendo incómodo tocarlos con alguien que era al menos siete años menor que tú.

Antes que nada, Lincoln necesitaba tomar algo fresco en la cocina.

Esto de hablar con los animales podría ser más complicado de lo que creyó en un primer momento.

-Hola, Linky. –Leni lo saludo mientras vertía un poco de alimento para perros en el plato de Charles.

- _Ya era hora, me moría de hambre._ –Charles pasó corriendo junto a él. – _Comida, comida. Dame más comida, Leni. Hoy estuve protegiendo el cuarto de Lisa de esas malditas ardillas durante toda la mañana y todavía parecen venir más. Si no tengo cuidado cualquiera de ellas podría colarse por una ventana… El resultado sería desastroso._ –Charles ladró dos veces mientras Leni le sonreía y vertía más alimento en el planto. – _…Pero ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, mi hermosa Leni, hace que todo esto valga la pena. El tuyo y el de toda mi amada familia._

-¿Charles? –Lincoln mencionó mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo cuadrúpedo

- _Wow, ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? Pareces uno de esos cascos espaciales de las series de ciencia ficción de los 70._ –Charles ladró, pero parecía más una pequeña risa perruna.

-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Por qué tienes el colador de la cocina en la cabeza? Mamá lo estuvo buscando toda la mañana. –Leni le preguntó sin darse cuenta de que aun seguía vertiendo más alimento en el plato de Charles, no es como si al cuadrúpedo le molestara.

-El último grito de la moda. –Lincoln respondió sin verla mientras continuaba viendo fijamente a Charles y el modo en que hablaba de series que jamás había visto, tomando en cuenta que aun no había ni nacido en esa época.

-Oh, tendré que ir por un colador yo misma. ¿Pero tengo algo que combine con coladores? –Leni pensó preocupada mientras soltaba la bolsa de comida sobre el plato de Charles.

- _Wuju._

-Debo ir al centro comercial por telas, vestidos y coladores. –Salió corriendo. Posiblemente a la habitación de Lori para pedirle que la llevara al centro comercial, cosa a lo que Lori se negaría una vez escuchada la petición estúpida de su hermana sobre instrumentos de cocina.

- _Rodar, rodar. Tengo que rodar fuera de esta maldita bola de plástico. ¿Por qué me torturan así? Dijeron que me aman y sólo saben encerrarme aquí dentro. ¿Es por que mi especie se come a sus propios hijos?_ –Geo pasó rodando entre él y Charles.

- _No te quejes, Geo. Al menos tu no te hiciste enemigo de las ardillas._

- _Al menos todavía tengo pene, señor castrado._

Charles entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba a la vista una parte de sus colmillos.

- _Te la ganaste, roedor._

- _Oh, no._

Geo comenzó a rodar fuera de la cocina mientras Charles se lanzaba contra él y los dos comenzaban una pequeña pelea que se extendió hasta llegar a la sala. Cualquier persona que no escuchara las groserías juraría que estaban jugando como los mejores amigos, y hasta que Lincoln logró escuchar sus pensamientos él hubiera pensado lo mismo. Pero no parecían llevarse tan bien como hubiera pensado en el pasado.

- _Maldita pelota rellena de mierda._ –Charles ladró. – _Agradece que estás ahí dentro o Lana ya estaría enterrando a otro roedor._

- _¿Por qué no entras aquí y me lo dices a la cara, señor no tengo nada entre mis patas traseras porque mi familia decidió que no querían cachorritos?_

Lincoln los miró con la boca abierta mientras sus amigos de toda la vida se insultaban de formas que nunca antes había escuchado en los seres humanos.

- _Chicos, ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Lily está tratando de dormir en el sofá y ustedes no son de ayuda aquí._ –Una pequeña voz mencionó desde el sofá. – _Ssh, está bien, Lily. Vuelve a dormir, tu amigo Cliff está aquí._

Ambas mascotas se separaron después de eso.

- _Tienes suerte, señor castrado._

- _La suerte parece ir en ambo sentidos, roedor._

* * *

Cuando Lincoln escuchó a Walt entonar poesía sobre la fragilidad de la vida al ver un huego frito sobre la mesa, decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y salió de la casa.

-Esto no es como lo imaginé. –Posiblemente tampoco es como Lisa lo hubiera imaginado. Si no era un error de la máquina, entonces ya podía ver el rostro de su hermanita menor al revisar los datos.

Comenzó a caminar por la acera y a ver distintos animales u otras criaturas por ahí.

Se encontró con un pequeño camino de hormigas bajo sus pies.

- _Necesitamos alimentar nuestros hongos para que la reina coma y entonces haga bebés. Con más bebés tendremos más fuerza de trabajo obrera con la cual expandiremos el nido, finalmente tendremos suficientes ejércitos para comenzar nuestro ataque a la humanidad._

-¿Eh? –Lincoln se alejó un paso incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado. Tocó el casco sobre su cabeza con cuidado y volvió a mirar a las hormigas. –Esto tiene que ser un error. Para empezar, las hormigas ni siquiera son animales, así que no tendría que escucharlas. –Tampoco eran tan listas para pensar en nada.

- _Arriba abajo. Izquierda derecha._ –Un pequeño colibrí estaba reuniendo néctar de un grupo de flores en el jardín del vecino. Lincoln lo vio con calma, parecía ser el único que hablaba como creyó tendrían que hablar los animales. – _¿Te gusta esto, perra? ¿Quieres más? Mi pico es de hierro si quieres un poco más de esto._

Lincoln pestañó mientras recordaba las palabras de Lisa: los animales no pueden pensar en nada más que no sea comer, dormir, ir al baño y aparearse. ¿Lo que escuchaba como entraba en lo que sabía?

Desvió su atención y dirigió su vista al camino mientras se decidía si debía mantener el casco sobre su cabeza o quitárselo y terminar con todo. Quizás los animales no tenían mucho que decir después de todo, y había cosas que era mejor no escuchar.

- _¿Todavía no hay progresos? Necesitamos infiltrarnos en el laboratorio._

Dos pequeñas ardillas salieron corriendo por el patio del vecino hacia un pequeño árbol.

- _Ese perro todavía nos causa molestias. Parece haber deducido nuestras pautas de ataque, y el gato a evitado cualquier oportunidad de infiltración mediante la infante._

Lincoln desvió su atención hacia ambas ardillas.

- _A este paso tendremos que utilizar medidas extremas para abrirnos camino, en el peor de los caso tendremos que deshacernos del perro de forma permanente._

- _Demasiado arriesgado, no olvides lo que pasó en Irak la última vez que intentamos un movimiento así sin antes consultarlo con el concejo._

- _Olvídense del laboratorio por un segundo, aun tenemos la crisis en el vaticano._ –Una tercera ardilla entró a escena y se puso entre ambas. – _Es necesario escoger un nuevo papa si queremos avanzar en nuestros planes, pero a este paso podríamos arriesgarnos a un golpe de estado que ponga en riesgo las relaciones con Francia y Alemania._

- _No. Espera, un golpe de estado podría ser lo que necesitamos en este momento más que nunca para… ¿Qué pasa?_ –Las tres ardillas se pusieron en guardia.

- _Ese niño._ –Mencionó la tercera ardilla mientras miraba fijamente a Lincoln. Lincoln comenzó a sudar mientras aquel pequeño animal lo miraba fijamente. – _Nos observa._

- _¿Y? Es un niño y somos ardillas._ –Mencionó su compañero. – _De echo, él también fue una ardilla una vez si no recuerdo mal. Esa negligencia arruinó futuros planes de infiltración en el momento en que desarrolló una antipatía hacia nuestra especie._

- _No es eso… Nos mira como si entendiera de lo que hablamos._ –Se acercó más al borde de la rama. – _¡Hey, niño! ¿Nos entiendes? Tú nombre era Lincoln, ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos?_

Lincoln abrió los ojos con miedo y se dio la vuelta mientras regresaba a casa disimulando normalidad.

- _¡Vamos niño, sé que nos escuchas!_ –Desvió su atención hacia uno de sus compañeros. – _Llama a Daniels y a Dalia, diles que ejecuten un 199 a un posible Dulidu. ¡Vamos niño! ¡Somos ardillas mágicas! Podemos cumplir cualquier deseo que quieras si puedes oírnos._ –Bajó del árbol rápidamente y comenzó a hablarle con más fuerza. – _Podemos hacerte volar, tener dulces, el corazón de Cristina. Hasta podríamos legalizar el incesto si así lo quieres._

Lincoln no escuchó más mientras regresaba a casa. Tenía que hablar con Lisa y quitarse ese casco de la cabeza de una buena vez.

A su alrededor comenzaron a reunirse ardillas. Lincoln las vio por los cables eléctricos, los arboles, los techos, incluso detrás de él comenzaron a reunirse un gran número de ellas que lo seguían y observaban fijamente mientras caminaba. Lincoln tragó saliva con el miedo acumulándose en su vientre y un grito de terror esperando cualquier tipo de señal para salir disparado mientras Lincoln salía corriendo por su vida.

Podía sentir pequeñas y filosas garras acercarse cada vez más hacia él. Lincoln trató de buscar una explicación lógica para todo esto, pero al no encontrar ninguna no le quedó otra más que correr.

-¡Lisaaaaa!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué pa… ¡¿AH?!

Lynn estaba practicando en el patio delantero cuando vio a su hermano menor entrar corriendo y detrás de él a un pequeño ejercito de docenas de ardillas totalmente dispuestas a arrancarle la garganta con sus pequeños y lindos dientes.

-Oh, ¿Qué hiciste ahora, bro? –Lynn no lo pensó dos veces para correr detrás de él mientras las ardillas se acercaban.

Lynn trató de cerrar la puerta, pero un enrome grupo de ardillas la abrió con tal fuerza que la arrancaron de las bisagras.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Lori entró desesperada por el escándalo de la entrada. –¿Pero que demonios hace esas ardillas aquí?

La mayoría de los integrantes de la casa se reunieron en la entrada por el escándalo y miraron a las ardillas en la confusión total.

-Pregúntale a Lincoln –Lynn lo señaló –, él las trajo de visita.

-¿Lincoln?

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No sé nada! ¡Ellas me siguieron!

- _¿Qué has hecho? Esta es una clara violación al código B-42. No podemos actuar tan abiertamente en territorio humano._ –Una pequeña ardilla de piel clara se acercó a la del frente.

- _El humano puede oírnos, ¡Lo pone en riesgo todo! Tenemos que iniciar el ataque._

Lincoln retrocedió lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-Lincoln, dime ya mismo que pasa o te convertiré en un pretzels humano _._ –Lori se acercó a él de forma amenazante.

En ese momento Charles se puso en medio de las ardillas y la familia.

- _¡Ardillas! ¡Largo de aquí! No tienen lugar en esta casa._

- _Maldición, es ese perro._ –La ardilla líder retrocedió un poco mientras lo miraba fijamente. – _Siempre has sido una mala bellota en nuestro árbol, Charles._

- _Ahorra las palabras, Michael. ¡Lárguense de esta casa!_

-Hey, cuantas ardillas. ¿Puedo conservarlas? –Lana bajó por las escaleras y vio a todos los pequeños animales reunidos.

-Ni lo sueñes, Lana. Ya tengo suficiente con tus estúpidos reptiles pervertidos.

- _El niño que proteges pone en riesgo el delicado equilibrio de las especies, no solo la nuestro… pero también la tuya._

- _Ese niño es mi mejor amigo, ¡Y no dejaré que lo toquen!_

- _¡Detengan esto los dos!_ –La ardilla de piel clara se puso entre ambos. – _Por cada segundo que pasamos aquí, nuestra especie…_

- _¡Se acabó la política y las discusiones! ¡Ya no queda otra alternativa más que atacar!_ –La ardilla de nombre Michael se puso en posición. – _¡Ataquen!_

Todas las ardillas gruñeron y comenzaron a correr hacia la familia Loud.

- _Maldición._ –Charles se lanzó contra ellas aun si era superado en número. – _¡Corre Lincoln! ¡Corre y no mires hacia atrás!_ –Lo siguiente que Lincoln vio fue como Charles rodaba por el piso con su cuerpo totalmente repleto de ardillas.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Lola gritó desde las escaleras mientras veía la escena.

-¡Charles! –Lana pareció dispuesta a lanzarse contra las ardillas, pero Lincoln las tomó a ambas y comenzó a correr hacia el cuarto de Lisa.

-¡Todas al cuarto de Lisa! ¡Rápido! –Lincoln gritó en la desesperación mientras arrastraba a las gemelas con él. No parecía que nadie lo hubiera oído mientras todas gritaban y suplicaban por ayuda.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa? –Lisa salió levemente de la habitación y sus ojos alcanzaron una proporción mayor a la de sus gafas al ver lo que había detrás de él.

Lincoln abrió la puerta de un golpe y la cerró con fuerza. En ese momento escuchó como cientos de pequeñas garras rasgaban cada parte de la puerta y los gritos repletos de dolor y horror de toda su familia.

-Dios. Oh Dios. Yo sólo quería hablar con los animales. –Lincoln murmuró mientras mantenía la puerta fuertemente sujeta.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué hiciste? –Lisa le preguntó con enfado. –Permíteme. –Apartó a su hermano mayor de la puerta y le colocó un pequeño dispositivo. Por una fracción de segundo la puerta brillo y se escucharon los gritos dolorosos de cientos de ardillas al caer al piso. Entonces miró a Lincoln fijamente mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos frente a su pecho. –¿Y bien?

* * *

En alguna parte del mundo, en un pequeño complejo dentro de un enorme tronco de roble, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia.

- _Señor, tenemos código rojo en Michigan._ –Una pequeña ardilla gris dijo con desesperación a una de pelaje más oscura y rodeada de tres ardillas de mayor tamaño que se mantenían totalmente quietas tras él. – _Un caso de Dulidu pasó a código rojo en la avenida Royal Woods, avenida Franklin 1216. ¿Qué debemos hacer señor?_

La ardilla frente a él caminó hacia un hueco abierto en el roble y pareció pensar detenidamente su siguiente movimiento. – _Sabía que dejar a Michael a cargo de Michigan era un error… o quizás esperaba algo como esto._

- _¿Señor?_

Aquella ardilla extendió sus pequeñas patas hacia el sol y lo sujetó como si pretendiera tenerlo entre sus manos, entonces volteó hacia la ardilla gris.

- _Es tiempo de recuperar lo que una vez fue nuestro… Inicien la operación Ocupación._

- _Pero señor, eso es…_

- _No me contradigas, hijo. Como dije antes, ya es tiempo._

- _Si, señor._

Ese sería el inicio del día en que las ardillas tomaran lo que les pertenece.

* * *

- _L-las ardillas están atacando. ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡Las ardillas atacan! Son demasiadas, necesitamos refuerzos._

- _Se están coordinando. Dios mío, las ardillas atacan en grupos coordinados ¡Y ya tomaron una de nuestras bases en- ¡AAHHHH!_

- _Nos estamos muriendo aquí. Por favor… Por favor no es un chiste._

- _Ardillas… Ardillas… ¡Ardillas!_

Todo eso y más podía ser escuchado en la radio de Lisa. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y ninguno de los hermanos podía salir de la habitación sellada de su hermana genio.

-Maldición, Lincoln. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?

-¿Yo? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las ardillas manipularan el orden mundial de las cosas en las asombras. ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado? Tú eres la genio, Lisa. Tendrías que haberlo sabido.

Lily comenzó a llorar desde su cuna. Por suerte para todos, la pequeña bebé había estado tomando una siesta con Cliff en el cuarto de Lisa cuando Lincoln regresó a casa.

-¿Creen que las demás estén bien? –Lana mencionó mientras se mantenía abrazada a Lola sobre la cama de Lisa.

Lincoln desearía tener una respuesta para eso, pero además de los constantes intentos de entrar por parte de las ardillas, no habían tenido ninguna noticia sobre el exterior. Todas las cámaras de Lisa habían sido encontradas y destrozadas por los pequeños dientes de aquellas criaturas que habían aparentado ser tan inofensivas en el pasado.

Ahora el mundo parecía estar a punto de ser dominado por ellas.

-Todos están muertos, Lana. –Lola le contestó de manera dura mientras las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos. La pequeña diva estaba en un estado sumamente deplorable con el mismo vestido de hace dos semanas, su cabello despeinado, una piel a la que le faltaba algo de color y vitaminas, eso sin mencionar el ligero olor a orina que parecía desprender. –Esas ardillas acabaron con todo… Y nosotros seguimos.

-No, no es así, Lola. Por favor, no pienses así. –Lincoln se acercó a ambas y las abrazó con fuerza. Su apariencia no era mucho mejor a la de ambas, pero aun trataba de mantenerse positivo ante la situación. Tenía que hacerlo por ellas. –Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, si las ardillas quisieran destruir a la humanidad… creo que hace mucho tiempo lo hubieran hecho.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con tus palabras, mi unidad fraterna intelectualmente inferior. –Lisa presionó un pequeño botón y un holograma del mundo apareció en el centro del cuarto. –Mira esto –presionó otro botón y miles de puntos rojos se agruparon en distintas partes del mundo –. Ese es el índice de progreso desde que cayó la primera nuez. –Negó con la cabeza. –Tengo que admitir que las ardillas trabajan rápido, a este paso tomaran total control mundial en menos de tres meses.

-¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y lindo puede ser tan malvado? –Lana preguntó entre sollozos.

-No estoy segura de que llamarlas malvadas sea correcto, todas ellas parecen cooperar por el bien de su especie. –Se arregló los lentes sobre la nariz. –Es un poco envidiable.

-¡Lisa!

-Lo siento, es sólo que el nivel social que han alcanzado estas ardillas… bueno, ya no importa. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.

-Como la comida. Muero de hambre. ¿Ya no quedan más barritas de queso? –El estómago de Lana gruñó mientras lo preguntaba, el de Lola no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

La comida se había acabado la noche de ayer. Sólo habían tenido jugo de naranja, bocadillos y algo de leche en un pequeño refrigerador de Lisa. Pese a que racionaron la comida, habían agotado totalmente sus suministros. Ahora era cuestión de esperar el final, o un milagro que los salvara. Pero los milagros parecían lejos de hacerse realidad.

-Maldición. –Era extraño escuchar a Lisa maldecir de aquella forma. –No nos queda alternativa. Empaquen lo que puedan del laboratorio. Sólo lo necesario y no se preocupen por nada más. –Lisa retiró unas pequeñas valijas de debajo de su cama. –Nada inútil y sentimental.

-¿Nos vamos? Pero Lisa, es demasiado peligroso salir. Todavía puedo escuchar a las ardillas intentando roer las paredes para poder entrar. –Todas las noches las ardillas hacían un intento por pasar aquellos muros y llegar hacia ellos.

Lisa sacó a Lily de la cuna con cuidado y la dejó en el piso. La pequeña de un año y medio lucia cansada y mal nutria. Su comida había sido la más difícil de racionar y no sabían si podría aguantar durante más tiempo. Sin mucho cuidado, Lisa volteó la cuna y dejó al descubierto una pequeña caja fuerte en el piso.

-Nos vamos de esta realidad, hermano. –Mencionó sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-¿La realidad?

Lisa introdujo un código de diez número y sacó una pequeña esfera metálica. La depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa y la abrió al presionar un pequeño botón en la base.

-¿Eso es…? ¿No fue un sueño?

-¿Qué es eso? –Lola preguntó mientras sorbía unos cuantos mocos de su nariz.

Lo que Lisa estaba colocando en su muñeca parecía ser un pequeño reloj, aunque no parecía servir para dar la hora.

-¿El reloj multiversal? –Lincoln estaba incrédulo. Había creído que todo había sido nada más que una pesadilla, pero ahí estaba, aquel reloj que lo había atorado en un mundo repleto de hermanos en lugar de hermanas… y finalmente en uno donde él mismo era una niña. –Lisa, ¿Todo realmente pasó?

-No sé a que te refieres, hermano. Y desconozco como sabes el nombre de mi invento. Pero parece que no será necesario explicarlo. –Presionó un botón y un portal verde apareció en medio de la habitación. –Reúnan todo, evacuamos la dimensión.

* * *

 **NA: Sólo unos oneshots mientras pasa mi bloqueo. Este está basado en un episodio de la tercera temporada de Rick y Morty.**

* * *

 **Extra: Final basado en el reviews de J. Nagera (gracias por darme tu permiso para usarlo)**

-Wow, Lisa. No sé cómo, pero lo lograste. –Lincoln felicita a su hermana pequeña mientras le da un gran abrazo.

-Es cierto, Lisa. Nos salvaste a todos de las ardillas. –Lola la abraza fuertemente.

-Buen trabajo, hermana. –Es el turno de Lana para lanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Po-po! –Lily no se queda atrás y se une al abrazo grupal.

Todos se abrazan fuertemente. Ese día Lincoln creyó que perdería a toda su familia a manos de las ardillas, pero Lisa pudo encontrar la situación por puro milagro antes de que las ardillas decidieran conquistar el planeta y esclavizar a la humanidad. Todos decidieron guardar el secreto de la supremacía secreta que las ardillas tenían sobre la humanidad y el control del planeta, y el asunto quedó ahí.

Todo gracias a Lisa.

-Por favor, no es nada que un intelecto como el mío no pudiera manejar –se sonrojó un poco ante tantos alago. –, pero Lincoln, espero que hayas aprendido una valiosa lección de todo esto.

Lincoln suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Había aprendido mucho de aquella batalla secreta en contra de las ardillas.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Dónde estaba? –Lisa mira las botellas repletas de fórmulas brillantes de distintos colores. –O sí, ¿Qué tal si me pasas la botella junto a ti hermano mayor?

Lincoln tiene dos botellas de un color rojizo junto a él, no sabe exactamente a cual se refería Lisa, pero supuso que era la de la derecha.

-Aquí tienes mi querida hermana menor. –Le pasa la botella.

-Por favor, Lincoln. Eso ya pasó. Por ahora será mejor-

Una terrible explosión al momento de verter el contenido de la botella la interrumpe y todo a su alrededor vuela en pedazos. El cuerpo de Lisa sale volando por los aires junto al de Lincoln y la mayor parte de sus cuerpos terminan carbonizados. Lola y Lana no tienen muchas oportunidades de escapar cuando la explosión las alcanza; Lola pierde parte de su cabeza mientras que Lana es atravesada por un centenar de vidrios rotos que cortan su pequeña garganta y atraviesan su estómago. Lily grita de terror en el momento en que la explosión la manda a volar y sale disparada por la pequeña ventana a lo que es una muerte segura al caer al patio.

Entonces sólo hay silencio. La habitación había sido insonorizada al momento de las negociaciones con las ardillas, y afuera ya era de noche, por lo que nadie podría escucharla desde el patio o ver al bebé que salió disparado por la ventana.

En medio de aquella destrucción se abre un portal verde y Lisa entra de un salto.

-Muy bien, adentro. –Lisa hace pasar a sus hermanos mayores y su hermana bebé al cuarto. –Tengan cuidado, está algo desordenado.

-¿Lisa? ¿Qué es esto- ¡O Dios! ¡O mi Dios! –Lincoln gritó mientras su boca se abría enormemente al ver la destrucción y su propio cuerpo desecho contra la pared, seguido por los de sus propias hermanas. ¿Y dónde estaba Lily?

Lana y Lola no pudieron decir absolutamente nada mientras veían sus propios cadáveres desechos y carentes de cualquier signo de vida. Era como verse en un espejo, uno que distorsionaba la realidad y la volvía algo oscuro y retorcido. ¿Ellas habían muerto? Pero estaban ahí. ¿Cómo podían morir sin morir? Muchos pensamientos entraron en la mente de los hermanos Loud.

Lisa sólo suspiró y caminó hacia un armario del fondo.

-Bien, cada quien tome una pala y finjan que nada ocurrió. –Finalmente caminó hacia un pizarrón y borró D-19, y lo reemplazó por D-20. –Al menos esta vez no sobreviví sólo yo- exclama dejando traumatizados a sus hermanas y hermano -Vamos, pudo ser peor, créanme.

En medio del trauma y sin saber qué hacer, Lincoln se arrastra hacia la mesa y encuentra una carpeta: Confidencial: "Ellos". La carpeta tiene su fotografía y está llena de información extraña.

-¿Quién demonios es Nega?

…

 **Fin**


	2. Lisa y Lincoln 2

.

.

.

 **Saltando los límites**

 **…**

-Tengo miedo, Lisa. Tengo mucho miedo. –Lincoln se arrastró hacia un rincón de la habitación de su hermana de forma realmente patética mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Lisa arrojó todos los tubos de ensayo y formulas de la mesa con furia. El contenido de los frascos se combinó en el piso y comenzaron a hacer sonidos bastante volátiles mientras parte del piso parecía disolverse y otra parte más alejada se encendía en llamas por algunos segundos. –¿Y crees que yo no tengo miedo, Lincoln? Estúpido marica sin remedio. ¡Estoy muerta de miedo en este lugar! MIERDA.

Lincoln se encogió más contra la pared mientras unía sus manos en posición de rezo.

-¿Vas a rezar maldito maricón? ¿Te vas a poner a rezar como si realmente existiera un Dios? –Lisa se acercó a él con furia. Al ver como su pequeña hermana se acercaba con posibles intenciones hostiles hacia su persona, Lincoln cubrió su cara y gimió mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. –Pues te tengo noticias que tu débil mente y falta de intelecto jamás podrían siquiera acepta aun si una mente tan superior como la mía se lo comprobara por todos los métodos racionalmente existentes en el planeta: ¡No existe Dios! ¿Entiendes? –Sujetó su cabelló y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos –. Dios no es real. ¿Realmente crees que en éste infinito universo que decidió que la tierra debía tener vida y luego les dio vida después de la muerte? Falso, y si algo así existiera, ¿Por qué se molestaría en escuchar a los seres humanos cuando debe tener millones de formas de vida infinitamente superiores en toda la galaxia? –Le dio una fuerte bofetada que mandó a su patético hermano mayor directo al piso –.Si algo así existe Lincoln, ¡Entonces sería yo! ¡Yo tengo el poder de crear formas de vida de materiales tan inútiles y uniformes que yo misma no puedo creer lo infinitamente superior que soy a esta patética raza a la que pertenezco! Mierda. ¿Crees que una larva sin desarrollar como tú podría lograrla, Lincoln? ¡¿Lo crees?!

-No… No lo creó… –Lincoln comenzó a sollozar en el piso –. Soy un fracaso; jamás podré hacer nada bien. Lo único que puedo hacer es estar ahí para que mis amadas hermanas luzcan mucho mejor…

-E incluso para eso eres un fracaso a veces, mente inútil e inferior. –Lisa le dio una terrible patada en el estómago.

-Lo sé… Lo sé, Lisa. –Lloró con más fuerza mientras sujetaba su estómago en el dolor.

Lisa se acercó a los restos sobre de la formula sobre la mesa.

-Mientras tú utilizabas tú único talento: lloriquear, yo estaba desarrollando una fórmula que nos permitirá solucionar nuestro actual predicamento. –Lisa sujetó un tubo de ensayo con un líquido verdoso y de consistencia turbia. –Dentro de poco esos infelices aprenderán a no joder con el equivalente al Dios de esa burla llamada religión en lo que tantas mentes inferiores creen. Ja ja ja ja.

-Sí… Lo qué tú quieras Lisa… Te amo y haré lo que sea por ser parte de tu vida… –Lincoln se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó hacia su hermana. –Sólo quiero estar junto a ustedes.

-Pues será mejor que no lo eches a perder. –Lisa le arrojó un tubo de ensayo que se rompió directamente sobre su frente. –¡Ahora tráeme un bocadillo de la mini-nevera!

-S-sí Lisa. Haré lo que quieras.

-Será mejor que lo hagas Lincoln. Por tú propio bien.

* * *

-Todos estos rayos ultravioleta sobre mi piel… se sientes realmente bien, Lincoln. –Lisa mencionó mientras extendía los brazos hacia el cielo. –La niña de cuatro años estaba usando una pequeña camisa verde y una pequeña falda del mismo color. Por lo general no usaba nada muy diferente a su polar verde y pantaloncillos, pero por hoy decidió hacer una pequeña excepción. –Mejor que consumir oralmente la vitamina D necesaria para continuar en un estado de salud funcional.

Lincoln se arrodillo junto a ella y le extendió un pequeño helado de fresa y chocolate. Lisa tomó el cono con una sonrisa y le dio una lamida con su pequeña lengua. Aquella combinación de sabores dentro de su boca hacían que aquella sensación de calma y placer aumentaran a un ritmo todavía mayor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente libre del estrés del trabajo y su mente no le exigía investigar por más.

Lisa era totalmente libre de aquella infinita necesidad de más. La horrible obsesión que a veces la obligaba a ver sobre la seguridad de su propia y amada familia por fin se había desvanecido.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos ahí –señaló un árbol en medio del parque –, ese lugar es perfecto para relajarnos un poco, Lisa. –La tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sombra de aquel viejo roble mientras disfrutaban de su helado.

Lincoln respiró hondo y apoyó su espalda contra el árbol. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así antes; se sentía totalmente libre. No sabía que era, pero el mundo a su alrededor ya no se sentía blanco, negro o gris; sólo era el mundo, así de simple. Se cruzó de piernas y permitió que su pequeña hermana se sentara sobre ellas mientras apoyaba su espalda contra su pecho. Todavía no podía comprender como había logrado que su hermana pequeña saliera con él al parque.

De hecho, no recordaba mucho sobre ese día. Sólo que Lisa lo había arrastrado para probar algo… ¿Qué era? Le restó importancia por el momento. Si no podía recordarlo, entonces no tenía que ser urgente. Lo importante era que le había mencionado a Lisa que era un día particularmente hermoso para respirar el aire puro del parque y, sin intentarlo mucho, Lisa accedió a acompañarlo, pero no antes de cambiarse de ropa.

-Te ves realmente hermosa con esa falda, Lisa. –Acarició su cabeza con cuidado. –¿No has pensado en usarla más seguido?

Lisa pareció a punto de protestar, pero entonces calló y adoptó una expresión pensativa.

-Podría –murmuró –, realmente no veo una razón sensata a seguir utilizando mis anteriores vestimentas, especialmente en una época del año donde las condiciones climáticas sólo afectarían mi estado de salud al utilizar ropas que no hacen otra cosa que no sea aumentar mi temperatura corporal a niveles riesgosos. –Se rio un poco. –Y son bonitas.

-Tú eres una niña bonita, Lisa. –Lincoln rodeo su estómago con su brazo y apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. –Esto se siente realmente agradable.

-Concuerdo mi querida unidad familiar denominada: hermano mayor. –Lisa se acomodó más contra el suave cuerpo de su hermano mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba una ligerea lamida a su helado. –Este tipo de interacciones fraternas entre los dos son algo realmente… Se sienten muy bien, Lincoln.

Desde aquel lugar podían ver los picnics, las familias que paseaban por el parque, los chicos y chicas saliendo con sus seres queridos o parejas, los niños jugando a la pelota del otro lado del parque. Un pequeño pajarillo azul pasó muy cerca de ellos y comenzó cantar una tonada realmente relajante.

-Tenemos que repetir esto, Lisa. –Lincoln suspiró mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte contra si mismo.

Sí. –Lisa asintió mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y se dejaba llevar por una pequeña somnolencia que amenazaba con hacer caer los restos de su helado de fresa y chocolate; ambas bolas de helado se habían mesclado levemente formando un color más claro y de un sabor menos distintivo, pero el cambio de temperatura sólo parecía estimular más sus papilas gustativas y Lisa no quería perderlo.

Ambos terminaron el resto de sus helados en silencio y Lisa decidió que era momento de dejarse llevar por aquella paz que parecía forzarla a cerrar sus ojos junto a aquella persona tan querida para ella, ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de lo importante que era Lincoln en su vida hasta ahora? Aquel chico podría haber cometido errores en el pasado y su relación no podría ser la más cercana, pero era un fragmento irremplazable de su corazón.

Del mismo modo que lo eran todos en su familia.

Lincoln humedeció un poco sus labios mientras comenzaba a sentir la respiración pesada de Lisa. Su pequeña y talentosa hermana parecía estar próxima a quedarse dormida, eso no estaría mal, era el momento adecuado para tomar una pequeña siesta. Nadie a su alrededor parecía dispuesto a molestarlo, de hecho había quienes les habían tomado una fotografía.

Liberó algo de presión sobre el vientre de Lisa y llevó su mano libre hacia su pierna desnuda. La piel de su hermana de cuatro años era realmente suave, aunque la sintió un poco aceitosa, ¿Aún no se había dado un baño? Posiblemente se había distraído con algún experimento la otra noche, por lo que lo olvidó. Tendría que recordárselo al regresar a casa.

Acarició levemente su pierna y comenzó a pasarla por su pequeña rodilla antes de llegar al vestido verde que cubría sus partes más privadas. Con delicadeza introdujo levemente la mano dentro de aquel pequeño vestido infantil.

-¿L-Lincoln? –Lisa parecía seguir despierta mientras él exploraba dentro del vestido. Mientras acariciaba el interior de los muslos de su hermana, Lisa cerró las piernas y dejó algo atrapada su mano. –Esto se siente incómodo, hermano.

-¿Lo es, Lisa? –Lincoln no se sentía incómodo de ninguna forma, de hecho se sentía realmente bien. –¿Por qué? Yo lo siente como algo… ¿Excitante? No sé si esa sería la palabra adecuada –. Movió su dedo pulgar entre la línea que se formaba entre ambos muslos encerrando su mano y sintió como el cuerpo de Lisa temblaba levemente.

Lisa aspiró levemente por la boca y dejó salir algo de aire. –Esto está mal, Lincoln. No sólo por nuestra unión sanguínea, pero también en lo que se refiera a la edad y las circunstancias… Esto que estás cometiendo es un abu-ug –Lincoln presionó su muslo con algo de fuerza.

-¿Abuso? –Lincoln se rio levemente. –¿No tienes curiosidad, Lisa? Yo la tuve, ¿Sabes? –Respiró hondo y movió su cabeza hasta que estuvo junto a la de su hermana menor; las mejillas de ambos se tocaron y Lincoln cerró los ojos –. Había días en que me despertaba y me preguntaba que se sentiría estar así junto a una de ustedes. Tan repugnante como suena, es verdad.

-No creo que sea… repugnante, Lincoln. –Lisa mencionó recuperando algo de control –. Ere un niño en pleno crecimiento, y has crecido rodeado de niñas y una figura paterna claramente no calificada para cumplir sus funciones como un modelo masculino adecuado. –Lincoln sólo pudo pensar en un "ouch" para su padre en ese momento. –Y ahora que estás entrando en plena pubertad, no es de extrañar tales pensamientos. …O que quieras experimentar un poco. –Lisa abrió un poco sus piernas y dejó libre la mano de Lincoln. –Mi intelecto me a dado una mentalidad totalmente adulta, por lo que entiendo lo que es tener curiosidad sobre ciertos aspectos del cuerpo de tu opuesto en términos de género.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. –¿Has investigado con… alguno de nosotros sobre eso?

-Internet Libre.

-¿Oh? Yo realmente no tengo de eso. –El internet tenía un filtro protegido por contraseña que les impedía a todos buscar ciertos materiales.

-Un error por parte de nuestros progenitores. –Lisa se ajustó las gafas. –Estás entrando a la edad de la curiosidad, por lo que tendrían que liberar parte del filtro para que puedas satisfacer parte de aquella curiosidad… y quizás desviar correctamente tus pensamientos sobre alguna de nosotras.

Lincoln acarició un poco más a fondo el interior del muslo de Lisa mientras subía un poco más su mano y sentía parte del calor de aquella zona tan privada y virginal de su pequeña y querida hermana. Respiró un poco desde el cabello castaño de Lisa y sintió un ligero olor a shampoo de ciruela de hace dos días.

-Entonces… ¿No te moleste que satisfaga un poco mi curiosidad? –Murmuró. Me detendré si así lo quieres, no quiero dejarte en una situación incómoda o que afecte nuestra relación, Lisa. No quiero lastimarte.

Lisa guardó silencio por unos escasos segundos, de aquella gran mente en una pequeña cabeza podría salir cualquier cosa. Hasta un arma eléctrica con forma de broche para el pelo que lo dejara medio muerto contra el árbol donde ahora descansaba.

Lentamente Lisa comenzó a abrir más las piernas, dejando un camino libre para la mano de su hermano. –No me molestaría satisfacer ciertos aspectos de aquella curiosidad que tanto te agobia hermano… Es lo menos que podría hacer por un miembro de mi familia tan querido como tú, especialmente después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar en el pasado –Antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder, Lisa volvió a hablar. –. Además… mi mentalidad un poco más avanzada de lo que alguien de mi edad debería, también me da ciertos aspectos curiosos sobre aquellos temas.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –Lincoln no completó la frase mientras Lisa se sentaba aún más cerca de su vientre.

Lincoln continuó subiendo hasta sentir algo sedoso y delicado. Aquella sensación fue seguida de un pequeño gemido y temblores de Lisa. Con cuidado llevó un dedo entre aquella tela sedoso y comenzó a acariciarla desde el exterior.

-¿Te incomoda de alguna forma, Lisa?

-…Se siente raro. –Lisa murmuró. Podía sentir algo que lentamente comenzaba a crecer y endurecerse bajo sus nalgas. –Pero puedes continuar… Si eres tú, no puedo sentir la cantidad adecuada de incomodidad para detener el delicado proceso que llevas a cabo con tus dedos, hermano mayor. –Hubo un tiempo en que se hubiera detenido ante la mención de su relación de hermandad, más que eso, hubo un tiempo en ni siquiera hubiera soñado con llegar tan lejos con ninguna de sus hermanas, pero aquellas barreras parecían haber caído como si nunca hubieran estado ahí… y se sentía libre. –Nos ven. –Lisa cerró sus piernas con velocidad mientras bajaba un poco la mano de Lincoln.

Lincoln miró hacia su alrededor y notó como una mujer en ropas de gimnasia trotaba mientras los veía un poco extrañada. Quizás no había visto nada, o tal vez era cociente de todo.

-Este no es un lugar muy seguro para nuestra… exploración mutua de cuerpos, Lincoln. –Lisa se acomodó un poco, todavía podía sentir aquella parte de la anatomía de su hermano contra sus nalgas, e incluso ahora parecía endurecerse todavía más. –Tendríamos que encontrar el momento y lugar adecuados para continuar con nuestras actividades.

Lincoln sonrió mientras le daba un delicado beso en la nuca.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película, Lisa?

-…Eso sería aceptable.

* * *

Lincoln bajó por las escaleras de la casa con total nerviosismo. Su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar desde que salió del cuarto de Lisa, sólo salir al pasillo le provocaba un terrible vértigo y deseos de vomitar al estar tan cerca de sus queridas hermanas.

-Ah, creo que tengo un poco de vértigo. –Se sujetó fuertemente al a baranda y comenzó a bajar más lentamente que antes hasta llegar al primer piso de la casa. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gilcolns. –Lily le habló desde la entrada. La pequeña bebé estaba jugando inocentemente con unos cubos de plástico con letras, números y figuras.

-Lily… –Lincoln la miró con una profunda tristeza. –Mi pequeña Lily, lo siento tanto –se acercó hasta ella y la levantó en brazos para abrazarla fuertemente –, nunca podré ser el hermano mayor que mereces. Te mereces algo más que un inútil antisocial que trate de cambiarte sólo para que pases más tiempo con él. –¿Cómo alguien como él podría convertirse en un buen hermano mayor para alguien como Lily? Sólo tenía un año y ya había demostrado poder llegar a ser más talentosa que cualquiera en la casa, especialmente de un inútil como él. –Aun así, quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte; aun si creces para verme como a un insecto inferior al que puedas pisotear cuando te desagrade su presencia, o si me usas como un escalón para poder elevarte más alto… Alguien como yo no merece nada más que ser un escalón, aunque quizás no merezca ni estar bajo tus piecitos.

Lily lo vio totalmente confundida, entonces se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

-Gracias, estas muestras de afecto para sentirme útil y querido son lo único que necesito para sentir que todo vale la pena en esta casa, Lily. Definitivamente te quiero a ti sobre el resto de mis hermanas… Especialmente Lori y Lola; ellas siempre están siendo malas conmigo y a veces siento que no me aman. Especialmente Lola. Con Lori es entendible al ser la mayor y tener que dar el ejemplo, pero Lola no me respeta, lo que me hace sentir como una lombriz bajo su bota y me lastima profundamente hasta el punto de quedarme acostado en la cama mirando las manchas en el techo y preguntarme si alguna vez me amará como yo lo hago –se limpió una lágrima –, aunque es inútil.

Dejó a Lily en el piso con cuidado. No se dio cuenta de que Lola había estado escuchando todo desde el final de las escaleras, o que se retiraba a su cuarto con ojos de haber visto como su lindo conejito era atropellado por un conductor borracho que no sabía poner marcha atrás, sólo para averiguarlo y volver a atropellarlo por segunda y hasta tercera vez.

* * *

-Lisa quería un sándwich de jalea sin bordes… Tengo que hacerlo para que me dé las gracias y sentir que me quiere aunque sea inferior a ella.

En ese momento Lynn entró por la puerta de la cocina, la deportista estaba totalmente sudada y tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Hey, bro-bro. ¿Adivinas quien logró anotar la jugada ganadora en el partido esta tarde? –Lynn se acercó hacía él con una sonrisa totalmente arrogante. –Vamos hermano, tienes la respuesta frente a ti. No tienes que ser un genio para adivinarlo, ¿Por qué estás temblando tanto? –Lynn se extrañó al ver a su hermano totalmente asustado. No había visto a Lincoln con tanto miedo desde que compartían habitación y siempre vigilaba el armario con una linterna esperando que algo saliera de ahí por las noches.

-¡No me golpees, por favor! –Lincoln retrocedió mientras tiraba el pan y la mantequilla de maní al piso –. Lo siento, Lynn. Lo siento mucho por no ser tan varonil ni duro como debería ser un hermano ideal. Perdón por todo. –Comenzó a llorar sin control.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-¡Lynn! –Leni entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Lynn de forma dura. –¿Estás haciendo llorar a Linky? –La hermana cuyo corazón era diez veces más grande que su habilidad para procesar información simple, se acercó a su hermano para darle un gran abrazo. Lincoln no dudó en devolvérselo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus pechos.

-Leni, no importa lo que digan de ti en la casa o la escuela, eres la mejor hermana y la única razón de que a veces no me vuelva loco soportando tantas humillaciones y los dolores en el corazón que a veces me provocan todas. Te amo, Leni. –Y continuó sollozando sin control.

-También te amo, Lincoln. Eres mi querido hermanito y nada cambiará eso –pasó su mano sobre su espalda para tranquilizarlo, y le lanzó a Lynn una mirada dura de "lo hiciste llorar mucho" –.

-P-pero no hice nada, sólo entré y lo saludé. ¡Entonces comenzó a llorar, Leni! –Lynn habló tan fuerte que Lincoln se alteró y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza que antes –. Lincoln, deja de llorar y dile a Leni que no te hice nada. –Le habló de forma dura.

-¡No me hizo nada! ¡No me hizo nada! –lloró mientras abrazaba a Leni con más fuerza –. No me hiciste nada, así que no me lastimes por favor.

-Ya. Ya. Tranquilo, Linky. Estará bien. –Leni susurró cerca de su cabeza. –La niña mala no volverá a lastimarte.

-¿Niña mala? ¡Yo sólo entré a la casa!

-¡Lynn Loud Jr.! –Rita entró a la cocina, y por su expresión no se veía feliz. –¿Qué le hiciste a Lincoln? –Puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y la fulminó con la mirada.

-N-nada mamá. –Lynn retrocedió y lo señaló –. Sólo comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mamá! –Lincoln la vio con lágrimas –. Aunque no sea talentoso y no sirva para nada más que dar problemas –sorbió un poco por la nariz –, quiero decirte que te amo y te agradezco mucho que soportes a un inútil como yo que nunca podrá darte lo que diez talentosas hijas pueden. –Se ocultó nuevamente en el pecho de Leni –. Sé que un inútil tonto y sin espina como yo nunca podrá darte nada que cuentas…

-¡Lincoln, eso no es verdad! –Rita se acercó hacia su pequeño bebé y lo abrazó junto a Leni –. Eres mi niño especial y nada va a cambiarlo. Sé que ha veces puede ser dura y hubo momentos en que nuestras lecciones se pasaban de la raya, pero tu padre y yo te amamos. Eres mi pequeño, jamás pensaríamos menos de ti –Acarició su cabeza con ternura, entonces su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia Lynn –¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para dejarlo así, jovencita?

-Oh, vamos. ¡Les juro que sólo entré por la puerta y le pregunté si sabía quién había dado el gol ganador! ¡Enserio!

-¡Eso es mentira! –Lola se metió en la cocina, por sus ojos rojos parecía haber estado llorando bastante. –Siempre estás molestando a Lincoln: lo amenazas con golpes, le bajas los pantalones, lo humillas en público e incluso pones en duda su orgullo como hombre cuando estás realmente enfadada –la pequeña princesa se acercó hacia su hermano sollozante, pareció dudar un poco en acercarse más decidió mantener su distancia –.

-L-Lola… Está bien, sé que no debo parecer muy hombre a sus ojos… A veces yo también me cuestiono si soy realmente hombre o la biología cometió un error –Dijo en voz baja –. Tal vez mi propio nacimiento fue un error.

-¡No digas eso! –Lola le gritó antes de que su madre o Leni podrían decir nada más –. Heres nuestro único hermano… Y te amamos, Lincoln. –Lo gritó con fuerza –. Siempre solucionas lo problemas a los que te arrastramos y nunca pides nada a cambio, incluso te sacrificas a ti mismo y tu propio orgullo y reputación por nosotras.

-Sólo las meto en líos y me aprovecho de ustedes, ¿Qué clase de hermano hace eso?

-Y nosotras nos aprovechamos de ti, ¿Qué nos hace eso a nosotras, Linky? –Leni rodeó su cabeza entre sus brazos y lo meció un poco para calmarlo.

-Es cierto, eres especial Lincoln. No muchos hombres podrían aguantar un mes aquí. Tu padre y tú realmente son un caso especial.

-C-cierto. –Lola se unió al abrazo con dudas. Las palabras de su hermano la habían hecho reflexionar mucho sobre el modo en que Lincoln la ve y si su hermano mayor podría llegar a odiarla, o simplemente dejar de quererla.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que pasa aquí? –Lynn preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba demasiado confundida para leer el ambiente o poder decir algo que la uniera a ese tierno momento familiar.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? –Lori entró en la cocina y vio a Lincoln siendo abrazado por su madre, su hermana Leni y Lola. Entonces vio a Lynn con una expresión confundida y algo molesta –. Lynn, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¡AAAHH! ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué siempre yo?

* * *

-Nunca creí que las películas de ciencia ficción podrían ser tan físicamente exactas. –Lisa murmuró antes de meter un puñado de palomitas dentro de su boca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla mientras miraba a Ace Savvy resolver una fórmula matemática que le devolvería sus súper poderes y le otorgaría la victoria contra el nuevo villano hecho de radiación. Pese a que algunos elementos quedaban relegados a las líneas de la fantasía, muchos otros aspectos eran científicamente exactos y tenían una explicación razonable. –Quizás podría aplicar el mismo principio a algunos proyectos futuros, Lincoln.

Lincoln se rio levemente mientras retiraba su propia parte de las palomitas. Lo cierto es que la película no le interesaba tano como lo había hecho en el pasado. Quizás era debido a que la había visto ya más de una docena de veces, pero sentía que parte de la magia se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

¿Qué era lo divertido de ver gente mediocre que puede convertirse en héroes más allá de la imaginación con sólo ponerse unas mallas? Ahora podía entender un poco más las burlas de sus hermanas cada vez que se ponía el traje de héroe. Tendría que hacer una limpieza de cuarto una vez regresara a casa.

-Me pregunto ¿Podría resultar algo de la combinación de tantos químicos que sea remotamente cercano a lo que Ace está diciendo ahora? –Lisa colocó la mano sobre su barbilla y pareció pensarlo muy a fondo.

Lincoln sólo acarició su cabeza con algo de fuerza mientras le sonreía –. Lisa, no debes tratar de imitar todo lo que ves en las películas. Puedes estar segura de que si trataras de combinar tantos químicos uno sobre el otro, sólo lograrías crear una explosión que destrozara la mitad de la casa.

-Sí, mis cálculos llegaron a ese justo desenlace. Disculpa mi pérdida temporal de la razón, Lincoln –. Lisa se inclinó un poco más hacia él y colocó una mano sobre su rodilla –. ¿Qué tal una disculpa que satisfaga parte de la curiosidad de ambos ahora que estamos en un lugar oscuro, hermano mayor? –Lisa lo miró con una pequeña sonrisas y una ceja alzada.

Lincoln se sorprendió un poco por se avance tan repentino, había creído que terminaría siendo él quien tuviera que dar el paso una vez todo estuviera apuntando hacia ese camino. Pero nuevamente Lisa parecía haberlo tomado desprevenido.

Miró alrededor; sólo había otras diez personas en toda la sala; en su mayoría niños, pero sólo tres estaban en la misma fila y a una distancia segura. –No me molestaría intentarlo, aunque, ¿No es un poco atrevido para una niña de cuatro años? Tengo que admitir que me sentí como un pederasta cuando mi… curiosidad se apoderó de mí en el parque.

Lisa fufó en voz baja para no llamar la atención de nadie. –Lincoln, por mi intelecto puedo ser considerada una adulta, quizás pueda dejarme llevar por una mentalidad infantil y llevar las cosas a lo extremo de lo ridículo de vez en cuando, pero si alguien cometiera abuso aquí, sin lugar a dudas sería yo. –Se movió lentamente de su silla hacia las piernas de Lincoln. –Aunque últimamente siento que mi mentalidad infantil se a… desvanecido, por así decirlo, Linc. –Levantó una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Lincoln mientras se apoyaba abría las piernas y montaba sobre su rodilla. –Ahora siento que estoy dando un enrome salto hacia la mentalidad adulta…, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a explorar los aspectos adolecentes, Lincoln?

Lincoln besó su mano. –Será un placer, Lisa.

* * *

-¿Por qué estoy castigada? –Lynn subió las escaleras con furia. Después de que Lori entrara a escena en la cocina, Lincoln había vuelto a llorar y disculparse por ser una plaga sin valor, sólo para que Lori comenzara a llorar y lo abrazara con fuerza mientras confesaba que tenía que ser dura para infundir respeto, pero que lo amaba mucho. –Que basura, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Tener un orgullo demasiado grande para un cuerpo tan ínfimamente desarrollado y un intelecto todavía más bajo, Lynn Puta Loud. –Lisa golpeó azotó la puerta mientras salía de su cuarto. –¿Dónde mierda está Lincoln? Esa musaraña ni siquiera parece saber cómo hacer un mísero sándwich.

-¿Lisa? –Lynn se perdió un poco en las groserías y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que había sido insultada. –¿Qué me dijiste? –Preguntó con furia. Realmente no pudo entender mucho, pero estaba totalmente segura de que era un insulto. –Mira Lisa, estoy de pésimo humor. Hacer rato me castigaron sin deportes por el resto del mes porque Lincoln tuvo un ataque de mariconada y-¡Ouch!

Lisa sacó una pequeña pistola con lo que parecía ser una caja mediana en el cañón, y al jalar el gatillo un guante extensible había salido disparado y le había dado en medio de la nariz, enviándola al piso al instante.

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿Wah? –Terminó totalmente confundida en el piso y con un gran dolor en medio de la nariz. –Añoaron ah matíuha.

Lucy sacó su cabeza levemente por la puerta. Pudo ver cuando Lisa comenzaba a recoger el guante extensible mientras mascullaba algunas palabras demasiado fuertes para una niña de cuatro años, de la misma forma que vio a Lynn en el piso con su nariz sangrante, cuando Lisa centró su atención sobre ella; se volvió a meter al cuarto y se escuchó un ligero "clic" del otro lado.

-¿Por qué todos en residencia mediocre que no duraría ni un mes sin la ayuda de mis patentes son tan condenadamente irritantes? –Se movió hacia las escaleras. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras escuchaba los típicos llantos de niña de su hermano mayor. –Maldito inútil, te daré lo que mereces una vez esté abajo. ¿Cómo puedes perder el tiempo con el resto de los sujetos mediocres mientras yo tengo hambre? ¡Se supone que tienes que centrarte en mí y sólo en mí!

* * *

Lincoln por su parte estaba en medio de un cálido abrazo familiar por parte de sus padres, Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana y la pequeña Lily. Todas ellas lo abrazaban con fuerza y lo llenaban de una seguridad que no creyó ser capaz de sentir. Sentía como el calor regresaba a su corazón y lo forzaban a seguir llorando, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría por el amor que penetraba en su sistema.

Realmente amaba a toda su familia. Quizás su amor fuera insano y carente de sentido en muchas ocasiones, pero no le importaba. Lo que sentía ahora era lo más importante.

-¡Sujeto 6!

-¡Lisa! –Lincoln se separó con velocidad. –¡Lo siento, Lisa! ¡Lo siento mucho! Tuve que… e… tuve un problema con Lynn, y entonces… e… ¿Un abrazo familiar?

-Deja de jugar con las demás larvas inferiores y ven aquí ¡Ahora! –Señaló el lugar frente a ella –, y será mejor que lo hagas con mi sándwich.

-T- tú sándwich. Ahora mismo lo preparo, Lisa. –Lincoln se movió rápidamente entre los panes y la mantequilla de maní y jalea.

-¿Todavía no lo has hecho? ¿Tienes tiempo para lloriquear como el inútil que eres pero no para prepararme un sándwich? La única cosa en la que eres mediocremente bueno y no lo haces. Eres un inútil, Lincoln Loud.

Sus padres quedaron mudos ante el intercambio de ambos hermanos, lo mismo con las demás hermanas en la cocina; Lola en particular pasó de la confusión a la furia demasiado rápido para ser algo sano.

-¡Escucha bien, Lisa! ¡No puedes hablarle así a-

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Lola? Todo lo que te hará triunfar en la vida es ese cuerpo que tienes, y eso cuando no lo estés vendiendo al primer juez que te prometa un listón por una buena mamada. –Lisa colocó su mano entrecerrada frente a su boca e hizo ademanes de chupar –. Tú sigue calentando pederastas, que llegarás muy lejos en la vida.

Lola se quedó en blanco ante eso.

-¡Lisa! ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo, jovencita? En esta casa no toleramos es vocabulario -¡AH! –Sr. Lynn cerró la boca y sujetó fuertemente su entrepierna.

Lisa había vuelto a sacar la pistola de guante extensible y le había dado un golpe en la entrepierna a su padre.

-Mis joyas. –Fue lo último que Sr. Lynn pudo decir antes de caer al piso con espuma saliendo de su boca.

-¡Cierren la boca! Tendrían que estar agradecidos de que una mente tan brillante como la mía hubiera nacido en el seno de una familia repleta de inútiles con más cuerpo que cerebro –. Se acercó a Lincoln con furia aun creciente. –Especialmente un idiota como tú. No puedes ni con un simple mandato.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Lisa! Dios, tengo miedo –miró al resto de su familia –. Lo siento mucho por causarles problemas. Dios. Dios.

-¡Deja de decir esa palabra absurda! ¡Te dije que yo soy lo más cercano que tendrás de un Dios! ¡Tendrías que ponerte de rodillas y besar el suelo que piso! ¡Ahora mi sándwich!

-Suficiente, Lisa. No sé qué te pasa, pero será mejor que controles es actitud, jovencita –. Rita colocó sus manos en sus caderas y la miró con furia.

-¿Una mente inferior quiere decime que hacer? ¡Tú único logro en el mundo fue crearme, y deberías estar feliz de que soy demasiado joven para hacerme cargo del dinero de las patentes e investigaciones científicas, perra! ¿Por qué no tomas a tu pareja igual de idiota y se van a hacer otros once hijos? Si tienes suerte, uno de ellos será parecido a mí. –Se señaló a si misma.

Rita se cubrió la boca con incredulidad ante las palabras de su pequeña de cuatro años. Es cierto que el dinero de las patentes iba directamente a sus cuentas, también que utilizaban parte de ese dinero para los gastos de la casa, pero todo había sido bajo el permiso de Lisa y nunca gastaron más de lo necesario.

Lori por su parte había salido del shock, guardó su celular dentro de su bolsillo y se dirigió a Lisa. Lola la siguió desde atrás, no iba a dejar que su hermana pequeña le hablara así, ni a ella ni a su gemela o su madre y mucho menos a Lincoln. Ahora que le había demostrado a Lincoln que realmente se preocupaba por él y lo quería, no permitiría que Lisa arruinara todo eso.

Leni había cubierto su boca con sus manos. Ella podría no ser la más lista de la casa, pero sabía cuándo alguien había dicho una grande, y el cuerpo de su padre todavía en el piso le daba una clara muestra de lo grave que era todo.

Lana se había inclinado y estaba picando con un dedo a su padre para saber si aún estaba vivo.

-Tal pérdida de mi valioso tiempo científico –. Lisa desenfundó rápidamente su pistola de rayos y disparó. Una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de todos y cada uno de ellos. Entonces cayeron al piso junto al Sr. Lynn.

-Oh, Dio- Una mirada dura de Lisa le impidió continuar –. Oh, por Lisa.

-Es una mejora, y eso es uno de tus –rodo los ojos – milagros. ¡Ahora mi sándwich!

-Ahora mismo, Lisa. Todo lo que quieras –. Lloró mientras cortaba el pan. –Haré todo por ustedes aunque eso me humille, porque sus muestras de amor y ternura son lo único que impide que tenga pensamientos suicidas.

-¡No morirás hasta que te lo ordene! ¿Entiendes? Tú culo me pertenece.

* * *

Lincoln acarició con suavidad las nalgas de Lisa sobre su ropa interior y bajo su falda, las presionó con cuidado y escuchó como su hermanita jadeaba levemente mientras su respiración se volvía algo pesada.

-¿Debo continuar, Lisa? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lincoln estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mientras que Lisa sujetaba parte de su vestido y lo sujetaba un poco más arriba de sus muslos. Lincoln podía ver parte de aquel punto que había tratado con suavidad en el parque. Aquellas bragas verdes casi parecían saludarlo mientras sus manos se negaban a soltar las nalgas de su pequeña hermanita.

-Encuentro más molestia en el lugar donde decidimos efectuar nuestras exploraciones mutuas del genero opuesto, Lincoln. –Lisa respiró con dificultad mientras miraba el excusado junto a ella –. ¿Por qué exactamente tiene que ser en los baños femeninos? ¿Alguna fantasía masculina en los preadolescentes?

Lincoln se rio ligeramente –. Lisa, sé que has visto cosas realmente asquerosas por tus estudios sobre la popó, pero nunca has visto nada como los baños masculinos del cine, no quiero ser responsable de traumatizar a mi hermana pequeña.

-¿Ignorando el hecho de que estás invadiendo sus partes íntimas justo ahora, Lincoln? Creo que eso cae en el peldaño de corrupción de menores.

-¿No eras mentalmente mayor, mi querida Lisa? Además, fue tu idea comenzar desde aquí –. Metió su dedo índice en uno de los bordes dentro de las bragas verdes y lo movió con delicadeza. –Creo que soy yo quien debe de temer por su seguridad justo ahora.

Lisa lo miró seriamente antes de sonreír y levantar un poco más su falda. Lincoln tuvo a su vista completamente las bragas verdes de su hermana pequeña. No es como si no las hubiera visto en el pasado, en una casa como la suya sería imposible pasar un día sin ver a ninguna de sus hermanas sólo en ropa interior o menos que eso, pero la naturaleza de la situación le daba un aire prohibido que lo hacía excitante.

Y Lisa sólo tenía cuatro años.

Esa misma mañana jamás hubiera ni siquiera rozado las nalgas de Lisa, y aunque lo hubiera hecho posiblemente no le hubiera dado la menor importancia –Tomó los bordes de la las bragas vedes y lentamente comenzó a bajarlas –. Ahora era diferente, podía sentir como si un millón de muros se hubieran desvanecido y se sentía en total libertad sentir y experimentar lo que quisiera, especialmente con Lisa. Lo que sea que su cuerpo y su mente hubieran descubierto, su pequeña hermana lo había hecho también.

Eran libres.

Soltó las bragas de Lisa cuando llegó hasta debajo de sus rodillas y estas cayeron por si mismas hacia el piso. Lisa pasó sobre ellas con un paso leve hacia atrás y levantó un poco más su vestido.

-¿Esto sacia algunos aspectos de la curiosidad masculina sobre zonas genitales femeninas, Lincoln? Te advierto que esta mañana no tuve tiempo de darme un baño y e estado sudando un poco desde… desde… ¿Qué? –Lisa se percató de algo importante en ese momento. ¿Qué había ocurrido aquella mañana? –Lincoln, lamento interrumpir la curiosidad de tus manos, ¿Pero tienes algún recuerdo de esta mañana?

Lincoln estaba a punto de tocar delicadamente la pequeña raja de su hermanita cuando su pregunta lo distrajo. Realmente no podía recordar mucho de aquella mañana, y en estos momentos no podía importarle mucho. La zona íntima de Lisa despedía un olor singular, posiblemente por la falta de un baño, pero no era del todo desagradable. En cierta forma era como la recordaba de aquellos baños que solían darse juntos apenas un año antes, nunca creyó que la próxima vez que la viera fuera en estas circunstancias.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Creo que me despertaste por un asunto importante –.Un pequeño flash entró en su mente antes de que decidiera continuar –. ¿Una máquina? Recuerdo un pequeño tanque y que me empujabas para meterme en el…

-…Entonces tropezaste y la fuerza ejercida por mi cuerpo me lanzó junto a ti… dentro del tanque –Lisa acarició su barbilla, esa era la señal de que una idea había entrado profundamente en su mente. Bajó la tapa del baño y se sentó en el mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Lincoln suspiró un tanto decepcionado y se levantó; sus huesos crujieron un poco mientas estiraba sus músculos y miraba fijamente a su hermanita. ¿Debería intentar este tipo de actividades con Leni? Podría convencer a Lisa de que lo ayude si se esfuerza un poco… Quizás los tres juntos podrían idear algo.

-Esta mañana… Creo que… que estaba viendo algo sobre la desintoxicación en los organismos vivos. Una forma de eliminar las toxinas del cuerpo.

Fuera del váter, la puerta de pareció abrirse y se escucharon dos veces femeninas.

-Ya no sé que creer cookie –aquella le pareció familiar al peliblanco –. ¿Y si no es como creí que sería? Tal vez Lincoln no es tan malo, ¿No viste lo amable que era con su hermanita en el parque? Y aquí en el cine, ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser un acosador pervertido?

-…¿Estás ciega, Cristina? –Sí, Cristina. Su antiguo amor platónico –Claramente estaba metiéndole mano ¡A su hermana menor! Esa niña aparentaba unos cinco años –Cuatro, de hecho–.

Fuera del váter, Cristina suspiró. –No lo sé… últimamente no siento que Lincoln sea la clase de chico que yo creí, tal vez exagere un poco –. Se lavó la cara. –¿Qué chico no fantasea con la chica de la que está… enamorado? –Se sonrojó –. Tal vez debó haber tratado de hablar con él desde antes en lugar de alejarme, Cook.

Cuando Cristina lo había visto en el parque lo primero que pensó había sido en alejare de él, fue cuando vio a la pequeña niña que tomaba de la mano. Lo primero que sintió fue terror al pensar que una pequeña niña podría ser víctima de Lincoln Loud, pero luego la reconoció como una de sus tan peculiares hermanas.

Es cierto que había habido rumores sobre su familia y ciertas relaciones inadecuadas, pero a Cristina no le pareció nada de eso cuando lo vio reír y comer helados bajo la sombra de un árbol, es por eso que había decidido seguirlos para cerciorarse si su imagen de Lincoln Loud era la correcta.

Y hasta ahora, realmente le parecía alguien impresionante y sumamente amable.

-Cristina –Cookie trató de hablarle con mucho cuidado –, ese chico le metió la mano a su hermana de cuatro años, y esa misma niña de cuatro años que claramente estaba siendo abusada se sentó en su rodilla con las piernas abiertas y dejó que la manoseara. ¡¿Eso te parece normal?! –¿Cuánto exactamente habían visto? ¿Y desde dónde? Lincoln no recordaba haberlas visto antes –. Es la prueba viviente de que los rumores sobre relaciones incestuosas ilícitas que rompen la barrera de lo moral y lo legar el cierto. ¡Todo es cierto, Cristina! ¡Lincoln Marie Loud se jode a sus hermanas! –Cookie gritó mientras extendía sus brazos –. Y tal vez a su madre también.

Bueno, eso ya era ir demasiado lejos.

-Cookie, ¿Qué cosas más repugnantes dices? –Cristina pareció realmente ofendida por sus palabras –. El chico que acabo de ver no era nada como lo que describes.

Lincoln desvió su atención nuevamente hacia Lisa, su hermana parecía demasiado metida en sus propios pensamientos para prestarles a tención a las dos, y realmente a él tampoco le importaba mucho lo que dijeran. Lo que pensaran de él las chicas había dejado de ser importante.

Colocó una mano sobe las piernas de Lisa y comenzó acariciarla con cuidado, Lisa tardó en percatarse de eso, pero cuando lo hizo no pareció estar dispuesta a seguir con su pequeño proyecto. Antes de que pudiera negarse de alguna otra forma, Lincoln la besó levemente en los labios. El cuerpo de su hermana se paralizó en es momento, y Lincoln sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

En parte era lo mismo que sentía Lisa en ese momento, aunque a ella la afectaba de formas un poco más profundas. En el momento en que Lincoln la besó, su mente comenzó a procesar a gran velocidad cada una de las emociones y sensaciones, encontrarles un origen y significado que explicar con sus propias palabras dentro de su cabeza.

Pero necesitaba experimentarlo un poco más antes de llegar a una conclusión. Podía sentir la sombra de una curiosidad mal sana que la llevaría a llevar las cosas hasta extremos insanos sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero en lugar de eso todo lo que hizo fue sujetar la nuca de Lincoln y devolverle el beso con un poco menos de intensidad.

La lengua de ambos se enrolló mientras pasaban desde una boca a la otra. Lisa jamás se imaginó a si misma compartiendo un beso como aquel, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de bacterias que podrían pasar de boca a boca. Todo eso ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo mientras sentía una de las manos de Lincoln contra su espalda y la otra sujetando levemente su muslo.

Y esa fue la señal de que algo realmente andaba mal.

¿Desde cuándo Lincoln podía tomarse tanta libertad con ella? El Lincoln que conocía jamás haría un movimiento así ni aunque le apuntara con un arma, mucho menos con una de sus hermanas. Lincoln tiene la moral para entender que está mal, aún si está entrando a una edad confusa y las señales que ciertas hermanas le transmiten pueden ser confusas, lo cierto es que Lincoln conoce sus límites y sabe que son familia. ¿Qué cambió exactamente?

-Creo que llegué a una conclusión apresurada, Lincoln Loud no puede ser una mala persona –Cristina continuó fuera del váter. La niña estaba justamente frente al váter donde Lincoln y Lisa compartían un beso prohibido por edad y lazos sanguíneos –. Ahora me siento algo culpable por lo que hice, Cook.

-Creo que Lincoln es mucho peor de lo que dicen los rumores, y una vez que salgamos de aquí llamaré a la policía, Cristina.

Lincoln levantó la camisa de Lisa y la retiró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Los pequeños pezones rosados de Lisa salaron a su vista y se dirigió hacia ellos mientras pasaba sus labios y su lengua alrededor de su rostro y cuello.

Lisa realmente no tenía muchas sensaciones en sus zonas mamarias, pero todavía tenía terminaciones nerviosas sensibles en sus pezones. Mientras pudo sentir como Lincoln sujetaba uno entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, también sintió como la lengua de su hermano lamía el siguiente. Le gustaría tener más de cuatro años, para poder explorar todas las sensaciones que su hermano intenta transmitirle.

En realidad, sería posible. Ya había desarrollado un prototipo de fórmula de la vejes antes, un inicio para lo que ella esperaba fuera una forma de detener el envejecimiento, aunque no dio muchos frutos. Podría alterarlo un poco hasta tener una edad similar o más madura a la de su hermano. Tendría que verlo una vez regresaran a casa.

No, nada de eso. Tenía que concentrarse en los eventos de aquella mañana, pero le era un poco difícil mientras su propio hermano seguía lamiendo y presionando sus aun no desarrollados pezones rosados. Tuvo que morder parte de su camisa para evitar gemir y delatarse por los dos especímenes femeninos fuera del váter, y dada la erección que su hermano mayor presentaba dentro de sus pantalones, ese riesgo parecía excitarlo.

Tal vez podría tomarse un receso de sus pensamientos para comenzar sus propias exploraciones. Tampoco es como si hubiera prisa por recordarlo.

* * *

-¡Ha! ¡Lo logré! ¿Qué tal esto, Lincoln? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que alguien más lograría algo como esto? –Aquel tanque en el que Lisa había tratado de empujar a Lincoln aquella mañana ahora tenía conectados distintos tipos de aparatos que Lincoln no podía siquiera darles un nombre. Algunas luces brillaban sobre la antena que Lisa había conectado y giraba de un lado a otro.

-No. Jamás podría hacer nada ni remotamente cercana… Sólo sé que mi cabello blanco puede ser una molestia para muchas personas.

-Y es lo único que te hace sobresalir en cualquier grupo, acostúmbrate a ser un bicho raro –. Tomó a Lincoln del cuello y lo arrastró hacia la máquina –. Adentro, esta cosa se encargará de todo por nosotros. Sin mi maldita sensibilidad puedo concentrarme enteramente en cualquier cosa hasta el punto de mejorarlo o transformarlo en lo que sea –gruñó-, es una lástima que necesitemos a nuestras partes más débiles para sobrevivir.

Ambos se metieron al tanque y la puerta se cerró.

-Verás mi inferior, este tanque se encargará de convertirnos en señales de radio por métodos que un ser tan patético y estúpido como tú jamás podría entender, y nos dirigirá justo a donde están nuestras partes desagradablemente necesarias.

-Buen trabajo Lisa, eres increíble. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano mayor.

-¡Y deberías, plasta inútil! ¡Ahora vamos!

El tanque comenzó a brillar y a temblar mientras chispas eléctricas volaban por toda la habitación. Entonces dos rayos de luz salieron de la antena y atravesaron el techo, dirigiéndose directamente al cine.

* * *

La textura era difícil de describir, y el calor que desprendía era algo que superaba sus expectativas. Era muy diferente leer sobre ellos que verlos y sentirlos por uno mismo. Y el sabor… ¿A que sabía? No tendría que saber a nada, y sin embargo, Lisa no podía dejar de pasar su lengua sobre él. Era un poco complicado dado el tamaño, un poco difícil de creer que algo tan pequeño podría expandirse de formas tan grandes. Sin lugar a dudas, el aparato reproductor masculino era un misterio que le encantaría revelar.

Era el turno de Lincoln para tapar su boca mientras la conversación de Cookie y Cristina se convertía en una discusión sobre él y lo que era correcto e incorrecto. Lisa continuó pasando su lengua sobre todo el largo de su pene, entonces metió la punta dentro de su boca y la mantuvo mientras sentía la terrible necesidad de soltarla y jadear.

Tenía que controlase para no ser descubiertos, muchos no podrán entender sus exploraciones y se meterían en líos bastante serios.

Masturbó un poco el pene de Lincoln mientras seguía lamiendo la punta dentro de su boca. Lincoln parecía sobre esforzarse para no gemir mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y la dejaba continuar. Lisa había estudiado las partes sensibles de la anatomía tanto masculina y femenina, por lo que podía decir que parte del pene era la más sensible y transmitía más placer a su hermano mayor; se concentró en ellos y aumentó la velocidad con la que lo masturbaba.

Ya comenzaba sentir las palpitaciones en su mano y sabía que el final estaba cerca. Lincoln no podría aguantar las necesidades de eyacular, y ella no podía detenerse ahora. Tendría que elegir entre tragar ese vital material de investigación, o dejarla recorrer su boca antes de escupirla en el inodoro.

-Kc. –Con un ligero jadeo, Lincoln terminó y el cuerpo de Lisa tomó su decisión cuando la corrida la obligó a retroceder y su hermano mayor eyaculó sobre su boca, su cara y gran parte de su cabello. Parte del semen chocó contra el pecho desnudo de Lisa, una mayor parte sobre su rostro y parte de su boca, y su cabello tenía partes de aquella corrida que aún seguía con fuerza.

En el momento final, dos rayos de luz atravesaron el techo y pasaron sobre dos chicas asustadas antes de meterse en el váter tras ellas.

Dos gritos diferentes se escucharon dentro del váter, y después sólo hubo silencio.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso, Cristina?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?

-Oug, ¿Qué pasó? –Una voz masculina preguntó dentro del váter. –¡¿Lisa?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

-¿Lincoln? –Cristina preguntó mientras se acercaba al váter. –¿Lincoln Loud, estás ahí?

-Cristina, espera. –Cookie trató de detenerla en caso de que fuera peligroso, pero Cristina terminó por abrir el váter.

Ambas chicas quedaron congeladas y un rostro totalmente pálido cuando vieron lo que había ahí dentro.

Lisa estaba parada sin camisa y con su pecho repleto de apestoso y pegajoso semen, también gran parte de su rostro y cabello. Aquella niña levantaba las manos frente a su rostro y miraba el semen con una mirada curiosa.

Lincoln por su parte había quedado congelado, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el cierre abierto en sus pantalones y la serpiente madura que aun podía ser visa erguirse fuera de su agujero. Aun había rastros de semen que salía chorreando desde la punta, y Lisa lo tocó levemente en la punta como si quisiera compararlo con las muestras sobre ella.

-Sí, definitivamente es tu semen, Lincoln. –Mencionó mientras se arreglaba las gafas –. Por el shock en tu rostro y este lugar desonocido, supongo que tampoco recuerdas nada de lo sucedido… tendremos que investigar a fondo sobre esto… –miró el pene aun erecto de su hermano mayor y a las dos chicas fuera del váter –. ¿Les molestaría darnos algo de privacidad? Claramente mi hermano y yo estamos explorando nuestros cuerpos y temo que Lincoln podría resultar algo afectado si es observado por especímenes femeninos de su mismo grupo social.

Cristina y Cookie lo miraron con sus bocas y ojos abiertos sin poder hacer nada más que observar al frente. Lentamente, Cookie tomó la puerta y la cerró.

-Tienen mi agradecimiento.

…

 **Fin**

 **NA: Otro basado en un capítulo de Rick y Morty.**

 **Y me salté ciertos límites que realmente no acostumbro saltar.**


	3. La purga:Karen

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Purga Loud: Freedom**

 **Side Story**

 **La venganza de Karen**

 **Parte 1**

 **...**

La noche de la purga: una noche en donde toda forma de crimen y delito era totalmente legal. La noche creada para purgar a la bestia que habitaba en los corazones de los hombres; aquel monstruo despreciable que arraigaba sus garras el lo profundo de las almas humanas. El monstruo que incuba pacientemente esperando la más mínima oportunidad para liberarse… Es por eso que la noche de la purga había sido creada.

Para reducir la tasa de delitos se había aprobado que, una vez al año, por seis horas, la bestia sería liberada. Se saciaría la sed de sangre del monstruo interno en una noche para que el resto del año permanezca en calma. Más allá de cualquier sentido común, la enmienda que legalizaba la purga e incluso la respaldaba había vencido arrolladoramente contra cualquier negativa.

¿Era eso posible? Quizás realmente había monstruos en lo profundo de aquel disfraz de carne que los humanos vivían su día a día utilizando. A veces los veía… cuando caminaba por la calle, podía ver las sonrisas en los rostros de todos aquellos que adornaban sus puertas y locales con flores y banderas, o incluso mostrando su apoyo con simples listones. Pero ella podía ver la verdad, una vez que sonreían y mostraban una absoluta confianza aquella noche ella podía dejar de verlos como iguales y sólo veías sombras oscuras con nada más que una sonrisa dentada. Las sombras siempre caminaban a su alrededor mientras era incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada.

Día tras día… año tras año. Viendo como no se hacía absolutamente nada para detener la locura. ¿Marchas? ¿Protestas? ¿Vigilancia? –Todo es una mierda inútil.

¿De que sirven las protestas si nadie los escuchaba? Sólo las burlas de los sin rostros cada vez que los veían con sus trajes de combate, pero en lugar de rifles al hombro cargaban carteles mientras entonaban cantos contra la purga. ¿Protestas? Nadie los tomaba en serio. Eran considerados típicos locos que gritaban "se acabará el mundo", y pasado a ser una burla. ¿Vigilancia? Eso al menos les permitía conservar algo de respeto de parte de aquellos que no podían protegeré a ellos mismos.

Cada año siempre había personas como ella, niñas y niños cuyos padres no podían pagar ni un mísero techo de piedra y barro para protegeré del frío o la lluvia, y siempre eran los objetivos de los cobardes, personas demasiado asustadas para enfrentar a cualquier tipo armado con un simple cuchillo. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a pagar unos cuantos dólares por las cabezas de un mal ganado.

-¿Por qué no actuamos? –Se sentó en la cama mientras sacaba su cuchillo de combate. Pasó el dedo por el filo de un lado hasta llegar a la punta y pasarlo más fácilmente por el otro lado hasta llegar a la culata de plástico. Había sido su primera arma cuando se "enlisto" por así decirlo. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con enterrar ese cuchillo profundamente en el pescuezo de los líderes del estado? Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿Cuándo no había soñado con el momento de la venganza? –Cada año… cada puto año escuchando como somos mejores que ellos: "Nosotros no purgamos, Karen. Nosotros protegemos" –El mantra le había parecido genial hasta entender que realmente no hacían nada más que mantener distintas posiciones una vez al año, para comenzar a pintar lindos carteles y hacer llamadas telefónicas el resto del año –. Así no es como se ganan las guerras, señor.

Se levantó de la cama mientras guardaba el cuchillo en una pequeña funda unida a su cinturón. La habitación en la que se encontraba era algo pequeña: tenía una cama, un pequeño escritorio, una radio y algunas dianas pegadas a la pared; muchas de ellas mostrando profundos rasgos de haber sido apuñaladas un par de veces.

Se acercó a la mesa y encontró varios tipos de municiones de rifle apilados en una fila una detrás de la otra, del otro lado encontró una pistola asegurada con el clip junto al arma. Karen Elizabeth Humpreys la miró de reojo antes de desviarse a una de las municiones apiladas, ¿Cuál de ellas debería utilizar? Las armas a las que tenía acceso esa noche eran limitadas para una recluta de sólo dieciséis años.

-Fu, más de diez años dentro y aun soy una recluta. ¿Pueden aprobar una ley para matar a cuantas personas se les venga en gana cada año pero no recibiera un ascenso hasta los dieciocho? Burócratas –sostuvo una bala de penetración entre sus dedos y la movió entre ellas con habilidad. Durante más de diez años había esperado esta noche… La noche en que se saldarían las deudas, quizás no las del estado, pero estas deudas eran personales.

Dejó la bala junto a las otras y comenzó sacarse toda la ropa con cuidado. Comenzó por su chaqueta negra y continuó con su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto un brasier blanco. Desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su falda y la dejó caer. Finalmente se quitó los zapatos mientras se acercaba a un pequeño espejo junto al armario.

Contempló su cuerpo con cuidado: su piel caucásica estaba tostada por el sol, sus músculos mostraban un adecuado desarrollo fruto del arduo entrenamiento por parte de los instructores y el suyo propio. Movió su cabello castaño con puntas de un marrón claro hacia atrás y lo sujetó para formar una pequeña cola de caballo, ¿Debería cortarlo? Su cabello podría ser un problema si era demasiado largo. Desestimó la idea y abrió el armario. Ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Trece años… habían pasado trece años desde aquella maldita noche que le costó todo.

Todavía recuerda el día en que ella y su familia tuvieron que abandonar Gales, Chubut. Era tan joven en aquel tiempo… pero podía recordar que comió un rico trozo de tarta, el último que comería en mucho tiempo. Su madre lo había preparado con las manzanas que le regalaban en la verdulería a cambia de limpiar cada noche antes de cerrar. En ese tiempo, a Karen siempre le pareció el postre más dulce que la humanidad pudiera haber creado… Se relamió los labios mientras depositaba su equipo sobre la cama. ¿Fede habría dejado un poco de la tarta de anoche en el refrigerador? Sólo imaginar aquella tarta de su infancia le permitía volver a olerla como si estuviera frente a ella…

Pero no era así, jamás volvería a probar la dulce tarta de manzanas de su madre. Nunca volvería a ver a su madre o a su padre, ningún otro miembro de su familia podría haber salido de Gales, y si así lo hizo dudaba mucho que se preocuparan por ella más de lo que se preocuparan por si mismos –¿Podría ver sombras donde debería estar sus caras si los encontrara? –murmuró sombríamente mientras se ponía una camisa blanca abotonada.

Se colocó con cuidado el chaleco de kevlar sobre la camisa y lo ajustó con las cintas. No lo encontraba muy incomodo, sus pechos de tamaño promedio eran perfectos para pelear, nada de peso extra que pudiera desestabilizarla o causar molestias. Lo siguientes fueron unos pantalones oscuros que ajustó con el cinturón. Se colocó una chaqueta oscura que dejó abierta y unas botas de combate.

Sólo faltaban sus armas.

Colocó cuidadosamente cada bala de penetración dentro del clip del fusil de asalto: veinticuatro balas cada una, llevaría cuatro en la parte trasera de su cinturón, esperaba que fueran suficientes. Cargó la pistola de doce potentes tiros y la hizo girar en su mano antes de colocarla en su funda y sujetarla con fuerza en su cintura. La primera vez que tuvo que sujetar un arma fue cuando cumplió seis años, había sido sólo un modelo, pero le había parecido lo suficientemente real como para que sus manos temblaran. ¿Cómo lo había descrito Kain? "El peso de la mortalidad" algo tan pequeño como una 9mm. era suficiente para acabar con cualquier persona, no importa lo robusta o fuerte que sea, todos estaban hechos de lo mismo, todos eran sacos de carne, sangre y entrañas. Una bala bien colocada podía acabar con cualquiera en un instante.

Respiró hondo antes de volver a sacar su cuchillo y ver su ojo derecho reflejado en él.

Todavía podía recordar aquella noche. La noche de su primera purga.

Hace trece años desde esa noche donde lo perdió todo. Incluso los nombres de sus padres se volvían cada día más difíciles de recordar mientras continuaba hundiéndose en las protestas y movimientos monótonos.

Daniel Humphreys y Elizabeth Harriet. Aparte de la sonrisa que le dieron aquella noche antes de tirarla por la ventana hacia ese montón de desperdicios no recordaba nada más. ¿En que trabajaban antes de poder llegar a Royal Woods? Sabía que su madre limpiaba los pisos de una verdulería por las noches en Gales, ¿Eran pobres incluso allí? En Royal Woods vivían en la indigencia y dormían en callejones cerrados mientras trataban de compartir calor.

- _Pero esa noche estaba lloviendo_ –Aquella noche todas las televisoras daban absolutamente la misma noticia: el crimen es legal. Durante seis horas a partir de medianoche el crimen sería legal –Debimos tomarlo más en serio –¿Una noche donde el crimen se hace totalmente legal? Karen podría ser muy joven en ese entonces, pero recordaba como su padre lo había desestimado mientras regresaban a su tarea diaria de pedir centavos a las buenas personas de la calle.

Su madre fue más precavida, reunió a muchos de sus "compañeros" de vivienda y decidieron refugiarse –Hubiera sido mejor sobrevivir por nosotros mismos, mamá –agitó el cuchillo y el filo casi pareció cortar el mismo aire a su paso. Se había esforzado por afilarlo correctamente, aun sabiendo que después de los primeros cortes y puñaladas se volvería inservible… si es que llegaba a tanto.

Aquella noche transcurrió como su padre había dicho: casi nadie parecía estar dispuesto a purgar. Era natura, apenas se había aprobado la ley, y después de cientos de años terminando tras las rejas por matar y violar al prójimo, las personas tendían a dudar de una voz en la pantalla que les decía que de un día para el otro era legal dispararle a la gente.

Es por eso que el gobierno tuvo que hacer algo al respecto… Asegurarse de que la noche cumpliera su verdadero propósito.

Presionó fuertemente sus dientes y arrojó el cuchillo con fuerza hacia la diana junto a su cama. La delgada hoja voló por los aires a gran velocidad y se hundió tan profundamente en el centro que terminó por atravesar la diana y chocar contra la pared.

Karen respiró con dificultad mientras mantenía su mano extendida y lentamente la bajaba. Durante trece años fue testigo de masacres y muertes que en gran medida no tenían ningún sentido. Había seguido noticias que iban desde lo horrible hasta lo trágico e injusto. Debajo de su cama tenía una pequeña colección de recortes de diario que hablaban de los peores casos; como la niña que asesinó a su propia hermana para saciar a su "bestia oscura" y enloqueció hasta el punto de convencerse de que la gemela de dicha victima fue la responsable, ¿Y que un año antes el hijo de en medio no había sido otra victima de esa noche de pesadilla? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de aquella noche? –El dinero… todo lo que importa es que se llenen los bolsillos mientras disfrutan viendo como las pequeñas masas se matan las unas a las horas.

Pero aquella noche… Aquella primera noche, todas las masas necesitaron un empujón… un empujón que tuvo que repetirse durante cinco años seguidos para que el mundo entendiera que la purga era real.

Aquella noche terminaron refugiándose en la segunda plata de un edificio abandonado. Los cálidos brazos de su madre la abrazaban mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. Una mujer había compartido un trozo de manzana con ella y se la estaba comiendo, por un segundo le había parecido volver a aquellos viejos tiempos antes de tener que inmigrar.

Tantas personas reunidas… Y su padre corriendo entre ellas para alcanzarlas. Daniel se había mantenido en la planta baja vigilando junto a los otros, pero de un momento a otro había corrido hacia ellas gritando con desesperación.

Lo demás era confuso: recordó el pánico, el miedo, las personas que se movían de un lado a otro mientras maldecían… recordó los disparos. Entonces a sus padres discutiendo por algo… Luego sintió como el mundo caía a su alrededor, pero era ella quien estaba cayendo por la ventana del segundo piso. Cualquiera que dijera que caer de un segundo piso hacia un montón de basura era totalmente seguro entonces se merecía un golpe en la cara.

Aquella noche la policía había colaborado con los paramilitares contratados por el gobierno para alentar el movimiento. Y saldrían cada noche a purgar por las personas normales hasta que estas se pusieran las pelotas donde se debe y comenzaran a sacar a su bestia interior.

De todos los refugiados fue la única que se salvó. Todos fueron puestos en enormes camiones y trasladados a distintas partes de la ciudad… Jamás volvió a ver a sus padres desde entonces.

Hubiera muerto totalmente sola bajo la fría lluvia mientras los disparos comenzaban a sonar a lo lejos de no ser porque la encontraron. En cuanto la purga había sido aprobada, más de un movimiento anti-purga había sido puesto en marcha. Los soldados que la encontraron aquella noche eran miembros del único movimiento que se encuentra actualmente activo.

Fue educada bajo la ideología anarquista y entrenada desde joven. Siempre moviéndose de base en base, ya sea dentro o fuera de Royall Woods, ¿A dónde iría sino? ¿Un orfanato? Pasaría a ser otra posesión del Estado. Ella no fue la única a la que encontraron, y mucho menos la peor historia de todas. Al menos ella no vio como sus padres eran fusilados sin oportunidad de defenderse, ¿Los habrán matado juntos o por separado? Hasta los seis años soñó con verlos tomados de la mano en medio de un campo junto a otros indigentes mientras un gran número de sombras sonrientes les apuntaban con sus armas para luego jalar del gatillo.

Karen Humpreys se acercó a la diana y recuperó su cuchillo de un tirón. En medio de la diana había una lista con tres nombres impresos en ella. Le había costado trece años regresar a Royal Woods, una gran cantidad de favores y dos orales al mismo tiempo sólo tener esos míseros tres nombres.

Los tres responsables principales de que haber perdido a sus padres… Los monstruos que le arrebataron la inocencia y destruyeron lo poco que le quedaba de infancia.

Rick Sorin: En ese tiempo, un policía novato, pero graduado con honores y considerado sumamente bueno y habilidoso. Capaz de mantener la calma en situaciones de crisis, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y un gran manejo de armas. También un sociópata corrupto que le cortaría el cuello a su madre por dinero. En trece años parecía haber estado involucrado trasportación de drogas, prostitutas, eliminación de evidencia, trafico humano. Todo lo que la purga debería de combatir.

Por la información dada a ella, parece que tenía un canal en la red profunda, en donde el destino de una persona se decidía por quienes pagaran más.

Actualmente era un miembro activo de la policía, y se encontraba afuera en alguna parte.

Tenía una lista de todos los lugares donde podría estar aquella noche.

Mike Levil: En ese tiempo era otro oficial novato. Tuvo que renunciar hace ocho años cuando los servicios internos comenzaron una investigación por corrupción y posible homicidio. Todo indica que se dedicaba a las prostitutas en locales privados de los bajos fondos, e incluso se encargaba de conseguir mujeres para las altas esferas.

Todo eso quedó atrás cuando renuncio. Perdió a su actual esposa Anna Levil y su hijo menor. Hay fotografías que lo identifican junto a Rick en la noche de la purga.

Está muerto. Hace dos años, su cuerpo fue identificado. Alguien se había adelantado a Karen y había destrozado su arteria carótida con una bala.

Una parte de Karen se sintió feliz al imaginar como Mike se ahogaba con su propia sangre mientras la cruda certeza de que moriría llenaba de miedo cada parte de su ser y finalmente moría sin posibilidades de salvación. Aunque otra más oscura hubiera deseado ser ella quien se encargara de mandarlo directamente a las hirvientes llamas del infierno.

Finalmente…

Kruger: ese era sólo su apodo, era todo lo que pudieron encontrar de aquel hombre. Había liderado al grupo armado cinco años seguidos, y en ese tiempo nunca se había quitado una máscara de gas que utilizaba para cubrir su rostro. Todo lo que sabían es que era un militar eficiente y en muchos casos despiadado, pero que siempre sabía como mantener el orden y la eficiencia de su pelotón.

Karen podía encontrarlo, ella sabía que podía. Todavía había pequeños grupos armados que solían vagar por Royal Wood las noches de purga, alguno de ellos tenía que saber algo… y se los sacaría todo cueste lo que cueste.

Volvió a enfundar el cuchillo, plegó pedazo de papel cuadriculado y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

* * *

-No puedes hacer esto Karen –Alba se puso en su camino. Alba Miller era el capitán de la unidad que se desplegaría en el lado sur de Royal Woods para protección de las masas. Se suponía que ella tendría que hacer su parte, ahora que cumplió los dieciséis, ya estaba en la edad minima para algo más que aplicar vendas y dar inyecciones –.Karen, nosotros purgamos para proteger; tú pugarás por venganza. Eso no te haría mejor que ellos.

Karen estrechó los ojos mientras lo veía. Karen le tenía un gran respeto a Alba, todavía escuchaba historias sobre sus hazañas en el oriente, y lo había visto proteger pequeños asentamientos como si se tratara de todo un pelotón armado, pero si insistía otra vez con lo mismo sería capaz de darle una patada.

-No voy a purgar, Alba. Tengo mis nombres y saldré por ellos –Trató de pasar junto a él, pero Alba se lo impidió con su robusto cuerpo.

-Karen, no te preguntaré como conseguiste la información que tienes. Para serte sincero, estás tan obsesionada, que realmente no quiero saberlo –bien por él –. Pero si crees que puedes salir ahí afuera y caminar como si todo fuera un día normal estás muy equivocada.

Quizás lo sabría mejor si no la hubieran mantenido encerrada en un solo lugar año tras año. Había demostrado ser una de las mejores tiradoras y una luchadora hábil, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué tan dispuesta estaba de jalar del gatillo? Sólo pongan a Rick Sorin frente a ella y les demostraría que ya estaba lista.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos, Alba. Esto es personal.

-¿Y crees que aquí nadie tiene algo personal con cualquier hijo de perra de allí afuera? –levantó la voz mientras señalaba a la salida del edificio –. No fuiste la única a la que el gobierno le jodió la vida a lo grande y ten por segura de que no eres el caso más triste que tenemos aquí. Ya tienes dieciséis años, es tiempo que comiences a despertar. Nuestro deber es proteger a las personas de la purga y luchar contra los verdaderos responsables fuera de ella.

-¡Nuestro deber debería ser destruir a cada hijo de perra del gobierno sin importar lo que un pedazo de papel que te otorga niveles diga! ¡Así detendremos la purga!

-¡Así seríamos como ellos, Karen! ¡Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas! –. Ella entendía perfectamente bien. Tenían la oportunidad de hacer algo y sólo se quedaban plantados en un solo lugar, a veces sin siquiera disparar un tiro mientras se escuchaban los gritos y disparos de cada loco que salía dispuesto a matar sin misericordia –. Nosotros somos mejores. Protegemos dentro de la purga, y le demostramos al mundo que podemos luchar contra ella usando sus propias reglas. Estamos logrando algo grande Karen, lo sé. Sé que con el tiempo-

-Con el tiempo más personas inocentes morirán. Si no comenzamos a tomar medidas desde ahora sólo seremos otro chiste que se viste de soldado frente a las puertas del ayuntamiento mientras agita carteles y canta canciones de amor y esperanza –. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ellos ver eso? No estaban logrando nada. Todo lo que hacían era defenderse ¡Tenían que atacar! –. Pero no saldré esta noche para luchar contra el gobierno, Alba. Eso es algo que espero que ustedes comiencen a hacer algún día…

-Saldrás a purgar –Alba se cruzó de brazos. Algunos sondados se acercaron a ellos mientras discutían. Todos podían sentir la tención que comenzaba a manifestarse alrededor de los dos –. Purgaras por venganza. Le mostrarás al mundo que la noche de la purga puede traer la justicia que no muchos pueden conseguir. Te unirás al ciclo de muerte anual para satisfacer a una bestia figurativa que presumen vivir e nuestros corazones ¡Eso es lo que vas a hacer, Karen!

-¡No mataré a nadie, maldita sea! –Karen le gritó totalmente exasperada. La purga estaba a una hora de iniciar y tenía a Alba parado frente a ella, sin mencionar a un grupo de soldados formándose tras ella. Si Alba daba la orden todos se le echarían sobre el culo y la retendrían en cualquier bodega hasta que la purga terminara. No, había llegado muy lejos para dejar que todo terminara así –sujetó con fuerza el mango de su cuchillo mientras miraba de reojo a todos los soldados –Alba, sólo mataré a los dos hombres de mi lista. Los demás sólo los dejaré inconscientes o heridos, eso es todo.

Alba rodó los ojos mientras bufaba –Oh, que alivio. No mataras a los miles de dementes armados con erecciones en sus pantalones, algunos de ellos bien situados y organizados con entrenamiento y armamento muy superior al tuyo. Ahora me siento jodidamente mejor –¿Era necesario ser sarcástico? –.Te sobreestimas demasiado, Karen. Allí afuera salen a purgar ex–militares con más experiencia en un pie de la que tú tuviste en toda tu vida. ¿Y crees que es tan fácil no matar a nadie? Cuando estas sintiendo las balas rozando tu nuca no te queda mucha conciencia para apuntar a cualquier lugar no letal. Todo lo que te queda es la certeza de que sino los matas serás tú quien esté muerta.

-Llevo trece años esperando este momento, Alba. Y no dejaré que lo echen a perder…

-¿Nos purgaras, Karen? –Alba estrechó los ojos. Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación mientras los demás soldados se acercaban un poco con sus manos ya en las sus armas. ¿Tenía que expresar aquella palabra de tal modo? Cada año esa palabras se convertía en un tabú para su grupo.

-Sabes que jamás haría eso, Alba.

Alba no respondió. Agitó su mano y todos los soldados alrededor de Karen relajaron sus posiciones.

-¿Sabes lo que simboliza nuestra bandera, Karen? –Alba miró hacia una bandera colgada en el techo. La misma bandera estaba en todas las habitaciones del viejo edificio rentado: era una bandera blanca mal pintada de rojo –. Simboliza la sangre que estamos dispuestos a derramar por ser libres de esta noche.

-Lo sé.

-Nosotros luchamos con nuestra sangre cada año para proteger la viada de los inocentes y acabar con toda amenaza para la seguridad. Al menos hasta que el gobierno despierte o nos volvamos tan fastidiosos que nos den lo que queremos sólo para dejarlos en paz.

-Son ellos los que deberían de derramar la sangre, no nosotros.

Alba sólo suspiró –Eres imposible, Karen. Siempre has sido imposible en esta noche. Toda esa rabia y odio te impide pensar correctamente. ¿Es tan importante salir a la noche más peligrosa del año? No eres más que una niña que cree que está lista para jalar del gatillo. ¿Realmente crees que será tan fácil? ¿Crees que puedes sostener el peso de una vida? No sabes de lo que estas hablando, Karen. Es el odio de diez años lo que habla por ti, y ese odio lo que hará que te ganes una bala entre las cejas, y eso sólo si tienes suerte. No tienes ni idea de lo peor que te puede pasar ahí afuera.

Karen había crecido sin escuchar nada que no fueran historias sobre la purga… Sabía a que se enfrentaba, aun así estaba dispuesta a salir.

-Mo voy, Alba –Lo miró fijamente –. Me voy de aquí.

Alba suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados –. ¿Sabes qué? Bien, has lo que quieras –. Algunos de los soldados del lugar lo miraron extrañados. Todos ellos conocían la actitud de Karen y la disciplina de Alba, y estaban más que seguros de que todo terminaría con Karen retenida en el piso mientras le apuntan con sus armas –. La purga está a punto de iniciar y no tenemos tiempos para tus berrinches, Karen. Confío en que aprendieras lo suficiente para regresar en cuanto pruebes un poco de la realidad… y por Dios espero que no te haga falta matar a nadie para lograrlo.

-Tu has matado, Alba.

-Para proteger nuestras vidas y las vidas de quienes no pueden protegerse –Karen sintió como los ojos de Alba penetraban fácilmente a través del chaleco de kevlar –. No por venganza, Karen.

-¡Ya te dije qué…! –Alba levantó una mano y Karen enmudeció de inmediato –. Sólo ve. Ve y despierta antes de que sean las doce, este año el tiempo está en nuestra contra y tenemos mucho que hacer –Alba se movió aun lado y la dejó pasar. Karen pensó que aprovecharía cualquier tipo de distracción para atacarla por la espalda, pero al no sentir la familiar presa en el cuello pudo respirar con más tranquilidad hasta traspasar la puerta.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Alba? –Uno de los soldados se acercó a su líder –. Es sólo una niña.

-Y espero que se dé cuenta de eso, Maritnes –negó con la cabeza. –Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, tenemos que movernos y no puedo arriesgarlo todo por un soldado renegado –. Ajustó el rifle sobre su espalda –. Despliega algunos soldados alrededor del perímetro en caso de que vuelva, los demás… -miró al resto del grupo. –, en formación. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Aun así, ella tiene razón –una chica al fondo habló en un tono bajo, pero entendible –, ¿Cuándo se supone que haremos algo de verdad? No siento que hagamos la diferencia.

-Es más como si fuéramos un mal chiste.

-¡Quejas fuera, soldados! –Alba les gritó –. ¡En formación!

-¡Señor, sí, señor!

* * *

Karen terminó por llevarse la moto del depósito. Ya que Alba estaba tan preocupado, no le molestaría prestarle la moto para tener un medio de transporte más capaz a la hora de escapar. De todas formas se la hubiera llevado. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer y salir a las calles en aquella noche era sólo el inicio.

Rick acostumbraba reunirse con algunas personas para su "show" privado de internet en distintos lugares. El más común era un edificio junto a un lote baldío cerca de los límites de la ciudad, otro era una disco más al centro y finalmente una vieja estación de bomberos. Este año tendría que estar en cualquiera de esos tres sitios… Ya tenía planeadas las palabras que le diría una vez lo encontrara, ¿Sabría a que se refiere o tendría que ayudarle a recobrar la memoria? Tal vez ni siquiera le importaba.

Pero Karen le metería una bala en cada parte de su asqueroso cuerpo una vez lo tuviera en frente.

- _No purgaré. No ayudaré al Estado. Esto es venganza contra ellos_ –Se repitió aquellas palabras. Las había repetido a menudo desde que se hizo con la lista de nombres. No planeaba purgar a nadie… siempre y cuando no le dieran razones. Este año se trataba de venganza bien merecida contra unos verdaderos hijos de puta. Y quizás… El próximo pudiera apuntar un poco más alto.

-¡Mierda! –Tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando un auto se atravesó en su camino –. ¿Es que no sabes conducir, abuela? –Le gritó al conductor del auto. Era un sedán negro con vidrios oscuros. La ventanilla del conductor se encontraba abierta y Karen pudo ver a un hombre mayor de traje con barba y un bigote.

-Que yo recuerde hasta medianoche todos nos vemos obligados a seguir las leyes de trafico y eso incluye detenernos cuando el semáforo esté en rojo –señaló el semáforo sobre ellos. Karen había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que había olvidado totalmente que hasta medianoche había que apegarse a las leyes.

Karen hizo una mueca mientras retrocedía un poco con la moto hasta estar a una distancia segura, le hizo un ademán con la mano para continuar. No planeaba disculparse con un posible purgante.

-Me alegra ver que los niños crecen con toda la disciplina y valores que un estado libre de delitos pueda darnos –. Se relamió los labios mientras la miraba fijamente. Algo en ese gesto no le agradó en nada a Karen –. Estás en medio de tu periodo, ¿Verada?

-¡¿Ah?! –Karen entrecerró un ojo mientras hacia una mueca de asco al verlo.

-Puedo notar las altas tensiones en tu voz, el modo tan ridículamente innecesario con el que presionas el manubrio de la moto y mantienes unos centímetros entre el asiento y tu zona vaginal –se rio un poco. –Cuando frenaste hiciste una mueca de dolor al verte obligada a sentarte, lo que indicaría que has comenzado con tu siclo menstrual. Felicidades, no estás embarazada. Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

-¡Vallase al diablo!

-Te recomendaría que regreses a casa y lo dejes pasar de forma natural, no hace falta que mates a unos cuantos sólo porque naciste sin pene.

-Estoy a punto de olvidar cualquier tipo de ley e iniciar la purga en este instante –. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

Aquel hombre sólo dejó escapar una leve risa mientras ponía el coche en marcha y se alejaba. Por un segundo Karen creyó ver el reflejo de alguien más en los asientos traseros, pero lo perdió de vista demasiado rápido. Lo desestimó, realmente no tenía tiempo para esto.

Volvió a poner la moto en marcha.

Esta era su noche, y tenía que-

-¡Carajo!

Las yantas de la moto estallaron dejando salir todo el aire comprimido dentro de ellas. Karen sintió como la moto se elevaba un poco por los aires en el momento de explotar. Tuvo que esforzarse por mantener un poco del equilibrio mientras comenzaba a derrapar por la acerad e la calle.

-¡WUU! ¡Te dije que caería! ¡Te dije! –Un grupo de chicos salió de un callejón cercano y comenzó a reír y gritar mientras señalaban a Karen.

Trampas para antes de la purga. Eran ilegales, pero si caías en una minutos antes de que la purga iniciara, nadie podría decir si caíste en ella antes o después. Karen no podía creer que había sido tan idiota como para caer en una. Había repasado meticulosamente sus movimientos de esta noche y entre ellos estaba revisar cada rincón oscuro en busca de trampas, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo así?

La moto se inclinó hacia un lado y Karen sintió como el pavimento raspaba su pierna derecha. Se soltó y se hizo una pequeña bola mientras su moto comenzaba a desprender chispas por la fricción a alta velocidad por las calles, así continuó hasta que se detuvo antes de llegar a la siguiente esquina.

-Hijos de puta –. Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. Su cuerpo había dado varias vueltas antes de detenerse y todavía le costaba mantener el equilibrio mientras todo a su alrededor giraba. Agitó su cabeza para recuperar algo de estabilidad y pudo ver mejor al grupo de chicos y chicas que se acercaban; todos ellos tenían mascaras de payasos. El primero de todos parecía tener el rostro maquillado en lugar de usar una mascara de látex, se acercó hacia la esquina… y recogió su fusil de asalto –No –. Miró sobre su espalda y se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido en algún momento mientras soltaba la moto y comenzaba a girar por la calle.

El payaso le sonrió y tocó el pequeño reloj de su muñeca.

Karen vio el suyo.

11: 50.

Faltaban diez minutos para la purga, y ella ya había perdido su mayor arma ante lo que podrían ser delincuentes menores.

-Yo pido el culo.

-Toca boca –levantó la mano bastante alto mientras lo decía.

-Mierda, siempre se quedan con las mejores partes –el payaso que se había apoderado de su fusil murmuró y entonces la vio fijamente mientras se acercaba un poco más –. Bueno, parece que toca romper vagina otra vez.

Karen desenfundó su pistola y apuntó directamente hacia ellos.

La purga estaba a punto de iniciar.

* * *

 **NA: Esta es sólo la primera parte de una historia alterna que tendrá lugar en La Purga Loud: Freedom. Me gustaría agradecer a Sheppard por permitirme utilizar a su Oc para esta historia que ocurrirá en el mismo AU de la purga. Todavía faltan dos o tres partes más para acabar.**


	4. Monstruo

.

.

.

 **Traición**

…

Lincoln estaba agotado, se suponía que ese fin de semana sería sólo para él. Nada de hermanas ni distracciones; sólo él y el viejo Clyde jugando videojuegos, pero lo que comenzó como uno de sus mejores fines de semana terminó con él ayudando a Leni a modelar ropa, para luego pasar a Lucy con sus poemas, más tarde tener que recuperar todas las lagartijas de Lana cuando escaparon y evitar que Lola las matara con su sombrilla, finalmente Lisa quería probar un nuevo tipo de gas somnífero que lo dejó en la cama el resto del sábado y parte del domingo.

Y ahí estaba, acostado en su camama sólo en su ropa interior mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche hacía demasiado calor y había optado por dormir sin nada más que sus calzoncillos y su sabana. Mantenía abierta la pequeña ventana de su cuarto esperando alguna corriente de aire que lo aliviara, pero por ahora nada había llegado.

-Que noche… –murmuró con pesar. Junto a él pudo ver la hora en su viejo reloj de súper héroe, ya casi eran las dos de la mañana – _. Tendré problemas en la escuela…_ -.

Pequeños pasos comenzaron a escucharse fuera de su puerta; eran delicados y parecían moverse con nerviosismo. Lincoln los ignoró pensando que era alguna de sus hermanas que se despertaba de madrugada para ir al baño o tomar agua, lo más seguro es que fuera Luna tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras se arrastra a las puertas del baño. La imagen de su hermana literalmente arrastrándose en medio del pasillo le trajo cierta gracia y se encontró aguantando una pequeña risa, no quería meterse en líos por permanecer despierto cuando no debería.

Por otro lado, durmió casi un día completo por culpa de Lisa por lo que era natural que no pudiera dormir por las noches. ¿Tendría que pedirle más de ese gas para dormir? No, ni aunque lo mejorara, ¿Y para qué una niña quería un gas para poder dormir a la gente? Lisa a veces hacía cosas realmente raras.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta de su cuarto se habría lentamente.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Estás despierto?

-¿Lola?

La persona que había estado caminando tan irregularmente no era Luna, pero si Lola. La pequeña princesa de la familia Loud estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, todavía sosteniendo la perilla y lo miraba con dudas. Lola tenía puesta nada más que un camisón de seda que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sólo llegaba hasta su cintura, el resto era sólo sus bragas blancas. La pequeña de siete años también parecía haber caído víctima del calor.

-¿Qué pasa, Lola? ¿Quieres ir al baño? –la mayoría de sus hermanas pequeñas, incluyendo a Lucy, por lo general lo buscaban por la noche para ir al baño o por un vaso de agua.

-N-no –Lola dijo torpemente, parecía un poco nerviosa -. Tuve una pesadilla… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, Lincoln?

Por primera vez en su vida Lincoln lo pensó dos veces antes de acceder a la petición de Lola. El calor era demasiado, hasta el punto de preguntarse si no sería mejor dormir sin sabanas, y compartir la cama con Lola sólo los dejaría más sudados por la mañana.

-Por supuesto –se movió un poco para darle espacio –.

Lola cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama de su hermano mayor con lentitud. Sus piernas temblaban un poco mientras se acercaba hacia la cama, y Lincoln supuso que tuvo que ser una terrible pesadilla para asustarla de ese modo.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste, Lola? –le preguntó mientras la tapaba con las sabanas.

-…No –. Fue una respuesta simple y cortante, Lincoln no insistiría si ella no se sentía cómoda con eso.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa.

-Buenas noches, Lincoln.

Lincoln abrazó tiernamente para aliviar sus temblores. En ese momento no le importó el calor que pudiera haber, Lola lo necesitaba. Lola le devolvió el abrazo y terminó por caer en manos de Morfeo.

Lincoln no podía decir cuando se durmió, lo que si sabía es que se despertó con una terrible sudoración y un sentimiento extraño en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Tardó en abrir los ojos, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero el calor era sofocante y la peste del sudor comenzaba a darle comezón en la nariz.

Sin embargo… algo se sentía realmente bien. Movió un poco su cuerpo un la sensación regresó, en esos momentos le importaba bien poco el calor o el sudor mientras pudiera sentirse así, entre más se movía más extraño se sentía. ¿Qué era?

-…hum…

Una pequeña voz lo regresó a sus sentidos. Era algo familiar y lindo, en cierta forma aumentó la excitación del momento, y a la vez le recordó que estaba compartiendo la cama con alguien más.

-¿Lola? –murmuró en voz terriblemente baja. Quizás ni siquiera lo había dicho y sólo lo había pensado.

La luz de la luna había entrado a su dormitorio por la ventana abierta y le permitió ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad.

Lola estaba bajo las sabanas, apretada contra su cuerpo, eso explicaba el porque había sudado tanto por la noche. La pequeña princesa no parecía estar mucho mejor; todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la sudoración y jadeaba un poco por el calor. Lincoln la destapó con prisa para impedir que siguiera sufriendo… y fue cuando notó algo que hizo que su corazón se parara.

Su ropa interior no podía ocultar la erección que había crecido en su entrepierna mientras dormía, ni tampoco que raspara el interior de los muslos de Lola. Lincoln sintió su corazón detenerse en ese mismo instante. Lo que se había sentido tan bien antes era su pequeño amigo colisionando con el cuerpo de su hermana de siete años.

Lincoln no era tan ingenuo como para no saber nada sobre la pubertad y lo que eso conlleva, habían tenido educación sexual desde el año pasado. Aparentemente en esta época era común que los jóvenes tuvieran sexo a muy temprana edad por lo que los maestros accedieron a que los jóvenes comenzaran a recibir conocimientos sobre la sexualidad y los distintos tipos de enfermedades como los métodos de protección.

La verdad es que Lincoln no comenzó a interesarse por esas cosas hasta que la escuela tocó el tema, lo mismo con varios de sus compañeros.

Y ahora estaba sufriendo una crisis adolecente, algo que se había hecho común en los últimos meses. ¿Por qué no pensó en eso cuando accedió a que Lola durmiera con él? Tal vez porque en ningún momento había pensado que algo así pudiera pasarle estando sus hermanas tan cerca de él.

Sería su final si Lola se despertaba ahora.

- _Tengo que moverme_ –pensó con algo de pánico. El movimiento sólo acrecentó más aquella comezón extraña. Sabía que era algo malo, pero a la vez se sentía bien. Aun cuando le costaba un poco respirar no podía dejar de sentir su mente nublarse mientras veía a Lola profundamente dormida tan pegada a su pecho –. _¿Qué estoy pensando? Muévete Lincoln. ¡Muévete!_

Movió su cintura un poco más hacia atrás, lo importante era liberar aquella parte antes que nada. El movimiento alteró un poco a Lola, la cual dejó salir un pequeño jadeo y se acercó un poco más a él, lo que hicieron sus esfuerzos inútiles. Y a la vez le permitieron sentir un poco más de aquello.

Le recordó a la explicación sobre la masturbación que les habían dado en clases. ¿Eso era siquiera legal? Muchos padres se quejaron en la escuela por lo que les enseñaban a sus hijos, pero al final no pudieron hacer nada.

- _Maldita sea, Lola no despiertes ahora._

La niña pequeña cerró fuertemente sus ojos y casi pareció que iba a estornudar, si lo hacía entonces sería el final. Podía imaginarse a Lola despertando y viendo exactamente lo que parecía en ese momento, a su hermano con su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras un miembro de la anatomía masculina se encontraba entre sus muslos, muy cerca de la parte privada que mamá y papá siempre le advirtieron tenía que cuidar de los extraños.

Cuando la respiración de su hermanita regresó a la normalidad suspiró con alivio. Lola aún seguía profundamente dormida, pero Lincoln no podía estar más despierto. Intentó retirarlo otra vez, tendría que ser fácil mientras aun siguiera en su ropa interior, pero le estaba siendo condenadamente difícil.

Jadeó un poco mientras lo retiraba con lentitud pero un movimiento de Lola lo llevó a regresarlo en pánico. ¿Qué era esto? Le estaba costando un poco pensar. ¿Era así como se sentía la pubertad? Ya había sufrido de estos episodios, pero por lo general se iban después de un rato. Sólo tenía que esperar en la cama a que terminaran y ya.

Si podía esperar ahora a que se fueran sería fácil, pero no podía… se sentía extraño. Así de simple: raro, extraño, curioso. No podía darle un nombre.

Comenzó a retirarlo nuevamente de los muslos de Lola… y nuevamente lo metió con calma… Realmente se sentía bien.

No podo evitar hacerlo otra vez mientras se apoyaba un poco más cerca de su hermana menor dormida. ¿Qué tenía de malo? En la escuela decían que era un proceso sumamente natural… lo que no era natural era hacer ese tipo de cosas con su hermana pequeña, pero en ese punto Lincoln no podía pensar correctamente, se estaba dejando dominar por sus hormonas y esa parte de la anatomía masculina que siempre sabe cómo tomar el control de los pensamientos de los chicos.

Se cerró un poco más cerca de Lola y la pequeña diva jadeó un poco cuando la tienda de campaña de Lincoln rosó su zona más privada sobre su ropa interior. Lincoln lo notó y en cierta forma lo excitó más, ya era imposible que penara claramente. Aquella sensación se había apoderado de él y no quería que se detuviera. Comenzó a restregarlo un poco más con suavidad, siempre cuidando de que Lola no despertara.

- _¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?_ –sujetó suavemente la espalda de Lola para evitar que se moviera y continuó con su labor pecaminosa. Comenzó a jadear mientras sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente.

-…Mhm…

Aquel pequeño jadeo lo detuvo por completo. Volvió a ver a Lola y la encontró temblando, como si se estuviera congelando pese al calor que los invadía.

Lincoln tragó saliva.

-¿Lola? –Susurró suavemente –¿Estás despierta? –no sabía que lo llevó a tratar de llamar su atención, pero en esos momento no podía pensar con total claridad y coherencia. Sólo quería asegurarse de si estaba despierta.

La pequeña no le respondió, pero tembló como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Era cierto, Lola había venido a él por temor a una pesadilla… había recurrido a su hermano mayor porque tenía miedo, ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahora el amable y protector hermano mayor en quien se refugiaba cada vez que estaba asustada? Aprovechándose de ella.

- _Oh, Dios._

Lincoln retiró su tienda de campaña de entre las piernas de Lola. Había resultado ser más sencillo de lo que fue antes. Se apartó de su pequeño cuerpo y le dio la espalda.

- _¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Mierda!_

Lincoln comenzó a sentir una comenzó dolorosa en su pene en el momento de darle la espalda a Lola. Era algo desagradable y molesto. Sin pensarlo mucho se bajó la ropa interior bajo las sabanas y comenzó a masturbare. No era algo que había hecho con anterioridad, pero en estos momentos su cuerpo reaccionaba por él.

Su respiración era agitaba y jadeaba con regularidad, pero no le importó cuanto ruido hiciera mientras terminara con todo de una vez. Al llegar al clímax era como si nada más importara. Sintió como si tocara el cielo mientras su semen salía disparado de su pene sobre el interior de sus sabanas y parte de su colchón.

Entonces llegó a la realización de todo lo que había pasado.

- _…No_ –no podía creerlo. No sólo se había masturbado junto a su hermana menor de siete años… sino que había abusado de ella mientras dormía. ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa?

No había podido pensar con claridad y todo lo que le había importado era sentirse bien. Llegó incluso a llamar a Lola sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera despierta o dormida, ¿Y si despertaba en ese momento? ¿Siquiera se hubiese detenido? Lo que había hecho no sólo era un crimen, sino una traición. Había traicionado la confianza que Lola le tenía al buscar su protección en el momento de sus sueños.

Estuvo lamentándose durante unos minutos antes de sentir el cambio de peso en la cama… fue entonces que realmente se paralizó. El sudor que caía de su frente ya no era producto del calor… era producto del miedo.

Detrás de él, Lola se había sentado en el borde de la cama y se mantenía totalmente quieta. La joven reina de belleza no parecía proferir ninguna queja por el sudor o la peste… sólo se mantenía quita.

Lo que Lincoln escuchó en esos momentos fue algo que jamás olvidaría mientras viviera… un sollozo. Lola estaba sollozando al borde de su cama, presionando fuertemente el colchón bajo sus manos mientras resistía las ganas de llorar.

Fue el turno de Lincoln para temblar sin control mientras los latidos de su corazón se oían cada vez más fuertes.

Sin decir absolutamente nada o mirar atrás, Lola se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Lincoln la escuchó caminar por los pasillos hasta regresar a su cuarto junto a Lana.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

 **NA: Algo corto, pero sólo la primera parte de algo más.**


	5. Secuestro

.

.

.

 **Adiestramiento**

 **…**

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Lincoln?_

-¿Qué dices, Clyde? –Lincoln le preguntó a su mejor amigo mientras los dos continuaban su camino a la escuela. Lincoln había salido temprano de casa y había preferido ir a la escuela caminando junto con Clyde que tomar la Van familiar.

-Si te encuentras bien, hermano. En estos días has estado muy callado –. Clyde lo tomó del hombro mientras los dos continuaban el camino a la escuela. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar? A Lincoln le hubiera gustado contar los pasos necesarios para llegar de la escuela a casa, pero ya era tarde. Podría hacerlo mañana, de esa forma siempre sabría que tan lejos estaba de la escuela.

-Estoy bien, ya sabes, esto de tener diez hermanas. Esta mañana Lana y Lola estuvieron peleando por su programa de sapos y princesas en la Tv, y no quieren ver una repetición sobre la Princesa y el Sapo porque en la escuela les enseñaron que es racista.

-Todas las películas Disney tienen algo de racismo, Lincoln -Clyde se rio. No podía negar eso, Disney ya había estado metido en varias demandas sobre racismo, hasta el punto de tener que retocar varias de sus películas para evitar los escándalos –. Es mejor si Lana y Lola no crecen con ese tipo de películas.

-Cierto –. Lincoln no quería que Lola creciera para ser alguien que despreciara a la sociedad minorista, o gente de color o creciera creyendo que las rubias tenían el futuro asegurado sólo por ser rubias –. Pero realmente me gustaría encontrar una forma de que no se peleen tanto.

-Sólo su forma de expresar su cariño, hermano.

Lincoln se rio de eso, era verdad que las dos tenían una forma única de demostrar cuanto se amaban la una a la otra.

* * *

Su perfume de vainilla fue lo primero que detecto de ella. La vio cruzar por la esquina del pasillo, y como todos los días le lanzó una mirada que combinaba el asco con la vergüenza. Lincoln suspiró mientras la vio marcharse junto a sus amigas mientras murmuraba lo mismo de todos los días cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

-Sólo por un video escolar…

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Lincoln?_

Cristina Suárez, la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde que las niñas comenzaron a interesarle. Le gustaba imaginare siendo su novio, besándola y tomándose de la mano cada vez que salían de la escuela. Incluso le había hecho un pequeño altar en el armario como muestra de su cariño hacia ella.

Pero lo echó a perder el día en que publicó los desastres de sus hermanas y tuvo que publicar uno suyo en compensación por todo el daño que les provocó… una de las escenas lo mostraba besando el busto de Edwin con la foto de Cristina pegada en su rostro. Había sido una humillación necesaria.

Sabía que avergonzarse ante la niña de sus sueños sería suficiente para que sus hermanas lo perdonaran y para que los niños no pusieran tanta atención a todas sus demás vergüenzas. Por desgracia, parte de las burlas también pasaron a Cristina por ser el objeto de su adoración enfermiza, por lo que la niña tuvo que cambiarse de salón para evitar seguir siendo avergonzada.

El que Cristina llegar a creer que era un acosador y un enfermo no ayudó mucho. ¿Qué culpa tenía que sus clases estuvieran tan cerca? O que sus caminos se cruzaran todos los días. No era un acosador por eso.

-Hermano, estamos llegando tarde –Clyde lo apresuró mientras continuaba distraído mirando el lugar por donde la chica de la que aún estaba flechado se había alejado de él.

-Voy.

* * *

-¿Lisa por fin logró que te interesaras en la ciencia, Lincoln? –Clyde murmuró en el asiento junto al suyo.

Lincoln miró su nota en el examen de ciencias: A, lo mismo había sucedido con química. No podía negar que había estado estudiando mucho sobre la química y la ciencia, aunque no era precisamente por la escuela sino por… ¿Por qué era?

 _Por Dios, Lincoln. ¿Qué estás planeando?_

-Papá me prometió el nuevo comic de Ace si mejoraba mis estudios de ciencias, así que le pedí a Lisa que me ayudara a estudiar –hizo una mueca incomoda –, a cambio de ser su mono en su próximo experimento científico.

Clyde hizo una mueca, él sabía que clase de experimentos podría realizar Lisa –. Mira el lado bueno, tendrás el próximo número de Ace.

-Sí, eso realmente me anima –. O lo haría si lo que acabara de decir fuera verdad.

* * *

Cristina siempre se sentaba junto a Cookie y su grupo en el almuerzo. Aun después de cambiar de salones ellas seguían siendo amigas cercanas, y no querían separarse por culpa de un acosador como él… ¿Tenía gracia en este punto? Ni siquiera Cookie creía que fuera una acosador loco, en realidad la niña lo había defendido en una o dos ocasiones que la escuchó hablar con Cristina.

¿Por qué Cristina está tan desesperada por convencer a otros de que era peligroso?

Rusty le dio un leve golpe con el codo para llamar su atención.

-Lincoln, te pregunté si a Lucy aun le interesa mi hermano.

-Está saliendo con alguien llamado Silas –mencionó para decepción de su amigo –. Pero no creo que dure, Silas no parece estar muy interesado en la poesía más de lo que le interesa sentarse en la oscuridad sin decir o hacer nada mientras mira la puerta… parece creer que los vampiros hacen eso. A Lucy comienza a molestarle.

Eso aumentó las esperanzas de Rusty para Rocky. Su hermano pequeño realmente se había enamorado de Lucy y quería otra oportunidad para salir con ella. La última vez habían tenido una pelea cuando Rocky se quejó de que todo lo que escribía era exactamente lo mismo: oscuro y vacío, sin ninguna clase de variedad y hasta el punto de encontrar un lado malo hasta para el papel higiénico del baño.

Grave error.

El niño salió corriendo con un murciélago descargando guano sobre él.

-Puedes invitarlo a casa la próxima semana bajo la excusa de terminar nuestro proyecto de ciencias, pero tiene que vestir de negro y recitar algo de Poe –Rusty hizo una mueca al mencionar el proyecto, posiblemente no había preparado nada aun –. Podemos compartir el crédito del mío, yo ya lo terminé.

-Gracias Lincoln, eres un gran amigo.

Lincoln no respondió al principio, y cuando lo hizo dejo salir algo que nadie esperaba.

-¿Sabían que la eficiencia del cloroformo depende del tamaño de los pulmones? Tampoco es tan instantáneo si lo empapas en un paño, un método así puede tardar entre diez o quince minutos en surtir efecto.

Rusty, Lian e incluso Clyde lo miró algo extrañado por eso.

-¿Lincoln?

-Bromeo –. Le arrojó un poco de puré de papas a Clyde en los lentes.

-¡Hey! –Clyde se lo devolvió sin dudar mientras se reía.

Terminaron en una mini-pelea de comida que los llevó a una pequeña reprimenda por parte de la señorita Johnson, pero valió la pena.

 _¿Por qué dijiste eso, Lincoln?_

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres caminar a casa, Lincoln? Últimamente lo hace demasiado y podría ser peligroso –Lori le mencionó dentro de la Van familiar.

-Quiero mejorar un poco mi condición física, y creo que sería bueno caminar a casa para eso, Lori.

-¡Si lo que quieres es ser más fuerte entonces deberías dejar que te prepare un régimen de entrenamiento, Linc! –Lynn le arrojó un balón desde dentro de la Van.

Lincoln lo recibió con un poco de esfuerzo. Ese no había sido el lanzamiento más duro de su hermana amante de los deportes, pero aun así había sido difícil mantenerse en pie –Eso es… una buena idea en realidad – mencionó mientras le arrojaba el balón –. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a aumentar la fuerza de mis brazos y mis piernas, Lynn?

 _¿Por qué?_

El rostro de Lynn se iluminó. Aparte de su hermano, ninguna de sus hermanas podía aguantar tanto contra ella ni tenía tanto tiempo libre. Había sido su sueño convencer a Lincoln de entrar al lado de los deportes y esto podría ser una buena oportunidad.

-¡Por supuesto, llevó esperando este momento durante años, Linc! ¡Te entrenaré para el futbol, el básquet, hockey y-

-¡Espera! Si te lo quedas todo para ti no le quedará tiempo para ser mi sirviente.

-O ayudarme a buscar sapos.

-Escribir mis canciones.

-Practicar mis chistes.

-Suspiro… necesito ayuda para mis poemas…

-¿Linky no modelará para mí?

-Tengo un pequeño predicamento entre manos, y la asistencia temporal de nuestra unidad fraternal denominada como hermano sería de gran ayuda para solucionar esta pequeña problemática.

-Po-po.

-¡Suficiente! –Lori detuvo la discusión antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada más e iniciaran una pelea –. Lincoln tiene derecho a decidir como usar su tiempo libre y no podemos forzarlo a estar con nosotras, ¿Lo recuerdan?

-…Recuerdo como un hombre de azul metía a papá en una patrulla –Lana masculló, un dato que seguramente terminaría discutiendo con un psicólogo si algo así se repetía otra vez.

Eso ganó el silencio de todas.

-Chicas, me alegra que me necesiten tanto, pero realmente me gustaría mejorar mi condición física y Lynn es la persona indicada para eso… Si aún quiere ayudarme.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Con mi régimen de entrenamiento estarás en forma de seis a ocho semanas.

-…Sí. Ese tiempo está bien…

 _¿Por qué, Lincoln? ¿Por qué? Por lo que más quieras dime por qué._

-…por ahora regresaré a casa caminando, ya sabes para ganar un poco más de fuerza en mis pierna, ¿Podrías prepararlo todo para cuando llegue, Lynn? Quiero empezar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Todo estará listo cuando llegues, Linc! Sabía que tarde o temprano entrarías al lado de los ganadores –Lynn dijo con emoción. Su hermanito aprendería a ser más fuerte y de paso sería su compañero de entrenamientos perfecto, sólo tenía que moldearlo adecuadamente –¡Prepárate para los momentos más duros de tu vida! Veremos si puedes pasar de conejo a tigre, niño débil.

Lincoln se rio un poco. Lynn en definitiva estaba animada por eso, y él también. Necesitaría ser más fuerte, y estaba dispuesto a esperar por…

-Gracias, nos vemos en casa, Chicas.

-Nos veremos, Lincoln. Cuídate –fue el grito de Lori mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Solía caminar junto a un grupo de chicas hasta llegar a la esquina y antes de cruzar la calle siempre se despedía con un movimiento de manos… Y hasta ahí podía verla, luego tenía que cruzar la calle para que no comenzara a correr al verlo.

Era irritante. Todo eso pasó hace meses y ella se quedó con la idea de que era un acosador y un pervertido. ¿Es que Cristina no podía olvidarlo y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que tenerle tanto miedo? Maldición, era tan molesta a veces.

Lincoln se mantuvo en el camino hacia su casa hasta que Cristina cursó por el camino al parque y ambos se perdieron de vista, entonces comenzó a correr hacia la otra acerca con velocidad y llegar hasta la esquina de la cuadra. En lugar de seguir por el camino a casa se desvió hacia el parque, pero era demasiado agotador, su cuerpo todavía no podía correr mucho sin cansarse.

Comenzó a caminar cuando por fin llegó hacia la esquina y llegó al parque lo bastante rápido para ver a Cristina caminando en medio de este. Se la veía muy relajada mientras caminaba, ¿Era porque ya no podía verlo? ¿Cristina realmente creía que el mundo podía ser más brillante sin que él estuviera cerca? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

Lincoln pensó en seguirla a casa… pero eso podría darle la razón a esa niña de acusarlo de acosador. Tantos años siendo la niña de sus sueños y Lincoln no sabía ni donde vivía. Tal vez debería saberlo para evitar ese camino, de esa forma Cristina no tendría que estar asustada y Lincoln no tendría que recordar a diario el incidente.

-Quizás la próxima vez –Lincoln murmuró detrás de un árbol del parque –, tengo que volver a casa.

* * *

Lo primero que lo recibió al cruzar la puerta fue a Lynn con una sudadera con la palabra "entrenador" pegada con cinta adhesiva, una gorra de Lana y un silbato en los labios.

-¡Llegas tarde, conejo! Y mírate, apenas tuviste que caminar a casa y ya estás sudando como un cerco. ¡Al patio y dame veinte! –toco el silbato con tanta fuerza que Lincoln tuvo que taparse los oídos.

Entonces ambos palidecieron al escuchar el llanto de Lily en la sala.

-¡Quien está tocando ese silbato tan fuerte dentro de la casa! –Lori gritó desde la sala junto a Lily.

Lynn tiró el silbato aun lado y tomó a Lincoln del brazo –Ni idea, hermana. Iré con Linc al patio trasero.

* * *

El lugar parecía un gimnasio improvisado. Lincoln podía ver las porterías ya colocadas una frente a la otra, un pequeño juego de pesas improvisadas con botellas de agua de cinco litros, pelotas por todas partes, llantas que formaban una pequeña pista de obstáculos y una pesa con una jarra de limonada con la palabra "premio " escrita en marcador negro.

-Bien, ¿Dónde estábamos, Linc? –Lynn lo pensó un momento –. A sí, ¡Al piso y dame veinte!

 _¿Qué harás, Lincoln?_

Lincoln no gruñó o se quejó como Lynn había esperado, en su lugar solo se colocó sobre el piso y comenzó a luchar contra sus propios brazos para fortalecerlos. Lynn tuvo que ajustar su postura para que no desperdiciara peso ni perdiera el equilibrio, lo que dificultó un poco la tarea de Lincoln, pero nuevamente no se quejó.

-¡Perfecto, conejo! Parece que realmente quieres ser un tigre.

-*Cof* *cof*

Lynn se dio la vuelta para ver a Lana en la puerta trasera. La niña del overol azul la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y no se veía contenta. Lo más llamativo es que parecía haber perdido su gorra.

-Hey, Lana… ¿Quieres unirte?

Lana sólo se acercó a Lynn y le quitó la gorra de la cabeza.

-Esto es mío, gracias –. Respondió mientras se colocaba la gorra roja sobre la cabeza y volvía a meterse a la casa.

Lincoln vio a Lynn por un segundo antes de continuar. ¿Debería atreverse a decir algo? Tal vez su sonrisa dejaba salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Deja de reír! ¡Ahora son veinte más por reírte de tu entrenador, conejo!

¿Se estaba riendo? Con razón le costaba mantenerse en posición. O tal vez sus brazos ya estaban muertos.

* * *

-Me alegra que veas los beneficios que trae la ciencia y la química, mi hermano mayor. Pueden ser experiencias realmente únicas las que te acompañen en el camino de descubrir todas las respuestas.

Lisa se ajustó los lentes mientras señalaba algunos puntos en la pizarra.

-Aunque… tengo que admitir que tengo ciertas dudas sobre tu actual comportamiento las últimas semanas. Por mucho que tu actual interés por los deportes y la química parece haber mejorado bastante tu progreso académico, tu actitud en general es un poco… distante con la mayoría de nosotras.

-Simplemente no tengo mucho tiempo para pasarlo con todas ustedes, Lisa –. Lincoln le respondió mientras anotaba algunas fórmulas de la pizarra –. Me interesan un poco más los deportes y quiero aprender tanto como pueda sobre la ciencia.

-…Especialmente la química.

-Quizás quiera trabajar en una farmacéutica, o estudiar medicina –se encogió de hombros –. Soy joven y tengo un mundo de posibilidades a mi alrededor.

-Eso es lo que traté de explicarle al resto –Lisa continuó anotando algunos números y símbolos en la pizarra –. Ellas parecían creer que te encontrabas en un grave estado de salud o incluso de depresión por tu actual falta de atención hacia sus personas –se quitó los lentes y los limpió un poco -. Por supuesto, eso sólo vino del lado que actualmente está siendo dejado de lado, o pasando a formar una parte mínima de tu tiempo. En lo que se refiera a Lynn, Lori y tu servidora, apelamos al hecho de que estás creciendo y que ya has encontrado un camino que seguir… o mejor dicho dos.

Esa fue posiblemente la reunión que celebraron anoche. Lincoln las escuchó por medio de los transmisores de Lola, la niña realmente había tenido una buena idea para espiar a sus hermanos y Lincoln la aprovechó. La discusión había sido un poco fuerte por parte de Luna… ella no dejaba de decir que necesitaba ayuda para tocar sus instrumentos, o Luan con sus chistes, Lola para su fiesta de té… ¿Cuántas de ellas querían pasar verdadero tiempo con él? ¿Cuántas querían hablar? ¿Preguntarle cómo estaba su día? ¿O intentar interesarse por él y lo que hacía?

 _¿Qué haces en realidad, Lincoln?_

Bueno, sus hermanas siempre fueron un poco egoístas, pero no es como si no lo quisieran. Él mismo estaba usando a Lynn y a Lisa para lograr lo que quería.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lincoln?_

En sólo seis semanas ya era capaz de mantenerse al mismo ritmo que Lynn, y gracias a Lisa sus notas no podían ser más altas. El tiempo extra podía pasarlo con algunas de sus hermanas, pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que no se aprovecharan. Tampoco podía acompañar a Luna a sus conciertos; tenía que quedarse en casa para seguir estudiando, o trabajar junto a Luan en su negocio gracioso; no necesitaba el pedazo de pastel o las golosinas, eso sólo lo volvería más pesado.

Lo mismo con las demás, podía jugar con Lola durante una hora, pero luego tenía que retirarse para seguir con sus propios proyectos, y Lana tenía suficientes sapos, ¿Por qué quería ir a buscar más?

Estaba tan cerca… sólo un poco más y…

 _¿Y qué?_

 _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _¿Por qué haces esto, Lincoln?_

 _¿Qué buscas?_

A Lincoln le gustaría saber porque hace todo esto.


	6. Monstruo 2

.

.

.

 **Momentos Incomodos**

 **…**

Lincoln no había podido dormir en una semana. No importa cuánto se esforzara por cerrar los ojos, todavía era como si estuvieran abiertos. A veces podía sentir sus ojos arder debajo de sus parpados mientras intentaba regresar al sueño. Pero lo peor eran las mañanas, las mañanas en donde se levanta con un nudo en su estómago y mira fijamente la puerta de su habitación exprimiendo su vejiga mientras esperaba a que todas terminaran su turno.

Respirando pesadamente sobre la cama mientras su vergüenza perdía forma y tamaño, tratando de no sucumbir antes sus manos mientras no podía evitar recordar la monstruosidad que había hecho noches atrás… en los muslos de su hermana pequeña. El recuerdo era lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño por las noches, y era aún peor cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba y su mente perdía nuevamente claridad.

¿Era esa la pubertad? ¿Un montón de hormonas que lo hacían perder el foco de sus pensamientos y el control de su cuerpo forzándolo a hacer cosas que lastimarían a sus seres más queridos como lastimó a Lola? Hasta ahora la niña no parecía haber hablado de lo que le hizo, pero tampoco estaba actuando como la misma Lola de siempre.

Lola Loud, el pequeño demonio de la casa Loud se había vuelto más callada, apenas discutía con Lana, y cuando lo hacía parecían siempre abandonar la discusión cuando estaba cerca. Su relación con ella se había vuelto tan alejada que ni siquiera podía cruzar miradas con Lana sin ver los ojos de Lola. Algo que había irritado mucho a Lana, especialmente porque esta semana estuvo pasando de excusa en excusa para no pasar tiempo con ella…

¿Cómo podría pasar tiempo con ella? ¿Con cualquiera de sus hermanas menores? Atacó a Lola, usó su cuerpo tembloroso y asustado para complacerse a si mismos cuando ella sólo buscaba la protección detrás de los brazos de su hermano mayor. Y en lugar de eso sólo encontró una tienda de campaña entre sus piernas.

Lincoln ignoraba de cuanto había sido consiente Lola, y de sólo tratar de imaginarlo desde el principio hasta el final sentía nauseas, pero cierta parte de su cuerpo tenía ideas distintas y parecían invitarlo a revivir cada segundo con sus manos. Casi podía oír susurrar a aquella parte de si mismo dentro de su cabeza por las noches; noches en que su cuerpo parece no poder controlarse. Siempre poniendo excusas, tratando de convencerlo de que no fue tan malo y que todo quedaría atrás… y siempre se veía tentado a escuchar a ese lado oculto en el fondo de su mente.

Colocó sus manos sobre su ropa interior y trató de forzar a su erección a bajar nuevamente. Al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera ir al baño sin incidentes, y cada mañana le respondía con un no rotundo y volvía a erguirse más grande que nunca. ¿Sería tan malo? Podría ser la despedida del asunto. Lo haría otra vez y se acabó, entonces podría encontrar una forma de disculparse con Lola o tal vez espera a que ella vuelva a hablarle… Como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla producto del calor.

Comenzó a meter las manos debajo de su ropa interior mientras se repetía aquellas palabras y dejaba que su imaginación comenzara a volar un poco

-¡Lincoln!

La voz de Lori detrás de la puerta hizo saltar su corazón a tal punto que creyó que el mundo se volvía negro por unos segundos. Su mano salió rápidamente de su ropa interior y se ocultó con el cuerpo debajo de las sabanas.

-M-me estoy cambiando de ropa, Lori –su voz era temblorosa y le costaba hablar claro. Su voz ya parecía haber empezado a cambiar.

-Ya terminamos de usar el baño –le dijo sin tratar de abrir la puerta –. Termina tus… asuntos y recuerda no usar mucho shammpo

-No lo haré, gracias por el aviso –trató de controlar su voz mientras sentía que su erección se perdía un poco producto del miedo –, sólo terminaré de cambiare…digo, ya sabes, antes de darme un baño y… luego me cambio otra vez, por las dudas –se sintió un idiota al decir eso. Otra de las razones de que odiara esos momentos por la mañana es que no lo dejaban pensar.

Lori no respondió y Lincoln la escuchó alejarse de su puerta.

Lincoln tardó unos cinco minutos en relajarse y correr hacia el baño. La culpa por sus pensamientos anteriores no dejaba de corroerlo por dentro, y lo que hizo aquella noche no dejaría de torturarlo.

* * *

-Hey Sis –Luna saludó a Lori mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras –. ¿Cómo está Lincoln?

-Terminando asuntos de la edad –respondió normalmente mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo –. Papá tendría que apresurarse en darle la charla, pero parece estar demasiado asustado como para saber que decir –ya había intentado convencerla, e incluso sobornarla para que tomara su lugar al momento de enseñarle a Lincoln sobre sexo.

-Hehe, quizás pueda convencer a alguna chica para que le dé una "mano" con ese asunto., ¿Entiendes? –Luna hizo una imitación de Luan mientras la señalaba con ambos dedos.

-Esto es serio, Luna. Creo que Lincoln comienza a acomplejarse con el asunto –Lori había notado lo retraído que se había vuelto, o el modo en que se negaba a ver a los ojos a la mayoría de ellas.

-También soy seria con lo de encontrar una chica, Sis. Ya sabes, estos asuntos es mejor tocarlos directamente, y preferiría que fuera con alguien que conozco a una desconocida con un alto historial -. La seriedad con la que Lori lo dijo preocupó un poco a Lori, estaban hablando de un niño de doce años que apenas entra en la pubertad y todavía está confundido sobre eso. No necesitaban que su primera lección sobre sexo fuera el sexo en si –. Tabby se interesó un poco en él, pero no creo que ella haya experimentado su primera vez aun… ¿Quizás Sam?

-Suficiente Luna, luego hablaré con él. Nada de planes raro.

-Sólo trato de ayudar, Sis –Luna se rio un poco mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Arriba pudieron ver un manchón anaranjado que pasaba velozmente sobre las escaleras y se encerraba en la puerta del baño. Si Lynn se enteraba de que Lincoln podía correr así en sus momentos, se olvidaría de todo lo que le prometió cuando habló con ella sobre el asunto de la pubertad de Lincoln. Y ya le costó mucho que la escuchara mientras la deportista se reía mientras no dejaba de hacer pequeñas bromas con implicaciones sexuales, y curiosamente daba una opción similar a la de Luna… aunque un poco confusa sobre quien volvería a Lincoln un verdadero hombre.

-Esto va a ser complicado… -murmuró. Intentó conectarse con Bobby en busca de algún concejo, pero le estaba siendo particularmente difícil esa mañana.

-¿Nadie le dijo a Lincoln que hoy no comeremos ganso? –Luan con fuerza mientras abrazaba su estómago.

-No hagas chistes sucios en la mesa Luan, y mucho menos cuando Lincoln baje –. Lincoln no necesitaba que alguien se burlara de él en estos momentos. Y en una casa con diez hermanas siempre había temido la llegada de aquel día.

* * *

-¿Por qué Lincoln se enojó conmigo? –Lana gruñó sobre su plato vacío. Que Lana pudiera recordar no había hecho nada que pudiera molestar a su hermano mayor, al menos no hasta el grado de evitar su mirada o alejarse cuando estuviera cerca –¿Es porque siempre le doy una probada a su desayuno por las mañanas? Sólo es una lamida.

Lana no sabía que es lo que había hecho mal, y cuando le preguntaba a Lincoln si hizo algo para enfadarlo sólo le sonreía y le decía que no había hecho nada malo. ¿Entonces porque siempre se aleja? Trató de compensar lo que sea que había hecho alejando a sus mascotas de su cuarto, no arrojándole más bolas de barro y esforzándose cada mañana por no lamer su almuerzo. ¡Nada funcionaba!

-…Eres molestas… –Lola murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste princesa? –Lana ya se estaba preparando para otra discusión, pero en lugar de responderle como solía hacerlo, Lola sólo guardó silencio y se metió un trozo de sus panqueques en la boca –. ¡Quizás tú lo molestaste con todas tus cosas de princesa y niñas mimadas, Lola! –intentó continuar con la discusión de alguna forma.

Lola sólo hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no continuó la discusión con su gemela. A Lana eso le molestó más de lo que le hubiera molestado si hubiera respondido.

-¿Te crees demasiado buena para responderme, princesa? No eres más que un lindo vestido rosa y una tiara –Lana sonrió con desafío mientras esperaba por una reacción.

-¡Tú..!

Las palabras de Lola se cortaron en cuanto Lincoln cruzó el pasillo y entró a la cocina. Los dos se vieron por un segundo antes de que Lincoln desviara la mirada. La mano de Lola tembló un poco antes de regresar a su desayuno.

-Buenos días chicas –Lincoln forzó una sonrisa antes de sentarse.

-¡Buenos días, Link! –Lana lo saludó muy animada –. Protegí tu desayuno y no lo lamí esta vez.

-¿Lamerlo? –Lincoln vio su comida con duda, y por alguna extraña razón volvió a sentir que podría tener una reacción ahí mismo. Ya era difícil no tenerla en medio de la clase, no necesitaba tener una en la mesa junto a sus hermanas menores –Gracias, supongo.

-Cuando quieras, Link. ¿Esta tarde quieres que leamos comics?

Era raro que Lana le preguntara sobre los comics, y lo cierto es que Lincoln ni siquiera había podido abrir uno. La imagen de Ace Savy plasmada en las páginas no le quitaban de la cabeza que aquel súper héroe perseguía personas como él. Sentía que en la próxima página vería un dibujo de él mismo ojeando ese mismo conmic con Ace detrás de él preparando sus puños.

-Otro día estaría bien, hoy no puedo.

-Vamos Linc. Quiero saber todo sobre esos tipos con mallas que dan golpes –Lana lanzó un golpe al aire tratando de imitar a uno de esos súper héroes –. ¡Buum! En tu cara criminal.

Eso le sacó una pequeña risa a Lincoln, pero se extinguió rápidamente cuando notó que Lola lo miraba seriamente de reojo. ¿Estaría asustada de que le hiciera lo mismo a Lana? Ya la había lastimado a ella, ¿Qué le impedía lastimar a Lana? Jamás lo haría… pero jamás creyó verse capaz de lastimar a Lola.

- _¿Y si le dice a alguien?_ –Aquel pensamiento lo persiguió mucho la mañana siguiente al incidente, y ahora estaba de nuevo. Lola podría no llevarse tan bien con Lana como se esperaría, pero no le gustaría dejarla sola con un monstruo como él –. Lo siento… no puedo.

-Pero Link…

-Lo siento, Lana –. Lincoln metió un pedazo de su panqueque dentro de su boca y lo masticó con dificultad mientras trataba de desviar su atención de Lana.

Lisa parecía verlo con interés mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Lana, y finalmente hacia Lola. Otro de los miedos de Lincoln era que Lisa se diera cuenta de algo. Con su genio no podía ser tan difícil, pero se había mantenido más alejado que nunca de ella en este tiempo. ¿Eso en si era sospechoso? Tampoco era tan listo para pensar en otra cosa.

-Terminé –Lola dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato limpio –. Voy a ver la televisión.

-¿Cuál es el problema de Lola? A veces siento que trata de imitar a Lucy

-Uno no elige a la oscuridad, la oscuridad te elige a ti –Lucy levantó la mirada de su libro de poesía para responderle a su hermana antes de regresar a él.

-Mmm… Interesante –Lisa se retiró de la mesa sin decir absolutamente nada y regresó al segundo piso.

- _¿Por cuánto tiempo durará esto?_

Lincoln daría lo que fuera por regresar a los viejos días.

* * *

 **NA: Un saludo para mi buen compañero Andrews579. Bienvenido al grupo amigo.**

 **Éste capítulo me sabe a relleno, razón de ser tan corto.**


	7. RoboLynn

.

.

.

 **Bongo**

 **…**

Está no podía ser considerada totalmente su culpa. Es decir, ¿Quién deja a un robot multifuncional capaz de procesar cualquier tipo de orden y llevarla a cabo con ejemplar eficiencia en cuestión de segundos en medio del pasillo sin esperar a que algo malo pase en una casa con trece integrantes? Lynn no era totalmente culpable de este pequeño incidente, así que no tendría de que preocuparse.

No había razón para no largarse de ahí y dejar al destrozado y chispeante robot totalmente destrozado en el piso del pasillo. Aparte, Lisa también merecía otro poco de la culpa por hacerlo tan frágil. ¿Desde cuándo una pelota de béisbol es lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar a un robot? Las películas le habían enseñado que los robots tendrían que ser inteligencias superiores con cualidades físicas mortalmente superiores a los humanos. Ahí radicaba el verdadero poder de su conquista: la fuerza.

Así que, Lynn Loud salvó a la tierra.

O eso quería creer mientras veía al pequeño robot no más alto que ella en el piso. El robot tenía una forma cilíndrica con dos pequeños brazos casi tan delgados como los suyos. Le recordó un poco a Arturito, el robot de aquella vieja película que Lisa siempre insistía en ver. ¿Por qué a los ners les encantaban esas películas? Y después no querían ser víctimas de estereotipos.

-Bueno… ya no es mi problema.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó las palabras de Lisa la última vez que arruinó uno de sus experimentos.

 **Flashback**

-Lynn… -Lisa habló en voz baja pero amenazante mientras el fuego detrás de ella en lo que antaño había sido su habitación sólo crecía –. Si vuelves a destrozar otro de mis experimentos juro que haré de tu vida una eterna pesadilla alimentada por el horror de tus gritos mientras lloras en un mar de desgracias creado con cada una de las lágrimas que saldrán y seguirán saliendo de tus ojos por toda la eternidad –una explosión comenzó a provocar una gran cantidad de chispas mientras el fuego se expandía detrás de su hermana –. Es una promesa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y luego ese monstruo pulpo comenzó a destruir la casa mientras aprisionaba a Leni de forma muy sugestiva. Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con el verdadero asunto.

¿Desde cuándo Lisa leía la poesía de Lucy? Esas palabras superaron por mucho cualquier tipo de amenaza de su compañera de habitación.

-Podría… ¿Repararlo? –miró el robot destrozado detrás de ella. Una pequeña explosión hizo volar el casco y varios cables en su interior se incendiaron –. Quizás no…

-¿Bongo? Necesito de tú asistencia aquí abajo –el grito de Lisa se escuchó desde la sala de abajo.

El corazón de Lynn comenzó a martillar y comenzó a correr e un lado a otro alrededor del robot como una gallina a la que acababan de cortarle la cabeza.

-¿Bongo?

En pánico comenzó a arrastrar al robot a su habitación. No podía dejar que Lisa lo viera, no iba a arriesgarse a la ira de una niña que trabajaba con plutonio cada viernes por la noche.

-Como pesa esta cosa –tenía que pesar más o menos lo mismo que una persona, Lynn no esperó que los cables y circuitos fueran tan pesados. Tenía que darle crédito a su hermanita por poder mover todo esto, aunque posiblemente la mayor parte del trabajo físico se lo dejaba a Lincoln de todas formas –. Vamos Bongo, dame un poco de ayuda.

-¡Bongo! –esta vez fue Lola quién gritó desde su cuarto –. ¡Masaje de pies!

- _¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápidoooo!_

Con todas sus fuerzas, Lynn logró meter a Bongo dentro de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Por suerte su cuarto estaba vacío, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por Lucy. A ella últimamente le gustaba usar a Bongo para que escuchara y comentara sus poemas. El pequeño robot también era un diccionario repleto de todas las rimas que su hermanita pudiera necesitar.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de ocultar el cuerpo del delito antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanas lo encontrara.

Una tarea complicada, dado a que todas ellas parecían haberle ganado un gran cariño a Bongo, el robot que lo hacía todo.

-¿Qué hago ahora? –¿recurrir a Lincoln? Su hermano estaba en casa de Clyde jugando un estúpido videojuego en línea, y no regresaría hasta el anochecer –. ¿Por qué nunca estás disponible cuando realmente te necesito, Lincoln? –uno de sus planes le sería muy útil ahora.

-¡BONGOOO!

-Necesito de la asistencia de Bongo más de la que tú necesitas tus masajes, Lola –escuchó a Lisa en el pasillo, parecía haber subido para encontrar a su robot –. Bongo, protocolo naranja. Te necesito ahora –Lynn guardó silencio detrás de la puerta mientras trataba de fingir que no estaba en su cuarto –. ¿Fuera de rango? Quizás Luna se lo llevó al garaje.

Lynn se permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

-Si alguna de ellas se atrevió a averiar a Bongo antes del simposio, entonces haré algo tan horrible que me arrepentiré más allá del límite de vida estándar para un ser humano.

El corazón de Lynn reventó.

* * *

-¡Ahí estás! –Lola le gritó a Bongo, el cual parecía estar a punto de entrar al cuarto de Lisa –. ¿Dónde estabas? No importa. ¡Ven ahora! –le gritó y señaló el lugar frente a ella. Bongo se quedó quieto, como si no supiera que hacer –. ¿No escuchaste? ¡Ahora! –gritó más fuerte.

-B-Bongo computa –una voz robótica algo aguda y desigual le contestó. Lola ladeó la cabeza con confusión, pero lo desestimó –. Quiero un masaje de pies, y luego otro de hombros. Y luego serás mi sirviente para la fiesta de té de las 3. ¡Vamos!

Los brazos de Bongo temblaron un poco. Aquellos brazos se movían algo erráticos, y de su cubierta parecía estar algo chueca. Había una pequeña rendija oscura por donde Lola creía recordar ver luces brillantes. Ahora el robot se veía como si sólo fuera una cubierta totalmente vacía que se movía porque le daba la gana.

-Analizando órdenes. Bizz Bizz. Bongo computa.

-Entonces obedece –Lola se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza en alto –. Vamos Bongo.

Dentro de Bongo, un ojo marrón comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Esta era la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. ¿Cómo pensó que terminar de destrozar al robot y meterse dentro fingiendo ser Bongo funcionaría? Tenía que decir a su favor que el pánico había sacado lo peor de si misma. Creyó que podría fingir ser Bongo en el simposio y cuando terminara sufrir un accidente con la podadora cuando todos estuvieran dormidos.

En el peor de los caso era culpa de papá por ordenarle algo a media noche, o terminaba como un misterio de la ciencia. ¿A quién le importa? Visto así, quizás ocultar al robot bajo su cama y esperar a que anocheciera hubiera sido mejor idea, pero ya era algo tarde para eso.

-¡¿Qué haces, montón de chatarra?! –Lola volvió a gritarle –. Hazlo bien o te abriré y te sacaré las tuercas. ¡Dame un masaje como el de esta mañana!

Lynn había sentido la necesidad de romperle los dedos a su hermanita desde hace un rato.

Lola despegó su pie de forma violenta, casi la suficiente para que Lynn temiera que esos brazos tan difíciles de controlar desde el interior fueran a desprenderse. Le había tomado mucho trabajo liberarse de todos los circuitos, y la cinta adhesiva que tuvo que desperdiciar había sido más de lo que seguramente necesitaría.

-Déjalo, supongo que unos cables se te cruzaron algo –levantó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa del té –. Sírveme.

Té imaginario en una fiesta de té imaginaria. Podía soportar eso, luego quizás tomara la opción de ocultar a Bongo y terminar con todo.

-Computando órdenes, Bongo cumple órdenes de niña mimada.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Lola colocó la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa con violencia.

-Bongo cumple órdenes de princesa.

Lola levantó una ceja –. Sí, supongo que escuché mal.

Lola iba a pagar muy caro por esto cuando terminara. No importa si no sabía porque, la haría pagar bastante por obligarla a tener los tocar los dedos de sus pies.

-¡Té!

-Bongo computa.

-¡Hazlo mejor! Tendría que decirle a Lisa que te desarme para que te vuelva a armar –gruñó.

Lynn comenzaba a perder la paciencia con esa actitud de princesita. No estaba tan acostumbrada a seguir cada una de sus órdenes, y la última vez que lo hizo le tomó un buen tiempo perdonarla por los chantajes.

-Luego quiero que tires todas esas pelotas que Lynn deja tiradas por allí –agitó la mano con desprecio –. La última vez casi tropiezo con una, no quiero volver a verlas.

La mano de Lynn casi dejó caer la pequeña tetera –. Bongo procesa información. ¿Pelotas no importantes para Lynn… unidad?

-¿Y? Si las quisiera tanto entonces que no las deje ahí tiradas –tomó de su té imaginario.

-Bongo computa… –la cabeza de Bongo comenzó a temblar y soltó la tetera –. ¡Bongo no computaaaa!

Lola se paró de la silla con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¡¿Bongo te ordeno que te detengas?!

-¡Bongo no computa! ¡Destruir¡ ¡Matar! ¡Exterminar humanidad! ¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡AAHh!

Lola comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Bongo se puso frente a ella con extraña velocidad. Bongo levantó los brazos metálicos que ahora le parecían realmente peligrosos y muy dispuestos a hacerla pedazos y pareció dispuesto a soltarlos sobre ella.

-B-Bongo, te ordeno qué-

-¡Destruir!

Lola no terminó de hablar y comenzó a correr hacia el armario.

Bongo comenzó a golpear la puerta con mucha furia.

-¡Destruir! ¡Exterminar princesa! ¡Matar!

Lola ya había comenzado a llorar cuando mientras sujetaba la puerta del armario lo bastante fuerte para que Bongo no entrara.

-¡Vete! –dijo en llantos con una voz carente de orgullo.

Entonces Bongo se detuvo.

Lola se mantuvo así unos segundos antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta.

-¡Destruir!

Y Bongo volvió a lanzarse al frente.

-¡AAAAH!

* * *

Lynn salió del cuarto de su hermanita. Quizás había exagerado al traumatizar a Lola, pero nadie se mete con sus pelotas. Al menos esperaba que cuando despertara, Lola creyera que todo fue parte de una terrible pesadilla.

-Bongo –esta vez fue Lana quien la detuvo. La niña estaba cubierta de barro y parecía dirigirse hacia su habitación –. Justo el robot que me hacia falta. El excusado se tapó otra vez, trae esos largos brazos contigo y ayúdame un poco.

Esto iba a ser un asco.

* * *

-Genial, Bongo. No puedo creer que hayas podido sacar tanto –Lana se rio mientras recogía el balde repleto de mugre y suciedad –. O que papá volviera a comer tantas enchiladas, y ni siquiera compartió algunas.

-B-Bongo… computando… –. Karma. Había traumatizado a Lola, y ahora ella era la que se encontraba totalmente quieta en la puerta del baño con una mano a la altura de su pecho con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera sujetando algo –. C-c-comput- –tenía que aguantar las ganas de vomitar, o su teatrito se desmoronaría.

-Dudo que veamos a papa un tiempo –Lana se rio mientras salía del baño.

Eso era cierto. Después de esto posiblemente estaría demasiado avergonzado para mostrar la cara, ¿No podía hacer estas cosas en su propio baño privado? Quizás así no se hubiera topado con Lana.

- _Tengo que terminar con esto_ –castigo o no, no permitiría que esto llegara más lejos.

Colocó sus manos sobre el casco.

-Lana, ¿podrías dejar esas nuevas muestras en mi laboratorio? –volvió a colocar el casco en su lugar –. Me gustaría examinarlas detenidamente más adelante.

-Por supuesto, Lisa.

-¿Has visto a Bongo? No puedo encontrarlo en ninguna parte, y comienzo a sospechar que algo malo ocurrió. Y que Lynn tiene algo que ver con eso.

¿Por qué ella?

-Bongo está arriba, me ayudó a destapar el excusado.

-Bien, supongo que por ahora puedo dejarlo libre, pero lo necesito de una pieza antes del simposio de mañana.

Ese maldito simposio. Lynn no creyó que podría seguir con esto más tiempo. ¡Había tocado excremento con sus manos¡ Claro, tenía esos guantes raros de robot. ¡Pero sus manos!

-Bongo, perfecto –su hermana Lori salió del cuarto –. Bhuac. ¿Por qué apestas?

- _Trata de tener tus manos en el excremento de enchiladas de papá y luego hablamos_ –. Lynn se vio tentada a contestar.

-No importa, necesito que me tomes algunas selfis mientras me pruebo algo de ropa. Es una orden –Lori entró a su cuarto mientras preparaba la cámara de su celular.

-Bongo computa. Selfis.

Al menos nada podía ser tan malo como ahora.

* * *

Se equivocó. Esto era peor.

Era lo más aburrido que había hecho nunca en toda su vida.

Lori se había estado probando ropa y posando en distintas posiciones durante más de una hora, y ni siquiera era la mitad de la ropa que parecía dispuesta a probarse. ¡Esto era el infierno! Preferiría destapar cientos de excusados a tener que seguir con esto.

-Bien, no está mal Bongo –Lori examinó una de sus fotografías –. Eres mejor para esto que Lincoln, él ya se estaría quejando.

Y no lo culparía. Un nuevo sentimiento de respeto hacia su hermano comenzaba a surgir de Lynn. Tener que sufrir esto con Lori, y quizás también con Leni. Se juró a si misma no ser el tipo de chica que se sacara fotos inútiles todo el día.

-Bien, esto servirá –Lynn suspiró con alivio debajo de su disfraz –. Buen trabajo Bongo, ahora –comenzó a hurgar en el armario y sacó una gran pila de ropa –. Vamos por todo esto.

- _Odio mi vida._

* * *

Tres horas soportando a Lori antes de que no pudiera soportar más su abstinencia de besitos y cariñitos con su novio a larga distancia. Al menos podía decir que todo había terminado ahora y quizás relajarse un poco. De hecho, ¿Cuándo era siquiera el simposio de Lisa? Se había puesto la cascara que ahora era Bongo sin saberlo.

No era la mejor trabajando en una situación de presión.

-Ven aquí, robot-Bongó –Luna salió de golpe de su cuarto tocando su guitarra fuertemente –. Es hora del rock.

-Bongo no computa –Lynn tenía que escapar de esta –. Bongo necesita recargar baterías.

-Oh, tranquilo amigo –Luna sacó una extensión de cable –. Tengo toda la carga que necesitas aquí, Bongo.

-Bongo no computa –Lynn no quería saber lo que esa corriente eléctrica podría hacerle si se conectaba a Bongo. Ya no había nada donde antes había una batería –. Bongo activa ahorro de energía. Bip bop bup. Bongo energía para 10 horas de duración, se proibe la entrada y salida de cualquier extensión de cable para no dañar el proceso… Jaumfer de partículas… co-comprimidas de nanotecnología Schwarzenegger.

-¿Schwarzenegger? ¿Cómo el actor? –Luna se encogió de hombros –. No sé de ciencias –tiró la extensión de cable –. ¡A rokear!

* * *

-¡Así no, Bongo! –Luna criticó al falso robot –. Como ayer por la mañana. Tocaba la batería mejor que cualquier miembro de mi banda. Ahora parece como si trataras de tener una pelea con los platillos y ganaras.

Ella siempre ganaba.

-Bongo computando… Sonidos fuertes… ¿Mejores? –entre más fuerte, menos reconocerían la música. Quizás así creyeran que tocaba bien –. Comprobado después de análisis dentro del sistema de Bongo.

-Estoy casi segura de que eso ni incluye destruir mis tambores, Bongo –uno de los tambores parecía comenzar a romperse desde el exterior por todos los golpes de Lynn –. Quizás Lisa tendría que revisar algunos de tus circuitos, Bongo –Luna acercó su rostro hacia el robot y Lynn cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de encogerse dentro de su disfraz.

Luna podría ser una de las hermanas más difíciles de engañar después de Lori. Pero si pudo engañar a Lori, ciertamente tendría que poder engañar a Luna. ¿Verdad?

-Cielos Bongo –vio sus brazos –. Tus brazos parecen un poco chuecos y creo que tiemblan más de lo que recuerdo.

-Bongo computa respuesta adecuada, respuesta: Lana, excusado, enchiladas.

-Cielos Bongo, que voz más aguda tienes ahora.

-Bongo computa: archivos de voz actualizados a versión: 1, 00001.

-Cielos Bongo, ¿Dónde fueron todas tus lucecitas brillantes?

-Bongo computa: ahorro de energía.

Luna se mantuvo viéndola durante unos cuantos segundos. Parecía tener más preguntas en la punta de su lengua, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Supongo que es un error. Todos los inventos de Lisa terminar fallando de un momento a otro de todas formas.

Eso era cierto. Quizás Bongo hubiera fallado por si mismo de no haber hecho absolutamente nada. Era cuestión de esperar… Y quizás no sería extraño si algo explota en el patio y todos encuentran los restos de Bongo.

Ahora sólo tenía que tomar algunas cosas de Lisa; cualquier basura serviría, todas explotaban tarde o temprano.

-Ahora… ¡A seguir rokeando hasta que no haya mañana! –Luna gritó con fuerza.

-¡Luna, deja de hacer tanto ruido! ¡Acabas de despertar a Lily! –Su madre gritó en la planta baja –. Ahora es tu turno de ponerla a dormir.

-Oug.

* * *

-Ahora sí –Lynn murmuró. Estaba exterminando a esta basura de Bongo.

-Bongo, rápido. Necesito de tu ayuda –Sr. Lynn la vio al subir las escaleras –. Ayúdame a saber que me pongo mañana, necesito causar una buena impresión.

-B-Bongo… computa –.

Bueno, sólo tenía que escoger unas corbatas y una camisa. ¿Qué salir mal? Quizás fuera más tranquilo que las anteriores.

* * *

-¡Bongo no computa! ¡Bongo no computa! ¡Bongo no computaaaa!

Lynn salió disparada del cuarto de sus padres mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia arriba con fuerza. Se chocó con gran cantidad de objetos y las paredes frente a ella mientras trataba de abrirse paso hacia las escaleras.

-¡Bongo, espera! ¡Todavía no sé que calzoncillos ponerme! –Sr. Lynn sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de su cuarto. Estaba completamente desnudo –. Oh, hola cariño –se sonrojó al ver a Rita con sus manos en sus caderas viéndolo con una mueca molesta.

* * *

-Bongo, ven aquí. Rápido –Leni tomó su brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación –. Necesito que me digas como me veo con este vestido –.

Leni hizo una pose con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dejó salir su pecho.

-Gorda.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy un monstruo! –Leni se largó a llorar y se encerró en su habitación.

-Bien, eso me dará algunas horas.

Ahora, si no se encontraba con…

-¡Hola, Bongo! –Luna apareció de la nada y le arrojó un pastel a la cara –. Hora de las bromas, corazón de robot. Hahaha, ¿Entiendes? Corazón de robot.

-Ja ja ja –. Lynn dejó salir una risa mecánica. Si Luan intentaba hacerla escuchar sus chistes malos toda la noche, entonces ya se estaba transformando en un robot loco homicida.

-Escucha Bongo, tengo la trama perfecta para cuando Lincoln regrese –se acercó hasta que su mejilla tocó la cubierta de Bongo –. En cuanto Lincoln entre a su cuarto, será electrocutado por el pomo de la puerta –eso no se veía diferente a algo que ya había hecho –. Entonces la puerta se abrirá, será golpeado por un guante de box, y cuando crea que todo terminó y entre a su cuarto, una plataforma lo arrojará sobre la cama. La cual está repleta las serpientes de Lana, eso lo obligará a saltar de la cama, lo que lo llevará a otra plataforma que lo impulsará por la ventana abierta, directamente hacia la piscina, la cual estará repleta de brea y entonces le soltarás un montón de plumas encima y yo lo gravaré todo. ¿Entiendes?

Luan estaba loca.

Esa era la única explicación que podría sacar.

Al menos esta vez no incluía un mono por el cual tuvieran que darle vacunas antirabia. Pero eso no cambiaba la locura.

-Luego necesito que alteres un par de fotos para que muestren a Lincoln y a Lynn besándose, y las dejaremos sueltas por toda la casa en una especie de venganza anónima de otra hermana "enamorada de Lincoln –formó las comillas con sus dedos –. Jajaja, será perfecto. Ahora sígueme, sólo necesito que revises mis mecanismos para que no haya errores.

Bien… Si eso quería.

-Ahora, sólo tengo que desconectar- ¡Ah!

Lynn empujó a Luan hacia la puerta mientras examinaba el picaporte, el cual la electrocutó. Antes de poder decir nada, la puerta se abrió y fue golpeada en el pecho por un guante de box. Lynn volvió a empujarla hacia adentro y Luan fue impulsada en el aire por la plataforma. Esa trama parecía tener un mal cálculo, ya que chocó contra el techo antes de caer sobre la cama repleta de serpientes. Una de ellas enredándose alrededor del cuello de Luan con preocupante velocidad.

-¡AAAAAHH! –Luan gritó, y la serpiente abrió la boca como si imitara el grito de Luan.

Su hermana cayó de la cama en el momento de que la serpiente salió aterrada de su cuello y golpeó la ventana cerrada. Cayó nuevamente sobre la plataforma y volvió a ser impulsada hacia la ventana al menos 3 veces antes de que esta se abriera por los golpes y cayera a un montón de brea.

-Puajj –trató de salir de la piscina. Se sentía atontada y muy mareada mientras su cerebro parecía tener dificultades para saber dónde era arriba ya abajo -. A-a mí no… Bongo –se limpió los ojos como pudo.

En ese momento un montón de plumas cayó sobre ella.

-Bongo computa: Misión cumplida.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Luan se había encerrado en el baño tratando de quitarse las plumas y la brea mientras no dejaba de maldecir, y Lola no parecía que saliera de su cuarto por un tiempo.

Así que quizás ahora pudiera entrar a su cuarto y quitarse todo eso.

-…Bongo…

Lynn estuvo a punto de gritar al escuchar la voz de Lucy. Su hermanita se había escabullido detrás de ella como siempre y la había llamado.

-B-Bongo obedece.

-Necesito una palabra que rime con sombría…

-Computando palabras –Lynn comenzó a calentar su cabeza tratando de encontrar una palabra que rimara con sombría, ella no era muy buena para estas cosas –…Hombría.

-…¿Hombría? –Lucy parecía algo desconcertada por la palabra escogida y ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras parecía pensarlo –. Sí, tienes razón Bongo. Los hombres… pueden ser la raíz de todo mal… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Eso no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero mientras la ayudara a deshacerse de ella.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos a la verdad de la raíz de todos los males –.

Para desgracia para Lynn, Lucy entró al cuarto de ambas dispuesta a seguir con su poesía.

¿Y ahora como se supone que se quitaría todo eso?

* * *

-Hora de cenar –su madre as llamó a todas –. Lana, ¿Lola no bajará a cenar?

-Dijo algo raro sobre robot asesinos y un futuro distópico –se sentó en la mesa de los pequeños –. Y que le guardáramos alitas de pollo.

-Esta niña, a veces me pregunto si la consentimos de más.

Lynn quería pollo. En la mesa de los grandes tenían uno entero.

En lugar de eso estaba parada en un rincón en la mesa de los pequeños viéndolos comer alitas de pollo mientras se arrojaban todo tipo de condimentos.

-Bongo, parece que hoy has sufrido algunas averías. Tengo que repararte antes del simposio de mañana –Lisa comenzó a examinar varias de sus partes.

Así que el simposio sería mañana, Lynn tenía que encontrar una forma de librarse de eso antes de mañana.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Lucy, te ves más sombría que de costumbre? –Lana le preguntó mientras ese metía un puñado de alas a la boca.

-…Descubrí que los hombros son un asco que no tiene lugar en esta que es tierra de las mujeres.

-¿Qué bien?

-Ya llegué –Lincoln entró a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa –. Justo a tiempo para evitar que se coman mi parte de alitas –. Revolvió el gorro de Lana y se sentó en su lugar dispuesto a comer sus alitas –. ¿Cómo les fue hoy, chicas?

-Destapé el baño.

-Avancé en mis investigaciones.

-Bongo computa.

-No me hables, hombre.

-Po-po.

-¿Qué bien? Yo llegué a las finales con Clyde, pero perdimos contra el primer equipo –suspiró con tristeza –. Al menos llegamos lejos.

-Felicidades, Linck. ¿Me pasas la mostaza? –Lana señaló el frasco en medio de la mesa.

-¡Fue fabuloso! Estábamos completamente rodeados –le pasó la mostaza a Lana sin verla –. Y entonces nos dispararon hasta exterminarnos. Fue una estrategia muy buena.

-Y supongo que todas las mujeres en el juego eran sensuales féminas jóvenes carentes de ropa, ¿No es así, hombre? –Lucy le habló con algo más de fuerza de lo usual –. Teniendo diez hermanas, tendrías que avergonzarte. ¿O estarías deseoso de ver a Lana caminando por la calle con un traje de baño minúsculo y apretado?

Lincoln y Lana compartieron una mirada incomoda ante las palabras de Lucy.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Lucy?

-Se sentiría incómodo.

-No comeré en la mesa con una bestia salvaje –Lucy se paró y se llevó su plato de alitas –. Si me buscan estaré con mi vieja amiga la oscuridad que me protege de los codiciosos ojos de la hombría.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó? –Lincoln preguntó una vez se fue.

Lana sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó más alitas.

- _Ups._

* * *

-¿Quieres que cuide a tu robot? –Lincoln le preguntó a su hermana menor.

-No podré efectuar las reparaciones adecuadas hasta mañana por la mañana, y el simposio es por la tarde. Es por eso que necesito que alguien vigile a Bongo para que nuestras unidades fraternales sumamente descuidadas no lo dañen más de lo que ya puedes ver.

Si lugar a dudas, Bongo le parecía diferente. Aquel robot tuvo que haber pasado por mucho con su familia para verse de aquella forma tan descuidada. Ya ni podía ver las luces brillantes.

-Supongo que está bien… Aunque me siento algo incómodo al tener a un robot mirándome fijamente mientras duermo.

-Está en modo de sueño, realmente no pasará nada a menos que le ordenes despertar.

- _Ya duérmanse los dos_ –Lynn escaparía en cuanto estuvieran dormidos.

-Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo.

-Tienes mi agradecimiento Lincoln, asegúrate de que nada malo ocurra con Bongo. Es mi orgullo y uno de mis mayores éxitos. Si algo malo le ocurriera, posiblemente caería en un espiral de depresión y vicios no propios de un alguien de mi edad. Lo que me amargaría hasta el punto de perder todo contacto con la sociedad y finalmente mi siclo de vida terminaría dentro de cuatro paredes sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Dejando mi cuerpo para que el tiempo decida si es o no encontrado.

-…Tienes que dejar de leer la poesía de Lucy, Lisa.

Lynn tembló debajo de su disfraz.

¿Por qué Lisa insistía en hacerlo todo tan difícil?

* * *

-Hora de dormir –Lincoln se cambió a su ropa de dormir –. Cielos, hoy no e visto a Lynn en todo el día.

Por fin, alguien que se daba cuenta de que no estaba. No creyó que ni en la mesa de los mayores alguien preguntara por ella. ¿Alguien siquiera trató de llamarla? Ese sería el final de su disfraz, ya que tenía su celular con ella.

-Lola también se niega a salir de su cuarto, y Luan sigue en el baño –. Lincoln agradecía que sus padres hubieran construido otro –. Bueno, otro día en la casa Loud.

Se acostó en la cama y abrazo a su conejito Bun-Bun.

-¿Cómo estás Bun-Bun? ¿Te portaste bien?

Lynn aguantó las ganas de reír. Se veía como un niño pequeño abrazando a su conejo de aquella forma.

-¿Qué dices, Bun-Bun? ¿Fuiste malo? ¡Entonces tendré que castigarte!

Y toda la dulzura se fue.

Lynn observó con la boca abierta todo lo que su hermano de once años hacía con su muñeco de peluche favorito.

-Muy mal Bun-Bun, muy muy mal. Estúpido conejo –ladeó su cabeza dentro del robot mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba –. ¿Quieres más de esto, y otro poco de esto?

- _Dios._

La boca de Lynn tembló y sintió una gran cantidad de nauseas.

-¿Todavía no? Si que eres malo Bun-Bun, tendré que ponerme duro contigo.

La bilis subía por su garganta por lo que vio a continuación.

- _¡Eres adoptado!_

-Creo que ya aprendiste la lección Bun-Bun, buenas noches mi conejito especial.

Cuando todo terminó, Lynn ya no podría dormir bien por el resto de su vida.

* * *

-Bongo, justo a quien necesitaba –Rita atrapó a Bongo esa mañana mientras el robot se movía de forma errática por el pasillo.

- _Por favor, no más._

-¿Podrías dejar a Lily en la guardería? Necesito hacer algunas horas extra esta mañana.

Lynn estaba a punto de delatarse cuando vio a Lisa saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiéndose al de Lincoln.

-Bongo computa orden. Orden aceptada.

* * *

Prácticamente había escapado corriendo de su casa con Lily en brazos. Lisa había dicho algo sobre reparaciones, y ese sería el final de su disfraz.

Al menos ahora sólo tenía que ocuparse de Lily y quizás pudiera por fin quitarse todo eso. El robot pasaría como perdido o robado, ya no importaba realmente. Lisa podía vivir su vida de ermitaña si eso quería. Ya no seguiría más con todo esto.

-Un robot, a los bebes les vas a encanta –un de las mujeres de la guardería mencionó cuando por fin llegó –. Pasa pasa, por favor.

-Bongo… computando…

* * *

Al menos alguien podía dormir.

Aquella mujer se había sentado sobre una silla y se había quedado dormida casi al instante. Los bebés estaban a su suerte recorriendo toda la guardería como si nada más importara. Tal vez pudiera seguir su ejemplo por un segundo.

-¡Po-po!

Escuchó el grito de Lily y eso la despertó antes de siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Su hermanita se había parado sobre sus dos piernas y comenzaba a señalar un lugar y otro. Los bebes a su alrededor asintieron u comenzaron a mover los juguetes y sillas por todas partes.

-Po-po –señaló a la mujer y pasó su dedo por su cuello de forma aterradora.

Uno de los bebés sacó una botella y un paño húmedo y se acercó a la mujer sentada.

- _¿Qué pasa aquí?_

Otro bebé se colocó en cuatro y Lily se sentó sobre ella con las piernas cruzadas mientras parecía reírse de ella.

- _¿Lily?_

* * *

Jamás volvería a ver a su hermana bebé de la misma forma.

Su madre había pasado a recogerla en el mismo instante en que los bebes habían formado un gran circulo con sus mantas y dos bebes parecían luchar salvajemente para el disfrute de su hermanita. Lily se sentaba sobre la espalda de aquel bebé mientras usaba su pequeño pulgar para señalar haca arriba o hacia abajo dependiendo de quien ganara o perdiera.

Y creía que Lisa era aterradora.

Lily tiene que ser un monstruo.

Ahora… sólo tenía que terminar con todo esto.

- _Tengo que ir al baño_ –se había estado aguantando desde el día de ayer, y ya estaba en su límite –. _Un poco más._

Una enorme explosión dentro del cuarto de su hermana la distrajo y la tiró al suelo.

- _No otra cosa, por favor no más._

Se quedó algo atontada en el piso antes de lograr levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Todavía no puedo creer los líos en el que nos metes Lincoln! –Lisa abrió la puerta con violencia mientras arrastraba una, sábana que parecía ser usada para cubrir algo –. ¡Te dije que sólo podíamos hacer esto un par de veces!

Lincoln sólo guardaba silencio con los ojos totalmente vacíos.

-¿B-Bongo computa?

-¿Lynn? ¿Qué haces con todo eso puesto? –Lisa se distrajo con ella. La veía como si estuviera haciendo algo ridículo.

-¿Bongo no computa? –Lynn sintió algo de pánico. ¿Su disfraz se había roto en alguna parte? ¿La habían descubierto?

-¿Ese es Bongo? Cielos, creí que ya había descontinuado esa cosa. Tenía un error que lo llevó a tratar de conquistar a la humanidad para cosecharla como si fuera una especie de forma de vida vegetal –. Negó con la cabeza –. Una lástima, ¿Por qué lo usas como disfraz?

Lynn la miró algo confundida por un segundo.

-¿Puedes reconocerme? –le preguntó mientras se señalaba con un dedo.

Lisa levantó una ceja –. Por supuesto que puedo reconocerte. No soy idiota, y puedo ver tus ojos por la apertura donde debería estar el visor de Bongo. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de que eres tú.

Lynn miró a su alrededor, la explosión parecía haber alertado al resto de sus hermanas. Al momento de verla, todas ellas se encerraron en sus cuartos.

-Esas… malditas… -tembló de ira –. ¡Y tú! –señaló a Lincoln –. Maldito pervertido, depravado y sin escrúpulos.

-Asesiné a 7 personas hoy –Lincoln dijo de forma automática.

Lynn lo abofeteó y lo tiró al piso sin escucharlo. Lincoln soltó la sabana y dejó al descubierto un brazo con lo que parecía ser parte de una camisa naranja algo quemada, Lisa se apresuró para ocultarlo antes de que nadie viera nada.

-¡No te acerques a mi otra vez! –caminó hacia su cuarto mientras se desprendía de las partes de Bongo.

-Inesperado –Lisa hizo un nudo en las sabanas –. Lincoln, ve por las palas. Tendremos una noche ocupada en el patio.


	8. Lisa y Lincoln 3

.

.

.

 **Anatema**

 **…**

-Así que… vienes a mí por ayuda con otra de tus muy inteligentes ideas con un alto beneficio para el resto de la humanidad y el futuro de la especie, mi hermano mayor –Lisa habló de forma tan serie que apenas se podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Lincoln la miró ofendido. Es cierto que algunos de sus caprichos podrían haber causado uno o dos problemas, pero la mayoría de las veces era la curiosa característica de Lisa por hacer las cosas en grande la que los ponía en líos. No iba tomar toda la culpa por eso. Aparte de que esta vez no le estaba pidiendo nada demasiado grande.

-No te estoy pidiendo algo que pueda poner en riesgo la vida humana Lisa.

-No, me estas pidiendo que cree alguna clase de feromona que te haga atractivo para un congénere femenino, y volverla esclava de tus inexistentes encantos –extrañamente Lincoln se sintió más ofendido por mencionar que no tenía encantos que por la parte de la esclavitud.

-Lisa –se cruzó de brazos esperando que su hermana menor entendiera su molestia.

-Bien, creo que tus diente de conejo son lindos –se ajustó las gafas sin despegar la vista de un líquido azul dentro de un tubo de ensayo.

Lisa parecía haber estado muy ocupada las últimas semanas estudiando distintas combinaciones de químicos a los que Lincoln no les podía encontrar sentido, o simplemente alterando números y algoritmos en su computadora portátil. Todo lo que Lincoln sabía de es extraño experimento es que Lisa le había pedido que se metiera en el cuarto de todas sus hermanas a recolectar distintos tipos de material genético. Así que en parte le debía haber arriesgado su vida cuando Lori llegó antes del trabajo y tuvo que pasar dos horas bajo la cama, sin mencionar los gases ocasionales que escuchaba sobre él.

Y no tardó en hacérselo saber. Tampoco le estaba pidiendo que manipulara la mente de Stella, sólo que lo hiciera ver un poco más atractivo para ella. Podría pedirle ayuda al resto de sus hermanas, pero todo lo que harían sería maquillarlo y lanzarlo directo a ella. No estaba sufriendo una sesión de maquillaje de dos horas otra vez.

Lisa suspiró con molestia y dejó cuidadosamente el tubo de ensayo junto a otros de distintos colores –. Creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarte, solo tengo que hacerle algunas modificaciones menores.

Se dirigió hacia un pequeño dibujo en la pared del cuarto. El dibujo era una pequeña jirafa, los trazos eran muy infantiles y había dos niñas mal dibujadas junto a ella. Lisa lo hizo aún lado y reveló una pequeña caja fuerte en la pared.

-¿Mamá y papá saben que hiciste otra modificación al cuarto? La última vez se enfadaron cuando destruiste parte del techo de la cocina para instalar un pequeño ascensor –. Según Lisa, se le hacía muy pesado tener que salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras solo para hacerse un sándwich.

Lisa abrió la caja fuerte y hurgó dentro de ella hasta encontrar una pequeña caja –. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que Luan vuelva a hurgar libremente por aquí en día de las bromas?

No, y no creyó que nadie quisiera. Luan no podía controlare a si misma en el día de las bromas. Era lo suficientemente desequilibrada para intercambiar el contenido de los tubos de ensayo de Lisa o alterar sus cálculos, y Lisa no podía mudar todo su material al bunker. Por lo que uno o dos seguros nunca estaban de más.

-No he dicho nada. ¿Qué es eso?

Lisa abrió la caja y Lincoln encontró lo que sólo pudo describir como un pequeño aerosol –. Esto, mi mentalmente inferir hermano de sangre, supuestamente sería la salvación para varias especies en extinción al rociarlos con una feromona que se encargaría de colocar a las hembras en celo y mejorar el libido de los machos… por desgracia el efecto fue demasiado fuerte y algunas especies extrañamente desarrollaron un insaciable hambre caníbal.

Lincoln retrocedió cuando recordó cierto incidente hace un año –. ¿Esa fue la razón de que las lagartijas de Lana se devoraran mutuamente? –Lana estuvo durmiendo en su cama con horribles temblores por el final tan retorcido que habían tenido sus mascotas durante dos meses enteros –. Por favor, dime que no comenzarás una plaga zombi en Royal Woods, Lisa.

-Esos… especímenes no fueron los más adecuados para el experimento, lo admito –se aclaró la garganta y abrió el pequeño aerosol. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y retiró una pequeña bolsa repleta de cabellos blancos. Lincoln ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para saber de quién era –. Y la idea de una plaga zombi es totalmente hilarante, Lincoln. Te recomendaría aléjate de esos comics tan científicamente incorrectos, pero sé que no me harías caso.

-¿Y cómo es que eso podrá ayudarme?

El cabelló de Lincoln se deshizo dentro de otro tuvo con un líquido verdoso y burbujeante. Lisa lo mezcló dentro del aerosol y lo agitó un poco después de cerrarlo.

-Sólo rocía un poco en tu mano y toca la piel de la persona que quieras que se fije en ti, Lincoln. Cualquier persona con un grade de inteligencia inferior al promedio podría hacerlo –le pasó el aerosol con cuidado. Lincoln lo tomó como si estuviera sujetando una especie de bomba, y conociendo a Lisa podría no estar tan lejos de serlo –. La persona afectada inmediatamente te encontrará más atractivo y sentirá la necesidad de estar cerca de ti –. Levantó un dedo –. Pero antes de que te emociones, el efecto no será potente y mucho menos será permanente. Esto estaba destinado a mejorar la fauna en extinción, Lincoln. Sólo te permitirá pasar más tiempo con cualquier espécimen femenino que elijas.

-Con eso será suficiente Lisa –Lincoln le sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja –. El encanto Loud hará el resto –ronroneó y arregló su mechón de cabello.

Lisa le dio una mirada plana sin pestañear –. Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, no hace falta decir que si algo malo ocurre no obtuviste nada de mí.

A algo que Lincoln estaba acostumbrado era a lo inesperado. Cuando se pasaba tanto tiempo con Lisa, se podían esperar aún más sucesos extraños de los que podría ver en las sesiones espiritistas con Lucy. Lo que no había esperado es que un cuadro luminoso apareciera en medio del cuarto de su hermana de cuatro años.

La atención de ambos fue atrapada por aquella combinación de colores. Mientras que Lincoln la veía con una extraña familiaridad, Lisa ya había comenzado a estudiar el fenómeno. El tiempo de shock y confusión había sido efímero para ella, lo importante siempre había sido reunir datos de cualquier anomalía o comportamiento extraño en su entorno.

Ya estaba sacando su pequeño escáner de bolsillo para iniciar el estudio y quizás replicación del fenómeno cuando una luz salió disparada del cuadro y cubrió por completo la parte superior del cuerpo de Lisa. Todo a parte de la cintura y sus piernas fueron engullidas por aquella luz brillante. El momento duró apenas un segundo y al extinguirse la luz también lo había hecho la parte superior del cuerpo de Lisa.

El olor a carne quemada se esparció rápidamente por todo el cuarto de la niña. Lincoln se cubrió la nariz por reflejo antes de percatarse de que su hermana de cuatro años se había convertido en un simple par de piernas sin vida. Como si esas piernas recordaran que ya habían muerto, estas cayeron al piso en el momento exacto en que el cuadro multicolor se desvaneció y dijo a Lincoln totalmente solo con los restos de su hermana.

Lincoln quedó totalmente en silencio mientras miraba los restos de Lisa, no supo cuantos minutos pasó en la misma posición, pero finalmente hizo lo que cualquier persona haría en su situación: comenzó a gritar.

* * *

Lisa se mantenía sumamente concentrada mientras las chispas volaban a su alrededor. Tenía que tener especial cuidado para acercarse más, sus ojos estaban protegidos gracias a las lentes especiales, pero todavía podría causarles problemas en la vista. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando terminó de trabajar con fuego, y pasó a usar el bisturí.

El trabajo entre manos requería delicadeza y coordinación perfecta. El filo de diamante atravesó fácilmente las primeras capas y comenzó a trazar el largo recorrido en línea recta. Solo un pequeño cambio de dirección y repitió el mismo proceso. Se relamió los labios y sintió el sabor de su propio sudor que ya cubría su rostro.

-Listo… -dejó el bisturí de lado –. Al fin… lo e logrado… -una pequeña risa escapó de su boca mientras miraba fijamente su creación. Casi deseaba haber arreglado finalmente sus ojos para poder verlo directamente y no a través del vidrio de sus gafas –. ¡Ya no necesito de asistencia para lograrlo! –levantó el plato sobre su cabeza.

Después de tres horas de arduo trabajo había logrado de crear los sándwiches de jalea con pan tostado perfectos. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar una forma de acelerar su proceso de creación y podría considerarse totalmente independiente.

Lisa había estado demasiado ocupada con su creación como para darse cuenta de las ondulaciones en el espacio detrás de ella. Tres cuadros azules con varias luces ondulantes en círculos y líneas brillantes en movimiento aparecieron en medio del cuarto. Lily se rió desde su cuna mientras las veía. Intentó estirar su mano para llegar a ellas.

-Alto –una personita gritó mientras saltaba fuera del portal –¡Suelta esos deliciosos sándwiches de jalea perfectamente fabricados! –levantó una pistola de aspecto colorido y le apuntó a Lisa.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que Lisa soltó su plato y su creación terminó en el piso –. ¡No! ¡Mi merienda! –había rechazado una merienda de chocolate y malvaviscos por esos sándwiches.

De los tres portales comenzaron a salir más figuras. Otras dos figuras pequeñas se unieron a la primera apuntando a Lisa, y tres más altas la seguían. La diferencia radicaba en que las más altas parecían mareadas y una de ellas desenfundó un secador de cabello mientras que la siguiente apuntaba el arma hacia si misma.

-Ops, siempre me confundo –la figura del secador de cabello se rio un poco y retiró su pistola. La cual parecía estar hecha de cartón.

-Mira al frente, inútil –una de las figuras pequeñas le gritó a otra de las altas, la cual ya se estaba acercando a Lily.

Lisa levantó una seña al verse rodeada por… ¿Ella misma? Las tres figuras estaban usando uniformes azules con bordes blancos y un logotipo hexagonal con una L roja en medio. Mientras que las altas usaban un uniforme rosado claro con varios bordados diferentes, pero el logotipo era el mismo.

Las tres figuras mayores eran indudablemente Lenis.

-Lisa del universo D-20, quedas detenida bajo sospecha de múltiples crímenes hacia la Ciudadela, vendrás con nosotras voluntariamente o tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza –.

-Mi único crimen fue tratar de copiar la fuente de energía de su ciudad, y renuncié cuando vi lo idiota que podía llegar yo misma con un poco de poder –intentó rescata parte de sus sándwich destrozado. Quizás todavía podría salvar algo para copiar el proceso.

La Lisa frente a ella estrechó sus ojos con molestia –. Díselo al concejo –Lisa F-123, ve por su –miró una libreta electrónica que sacó de su bolsillo –. ¿Lincoln? ¿Usas un Lincoln en lugar de una Leni? El informe no exageraba al decir que eras una Lisa sumamente extraña.

-Lo extraño es que ustedes prefieran la impredecible estupidez de una mente simplona a una mente predecible y fácilmente manipulable por su falta de confianza en si misma –. Lisa siempre se había preguntado cómo aquella ciudadela se había mantenido en pie tanto tiempo.

-Todas somos lo bastante brillantes como para entender las ventajas de una mente que apenas puede pensar –miró a una de las Lenis, la cual estaba haciendo caras graciosas a la dirección de Lily –. Ninguna de ellas puede ver más allá de su propia nariz, criminal.

-No le pongan atención –otra de las Lisas mencionó mientras se dirigía a la puerta –. Y no la pierdan de vista, no sabemos lo que una Lisa que a probado la sangre de las suyas podría hacer –. Estrechó sus ojos antes de salir por la puerta.

-¡Lenis! –la lisa del medio gritó, alterando a todas las chicas. Una de ellas presionó accidentalmente el gatillo de su arma y esta comenzó a sonar estridentemente mientras parpadeaba con luces de colores hacia la dirección de las Lisas –. Me alegra que no les demos armar de verdad a estas estas huecas –. Murmuró. –No pierdan de vista a esa Lisa –la señaló con el dedo.

Lisa por su parte había terminado de reunir los pedazos del plato y los había colocado sobre la mesa junto a los restos de su sándwich. Era inútil, no podría recuperar nada.

Había estado tan cerca de la verdadera independencia alimenticia.

* * *

Lisa F-123 miró el pasillo, si no recordaba mal el cuarto de Lincon estaría en el fondo y el espécimen posiblemente en ropa interior mientras perdía su tiempo con comics.

-Hey, Lisa –Lynn apareció desde las escaleras –. Ya era hora de que salieras, ¿Y ese uniforme?

Lisa F-123 le disparó con su pistola de rayos sin previo aviso. Lynn sintió como una terrible corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, no pudo ni gritar antes de caer al piso con su quemada y su ropa casi carbonizada.

-N-no otra vez –perdió el conocimiento al instante.

-Mmm, más musculo que mente si mis memorias no me fallan –se arregló las gafas y continuó su camino.

Podía sentir cierta nostalgia como frustración mientras llegaba al final del pasillo. La familia era algo que siempre la había limitado a la hora de proseguir con sus investigaciones. En la ciudadela siempre había tenido más… ¿Libertades? No sentía que esa fuera la palabra correcta, tomando en cuenta que aún tenía que soportar la compañía de cierta hueca.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-Me sorprende que tengas pantalones, Lincoln D-20 –fue lo primero que mencionó al ver a Lincoln frente a su laptop.

-¿Lisa? –de hecho, Lincoln estaba a punto de quitárselos para comenzar a leer el último número de Ultimate Ace Savy, la nueva saga de Ace Savy, la cual se decía que era aún más violenta e interesante que la primera, incluyendo un número especial de que hubiera pasado si Ace fuera un villano –. Estoy un poco ocupado ahora Lisa, así que si es por el problema con tu impresora 3D, te diré qu-

-Lincoln D-20, por la autoridad que me otorga la Ciudadela, cuna del conocimiento y el progreso quedas detenido como sospechoso de crímenes contra Lisa –. Le apuntó directamente a Lincoln con su pistola.

Lincoln la miró un tanto confundido. Sus dedos ya habían regresado a su cinturón, totalmente impacientes para empezar a leer. Pero ya con doce años la idea de quitares los pantalones frente a una niña de cinco años le era un tanto… desagradable. No le quedó otra más que suspirar.

-Ahora no puedo jugar Lisa, ¿Qué es esa nueva ropa?

* * *

-Tengo… a su Lincoln… como pesa –Lisa F-123 arrastraba a Lincoln desde su tobillo con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo.

Lincoln se encontraba sumamente mareado por aquel disparo, lo suficiente como para confundir a todas esas Lisas y Lenis con visión doble. Dos Lenis acercaron su rostro con el suyo para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Hola Lincoln, como has crecido –una de las Lenis lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo Linky, has crecido mucho. ¿Cómo está mama? ¿Ya puedo regresar a casa? ¿Por qué hueles raro? Creo que tengo un poco de perfume que arreglará eso –la siguiente Leni metió su mano en su bolsillo y comenzó a hurgar en sus cosas.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Lisa? –Fue lo primero que Lincoln pudo decir mientras se sentaba y se daba cuenta de que todas esas Lisas y Lenis eran reales –. ¿Qué te dijo papá sobre volver a meterte con la clonación humana?

-No son clones Lincoln, son versiones de mi misma sumamente inferiores que se engañan patéticamente con una fantasía de un mundo idílico donde todas forman parte de algo que no existe –Lisa habló directamente a sus otros yo.

-No queremos escuchar tu patética propaganda anti-Lisa, Lisacida –tomó a Lisa del hombro y la llevó hacia el portal –. Agradece que no te hemos congelados y camina. Lleven a su Lincoln junto a ella.

-No, en serio. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Lisa? ¿Qué es esto sobre diferentes versiones tuyas? –Dos Lenis ayudaron a Lincoln a caminar hacia el portal. Todavía se sentía algo paralizado por el disparo de Lisa F-123.

-Adiós Lily, cuídate. Volveremos pronto, creo. ¿Volveremos pronto, Lisa? –Una de las Leni le preguntó a su Lisa mientras atravesaban el portal.

-Sí, claro. Solo no lo sueltes hueca.

* * *

-Lisa Loud del universo D-20, te encuentras ante nosotros bajo la sospecha de haber asesinado a una gran cantidad de versiones alternativas de ti misma a lo largo del universo, ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Lo que se encontraba frente a Lisa y Lincoln eran un grupo de cinco versiones de Lisa sentadas frente a una enorme mesa en un alto altar, la persona que hablaba era una versión masculina de su hermana de cinco años. Si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Levi, y ya lo había visto antes… en lo que se suponía era un sueño. En lo que esperaba que realmente hubiera sido un sueño.

-Lisa, sigo sin entender que pasa o porque estamos aquí –Lincoln murmuró para que solo la Lisa que él conocía pudiera escucharlo –. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Ambos habían sido transportados directamente a una pequeña habitación blanca, sin previo aviso unas pinzas metálicas habían salido de las paredes y les habían arrancado toda su ropa y sus objetos dejándolos como su madre los había traído al mundo. Dos juegos de batas de distintas tayas les había sido entregadas y luego habían sido dirigidos por un enorme pasillo hasta aquella enorme habitación repleta de Lisas y Lenis, aunque pudo ver a algunos Loni entre lo que solo podía ser un jurado.

Estar en bata blanca frente a tantos ojos le estaba resultando vergonzoso.

-Ellos, como claramente puedes ver mi intelectualmente cuestionable hermano mayor, son versiones alternativas de mi misma y nuestra muy inferior hermana mayor Leni –Lisa murmuró igual de bajo. El Levi frente a ellos había comenzado a recitar un discurso sobre el sagrado juramento sobre el respeto hacia las mentes iguales, pese a la clara diferencia en sus estatus, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra –. Verás Lincoln, cada vez que una Lisa o un Levi descubre el viaje entre dimensiones, es inmediatamente contactado por este… grupo, una unificación de lo que ellos consideran la elite de los suyos. Porque solo ellos han descubierto el viaje entre dimensiones.

Lincoln tuvo un pequeño flash sobre cierto altercado con las ardillas, pero por el bien de su salud mental se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Cerró un poco sus piernas cruzó sus brazos, ¿era idea suya o la habitación parecía estar volviéndose más fría? Esa bata era incomoda, especialmente porque ni siquiera les habían proporcionado ropa interior.

-¿Y qué quieren, Lisa? ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? –Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que varias Lisa ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban ignorando al Levi frente a ellos, las Leni en cambio parecían tratar de llamar su atención. ¿Era tan raro ver a un Lincoln en el lugar? Para su vergüenza, ninguna perdía la oportunidad para sacarle una foto con su celular –. ¿Esta es su forma de reclutar más Lisas?

Lisa bufó –. Eso sería una mejora, su forma es mucho peor. Contaminan la mente de muchas versiones suyas con una sociedad utópica donde podrían seguir avanzando en la investigación del universo, y para mi vergüenza de ser una Lisa, muchas de ellas aceptan, perdiendo la verdadera esencia de ser Lisa –. Lisa miró con molestia al jurado –. Sólo míralos, todo lo que veo son borregos que siguen ciegamente un mundo de leyes que te obliga donde ir y en donde trabajar por el bien de esta "Ciudadela". Te hacen creer que eres parte de algo mucho más grande, que con el tiempo podrás avanzar y formar tus propios proyectos, así es como las atrapan. Y si son tan torpes para aceptar quizás merezcan estar aquí.

-Entonces… ¿No te agradan, Lisa? –por la forma en que varias ellas miraban a su herma, podía ver que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Yo trabajo para el beneficio de la humanidad Lincoln, no para levantar mi propio ego y creerme una especie superior a la humanidad –sacó la lengua en una mueca de asco –. Todas ellas ahora trabajan para el beneficio de un Dios inexistente que les ordena seguir alimentándolo en un proceso estancado de falso progreso. Pobre ilusas.

Demasiada información para que Lincoln lo entendiera, a él le gustaría saber porque los habían secuestrado y que era esa tontería de Lisacidio –. ¿Porqué también está aquí Leni? –pero esa pregunta lo estaba molestando mucho. Lisa no era particularmente cercana a Leni, recordando la cantidad de experimentos que había arruinado.

-Esa es otra de las principales razones por detestar a este grupo de borregos –suspiró mientras se arreglaba las gafas. Agradecía que al menos le hubieran dejado eso –. Verás Lincoln-

-¡Suficiente! –Levi gritó en el centro de la mesa –. ¿Siquiera escucharon nuestro sagrado juramento? Su falta de respeto hacia nuestras leyes no es más que otra evidencia sobre su culpabilidad en esta trágica ola de crímenes.

-Su Ciudadela es una mentira que ustedes mismas han creado, viven en ella y se nutren de un futuro que jamás llegaran a vivir –Lisa gritó más al jurado que a la cinco versiones de ella misma. Sabía que sería inútil tratar de hablar con ellos.

-He dicho suficiente –Levi gritó mientras goleaba la mesa con un pequeño martillo –. No dejaré que aproveches el momento de tu juicio para promover tu basura anti-Lisa, Lisa D-20.

-Lisa, deja de provocarte y al menos escuchemos que es lo que quieren de nosotros o porque creen que eres una Lisacida –Lincoln la tomó del hombre, Lisa lo miró ofendido pero finalmente dio un paso atrás mientras mascullaba –. Disculpen si los ofendimos pero… ¿Podrían explicarnos mejor de que se nos acusa?

Levi levantó una ceja –. Me sorprende que escuches a una mente tan inferior, tu Lincoln no me parece estar tan encima de las huecas –. Escuchar eso de alguien que era claramente mucho menor que él ofendió bastante a Lincoln –. Verás, Lincoln D-20. Ustedes dos están acusados de esto –chasqueó sus dedos y frente a ellos aparecieron varias pantallas brillantes.

-Dios –Lincoln dio un paso atrás mientras escenas grotescas con el cuerpo de Lisa. Algunas Lenis en el jurado se cubrieron los ojos mientras que otras golpearon el piso con su cara como si intentaran crear un agujero para ocultar su cabeza de aquella brutalidad –. ¿Esa…? ¿Lisa?

Algunos cuerpos estaban decapitados, había uno que parecía haber sido totalmente calcinado y vio a un Levi con un agujero en el pecho. Había una versión de Lisa que parecía ser mucho mayor que él con un disparo en la frente. Ver tantas imágenes le daba ganas de vomitar. No era ajeno a ver cadáveres, pero nunca a tal grado y ciertamente odiaba verlos.

Cubrió su boca aguantando sus deseos de vomitar.

-Esas son las razones de que estén aquí –Una de las cinco versiones de Lisa frente a ellas mencionó –. Yo misma e reunido una gran cantidad de datos de cada escena del crimen. El deceso de cada Lisa se estima sólo a segundos o minutos de que un portal se abre en una ubicación cercana a las víctimas –. Una libreta olografica apareció frente a ella –. Y siguiendo los siguientes datos hemos podido rastrear la fuente del portal directamente hacia la ubicación de Lisa D-20.

-Eso es una clara muestra de incriminación –Lisa se defendió –. ¿Qué ganaría con asesinarme a mí misma en distintos universos? Todo lo que lograría es llamar su atención y acabaría donde estoy ahora. Si son como yo lo entenderán sin problemas.

-Es porque no somos como tú que podemos ver más allá de una mente tan simplona capaz de rechazar una verdadera utopía.

-A esto me refería –Lincoln –. Murmuró hacia su hermano –. Son tan arrogantes que creen que cualquier Lisa que rechace unirse a la Ciudadela es claramente una versión inferior que no entiende los beneficios de su utopía.

Un pequeño dron llegó volando a través de una ventana situada detrás de los cinco, el dron dejó caer un pequeño reloj frente a Levi.

-Hey, ese es mi reloj dimensional, ¿Se metieron en mi cuarto? –habló ofendida.

Levi revisó el reloj y lo desestimó con un bufido –. Tenemos derecho a recolectar todo lo que pueda ser evidencia, y parece que ya se han terminado de descargar los datos del historial de tu reloj, Lisa D-20 –. Varias pantallas gigantes se encendieron en todo el lugar –. Vaya vaya, parece que has tenido un mes ocupado –Levi se burló –. Como verán genios del jurado, Lisa D-20 a estado saltando a cada uno de los universos donde residían las víctimas.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Alguien tuvo que hackearme! –Lisa gritó con rabia mientras veía cada uno de los destinos que su reloj había guardado. Odiaba que se metieran con sus cosas –. Cualquiera de ustedes pudo haberlo alterado mientras descargaban el historial sin mi consentimiento, grupo borregos.

-Calma Lisa, esto ya parece estar lo suficientemente mal para ambos –Lincoln se colocó detrás de su hermana y le sujetó ambos hombros –. Por ahora, ¿Crees que nos dejen llamar a un abogado? O al menos decirle a la familia donde estamos.

-Lincoln, estos ineptos ni siquiera nos están haciendo un juicio verdadero. ¡Todo este circo es sólo para que el Levi frente a nosotros pueda presumir hacia sus otras versiones como atrapó a los horribles asesinos! ¡Nos arrojarán al sol sin posibilidades de defendernos!

-¿Al sol? –¿eso era en serio o estaba bromeando? Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarlo. El rostro raramente desesperado de su hermanita le daba todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Lisa miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla. Si tan solo tuviera sus cosas con ella, pero todo lo que tenía ahora era una simple bata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Al menos no era de aquellas que tenían aberturas en la parte trasera, no podría pensar con el trasero congelado.

-Lincoln, mientras ese idiota sigue presumiendo, necesito que grites que viste una gran descuento del cincuenta por ciento en tacones afuera.

-Pero no sabemos que hay afuera, Lisa –ellos habían sido encerrados y trasladados sumamente rápido.

-Sólo hazlo.

Lincoln dio un paso al frente y tomó una gran cantidad de aire –¡Qué gran oferta del cincuenta por ciento en unos muy bonitos tacones rojos vi afuera, Lisa! ¡Era algo para no creer!

-¡Tacones!

El resultado no tardó en hacerse ver. Cada Leni olvidó su anterior asco y miedo a lo que vio en la pantalla y comenzó a gritar con emoción mientras corrían hacia afuera envistiendo a cada Lisa y Loni que encontraban en el camino.

-¿Alguien podría decirme porque todavía permitimos la presencia de todas estas huecas aquí dentro? –una de las Lisa en el piso gritó.

-Para mantener su ilusión de igualdad y mantenerlas a raya, cretinas desesperantes –Lisa respondió mientras envestía a una de las Lisas que servía como guardia y había comenzado a dispararle a las Leni. La envistió directamente en la cintura y sujetó sus brazos para que no disparara –. Toma su arma, Lincoln. ¡Rápido!

Lincoln corrió en medio de aquel mar de caos. Sabía como podían actuar Lori y Leni con los descuentos, pero lo que veía era toda una avalancha de destrucción.

-¡Que alguien los detenga! –Levi gritó mientras los señalaba.

Lincoln sujetó la mano del guardia y trató de quitarle la pistola de rayos mientras esta se disparaba tres veces más.

-¡Suelta el arma! Tú, desperdicio de lo que pude ser una brillante mente totalmente independiente –Lisa gritó mientras presionaba a su otro yo con más fuerza.

-¡La tengo! –Lincoln se hizo con el arma y retrocedió un paso –. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Corremos! –soltó inmediatamente a su otro yo y se arregló las gafas antes de comenzar a correr en medio de la marea de Lenis –. Trata de no tropezar o te pasaran por encima. Hay que aprovechar este caos. ¡Y dame esa arma!

Lincoln comenzó a correr junto a su hermana. Sin lugar a dudas se habían metido en algo demasiado grande esta vez.

* * *

Las alarmas no dejaron de sonar mientras ambos hermanos corrían. Cada Leni había comenzado a gritar sobre el falso descuento creando una reacción en cadena que había llevado a donde sea que estaban en un estado de crisis. Lincoln nunca habría creído que Leni podría llegar a ser tan destructiva.

 **Tenemos una fuga. Repito, tenemos una fuga. Lincoln y Lisa D-20 están escapando. Se activaran todos los procedimientos de seguridad. Se permite usar armamento de grado 3 para garantizar su aprensión.**

-¿Eso es malo, Lisa? –ambos doblaron una esquina. El lugar era enrome y ninguno de los dos parecía saber a dónde ir para escapar.

-Básicamente se les permite usar armamento capaz de hacer bolar nuestros brazos y piernas mientras respeten todo lo demás.

-Oug.

Llegaron a un enorme pasillo con paredes de vidrio que daban una vista sumamente majestuosa de lo que parecía ser un enorme bosque bajo sus pies. Parecían estar en la cima de un enorme edificio que les proporcionaba aquella vista. Aunque Lincoln se sintió más atraído hacia la enorme catarata en medio del bosque, la cual se iniciaba en una montaña con la cara de Lisa.

-Eso ya es perturbador.

-Gran ego, Lincoln –Lisa le recordó. No me sorprendería si varias de ellas ya creen ser Dios –. Miró el bosque por un segundo antes de aumentar su velocidad, le costaba correr con sus cortas piernas. Seguramente Lincoln estaba ajustando su velocidad para no dejarla atrás –. Esa zona se encarga de suministrar el oxígeno a toda la Ciudadela, el cielo que vez brillar sobre él no es más que una proyección que se encarga de suministrar luz solar artificial.

-O sea… ¿Qué estamos bajo tierra? –A Lincoln no se le ocurría otra idea, tampoco creía estar en algún lugar del espacio.

Lisa negó con la cabeza –. Nadie lo sabe, la ubicación de la Ciudadela es un misterio para todas excepto para el concejo de Lisas –. Señaló hacia atrás –. Creo que ya los conociste, es la primera vez que veo a un Levi entre ellas. Supongo que la anterior fue consumida por su estúpido sistema político inferior.

-¿Inferior?

-Los más listos gobiernan, no hay discusión. Porque solo los listos saben que es mejor para todos –. Para Lisa era una verdadera decepción ver cuantas versiones de ella habían caído tan bajo –.

Había otra cosa que Lincoln quería preguntarle, pero los rayos que pasaron volando junto a su cabeza lo forzaron a concentrarse en algo más importante –. ¡Tenemos a tres detrás Lisa! –eran dos Lenis y una Lisa, las Lenis estaban corriendo al ritmo de la Lisa, por lo que era una persecución sumamente lenta.

-Tenemos que escapar antes de que nos topemos con armamento grado 3, esos disparos no fallan –jadeó. Comenzaba a cansarse. Apuntó con la pistola de rayos dos veces y comenzó a dispararle a sus perseguidores.

Los cuales tenían una puntería tan terrible como ella. Lisa nunca fue la mejor en los videojuegos, pese a su gran inteligencia, tampoco la más deportiva. Ser golpeado por un rayo en medio de una persecución no era una preocupación para Lincoln, lo que le preocupaba era que ocurriría si los rodeaban.

Pasaron por una puerta automática. Lisa le disparó a un pequeño panel de control junto a la puerta y esta se cerró con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que funcionara –lo había visto en una película, pero por lo general las puertas se abren de forma automática al detectar cualquier avería.

Fiel a su pensamiento, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y ambos se quedaron viendo a la Lisa que no dejaba de jadear de rodillas.

-Q-quedan… detenidos… -dijo con mucho esfuerzo. Lincoln nunca creyó ver a alguien con peor condición física que su hermana menor, y en cierta forma no lo hacía –. Ustedes dos… tráigame jugo de manzana… necesito re-hidratarme.

-Pero la oferta…

-¡Háganlo! –les gritó lo bastante fuerte para que ambas chocaran consigo mismas y salieran corriendo por el jugo –. En cuanto… a ustedes. Quedan detenidos por –ambos ya habían desaparecido –¡Rayos!

* * *

-Y cuales son… nuestras posibilidades de escapar –Lincoln podía ser la persona menos atlética en la familia después de Lisa, no había tardado en cansarse poco después de la persecución.

-Ni…guna –Lisa se sentó en el piso por el agotamiento. Le gustaría mucho poder saborear un poco de delicioso jugo de manzana.

-¿Qué?

-Por mucho que… odie a estas hipócritas –se limpió acostó en el piso con las piernas y los brazos abiertos –. Sus avances y seguridad… son perfectos. La única razón de no haber sido capturados todavía es… gracias a las Lenis –jadeó.

Lincoln la miró en el piso durante un segundo que se le hizo eterno –. E-entonces que fue todo eso del escape, Lisa.

-¡Iban a arrojarnos al Sol, Lincoln! No me avergüenza admitir que caí en pánico –. Se sentó en el piso.

Ambos habían entrado en lo que parecía ser el armario de la limpieza, era bastante grande y tenía una gran cantidad de pequeñas unidades robóticas de limpieza. Esos pequeños robots con forma de Lisa se encargaban de limpiar todo el lugar una vez eran soltadas. Lisa ya comenzaba a sentirse avergonzada de ver su rostro en todas partes, no solo en las versiones de si misma.

Ahora qué, ¿Se ocultaban en el armario de la limpieza hasta que la crisis de Lenis pasara y luego les dispararan sin cesar? Ni siquiera un centenar de Lisas podría fallar tanto.

-Esto apesta, ¿Y qué es eso de haber cometido un crimen, Lisa?

-Claramente alguien me inculpó, hackeó mi reloj dimensional y me metió en toda esta locura –posiblemente no era más que el chivo expiatorio del asesino –. Sólo tenía que escoger a cualquier Lisa que hubiera rechazado a la Ciudadela en el pasado y gané su premio, Lincoln. Si tuviera mi reloj podríamos intentar rastrear al verdadero asesino, pero estoy literalmente desnuda por lo que no podemos hacer nada para limpiar mi nombre.

Ambos guardaron silencio, si a Lisa no se le ocurría una forma de poder escapar de esa situación, Lincoln dudó de que él pensara en algo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué hay tantas Lenis aquí? –al menos le gustaría llenar el silencio del momento con esa respuesta.

Lisa suspiró y volvió a recostarse en el piso –. La respuesta a esa pregunta es más simple de lo que podrías imaginar, y otra muestra de como la arrogancia puede corromper a las mentes más brillantes. La vedad de porque las Lenis componen el otro cincuenta por ciento de la Ciudadela, Lincoln… es la siguiente…

La puerta del armario de la limpieza se abrió en ese momento. Ambos temblaron mientras miraban a la persona frente a ellos.

-O cielos, ¿Linky? ¡Como has crecido! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a visitarme? Me da mucho gusto verte hermanito –Leni se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. Aquella Leni estaba usando un traje blanco de conserje. Posiblemente la encargada de colocar y activa a cada uno de los robots de limpieza.

-L-Leni, no soy-

-¡Leni, justo la persona que necesitábamos! –Lisa se levantó de un salto –. Mi hermana de otra dimensión, necesitamos de tu bondadosa asistencia para escapar de lo que podría ser una muerte segura

-¿Lisa? –El rostro de Leni se volvió inexpresivo por un segundo antes de lanzar su usual sonrisa –. Eso significa… ¿Qué puedo tomarme un descanso del trabajo?

* * *

-Alto ahí, hueca. Se prohíbe cualquier entrada y salida mientras del piso mientras se encuentre en estado de alarma –. El Levi encargado de vigilar el ascensor la detuvo –. ¿Qué hay en la caja, hueca?

Leni mantuvo su sonrisa mientras arrastraba una enorme caja con la ayuda de una pequeña carretilla que flotaba sobre el nivel del suelo. Leni abrió uno de los pliegues de la caja y retiró lo que sólo podía ser unas bragas rosas.

-Tengo que lleva la ropa interior de todas mis amigas a la lavandería –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

El Levi se sonrojó un poco mientras veía las bragas rosadas en las manos de Leni, hizo una mueca de asco y se hizo aún lado –. Sólo vete, no sé para que me molesto en preguntarle a una de los tuyos.

Leni pasó un lado del Levi y entró en el ascensor.

-¿Qué significa hueca?

-¡Ssh!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Levi se dio la vuelta con el arma de rayos ya desenfundada –. ¿Dijiste algo, hueca?

Leni pareció pensarlo un poco –. Me tiré un pedo.

Levi retrocedió con una expresión de asco más grande que la anterior –. Sólo lárgate de aquí, cochina.

-Adiós adiós –agitó su mano mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-Leni… eres una genio –Lisa nunca creyó que diría eso en toda su existencia –. Te regresaré tus bragas en cuanto podamos salir de esta caja sin riesgo a ser descubiertos por una cámara de seguridad.

-Sólo no las vuelvas a ponerlas sobre mi cabeza –Lincoln masculló –. Ya es sufrido demasiados traumas por un día.

Leni tarareó una pequeña canción mientras el ascensor seguía bajando.

* * *

-Ya no podía respirara –Lincoln salió disparado de la caja junto a Lisa. Aparte del miedo de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, había estado aguantando unas terribles ganas de ir al baño desde hace una hora –. ¿Dónde estamos ahora, Leni?

-Es mi casa, ¿Les gusta? Lisa dijo que podía quedarme con ella hasta que me trasladaran a un pequeño apartamento junto a otras Lenis, aunque me gustaría más que pudiéramos volver a casa con las demás –miró a Lisa dentro de la caja –. ¿Podemos regresar, Lisa? O espera, era otra Lisa. Es que todas son muy parecidas, a veces me confundo y termino en casa de otra Lisa –. Miró a su alrededor –. ¿Esta era mi casa?

Lisa saltó de la caja y estiró un poco sus músculos mientras veía el lugar. Era un hogar promedio, posiblemente un bloque común cerca del centro de la Ciudadela. Lo que veían ahora era todo lo que había. Una simple habitación que servía como dormitorio, sala y posiblemente habría una cocina plegable en alguna parte.

-Necesitamos ropa, equipamiento y un plan, ¿Tienes ropa de la talla de Lincoln?

-Puedo hacerla –metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y sacó una gran cantidad de hilo y agujas –. Dame cinco minutos, esas cortinas y algo de ropa vieja. Hace mucho que no preparaba ropa para Linky –. Leni no tardó en arrancar las cortinas y comenzar a trabajar sentada en el único sofá en medio de la habitación.

-Tengo que cambiarme rápido –Lisa comenzó a quitarse la bata sobe sus hombros.

-Hey Lisa, al menos espera a tener la ropa en tus manos o a que me dé la vuelta –Lisa se cubrió los ojos mientras retrocedía.

Lisa se detuvo y lo miró con ojos muertos –. ¿En serio, Lincoln? Acabamos de vernos desnudos hace una hora, y no vi que te quejaras –. Mantuvo su bata sujeta sobre sus rodillas, sólo unos centímetros debajo de su cintura.

-E-eso es diferente, nos obligaron –gritó lo más bajo posible –. Realmente no tenía interés en ver el cuerpo de mi hermana menor, y prefiero no repetirlo, Lisa.

-Esa tampoco fue la primera vez Lincoln, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que hemos hecho más que eso –esa fue una experiencia difícil de olvidar –. ¿No recuerdas en el baño del cine cuando-

-¡Te refieres al momento que nunca pasó y del cual juramos jamás volver a hablar mientras viviéramos!

-Sí, Lincoln. Me refería a ese momento –Lisa rodó los ojos –. Si tanto te preocupa reaccionar al cuerpo de tu pequeña hermana de cinco años, puedes darte la vuelta, Linc.

Dicho así incluso sonaba peor.

-¡Listo! –Leni gritó mientras levantaba unos pantalones azules reciclados de los viejos pantalones de su Lisa y una camisa anaranjada creada con cortinas –. Espero que tu taya no haya cambiado mucho Lincoln, me emocioné demasiado y olvidé medirte.

-No te preocupes Leni… realmente no e crecido demasiado –masculló.

-Sólo terminemos con esto –Lisa tiró su bata al suelo y caminó hacia el armario totalmente desnuda –. Trata de que tus hormonas no se alteren demasiado, mi perturbadoramente hormonal hermano mayor.

Lincoln se golpeó la frente con vergüenza –. Olvídalo, ¿Podrías darte la vuelta Leni? Voy a vestirme.

Leni se dio la vuelta sin preguntar. Parecía muy feliz de tenerlo junto a ella. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía a su familia? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nadie en aquella Ciudadela veía a su familia? El lugar lo llenaba de preguntas, y le gustaría mucho tener esas respuestas cuando no estuviera siendo perseguido por un crimen que no cometió.

-Listo, mucho mejor así –Lisa arregló sus gafas. Aquella ropa se sentía un poco más apretada que la suya, la Lisa que compartía cubículo con Leni debía ser alrededor de un año menor que ella –. Ahora, tenemos que movernos rápidamente y recuperar mi reloj dimensional.

Lincoln abrochó sus pantalones, la ropa era un poco ajustada por lo que no necesitaría de un cinturón –. ¿No sería mejor descansar un poco para luego pensar en una idea, Lisa? De casualidad tienes zapatos de mi talla –movió los dedos de sus pies frente a Leni.

-No –Leni respondió con la misma sonrisa de siempre –. Pero te hice calcetines, Linky –levantó un juego de calcetines blancos de lana.

-Gracias, Leni.

Lisa negó con la cabeza –. La Lisa de este cubículo podría llegar en cualquier momento y descubrirnos, y los Lincolns son escasos en la ciudadela correríamos un gran riesgo solo por dejarte ver afuera. Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, Lincoln.

-Sabes mucho del lugar, ¿no? –Lincoln murmuró.

-Conoce a tu enemigo, Lincoln –fue la respuesta de Lisa –. El que no quiera saber nada de estas vergüenzas no significa que no las hubiera estudiado, no está de más ser precavida.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es plan, Lisa?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? Hay sándwiches de jalea en el refrigerador y jugo de manzana –Leni ofreció felizmente.

-…Quizás sea mejor tomarnos un descanso aquí.

-Leni, ¿Podrías llevarme al baño? –Lincoln no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **No sé si el titulo le quedó, pero siempre fue pésimo con ellos. Así que como es común puse lo primero que se me pasó por la mente y lo dejé así.**


	9. Yolo

.

.

.

 **La huida**

 **…**

-Cobrador de impuestos –Lincoln murmuró para sus propios oídos. No parecía haber entendido muy bien lo que eso significaba, pese a que Stan no había dejado de gritarlo mientras arrojaba todas sus cosas dentro de una maleta –. ¿Estamos escapando del pueblo por un cobrador de impuestos? ¿Esto es en serio, Tio Stan?

La cabaña había sobrevivido a duendes, hombres lobo, vampiros que decepcionarían los sueños húmedos de cualquier adolescente y una extraña comunidad de hombres topo, ¿E iban a irse para evitar a un cobrador de impuestos? Después de todas las amenazas paranormales a las que Lincoln había tenido que enfrentarse en casi un año de vivir en Gravity Falls, el banco le parecía un enemigo demasiado pequeño.

-Nunca subestimes a un cobrador de impuestos, Linc –Stan lo señaló mientras trataba de forzar el contenido de su maleta. Había guardado incluso el cable de la Tv, una extensión sumamente larga tomando en cuenta de que se lo robaban a la familia Northwest –. Esos engendros no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir mi dinero –se sentó con fuerza sobre la valija, desafiando todavía más las leyes de la física cuando la valija se cerró con un fuerte clic –. Eso es –levantó la valija sobre su cabeza y corrió hacia el coche –. Toma todo lo que no esté pegado al suelo y llévalo al auto, tendremos que salir de aquí durante una o dos temporadas.

-¿Una o dos temporadas? Pero apenas y acabo de establecerme –y posiblemente ni eso. Sería más correcto decir que por ahora ninguna mierda extraña había atentado contra su vida –.

Stan solo se encogió de hombros, entró a la cocina y comenzó a arrastrar la mesa –. Estoy demasiado viejo para esto –señaló el otro lado de la mesa –. Linc, sujétala fuerte de es lado. Todavía nos faltan las camas y luego tenemos que cerrar todo el lugar. Pase lo que pase no podemos dejar que el banco entre.

Lincoln todavía no podía entender como Stan lograba que nadie entrar a la cabaña cuando no estaba. Ahora tenía a Lincoln para vigilar, pero ciertamente no podía haber sido lo mismo antes. Si Stan le decía que ponía un cartel con un "por favor, no entre. Monstruo en el ático", posiblemente le hubiera creído.

Aparte de las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque, la mayoría de las personas en Gravity Falls parecían ser bastante respetuosas… Cuando no tenías cabello blanco y pecas. Todavía tenía que solucionar el asunto de Gideon definitivamente, pero no estaba lo bastante enfermo para golpear a un invalido.

Lincoln no era un matón. Pese a lo que la mitad del pueblo pudiera creer sobre él, y los tributos que recibía todas las mañanas frente a la escuela por parte de los niños más pequeños y débiles.

Stan ató la mesa sobre el techo del auto con fuerza y se limpió las gotas de sudor. Cada día parecía haber una arruga más en su frente, ¿Qué edad tenía Stan? Lincoln solía hacerse esa pregunta las noches que no podía dormir por el canto de los grillos y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuantos años más le quedarían.

No eran pensamientos agradables, pero Lincoln estaba seguro que no era el único dentro de la cabaña que se había hecho la misma pregunta. Nuevamente movió sus pensamientos dentro de una caja y la colocó en el rincón más oscuro de sus pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo para el resto de sus pensamientos alguna noche en que no tuviera suficiente leche tibia para dormir.

Lincoln recobró el sentido cuando una lata de cerveza casi lo golpea en la cabeza.

-No te quedes parado ayúdame a- o no –Stan miró al frente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban por el terror.

Lincoln siguió la mirada del viejo estafador y se encontró con el suceso extraño dos siete cuatro desde su llegada a Gravity Falls. Una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres de traje y corbata se habían colocado frente al camino, todos ellos miraban en su dirección y caminaban hacia ellos a paso sincronizado.

Stan maldijo por lo bajo y corrió hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. Como Lincoln esperaba, colocó un cartel frente a la puerta: "Por favor, no entre. Los horrores misteriosos y paranormales tras esta puerta podrían maldecirlo, y si no lo hacen los golpearé yo mismo cuando regrese", e iba adornado con un pequeño dibujo de Stan señalando al lector con una expresión de furia.

-¡Corre al auto, Linc! –Stan saltó y quedó atorado en la ventana de la puerta del conductor. Lincoln suspiró y abrió la puerta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto –. Linc, hay mantequilla en la guantera. Ya sabes que hacer –señaló la guantera.

* * *

Y Lincoln creyó que Wendy era un riesgo al volante. Stan no se quedaba atrás. Lo primero que hizo al estar frente al volante fue pisar el acelerador a fondo. Las ruedas del auto derraparon sobre el suelo de tierra y el coche salió disparado como un torpedo.

Directamente hacia los cobradores de impuestos.

Stan presionó el volante con todas sus fuerzas y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Frena, frena, frena! –Lincoln cerró los ojos y encogió su cuerpo sobre el asiento. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte para ser solo un bache, cuando Lincoln abrió los ojos encontró a un cobrador sujetándose del parachoques –. ¡Stan! ¡¿Quieres matarlo?!

-Ellos. No. Mueren –murmuró de forma sombría.

-¿Perdiste la- ¡Wah!

Aparte de su traje desarreglado el cobrador parecía estar bien. Comenzó a escalar el parachoques y arrastrarse sobre el cofre. Sus manos dejaban profundas marcas donde se sujetaban.

-Señor Stanfort Pines –la voz profunda del cobrador llegó hacia los oídos de Lincoln y se mantuvo dentro de su cabeza por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Un frío invernal creció en su pecho y salió disparado cuando abrió su boca solo para respirar –. Le debe al banco… -pegó el último recibo de pago sobre el parabrisas –. No toleramos las estafas.

-¿En serio? –Lincoln señaló el recibo. Sobre él y en letras rojas estaba escrito "esto no es un fraude".

Stan chasqueó la lengua desestimando las palabras de Lincoln –Siempre funcionó, muchacho.

-Desde ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de los recibos.

-Me gustaría verte enfrentarte a catorce bancos distintos alrededor del mundo y llegar a mi edad.

Un fuerte golpe sobre el parabrisas los distrajo de su discusión.

-Señor Stanford Pines, debe venir conmigo al banco. Allí podremos encontrar una solución-

Stan no lo dejó terminar. Tenía que acabar con él antes de que sus modales perfectos y palabras elegantes los convencieran. Lincoln era su mayor preocupación, el chico podría ser fácilmente manipulado por palabras bonitas y elegantes. Ya había visto el brillo en los ojos del niño cuando vio el traje. ¿Y si Lincoln ya estaba considerando la opción de volverse banquero? Lincoln era bueno con los números, y no iba a arriesgarse a perder al mejor cajero que había tenido desde que la Cabaña del Misterio fue fundada.

-¡Te veré en el infierno paracito chupasangre! –comenzó a mover el auto en sig-saz, pero el banquero se mantenía sujeto con demasiada fuerza. En el momento en que sacó aquella brillante sonrisa de dientes perfectos supo que no tenía mucho tiempo –. Tapate los ojos Lincoln, no dejes que su encanto te siegue –. Lincoln parecía más preocupado por maldecir que en el hombre pegado al parabrisas.

Le había enseñado bien.

El coche llegó hasta el pueblo y comenzó a derrapar en las calles mientras Stan luchaba por desprender al banquero que cada vez hablaba con una voz más serena. Stan tuvo que apagar su aparato de audición para evitar caer víctima de su hechizo.

Wendy había salido al mercado a comprar la nueva revista de leñadores. Su familia era muy insistente en mantenerse al tanto sobre las nuevas tecnologías de talado de árboles. Su padre parecía creer que entre más grande es el árbol que talas más macho eras. Posiblemente había olvidado otra vez que era una chica, pero si todo salía bien dentro de poco no tendría que aguantar mucho del pueblo.

-¿Stan? ¿Linc? –el coche pasó demasiado cerca de Wendy, lo suficiente para poder ver a Stan y a Lincoln en los asientos delanteros tratando de librarse de un hombre con corbata –. Mmm… el banco.

Dentro del auto Lincoln había pasado la etapa de miedo para llegar a la de nauseas. Las ventanas del auto estaban abiertas por lo que la idea de vomitar había pasado por su cabeza, pero con los movimientos tan caóticos de Stan posiblemente la perdería contra un poste de luz o incluso contra cualquier idiota que se cruzara.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Agitó la cabeza para liberar parte de sus pensamientos y metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo para buscarlo. A Lincoln no le desagradaba su nuevo celular, en cierta forma era mejor que el que había tenido antes. Pero lo que realmente no le gustaba era el estilo: un color rosa chillón adornado con estampas de corazones y arcoíris con chispitas. Tendría que haberlo esperado de un celular que había pertenecido a Mabel, pero le hubiera gustado saber cómo fundió todos esos adornos en el celular.

- _Hey Linc, ¿problemas de deudas?_

Pudo sentir parte del humor de Wendy en ese mensaje. Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y después de sentirse como un idiota escribió un sí con dedos temblorosos.

- _Pasa cada año_ –fue la respuesta de Wendy –. _Tendrías que haberlo visto el último año. Infló su propio globo aerostático y sobrevoló la reja que el banco había colocado sobre su casa._

¿Por qué no solo lo embargaban? Lincoln no se atrevió a preguntarlo, más por miedo a que el nombre de Ford estuviera involucrado en la respuesta.

- _Le diré a Pacifica que te irás por un tiempo. Espero que no se sienta muy sola sin ti._

- _Sobrevivirá_ –a Lincoln le hubiera gustado alargar el mensaje, pero le era muy difícil escribir cuando el auto daba una vuelta entera y grietas se formaban en el parabrisas.

- _Le escribiré de tu parte y le daré el aviso a los demás. Que te diviertas Linc, no nos eches mucho de menos._

-A ti será a la única que eche de menos, Wendy –murmuró con el rostro algo rojo. Por supuesto, no escribió eso en mensaje y solo se despidió con un volveré si Stan no nos mata.

Stan frenó con fuerza y Lincoln casi deja caer el celular antes de poder enviar el mensaje. El cobrador salió disparado hasta dar contra un poste de luz que se dobló y cayó sobre una ambulancia estacionada del otro lado de la calle. Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Lincoln antes de maldecir a Stan fue salir por la puerta y vomitar frente a la tienda de dulces, pero la imagen del cobrador de impuestos levantarse lo obligó a tragarse toda la bilis.

El cobrador de impuestos se limpió el polvo, arregló su corbata y caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Míralos bien Lincoln. Nacidos para cobrar impuestos. No importa quién o donde, ellos nunca te pierden de vista –Stan pisó a fondo el acelerador –. No quieres ser como ellos. Monstruos sin alma que solo piensan en cobrar.

-¡Sólo acelera, hijo de puta! –

Stan sonrió y el coche se puso en marcha.

El celular de Lincoln volvió a vibrar, esta vez era una llamada.

El nombre en la pantalla era de Pacifica Northwest.

-¿Pacifica?

- _Suicídate._

Entonces colgó.

Romántico.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos, Tio Stan? –Lincoln guardó el celular y se recostó contra el asiento.

Stan lo pensó un poco. Tenía varios escondites para cuando los cobradores de impuestos vinieran por él, pero la mayoría de ellos no serían muy seguros. No por el banco, sino por la gran cantidad de letreros de Se Busca repartidos por todos lados. El F.B.I todavía lo buscaba en varias ciudades, por lo que las opciones no eran muy grandes.

-Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto –sonrió –. Había olvidado por completo que tenía un viejo centro de apuestas. Tuve que dejarlo hace algunos años cuando la policía organizó aquella redada, pero eso hace… ¿Veinte años? Quizás treinta. Seguramente ya ni me reconocerían.

A Lincoln no le interesaba mucho su pasado criminal en ninguna parte, le interesaba más que harían al llegar. La idea de un trabajo honrado y justamente remunerado no fue algo que pasara por su mente cuando miraba al anciano conduciendo junto el coche.

-Creo que puedo re-abrirlo, quizás algunos de mis viejos compañeros sigan con vida –lo sabía. Lincoln rodó los ojos –. El viejo Jimmy dos caras, seguramente ya olvidó la promesa de enterrar aquella navaja entre mis costillas y girarla varias veces. Solía encargarse del contrabando –suspiró, perdido en los buenos recuerdos de sus días de gloria –. Y Jonny, ellos eran hermanos. Pero Jonny sabía cómo conseguir el dinero. Él se encargaba del verdadero tráfico… la pizza con piña.

-¿Qué? –Lincoln levantó una ceja confundido.

-La pizza con piña, Lincoln. En ese tiempo no era muy común la pizza con piña, por lo que Jonny la traficaba. Él mismo se encargaba de prepararla con sus propias manos repletas de callos y sus hombres la repartían a todo el que pudiera pagarla. Te sorprendería cuantas personas estaban dispuestos a pagar para probar algo exótico, no importa su horrible sabor.

Jimmy y Jonny hacían un gran equipo. Mientras que Jimmy traficaba los ingredientes, Jonny se encargaba del tráfico de pizza. Tan extraño como suena, era lo menos ilegal que Lincoln había escuchado de Stan y eso lo hacía sentir algo menos extrañamente feliz.

-Luego estaba Terry, él se encargaba del burdel –se rió con picardía –. Tenías que bajar por una alcantarilla para llegar a una pequeña casa oculta bajo las calles, allí también se efectuaban distintos intercambios de drogas.

Y hasta allí legaba.

-Creo que todo eso cerró poco después de que la policía allanara la casa de apuestas –Stan negó con la cabeza y se rascó la barba mal afeitada –. Nunca entenderé como nos descubrieron. Jonny siempre sospechó de un soplón, pero nunca pudimos comprobar nada.

-¿A dónde vamos, Tío? –Lincoln lo preguntó más para desviar el tema a los viejos crímenes de su salvador.

-Una gran ciudad. Está algo lejos de aquí, lo suficiente para que los cobradores de impuestos no nos encuentren mientras reúno el dinero suficiente para pagarle al banco, ¿Cuál ere su nombre? –. Habían pasado alrededor de treinta años desde que Stan la visitó, por lo que le era complicado recordar su nombre –. Tenía enormes muros a su alrededor… por lo que tuvimos que hacer un túnel para escapar… Aquel túnel nos cayó encima a Terry y a mi… tres días sin comida ni agua –estrecho sus ojos –. Solo uno de los dos salió de allí.

-Por favor Stan, solo dime que no es otra ciudad plagada de monstruos o que viviremos en una casa encantada.

El cuerpo de Stan tembló mientras dejaba escapar aquella experiencia bajo tierra y se rió con verdadera gracia –. Por supuesto que no. Es una ciudad común y corriente, nada extraño o fuera de lo común ocurre allí. Creo que su fauna era algo extraña, especialmente en el bosque. Pero no vamos bosque así que no importa mucho –. Stan tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, solo le costaba recordarlo –. Oh, así. Ahora lo recuerdo. Trolberg. La ciudad se llamaba Trolberg.

Un nombre extraño para una ciudad. Pero quizás Lincoln pudiera tener un descanso de toda la basura paranormal en la que había estado involucrado.

* * *

 **NA:**

 **Piensen en esto como un spin-off de Gravity Loud y crossover con Hilda. Solo algo pequeño y que incluirá a los Loud más adelante.**


	10. Horror World 1

.

.

.

 **Horror Movie World**

 **…**

-Funcionó.

La voz de Lucy dejó salir un tono que raramente mostraba: la emoción. La chica de catorce años miraba a su alrededor con genuina alegría, el ambiente fiestero juvenil que era un campamento en medio del bosque y junto a un enorme lago. El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza, carecía totalmente de nubes, el viento sopló levantando un poco su falda. Se aseguró de bajarla antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera salir a la vista, no quería ser tachada como ese tipo de chica al principio de la película.

Arregló su flequillo para que dejara ver el lado derecho, el resto de su cabello caía libremente detrás de su espalda. Su ropa negra era diferente a la que acostumbraba a usar cuando era joven. Su vestido de una pieza había sido cambiado por una falda negra que llegaba un poco sobre sus rodillas, dejando ver medias negras transparentes que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos. La parte de arriba era una era una camisa que cubría su estómago y sus brazos por completo, pero la parte del pecho estaba ligeramente abierta dejando ver el broche de su sujetador. Era algo por lo que sus padres se habían quejado mucho, pero parecían estar demasiado ocupados con la juventud descontrolada de Luna para prestarle la suficiente atención.

Lucy ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de atención del resto de su familia, y había aprendido a usarlo a su favor.

-¿Funcionó? ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Esto es real?

Lincoln miraba a su alrededor más confundido que emocionado. El joven de diecisiete años no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, se mantenía encorvado en su lugar todavía shokeado y aguantado unas terribles ganas de vomitar. De un momento a otro había sentido que se encontraba sujeto a una montaña rusa sin control que no dejaba de dar vueltas y al siguiente estaba parado en medio de un campo rodeado de bosques en lo que parecía ser un campamento de amantes de los ochenta.

El cuerpo de Lincoln era alto, todavía era demasiado delgado pero lo compensaba con unos brazos y piernas fuertes por el entrenamiento forzado con Lynn cada mañana. A diferencia de Lucy su ropa no había cambiado mucho. Lincoln no era muy seguidor de la moda por lo que cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse le daba igual. Aún mantenía su camisa naranja y pantalones azules. Lucy le había aconsejado que usara algo acorde a la situación, pero Lincoln se había negado en cuanto vio el conjunto negro junto a una caja de maquillaje.

Todavía no se arrepentía.

-¿Estamos en la película, Lucy? –tomó el hombro de su hermana pequeña, más para sujetarse que para llamar su atención. No entendía como Lucy podía mantener su equilibrio después de ese viaje –. Esto es… no tengo idea de que es esto.

Lucy cruzó sus brazos e hizo un pequeño mohín –. Lo único que podría haber afectado el ritual es tu falta de confianza, de no haber tenido la ayuda de mis amigos incorpóreos posiblemente no estaríamos aquí ahora, mi escéptico hermano mayor.

Lincoln cubrió su boca y miró a su alrededor con más cuidado. Había varios remolques estacionados detrás del campamento, la mayoría de ellos pintados con adornos de flores y arcoíris, otro más llamativo tenía la imagen de un guerrero cavernario montado sobre una libélula gigante con flores que harían de espadas llameantes.

Una camioneta tan vieja como podría serlo su abuelo llego con la tonada de una canción tan vieja que no pudo reconocer, pero parecía ser sumamente popular ya que el grupo de jóvenes dentro y en la parte trasera no dejaban de cantarla, aunque más de uno parecía seguir un ritmo y tonada diferentes.

-¿Realmente estamos en una película de horror?

-Campamento puerquito feliz para ser exacto –era la única película que Lucy pudo encontrar en el desván. Al menos la única que no estaba dañada y eso se debía principalmente a que no era la película favorita de la gótica. Aunque podría poner esta película como un experimento y prueba que le permitirían entrar a sus películas de horror preferidas con ayuda de Lincoln –…La siguiente será La Maldición de Edwin –murmuró en voz baja.

Lincoln todavía estaba incrédulo. Todo estaba frente a él. Podía sentir el sol sobre su piel, el viento moviendo su cabello blanco sobre su cabeza y el distinguible olor a hierba que solía sentir cuando pasaba frente a la habitación de Luna y Luan.

Lincoln nunca se había tomado en serio los rituales de Lucy. Lucy se había sentido atraída por la magia negra y los rituales desde hace un año, y hasta ahora nadie se lo había prohibido. Muchas de sus hermanas ya habían dicho que era cuestión de tiempo y sus padres solo le habían dado una advertencia. Por ahora no parecía ser algo que se saliera de control y la llevara al satanismo.

Lo molesto era que había decidido utilizar el cuarto de Lincoln para varios de sus rituales. Lynn no podía soportar el olor a incienso, y su hermana mayor se había vuelto más violenta y gruñona con forme pasaban los años. Incluso Luna había aprendido a mantener sus distancias cuando regresaba de un mal partido o estaba en ese día del mes.

Y tampoco era tan malo poder pasar tiempo con al menos una de sus hermanas. Cuando era joven Lincoln tenía que luchar para tener tiempo a solas, pero al pasar los años varias de ellas habían aprendido a desenvolverse sin la ayuda de un niño. Parece que la presencia masculina de Lincoln las ponía incomodas cuando se trataba de temas de chicas. Algo a lo que Lincoln agradecía no lo metieran.

Con Lucy era distinto. Ella había entrado a la edad en que se consideraba a sí misma la Loud demás al no estar interesada en las "cosas de chicas" que el resto. Y ya que tenía prohibido hacer sus rituales en el ático y el sótano, ¿Por qué no en su habitación? Siempre y cuando no sea nada demasiado grande, para eso tenían el patio después de medianoche.

El ritual en esta ocasión había consistido en un círculo con una estrella de seis puntas en su interior hecha con polvo de huesos, un viejo casete vhs y lo que Lucy le juró no era sangre humana… sino de puerco. Lincoln no pudo detenerla a tiempo cuando vertió el tazón repleto de sangre sobre la cinta manchando su alfombra. En ese momento Lincoln había estado demasiado ocupado lamentándose por su alfombra y molestándose con Lucy para pensar siquiera en el ritual.

Se había callado cuando el polvo de huesos comenzó a brillar y las velas colocadas en cada rincón de su cuarto parecieron estallar en una gran llamarada. La luz de la Luna se había hecho más intensa al entrar por su pequeña ventana y había iluminada la el casete.

Entonces le siguió la montaña rusa y allí estaban.

-Esto es una locura –dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante sin soltar el hombro de Lucy –. Lucy, nos metiste a una película de horror de los ochenta –una parte de Lincoln se emocionó al entender completamente lo que había pasado, pero otra muy diferente se aterro –. Estamos en una película de horror.

Lucy pareció entender sus temores y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro –. Tus temores su injustificados, Lincoln. No somos más que una pieza extra en este extenso rompecabezas destinado a desbaratarse por la presencia del Puerquito –el nombre del asesino todavía le sonaba ridículo. La película no pudo haber sido algo que se tomaran en serio… y sorprendentemente tenía más de cuatro secuelas –. Nosotros no aportamos nada y posiblemente seamos invisibles para el resto de esto seres que difícilmente podríamos ver como iguales…

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Son nuevos? ¿Quieren compartir un poco de hierba y cerveza? –Una chica con shorts sumamente apretados y la parte superior de un bañador demasiado pequeño para contener sus pechos les gritó desde un banco junto al camino –. ¡Me gusta tu cabello blanco! ¡Tu cabello blanco me pone caliente! ¿Luego quieres tener algo de diversión? –pasó una mano por su cintura y la chica a su lado le dio un golpe en el trasero mientras se reía de ella.

-Bueno… Quizás no seamos intangibles para estos seres –la voz de Lucy sonó algo nerviosa, pero rápidamente recuperó el control –. Eso no cambie que seamos piezas de más, estoy segura de que no tendremos nada que temer.

-Lucy, regrésanos –Lincoln ya había recuperado el equilibrio le habló con el mismo tono de voz que usaba su padre cuando hablaba en serio.

Lucy dejó salir una pequeño mueca y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

-No debes dejar que tus temores se apoderen de ti hermano, esta es una oportunidad que-

-No sabes cómo regresarnos, ¿Verdad?

-…Quizás cuando la película acabe.

En lo personal, Lucy odiaba el campamento puerquito, no le llegaba a los talones a las películas protagonizadas por Ewin y su romance prohibido. De poder sacarlos ya lo hubiera hecho y hubiera repetido el ritual con la primera de las películas de su futuro amante vampírico. Sin la presencia de Lincoln por supuesto, eran películas que seguramente no le agradarían de todas formas.

-Genial.

* * *

-Me gusta esa ropa, ¿Es cierto que ustedes pueden hablar con los muertos? –su voz había bajado el volumen, pero no podía ocultar sus pequeñas risas. Era la misma chica que se le había tirado a Lincoln, su compañera todavía se reía junto a ella.

Lucy señaló a ambas –. Este Lincoln, es el tipo de personajes planos, sin significado o trama que acostumbran morir primero.

Ambas chicas levantaron una ceja, se vieron un segundo y luego comenzaron a reírse más fuerte mientras bebían y fumaban.

-¡Quién quiere follar en el bosque mientras nos drogamoooos!

El grito fue del conductor de la camioneta que habían visto entrar al campamento. Era un adolescente de la edad de Lincoln, no tenía puesta una camisa lo que dejaba ver una gran cantidad de músculos, Avanzó por el camino de tierra con pasos que parecían seguir alguna clase de baile y señaló con su entrepierna a cada chica que cruzara.

-¿Y ese es… el personaje cómico de la película? –Lincoln no sabía mucho del terror antiguo. Tampoco era fanático de las películas de horror actuales a menos que se tratara de un reality.

Lucy suspiró –. Te sorprendería, pero eso era considerado la imagen que tenían del adolescente descontrolado que entregaba su alma al néctar llamado alcohol y los placeres carnales –. Pasó junto a ellos y señaló a Lucy con su entrepierna, Lincoln iba a protestar cuando el chico lo miró por un segundo y también lo señaló a él –. Creo que moría empalado por una horca junto a otras dos chicas en medio del bosque.

El resto de jóvenes en la camioneta lo siguieron mientras cargaban el equipaje. Una de ellas tenía puesto algo incluso más pequeño que la chicha sentada junto a ellos. Su traje de baño no dejaba nada a la imaginación y dejaba salir grandes globos de chicle que metía su boca de una forma casi erótica.

Lincoln no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando pasó junto a él y comenzó a mover sus caderas al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba.

-Oug –el golpe de Lucy lo regresó a sus sentidos. No cabía duda de que Lucy había crecido junto a Lynn.

-Controla a la bestia hambrienta que se retuerce en tus pantalones hermanos –murmuró con fastidio –. No me obligues a hacerlo por ti –estrechó su único ojo visible y el momento con la chica pareció nunca haber existido.

-¿Son hermanos? ¿Y tan cariñosos? –la chica volvió a hablar junto a ellos. Aunque para ese momento ninguno de los dos le prestaba ninguna atención, aunque no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-Te resumiré el papel de cada chico y chica en este campamento, Lincoln. Para que entiendas un poco que tipo de personajes nos encontraremos –volvió a señalar al chico sin camisa de antes, quién aún se mantenía señalando a las chicas con su entrepierna. Parecía haber obtenido una lata de cerveza de ninguna parte cuando no lo vieron –. Ese es chico sexualmente activo que no piensa con la cabeza. Morirá sin ninguna duda –luego señaló a la chica –. La puta. Morirá.

-Lucy… el vocabulario.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. Ya había escuchado a Lincoln decir cosas peores.

El resto del grupo ya pasaba junto a ellos.

-El nerd –señaló a un chico con gafas y camisa a cuadros. Sonreía con una boca repleta de frenos y aspiraba molestamente por la nariz. Saludaba todos a su alrededor de una forma encorvada –. Suele ser quién sabe todo sobre sobre muchas cosas, pero lo matan mientras trata de espiar a las chicas bañándose en el lago o cuando pierde la virginidad –. El Nerd frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a Lucy, pero no dijo nada y siguió su camino –. Tampoco responde a ninguna provocación y generalmente es molestado por el chico sexualmente activo.

-¡Te presentaré a algunas chicas para que te hagas hombre Skippy! –el chico de antes lo sujetó bajo el brazo y comenzó darle coscorrones, probando las palabras de Lucy.

-El valiente –señaló a un chico que cargaba varias bolsas en sus brazos. Era menos musculoso que el primero pero al menos más ropa puesta y mejores modales. Sonreía mientras miraba el campamento y no parecía prestarles tanta atención a las chicas escasas de ropa –. Es el líder del grupo, quién los reúne a todos y mantiene la calma. Generalmente enamorado de la protagonista y muy generalmente muere heroicamente al tratar de salvar su vida o la de algún otro miembro del grupo.

Daba la sensación de ser el ejemplo del chico perfecto en la época.

-El negro-

-¡Lucy! –Lincoln cubrió su boca mientras señalaba a un chico afroamericano que mantenía una bolsa en su espalda. El chico los vio un segundo y Lincoln le envió una sonrisa hasta que los pasó de largo –. ¡No puedes decir esa palabra!

Lucy rodó sus ojos –. No era tan extraño usarla en esta época. El neg- el chico de color era el representante de la minoría, pero al ser de color también significaba que tardeo temprano moriría.

Aparte delas dos chicas nadie más parecía haber escuchado lo que Lucy dijo, y ellas parecían más interesadas en seguir riéndose mientras fumaban y tomaban cerveza. ¿Cuánto podía durar ese cigarrillo? No daba la apariencia de haberse consumido y la cerveza ya debería habérseles acabado.

-La fea –señaló a una chica que ya parecía tener graves problemas de confianza para que alguien desconocido se lo señalara. Tenía el cabello negro rizado recogido en tres coletas de mal gusto y sus lágrimas salieron fácilmente en cuanto escuchó a Lucy.

-¡Dijiste que aquí nadie me molestaría! ¡Me mentiste María! –salió corriendo con fuerza hacia la cabaña.

-Ouch. Me gusta esta chica, ¿segura que no quieres un trago?

-O tímida si lo prefieres. Puede terminar perdiendo la virginidad con el nerd o con el representante de la sexualidad adolescente.

-Creo que tímida hubiera sido un mejor comienzo.

-Muchas gracias por eso, se supone que este es un lugar para que todos se lleven bien –el último miembro del grupo era una chica de cabello castaño. A diferencia de todas las chicas que habían visto hasta ahora, ella usaba ropas masculinas y gafas de sol.

Lucy la señaló mientras corría hacia la cabaña –. Esa es la última chica. La protagonista de la película y quién matará al asesino al final demostrando habilidades marciales y físicas que nunca se vieron en la película. Es un ejemplo de mujer fuerte que puede valerse por si misma sin necesidad de un hombre–. Miró al resto del campamento y extendió los brazos –. El resto son personajes de relleno que están allí para morir si se cruzan con el asesino.

-Y nosotros.

-Y nosotros –Lucy repitió.

Lincoln miró hacia atrás esperando ver un camino o incluso un portal como alguna clase de agujero negro que los llevara de nuevo a su mundo, pero no había nada de eso. Solo kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque profundo donde se ocultaba un asesino que utilizaba la cabeza de un cerdo muerto como mascara.

Lo poco que recordaba de la película la hacían sentir como un plagio de varias películas famosas de horror de la época.

-Vamos Lincoln, tenemos que fundirnos con el mundo –la sonrisa de Lucy había regresado. Pese a lo mucho que a Lincoln le gustaba ver a su hermana sonreír, esta vez no le gustaba para nada lo que esa sonrisa presagiaba –. Podremos ser testigos de la furia y resentimiento de un asesino sobrenatural.

Lucy no estaba diciendo que buscarían al asesino y se mantendrían pegados a él mientras mataba a todos los miembros del campamento, ¿verdad?

-Creo que las primeras víctimas eran dos monitores en un granero del otro lado del lago –Lucy miró al lago tratando de encontrar señal alguna del granero, pero no podía ver nada.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué habría una granero en un campamento junto al lago? No tiene sentido.

-¿El viejo granero? Tienes que internarte un poco en el bosque siguiendo la orilla del lago –la chica sentada junto a ellos señaló un lado del lago –. Es un buen logar para tener sexo y tomar drogas.

Lincoln por fin se preguntó porque todavía estaban parados junto a aquellas chicas de escasa ropa y que parecían solo saber hablar de sexo y drogas, no eran el mejor ejemplo para mantener junto a una niña de catorce años. Sus pares posiblemente se molestarían con él si se enteraban de que permitió a Lucy estar junto a ellas.

Tomó la mano de Lucy y la arrastró lejos de ellas.

-¿Un granero? –murmuró sólo para que Lucy lo escuchara.

-Nunca dije que la película fuera buena, Lincoln.

* * *

 **NA: Basado en la película "La última chica"**


	11. Nightmare

.

.

.

 **Freddy's night**

 **...**

Esto no era lo que ninguno de ellos había esperado cuando entró a Freddy`s aquella tarde. Todos ellos habían esperado una tarde de diversión mientras se rellenaban con pizza y se entretenían con los animatrónicos. Ninguno de ellos había esperado terminar atrapados dentro del restaurante familiar.

Ninguno de los cuatro niños que deambulaban por Freddy`s recordaba mucho de cómo habían terminado atrapados. Antón había sido el primero en despertar, con un terrible dolor dentro del pecho y sintiendo como si se asfixiara con su propia saliva. No había tardado en encontrar el resto en cuanto encendió la linterna de su celular, todos ellos estaban tirados en el piso de un viejo teatro que aun parecía en remodelación.

Lincoln había mantenido su mano sobre su pecho, incapaz de reconocer sus propios latidos mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente y una sensación fría reemplazaba al calor que antes había sentido dentro de su pecho. Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue marcar el número de su casa, pero el celular carecía de señal alguna.

Alexis maldijo con una voz ronca, tenía problemas para hablar e incluso había llegado a escupir tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y el esfuerzo que le tomó preguntar dónde estaba o que había pasado agotó el resto de sus fuerzas. En estos momentos se encontraba alumbrando el frente con su celular, su linterna era la más potente del pequeño grupo, mientras tomaba de la mano a Lady.

La niña de cabello negro que Lincoln había visto llegar con la máscara de Freddy, ese era su último recuerdo antes de despertar junto a ellos. Ella no dejaba de llorar en silencio mientras sujetaba su estómago. Miraba alrededor con pánico mientras sollozaba por su madre. A Lincoln le dio lastima desde el primero momento. Le recordaba mucho a sus hermanas pequeñas cuando se asustaban y lloraban en busca de cobijo.

Cuando trató de acercarse a ella solo se alejó de él y se colocó detrás de Alexis.

Alexis se encogió de hombros. Lady no parecía muy a gusto en compañía de extraños, pero Alexis había demostrado ser muy capaz de calmarla pese a tener problemas para hablar. Antón solo se había quejado y le había gritado que dejara de llorar, lo que se ganó un gruñido molesto de Alexis.

-Esto es Freddy`s –Lincoln mencionó mientras alumbraba a Balon Boy. El pequeño animatrónico estaba contra la pared, totalmente en silencio y sus ojos no desprendían luz alguna. Muy lejos del animado robo que Lincoln había visto repartiendo globos y bailando en la entrada.

Antón le dio un pequeño golpe al animatrónco con forma de niño –. Por supuesto que es Freddy`s, ¿Dónde más sería? –se rascó el pecho sobre su ropa –. Lo siento, es que mi pecho no deja de doler y siento como si mis pulmones estuvieran a punto de estallar –.

-A mí también me duele el pecho.

-La… garganta… -Alexis murmuró con esfuerzo.

Lady se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar. Ella solo volvió a sujetar su estómago, no hacía falta una respuesta por parte de la niña.

-¿Nos hicieron algo mientras dormíamos? Juro que si ese oso hizo algo voy a matarla, e visto suficiente programas policiacos para saber lo que esos hijos de puta pueden hacen con los niños dormidos.

-Ves demasiada… televisión, Antón.

-¿Los dos se conocen?

Lincoln sentía algo de curiosidad. Había conocido a ambos solo un minuto antes de despertar, y realmente no sabía mucho sobre sus compañeros en la desgracia. Mientras que Alexis había hablado con Antón como si lo conociera de antes, Lady solo se mantenía callada. Le había parecido una niña sumamente tímida.

-Misma escuela –Antón respondió –. Te digo que Alexis es una mandona, si pudiera hablar ya nos estaría dando órdenes. No hay quién la calle cuando comienza a hablar –le dijo de forma discreta.

-¡Te… escuché! –Alexis trató de gritar desde el frente –. Cállate Antón.

Lincoln compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Antón.

-¡Ya pasamos por este pasillo! –Antón se colocó al frente mientras señalaba al Balon Boy –. Si te pondrás al frente al menos trata de hacerlo bien.

-No. Es… otro pasillo –Alexis sujetó su garganta con una mueca por el dolor.

-Claro, porque Balon Boy decidió estirar las piernas –subía los brazos en el aire con burla –. Mis padres me matarán. Seguro que le dan mi portátil al pequeño piojo.

Antón tenía un hermano pequeño. Algo pegajoso y llorón, y al ser el menor era el más consentido de la casa. La última vez que se metió en problemas sus padres le habían regalado estéreo. Y Antoni lo usaba para reproducir canciones pegajosas de una serie por cable para niños.

-¡No molestes! ¡Vamos… por el camino correcto! –Alexis no parecía muy segura.

Lincoln tampoco estaba seguro sobre el lugar. Ninguno lo estaba realmente. Pero concentrarse en la salida era mucho mejor que pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Todos tenían una cortina negra en el lugar donde deberían estar sus recuerdos, lo último que recorría la mente de los cuatro es que el oso los había dirigido al mismo lugar. Ninguno de ellos había mencionado las máscaras que tuvieron al conocerse, no eran importantes para ellos. Lo importante era salir, y luego podrían hablar con la policía sobre lo que había pasado.

Quizás ver a un doctor en el caso de que sus cuerpos hubieran sido profanados de alguna forma, de ser así Lincoln estaba seguro de necesitar mucha terapia psicológica. ¿Qué dirían sus hermanas sobre eso? ¿Ojo por ojo? Ni siquiera ellas podrían ser tan crueles… ¿Verdad?

Antón y Alexis seguían peleando. Ambos tenían sus propias razones para estar preocupados, quizás más importantes que las de Lincoln. No parecía ser el único niño con problemas familiares. Por lo que escuchó de Alexis, ella vivía con sus abuelos maternos, no había mencionado a sus padres o algún hermano.

Lady se mantenía callada. No había abierto la boca desde que despertaron. A veces levantaba la cabeza y miraba entre Alexis y Antón y luego la volvía a bajar. Lincoln la había atrapado mirándolo un par de veces, y ella sólo desviaba la mirada rápidamente y la devolvía al piso. Lady estaba a terrada, y estar rodeada de personas extrañas no la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Por la mente de Lincoln pasó la idea de que Lady había exprimido todo su valor cuando se presentó a los tres.

-Quizás deberías reconsiderar con quién te tomas de la mano –Antón le dijo a Lady mientras se alejaba de Alexis –. Terminarás dando vueltas por el mismo sitio y de algún modo encontrará la forma de culparte.

Lady bajo la cabeza todavía más de lo que Lincoln creía posible.

-No la metas… Antón. Tiene miedo.

Todos tenían miedo. Pero ninguno de los cuatro parecía poder decirlo en voz alta.

-Hi.

La discusión fue interrumpida por una voz profunda e infantil. Antón y Alexis se tragaron sus palabras, mientras que Lady dejó escapar un pequeño hipo de miedo y Lincoln sintió que su corazón podría salir disparado de su pecho y terminar tirado en el piso. Ni siquiera Lucy habría tenido el poder de aterrar a los cuatro de aquella forma.

Balon boy se encontraba detrás de ellos. La vida había regresado al pequeño niño de metal y miraba a los cuatro con ojos brillantes y su usual cartel en una mano. Lo único que faltaba en el cuerpo del animatronico eran sus globos flotando sobre su cabeza, esperando cualquier error para llegar al techo.

-¿Lo… activamos? –esta vez fue Antón quién tuvo problemas para hablar.

-Tal vez… no sé cómo se cargan… -Lisa podría saberlo con solo mirarlos –. ¿Tiene algo de energía extra?

Balon Boy se mantenía viendo a ambos en silencio. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Antón fue el primero en hablar cuando se hubo perdido.

-¿…Alguien más ensució sus pantalones, o solo fui yo?

-No bromees… estoy… muerta de miedo.

El momento de hacerse los valientes por fin había pasado. Lincoln se dio la vuelta para ver a ambos y su linterna alumbró algo más que los tres niños con los que había despertado.

A espaldas de Alexis se erguía algo grande. Un cuerpo málico con placas amarillas. Sus cables salían por rendijas de su cuerpo metálico, los dedos estaban destrozados como garras y su cabeza no podía ser algo humano. Una enorme boca con mandíbulas de metal y ojos brillantes que parecían originarse desde el interior de aquella cosa.

La boca de Lincoln se abrió, pero no pudo proferir sonido alguno. Su cuerpo tembló, un miedo primigenio se había apoderado de él. Algo oscuro y aterrador que se arrastraba en las sombras y lo mantenía en su lugar mientras cubría sus labios con manos invisibles.

-¿Qué pasa? –Antón lo observó y se dio la vuelta para ver lo mismo que él.

El resultado fue instantáneo. Dio un paso atrás y fue atrapado por los brazos invisibles. Ambos se habían convertido en testigos de otra cosa.

¿Era un animatrónico? ¿Un monstruo? ¿O solo estaban compartiendo una misma pesadilla?

Alexis pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo, y con un miedo compartido se dio la vuelta sin soltar a Lady.

Aquel monstruo de metal miraba a Alexis desde arriba de su cabeza. Sus ojos brillantes parecían no ver a nadie más que ella. Alexis alcanzó a soltar un pequeño "ah" sin fuerzas cuando el monstruo la tomó de los hombros y forzó su cabeza dentro de su boca. El sonido de la carne comprimiéndose para caber dentro de las fauces del metal fue algo grotesco. Los gritos de Alexis fueron totalmente encogidos dentro del interior del monstruo.

Tanto la linterna como la mano de Lady quedaron aun lado cuando el monstruo levantó su cuerpo y las piernas de Alexis apuntaron al techo mientras el monstruo lo empujaba más profundamente en su interior. La sangre chorreaba alrededor de sus mandíbulas y saltaba hacia todas partes en la oscuridad. El cuerpo de Lady se retorcía y pataleaba mientras el monstruo hundía sus garras en lo profundo de su carne y la empujaba más y más profundo.

Finalmente el monstruo bajó la cabeza y solo pudieron verse los zapatos cubiertos de sangre y rollos de carne de Alexis. Entonces las empujó al interior de su cuerpo y los chillidos de Alexis se detuvieron.

El monstruo de metal los miró por un segundo con su rostro cubierto por la sangre y restos de carne de Alexis, las gotas de sangre seguían cayendo de sus garras en pequeños charcos. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a decir o hacer nada mientras ocurría, el macabro festín los había tomado por sorpresa.

Entonces retrocedió; silencioso, como si su cuerpo no fuera una combinación de metal y cables, y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Ninguno de los tres dijo absolutamente nada mientras veían el lugar donde había estado Alexis. Entonces Lady gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo primero que salió de su boca aparte de sollozos fue un grito que trajo a la vida a Antón y a Lincoln.

La oscuridad ahora parecía plagada de monstruos invisibles. Círculos de luz que se encendían en las sombras como ojos y los observaban fijamente a los tres.

-¡Corran!

El gritó de Antón trajo a la vida los músculos de Lincoln y comenzó a correr junto a Antón.

Entonces Lincoln se detuvo.

Lady continuaba en el mismo lugar. La niña había caído al piso de rodillas mientras gritaba y agitaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás cubriendo sus ojos.

Lincoln no pudo seguir. La idea de que haría si se tratara de una de sus hermanas cruzó su mente demasiado rápido y se quedó en el mismo lugar.

-¡No podemos dejarla! –gritó mientras regresaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera! –Antón se detuvo. Pareció darse cuenta por primera vez que Lady no se había movido del lugar cuando gritó. Miró hacia el frente y nuevamente hacia Lady, entonces corrió hacia ella con una maldición.

Lincoln tomó a Lady debajo del brazo y trató de levantarla. Lady lo vio con miedo y un hilo de baba que bajaba por su boca, parecía haber estado a punto de vomitar.

-¡Vamos!

Lady no parecía responder al principio.

Antón llegó junto a él y la sujetó del otro brazo y la arrastró –. ¡Corran maldición! ¡Corran!

Entonces los dos comenzaron a correr mientras arrastraban a Lady. Lady recobró algo de sentido mientras corrían y comenzó a correr junto a ellos.

Antón corría al frente con desesperación. Apuntando hacia el frente con su linterna mientras arrastraba a Lady, a Lincoln le costó un poco seguir su paso. Pero ninguno de ellos iba a quejarse mientras escapaban de un monstruo real.

Algo se había comido a Alexis frente a ellos. Y en todo lo que podían pensar en ese momento era en correr lo más lejos del lugar. Era una fortuna que no hubieran dejado a Lady atrás.

Lincoln se concentraba en mirar al frente y mover sus piernas al mismo ritmo que Antón. No miraron atrás o a su alrededor, solo siguieron los pasillos dando vueltas sin parar para estar lo más lejos del monstruo de metal.

-¡¿Qué mierda era esa cosa?! –Antón gritó –. Sé comió a Lady y… y… ¡Dios!

Las náuseas de lo que vieron habían quedado paralizadas por el miedo.

A Lincoln le hubiera gustado tener una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero no lograba formar una idea en su cabeza.

-¡Tenemos que salir de -¡Arg!

El cuerpo de Antón cayó. O eso pareció. Ambas piernas se levantaron del suelo y se mecieron hacia adelante antes de regresar atrás y rosar el piso. Su cabeza había dado una vuelta poco natural y un sonido roto cayó cualquier tipo de queja. La sangre se derramó bajo su cuerpo. Lincoln cayó al piso con Lady sobre él cuando trató de frenar. Su celular cayó lejos de ambos y solo vieron la silueta de algo que levantaba a Antón a través de la oscuridad.

Un gancho había salido de una carpa contra la pared. Había atravesado el cuello de Antón mientras corría y lo levantó sin dificultad del piso. La expresión de desconcierto había quedado grabada en el rostro de Antón antes de que su cuello se rompiera. El cuerpo de Antón se movió dentro de la carpa como si levitara en el aire y sonidos guturales no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Lincoln.

Lo mismo.

Eran los mismos sonidos que habían escuchado mientras Alexis era devorada.

Lincoln apartó suavemente a Lady de él y se puso de pie. Tomó el brazo de Lady y la arrastró consigo mientras escuchaban como huesos eran triturados y la carne engullida. Lincoln no podía dejar de ver una repetición de Alexis siendo devorada mientras lo escuchaba, sólo que en lugar de Alexis veía a Antón en su lugar.

Tomó el celular del piso y se alejaron hasta que el sonido se perdió.

Lincoln corrió con todas sus fuerzas, alumbrado cada rincón por el que cursaran, las paredes y las puertas a su alrededor. No quería morir. ¡No quería morir! No se daba cuenta de que presionaba la mano de Lady con demasiada fuerza, pero Lady no se quejaba, ella hacía lo mismo con la mano de Lincoln.

Lincoln siguió corriendo hasta terminar en un callejón con una sola puerta al final.

 **Sólo personal autorizado.**

Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella y Lincoln trató de forzarla. Giró el picaporte y pateó la puerta con fuerza tratando de abrirla. Pero la puerta bien podría haber sido solo una pintura en la pared.

Así no era como quería morir.

Lady sollozó detrás de él. Los dedos de su mano se habían tornado profundamente rojos por la presión. Lincoln sintió una intensa necesidad de gritarle que dejara de llorar e hiciera algo, pero la reprimió. Él siempre había tenido que reprimir mucho de lo que sentía cuando se trataba de niñas. Lady podría tener su misma edad, pero no podía evitar verla del mismo modo en que vería a una de sus hermanas menores.

-E-escucha… estaremos bien, ¿De acuerdo? –intentó sonreír –. Lo que sea que haya pasado… no tiene que pasarnos a nosotros.

Lincoln miró detrás de Lady, tenía miedo de apuntar con su linterna.

-¿Está bien? Solo trata de calmarse –la tomó de las mejillas e intentó sonreír –. Estaremos bien. Solo hay que esperar a que llegue alguien… a que sea de mañana. No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado, pero no debe faltar mucho. Sólo… sólo esperar.

Lady pareció querer decir algo, pero solo pudo expulsar aire caliente de su boca y asentir con la cabeza. Estaba aterrada. Más aterrada de lo que los tres juntos pudieron haber estado.

Detrás de Lincoln, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Dos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad salieron del otro lado y se acercaron a ellos. Lady guardó silencio. Sus ojos se quedaron paralizados detrás de Lincoln, y Lincoln sintió que se veía a si mismo cuando notó lo que había detrás de Alexis.

Estaba frio. Algo puntiagudo y de metal rozó su mejilla. Dedos como taladros, y un gran hocico que se abría detrás de él.

Frío. Él mental había estado frío. Frío cuando entró en su carne y se alojó directo en su corazón.

El recuerdo fue una chispa que le regresó el control de su cuerpo y Lincoln pudo hacerse aún lado cuando el hocico del monstruo se abalanzó sobre su cabeza, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La mitad de su cara fue atrapada entre colmillos y rasgada cuando el monstruo tiró de ella.

Lincoln gritó de dolor y trató de sujetar la mitad de su cara esperando sentir su piel, pero solo sintió la sangre que pasaba entre sus dedos y a punto de saltar de su cuenca. Algo tomó su pierna y lo levantó en el aire golpeando su cuerpo contra el piso, manchas de sangre adornaban las paredes y el piso con cada violento golpe.

Lady sujetaba la linterna con manos temblorosas viendo el espectáculo. Lincoln terminó en el piso con su cuerpo destrozado por la violencia, su había saltado de su cuenca y se mantenía colgando sobre su mejilla. Había perdido varios dientes y miraba a Lady con la desesperación de alguien que sabe que morirá.

-A-Ayugaa… -estiró su mano hacia Lady con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

El monstruo arrastró el cuerpo de Lincoln dejando un camino de sangre y la puerta se cerró.

Lady retrocedió presionando la linterna contra su pecho. No supo si tropezó o solo perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, pero terminó cayendo sobre su trasero.

Lady no quería estar allí. Quería tomar chocolate caliente con su madre mientras veían su programa favorito. O ver una película en el viejo reproductor vhs, a su madre le gustaba mucho ver esas cintas viejas. Lady ni siquiera había querido ir a Freddy´s sola, pero su madre tenía que trabajar mucho por ellas y no podía cuidarla todo el tiempo.

Lo vio venir desde la sombras. ¿Cómo podían ser tan silenciosos? Es como si sus cuerpos no se movieran en lo absoluto y solo flotaran en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era más grande que el del monstruo anterior, ¿Todos eran diferentes? Este era más grueso, con un segundo par de mandíbulas en su estómago. Puntiagudos colmillos de hierros con manos que podrían ser tan grandes como su cabeza.

Algo caliente recorrió sus muslos y un charlo de orina amarilla se formó debajo de ella. Su cuerpo tembloroso se relajó, incapaz de contener absolutamente nada en su interior y solo viendo al monstruo se inclinaba.

Las grandes mandíbulas se abrieron y bajaron hasta que la cabeza de Lady estuvo en su interior. Olía a vómito. Vómito y metal, no podía ver nada, solo sentir el roce de los colmillos.

Entonces las mandíbulas se cerraron.

* * *

La máscara de Freddy exploto en pedazos y un círculo de luz salió disparado directamente hacia el animatrónico con forma de oso. Este tembló y sus miembros se movieron de forma antinatural. Su cabeza giraba sobre sus hombros y sus ojos brillaban y se apagaban sin detenerse. El cuerpo de Freddy había entrado en corto circuito y sus extremidades brillaban.

Duro sólo un minuto antes de que se detuviera y los dos ojos de Freddy brillaran con normalidad.

Junto a él se encontraban Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Los tres sobre un escenario de madera actuando para una única persona en el publico.

Puppet flotaba frente a ellos. Rodeó a los animatrónicos sintiendo la chispa de vida que se había formado en su interior.

Fumando un cigarrillo, la única persona que había presenciado el siniestro ritual de principio a fin sonrió.

* * *

 **NA: esto pudo o no pudo haber pasado.**

 **La verdad no veía la necesidad de matar a los niños una segunda vez, por lo que no creo que incluya una escena así en el fic original.**

 **Y no, aun no me e olvidado del Animatrónic Loud.**


	12. El ResplanLoud

.

.

.

 **Solos en casa**

 **…**

-Papá, ¿Nos vas a dejar solos en casa por una semana, sin dinero y sin comunicación con el exterior porque…?

-Para que aprendan una valiosa lección, Lincoln.

El Sr. Loud cerró el portaequipaje de la Van. Él y su esposa junto a la mayoría de sus hijas irían a la playa durante toda la semana mientras Lincoln, Lynn y Lola se quedaban solos en casa. Los tres niños habían causado una gran cantidad de líos últimamente y era necesario un castigo que les enseñara a comportarse, quizás un poco más de responsabilidades les ayudara un poco.

-Papá, dejaste a Lynn a cargo –Lincoln murmuró desanimado –.

-Ella es la mayor, ya es hora de que se haga más responsable de sus hermanos menores.

-¡Todas a la Van!

Rita salió de la casa y detrás de ella corrieron el resto de la familia.

-Compórtate Lincoln, hagan sus tareas y no destruyan la casa o estarán castigados.

-¡Será mejor que no entres a mi cuarto, enano! –Lori gritó dentro de la Van –. Te convertiré en un pretzel humano si algo está fuera de lugar cuando regrese.

-Lo sé Lori.

-Cuídate cariño, y cuida de tus hermanas. Me gustaría dejarte algo de dinero pero Lynn insistió –Rita suspiró al ver a su esposo.

-Eso les enseñará a apreciar lo que tienen, Rita. Ya lo hablamos anoche.

El resto de las chicas Loud se despidió de Lincoln y Lola, quién se había quedado en la puerta agitando la mano de forma desanimada.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a resultar, Lynn? No me gusta dejar a los niños solos en casa durante una semana.

-No te preocupes amor, le pedí al Sr. Grouse que los mantuviera vigilados. Si algo malo pasa nos llamará directamente.

-Aun así, no estoy muy segura de esto Lynn –confesó. Ir a la playa dejando atrás a tres de sus hijos hacía sentir a Rita tres agujas clavadas en su pecho.

-Dudo que los tres puedan arruinar tanto en una semana –Lori habló detrás de ellos –. Mientras no entren a mi cuarto o hagan algún desastre en el cuarto de Lisa todo estará bien.

-Me aseguré de resguardar mi plutonio en una caja de seguridad. El resto de los elementos peligrosos están a buen recaudo.

-¿Plutonio? Lisa, ¿Tienes plutonio en la casa? –Sr. Lynn despegó los ojos del camino un segundo para ver a su hija menor.

-Err… no –. Lisa se ocultó detrás de los asientos, no dejaría salir sonido alguno en lo que durara el viaje.

-En cualquier caso, hago esto más que nada por Lynn. Ella tiene que aprender más sobre la responsabilidad y por eso –se rio un poco de su astuto plan -. Me aseguré de limpiar el refrigerador de cualquier ingrediente de submarinos. Solo comida saludable para los niños. También bloquee los canales de deporte y oculté todos sus balones antes de irnos.

-A… Padre.

-¡Ah!

La van perdió el rumbo por un segundo. Lucy había salido de la nada y se había situado en medio de ellos.

-Lucy, te hemos dicho que no nos asustes de esa manera –Rita la regañó. Una cosa era hacerlo en la casa, otra muy distinta era asustarlos mientras conducían. No querían causar un accidente.

-E compartido mi morada oscura durante cinco años con Lynn y… no creo que tu decisión, haya sido la correcta.

-Ten un poco más de confianza en tu hermana, Lucy. Los niños estarán bien.

* * *

-¡La casa es mía! –Lynn se deslizó desde el borde de la escalera y dio un salto mortal hacia el frente cayendo frente a Lincoln y Lola –. Que se diviertan en su estúpida playa, esta semana será solo para Lynn Loud.

Lincoln y Lola compartieron una mirada preocupada. Ninguno de ellos terminaba de comprender como su padre podía poner a Lynn a cargo, por otro lado, Sr. Lynn ya era conocido por tomar decisiones exageradas.

-Ahora, tengo ganas de comer un gran y delicioso submarino –se sujetó el estómago que ahora gruñía con un monstruoso apetito.

La cocina terminó revuelta en menos de un minuto. Toda la comida e ingredientes que sus padres habían dejado estaban revueltas sobre la mesa. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser el apropiado para un submarino.

-Bien, no hay submarino. Supongo que iré a practicar un poco afuera para olvidarme de mi apetito.

Su cuarto estaba limpio. Literalmente. El cuarto de Lynn y Lucy estaba totalmente limpio. No había ni una sola pelota en el piso, en el armario solo tenía sus equipos de deporte pero nada parecido a una pelota.

-Ni una pelota –asintió con la cabeza –. Eso explica porque papá me pidió que no entrara a mi habitación hasta que se hubieran ido. Muy listo pa.

Lincoln y Lola estaban en la sala. Lincoln jugaba con su vieja consola portátil, la había guardado en su persona desde que su padre le pidió que saliera de su cuarto, sospechaba que haría algo allí dentro y la consola fue lo único que pudo ocultar. El resto de sus pertenencias había desaparecido poco después.

Lola había tomado una decisión similar y había ocultado sus espejos, maquillaje, perfumes y vestidos. Cuando Lincoln le preguntó como hizo para ocultar tantas cosas en su persona Lola solo había respondido "las chicas tenemos nuestros lugares". Lincoln no se atrevió a hacer otra pregunta.

-Aun lado nerds, es hora de ver algo de acción –Lynn se tiró sobre el sofá y se apoderó del control remoto –.Veamos unas luchas.

Lo que vio fue una pantalla azul bloqueada.

-Mmm… bien, ¿Algo de futbol?

Pantalla azul.

-¿Baseball?

Bloqueado.

-Supongo que cualquier deporte servirá.

Bloqueado.

Bloqueado.

Bloqueado.

-Que les parece, no hay deportes, pelotas o submarinos señores –. Lynn se recostó en el sofá con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Cielos Lynn, estás tomando esto de forma muy madura.

-¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!

Lynn saltó del sofá y comenzó a gritar mientras los señalaba con el dedo indicé.

-¡Lynn!

Lola se sujetó a Lincoln por el miedo y Lincoln a su vez la abrazó con desesperación mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Oh, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó por un segundo –se rió inocentemente –. Creo que mejor iré arriba a ver que papá no haya hecho nada con mi colección de bats.

Lynn salió de la sala y se dirigió arriba.

-Nos veremos pronto…–murmuró suavemente antes de perderse de vista.

-Lincoln, ¿Lynn nos va a matar? –Lola preguntó sin despegar su vista de las escaleras.

-Dejémosla sola unas hora y ya veremos, Lola.


	13. El ResplanLoud 2

.

.

.

 **Descenso a la locura**

 **…**

Las porterías estaban hechas con salchichas. El campo de juego entre ellas era de puré de papas, y muy detallado si Lincoln podría agregar. Lynn se había molestado en resaltar cada detalle del campo con mayonesa y estaba creando varios bancos usando el pan. Ni Lincoln o Lola habían tocado su cena mientras veían inexpresivos como Lynn fabricaba pequeños espectadores con migajas y mondadientes.

-¿Lincoln? –Lola murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de Lynn.

-Mmm… ¿Once años es la edad adecuada para comenzar bebe vino?

Lynn despegó los ojos de su creación y miró a Lola y Lincoln frente a ella. Los tres se habían sentado a cenar en la mesa de los grandes, con Lynn en el frente y sus hermanos uno frente a otro a ambos lados junto a ella. Lo que Lynn vio al ver a sus hermanos fue una imagen distorsionada de la realidad.

Lola tenía puesto un pequeño traje de árbitro y en lugar de cubiertos sujetaba una tarjeta roja y otra amarilla. Lincoln en cambio estaba vestido con un uniforme de juego y giraba una pelota sobre su cabeza.

-¿Lincoln? –Lynn preguntó con duda sin despegar sus ojos del balón.

-¿Más puré, Lynn? –se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con la pelota entre sus pies con sorpréndete habilidad antes de botarla nuevamente con su cabeza y patearla con fuerza hacia un arco en medio de la sala que apareció de la nada.

-¡Falta! –Lola gritó sobre la mesa mientras levantaba la tarjeta roja.

Lincoln se enfureció y saltó a la mesa. Los dos comenzaron a gritarse muy fuerte mientras Lola seguía levantando tarjetas y Lincoln casi parecía a punto de golpearla mientras en el fondo dos equipos conformados por copias de Lincoln y Lola comenzaban a disputarse la pelota del juego.

-¡Ya no aguanto estooooo! –Lynn golpeó el plato y corrió hacia las escaleras directamente hacia su habitación.

Lincoln y Lola la vieron marcharse sin intentar detenerla.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme con su postre, Lincoln?

* * *

-No podré seguir con esto por mucho tiempo –arrojó su pelota de calcetines contra la pared y se deshizo con facilidad –. Me volveré loca si esto continua así. Necesito… un balón…

Lynn se había arrastrado contra la esquina de su cuarto. Todavía sentía el juego que se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala. Escuchaba al arbitro gritar falta mientras que los jugadores corrían por todo el campo, entonces la pelota era reemplazada por los bates golpeando una pelota más pequeña y luego el grito de las luchas.

Se imaginaba a Lincoln en el piso con Lola sobre él aplicándole una llave de piernas hasta llorar.

-¿Lo quieres de cuero o de caucho?

Un pequeño balón rodo hacia ella. Lynn se abalanzó hacia él, pero sus manos lo atravesaron y desapareció.

-No es tan fácil Lynn, tienes que ganártelo.

Su amiga Polly estaba sentada sobre su cama y giraba un balón de baloncesto sobre su dedo.

-¿Polly? ¿Qué haces aquí? –entonces sus ojos fueron atrapados por el balón –. ¡Dame ese balón! –se arrojó contra ella, pero Polly desapareció en el aire y apareció contra la puerta.

-No hasta que mates a tus hermanos.

-¿Matar a mis hermanos? –Lynn se masajeó la nariz. Se había golpeado contra la cama cuando se lanzó hacia Polly –. Pero amo a mis hermanos.

-Oye, serán más felices como fantasmas.

-Tú no te ves muy feliz, Polly.

-¿Bromeas? Ser fantasma es lo mejor, Lynn –Polly flotó unos centímetros sobre el piso y comenzó a girar en el aire –. Puedes ir a donde quieras, atravesar los muros, entrar al cine gratis y asustar a la gente. Y nadie puede decirte o hacer nada. Ser fantasma es lo mejor, Lynn.

-Oh umm… No sé…

-También te daré un submarino y la contraseña de la tv –le mostró a Lynn una charola con un submarino y albóndigas extra.

-Esta noche se mueren.

* * *

Lincoln era el mayor después de Lynn, y era su deber ir a ver como se encontraba. En momentos así le hubiera gustado ocultar su radio junto a su juego, pero el tiempo era corto y Clyde no le prestaría ninguno de sus juegos sin mantenerlo bajo vigilancia el resto de la semana. Una lástima, Clyde era bueno para sacar teorías psicológicas.

Lola no lo acompañaría, le había sacado los ojos de cachorro cuando trató de pedírselo y Lincoln había cedido demasiado fácil. Como odiaba esos ojos de hermana menor.

-¿Lynn? –preguntó mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras. El pasillo se veía más oscuro y pensó que quizás sea mucho mejor si esta noche duerme en la sala –. ¿Lynn? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo de cenar? –.

Un trueno que pareció hacer temblar las casas hizo parpadear las luces.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a llover? –Lincoln juraría que estaba despejado cuando comenzaron a cenar. Ahora podía escuchar los fuertes vientos y el agua que caía sobre la casa, amenazando con tirarla abajo –. Necesito escuchar más seguido el pronóstico del clima.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Lynn la puerta se abrió levemente por si sola, como si alguien lo invitara a entrar al territorio de una de sus hermanas más aterradoras y otra de las más violentas. Lincoln tragó saliva, hasta allí podría llegar, o eso lo hubiera gustado. Lincoln no sabía si fue por el ambiente de película de horro o no, pero se vio tentado a tomar una decisión estúpida y empujó la puerta hasta poder entrar.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz venía de una pequeña linterna sobre el escritorio de Lucy. Sobre el escritorio pudo ver la vieja máquina de escribir que Lucy heredó de la abuela. Una pequeña hoja sobresalía de ella.

 **Estoy bien.**

-Bueno, eso me alivia. Hora de salir de aquí y nunca volver a entrar en medio de una tormenta –Lincoln forzó una pequeña risa y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo del cuarto.

Un trueno iluminó la habitación dejando al descubierto cientos de mensajes escritos con tinta negra por todas las paredes, el piso, las camas y el escritorio.

 **Sin balones y sin submarinos a Lynn Loud se le zafa un tornillo.**

-¿Qué?

Lincoln retrocedió hasta sentir el aliento de alguien detrás de su espalda. Lynn estaba allí, lo miraba con ojos cansados y semblante serio.

-Hola Lincoln –su voz sonaba tan cansada como ella –.

-¿Lynn?

-Sabes, eh estado practicando un poco mis rimas… tratando de saber porque a Lucy le interesan tanto esos… ¿Versos? ¿Poemas? Lo que sea. Tengo una idea, pero no sé cómo seguir –se acercó a Lincoln, quién retrocedía hacia la puerta –. Algo como… Sin balones y sin submarinos a Lynn Loud se le zafa un… pero no sé que puede ser.

-¿Tornillo?

Lynn saltó sobre el lugar y su rostro fue adornado por una sonrisa demencial mientras reía –. ¡Me parece perfectoooo!

Lincoln salió corriendo de la habitación. La risa de Lynn detrás de él lo perseguía.

-¡Ven aquí Lincoln! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Lincoln corrió hacia las escaleras, donde Lisa había instalado una medida de seguridad en caso de que el protocolo de hermana no resultara como estaba planeado.

 **En caso de un protocolo de hermana fuera de control por favor rompa el cristal.**

Lincoln golpeó el cristal de azúcar y sacó el bate de metal de allí dentro.

-¡Atrás Lynn! ¡No sé qué ocurre contigo, pero quédate atrás! ¡Atrás!

-Dame ese bat Lincoln. Damelo hermanito. Dame el bat –Lynn se acercó moviendo sus manos y haciendo muecas locas –. Tu y yo sabemos que nunca tuviste las agallas para usar un bat. Así que dámelo Lincoln. Te enseñaré a usarlo. Dame el bat.

-Yo las tengo.

-¿Eh?

Lynn sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y comenzó a rodar por las escaleras. Lola se apoyó en el bate de madera agrietado y miró el cuerpo de Lynn tembloroso al final de las escaleras.

-Lola, golpeaste a Lynn.

-Toma sus piernas y llevémosla al sótano.

-Pero Lola-

-¡Sólo hazlo!

* * *

El cuerpo de Lynn rodó por las escaleras hacia el sótano cuando Lola le dio una patada. No iba a esforzarse en bajarla por las escaleras después de moverla por todo el pasillo.

-¿Eso no te pareció muy brusco, Lola?

-Yo los mato y tú los mueves, Lincoln –Lola lo señaló –. No critiques mis métodos si no vas a poner de tu parte.

-Bien –Lincoln no quiso discutir más con Lola –. Lynn, te quedas aquí hasta que se te quite lo loca. Hay panqueques en un frasco y duraznos en almíbar si tienes hambre.

Entontes cerraron la puerta.


	14. El ResplanLoud 3

.

.

.

 **Lynn se vuelve totalmente loca**

 **...**

-Lynn Loud patea el balón y sale de la cancha. ¡Los lobos de Lynn Lunática Loud ganan el partido! Raa Raaa!

Lynn comenzó a dar vueltas por el sótano mientras mordisqueaba unos panqueques. Usaba las latas vacías de comida como balones imaginarios y los arrojaba contra la pared mientras se imaginaba a ella misma ganar el partido de futbol de su vida junto a su imaginario equipo. Tenía a todos sus amigos en su equipo, y el tipo grande y grosero del último juego era su aguatero y masajista de pies del equipo.

-¿Lynn? ¿Lynn, estás allí abajo? –Polly preguntó detrás de la puerta del sótano –. Oye Lynn, algunas alucinaciones y yo estamos un poco preocupados de que el proyecto no avance.

-No puedo matar estoy comiendo –. Se metió medio durazno en la boca y pateó otra lata -. ¡Gan tio de Lynñ Loumm!

-Y un demonio ¡Adentro!

La puerta se abrió de un golpe. Polly entró encabezando un grupo de criaturas en las que se podía ver al viejo zorrito rojo de Lily, la nueva muñeca aterradora de Lucy, junto a al hombre de suéter rojo y negro armado con un rastrillo, y un viejo jugador de jockey armado con un machete. Los cinco la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron hacia las escaleras.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Todavía no a iniciado el segundo tiempo! Polly, los estamos destruyendo. ¡Los estoy destruyendo! ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

Lynn pisó con fuerza el piso después de tomar el bat de metal que Lincoln había dejado inconcientemente junto a la puerta del sótano. Esto sería como un juego, y Lynn Lunática Loud nunca a perdido un juego.

-¡Todavía hay más! –gritó con fuerza cuando llegó a la mesa. La mesa estaba vacía y limpia, el único allí para saludarla fue Charles rascándose la oreja –. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

-¡Todavía hay más!

Entro a la cocina agitando el bate y sonriendo como maniaca.

-Hey, Loud. ¿Cómo te portas? –Grouse estaba sentado en la mesa de los pequeños comiendo un plato de lasaña recalentada de microondas –. Tus me pidieron venir a ver como se portan y no pude resistirme.

-¡Por favor!

* * *

Lynn golpeó todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, la suficiente para causar un pequeño agujero por el cual meter su cabeza dentro. Había estado abriendo las habitaciones de sus hermanas, todas ellas estaban vacías y la de Lincoln era la única que tenía puesto el seguro.

-¿Quieren saber cómo matar a una familia en un fanfiction parodia de Los Simpson? Todo eso y más en mil cuatrocientas dieciocho palabras –sonrió perversamente al encontrar a sus hermanos –. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Lola estaba parada en medio del cuarto posando en su pijama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras Lincoln estaba de rodillas en ropa interior sacando fotos desde distintos ángulos.

-¿Qué? Quiero saber cuan hermosa me veo en un cuarto oscuro iluminado solo por la luz de la Luna.

-¿A las once de la noche? ¿En pijama? ¿Con una tormenta de rayos cubriendo el cielo?

Lincoln y Lola compartieron una mirada complicada. Entonces Lola le arrebató la cámara a Lincoln y la rompió contra el rostro de Lynn cuando la arrojó.

-¡Ouch! ¡Hey!

-¡Lynn escapó del sótano!

La furia regresó al rostro de Lynn y la locura invadió nuevamente su cabeza. Podía escuchar a Polly gritando en lo más profundo de su cabeza que matara a ambos y le daría todos los submarinos que deseara. Ya podía saborear esas albóndigas dentro de su boca, y el único precio sería hacer lo que más le a gustado hace en toda su vida: agitar el bate con todas sus fuerzas.

Lynn rompió la cerradura de la puerta con una patada y dio un paso adentro. Miró a sus hermanos temblando mientras la veían y se relamió los labios.

-No teman… serán muy felices como fantasmas –comenzó a acercarse a ellos –. Ser fantasma es lo mejor… No pagaran por entrar al cine… podrán atravesar las paredes… y asustar a la gente…

-L-Lynn… Reacciona, estás enloqueciendo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No me había dado cuenta, Lincoln! –Lynn se rió contorsionando sus brazos y saltando dos veces sobre el lugar.

Lola aprovechó el momento de locura de Lynn para arrojar el reloj despertador de Lincoln contra su cara y tirarla al piso.

-¡Mi reloj! Lola, deja romper mis cosas. Tuve que enviar muchas tapas de cereal para tener ese reloj.

-¡Olvídate de él y corre, Lincoln!

Lincoln tomó sus pantalones del piso y comenzó a correr tras Lola.

Lynn se levantó de un salto. No podrían escapar de ella, era la Loud más rápida, podría alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran a las escaleras y con su fuerza no le tomarían más de dos golpes dejarlos fuera de combate.

Lincoln lo sabía, en lugar de seguir corriendo hacia las escaleras, tomó el brazo de Lola y la arrastró con él hacia el cuarto que compartía con Lucy. Lynn solo pudo rozar el brazo con su bate antes de que Lincoln le cerrara la puerta en la cara. La habían burlado dos veces, y nadie se burla de Lynn Loud dos veces y sale intacto. Quizás Luan, pero ella estaba loca y a Lynn no le convenía buscar problemas con los locos, especialmente los que no tenían reparo en rociar la ropa interior con polvos raros.

Pateó la puerta con fuerza. Su puerta era más maciza y le costaría unos minutos tirarla abajo, pero lo haría. Entraría a su cuarto y terminaría con Lincoln y Lola, entonces Polly le daría sus balones y submarinos. ¡Todo el mundo ganaba! ¿Es que Lincoln no podía entender eso? Podía entender de Lola el ser egoísta, pero había esperado que Lincoln entendiera las ventajas del mundo fantasma.

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Esto es por el bien de todos! ¡Abran! ¡Abran ya!

* * *

-Se volvió loca –Lola miró la cerradura de la puerta temblar por cada golpe de Lynn.

-Comienzo a entender porque Lucy insistió en que tuviéramos una pelota tirada en cada cuarto de la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome recordar que su puerta no tiene seguro?

Uno de los tornillos de los goznes se desprendió con la última patada.

-Yo diría que la puerta terminará en el piso antes de que lo recuerde, Linc.

Sr. Lynn se había llevado sus celulares, la radio de Lincoln y, lo peor de todo, había desconectado la línea telefónica para asegurarse de que no hicieran llamadas, ¿Qué tipo de padre deja a sus hijos solos en casa sin comunicación con el exterior?

* * *

Rita y Sr. Lynn se encontraban abrazados en la cama mientras miraban una película en su habitación privada en el hotel junto a la playa. Un pequeño gusto que habían podido darse al no incluir a tres de sus hijos con ellos. No es que no estuvieran preocupados, pero estaban más que seguros de que el Sr. Grouse les llamaría si algo malo pasara, y esto podría ser una buena oportunidad de que sus hijos aprendieran un poco de responsabilidad.

Dejándolos sin comunicación con el exterior, sin entretenimiento y solo comidas sanas y saludables, ni un solo bocadillo o dulce. Una semana enteramente aislados del mundo y con sólo una chica de trece años para cuidar a dos niños.

- _Soy todo un genio._

* * *

-Acéptalo, Lincoln. La inteligencia de Lisa no vino del lado de papá.

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Es mi cuarto y quiero entrar! ¡Abran!

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía, todo lo que quedaba eran los mensajes aterradores de Lynn cubriendo todas las paredes. Sr. Lynn se había asegurado de llevarse cualquier cosa que Lynn pudiera usar como bate, y no había nada que pudieran usar como arma para defenderse.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, los truenos iluminaban el cielo al mismo tiempo que Lynn pateaba la puerta. Lincoln sentía su corazón latiendo con desesperación mientras seguía buscando una salida. ¿Podrían ocultarse detrás de la puerta y emboscar a Lynn? Su hermana mayor era más fuerte y estaba entrenada, no creyó que pudieran hacer mucho contra ella, aun si la atacaban por sorpresa.

-¡La ventilación!

¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de la ventilación? Lincoln se sintió como un idiota mientras saltaba sobre la cama de Lynn. La ventilación siempre estaba abierta, Lucy la usaba para moverse por distintas partes de la casa a toda hora.

-Lincoln, no estás sugiriendo que me meta allí dentro, ¿Verdad? Este pijama es de la seda más fina, y todo ese polvo y suciedad arruinará mi cabello –Lola se quejó con una mueca de asco.

-¿Tú cabello? Lola, Lynn trata de matarnos –señaló la puerta –. Te compraré todo el shampoo que quieras, pero antes tenemos que salir con vida.

-Egh. No me voy a meter allí dentro, Lincoln.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, Lola?

Lola lo pensó por un segundo –. ¿Telepatía? Lo vi en una película de horror la semana pasada. Estaba este niño que llamaba a alguien con la mente, entonces había algunas escenas donde se veía a este hombre llegando hacia un hotel en medio de una nevada… solo para morir de un hacha en el estómago.

-Lola, ¿Cunado viste esa película? ¿Mamá y papá saben sobre eso?

-No, y no se van a enterar –se cruzó de brazos –. A menos que quieras que se enteren del tipo de revistas que ocultas bajo el colchón, Lincoln.

-Muy bien, tu ganas. Prueba con la telepatía, pero si no funciona nos vamos por mi camino –señaló la ventilación abierta detrás de él.

Lola cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. ¿A quién podría llamar? ¿Lana? Le habían preguntado mucho sobre la telepatía entre gemelas en la escuela, era hora de probar su era cierta.

- _Lola a Lana. Lola a Lana. Lana, Lynn se volvió loca y está tratando de matarnos. Nos encerramos en su habitación, pero no tardará mucho en entrar. Llama mamá y papá. A la policía. Regresen a casa. Regresen a casa. ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Regresa a casa!_

* * *

En una cabaña dentro del bosque en las afueras de Royal Woods. Un viejo ermitaño escuchaba la radio antes de dormir.

-¡Oh! ¡Una niña está en peligro porque su hermana adicta a los deportes trata de matarla a ella ya su hermano pecoso de cabello blanco solo por la ausencia de balones, submarinos y el canal de deportes! ¡Tengo que salvarlos!

Tomo su vieja y confiable hacha y salió corriendo de su cabaña todavía en su pijama blanco y gorra para dormir.

-¡Allá voy pequeña!

* * *

-Ah, esto no funciona. La telepatía apesta.

-¿Ahora podemos ir por mi lado? –Lincoln ya sujetaba los bordes de la ventilación y se preparaba para saltar.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción… Espera, ¿Los golpes se detuvieron, Linc? –Lola se acercó a la puerta. No se había dado cuenta de cuando Lynn había dejado de golpearla con furia, pero el escandalo había pasado.

-Creo que eso me asusta más, Lola. Podría estar esperando afuera, o recordando que solo tiene que girar la perilla para entrar.

-¡AAAAHHH!

La cabeza de Lynn salió de la ventilación con un grito y espuma blanca saliendo de su boca. Lincoln cayó de la cama con un grito.

-¡Corre otra vez, Lola!


	15. Animatrónicos 1

.

.

.

 **La noche de los animatrónicos**

 **…**

Megan colocó sus pies sobre la mesa y se relajó sobre la silla. Había estado parada todo el día escuchando el discurso del guarda de día, esperando a que por fin acabara y poder tomar un pequeño refrigerio del refrigerador colocado en la parte trasera de la sala de monitores. No había aceptado el trabajo de guarda nocturna para escuchar a un anciano que había pasado veinte años de su vida limpiando vómito en el baño de niñas.

Megan había aceptado el trabajo para evitar que sus padres la echaran de casa. A sus veintiún años, la única vida que Megan había vivido era a través del ordenador en su habitación. Sus padres se habían encargado del resto por ella desde que tenía catorce años y descubrió lo que la rabia adolescente podía hacer por la vida de una chica.

No había esperado que sus padres le dieran un ultimátum, o que estuvieran dispuestos a cumplirlo al cortar el Internet de la casa. Megan había esperado a que no fuera más que un farol, y que varias quejas seguidas de llantos y gritos en su habitación se encargaran del resto. Todo lo que logró al final fue que la policía tocara la puerta de la casa y complicarse más la vida al insultar a un oficial de la policía fuera de la puerta de su habitación.

Al menos pudo convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran buscar trabajo por la red. Todo, por supuesto, supervisado por ambos. ¿Qué mosca les había picado a los dos? Megan ya vería como cobrársela con ellos cuando su semana terminara. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho a forzarla a trabajar. Lo único que tendrían que hacer sería ocuparse de sus comidas y el Internet, luego podían ignorarla si eso se les daba la gana. Tenía toda la atención que necesitaba en los foros de 4chan.

Le dio una mordida al sándwich. Hizo una mueca de asco al probar los tomates. Los odiaba desde niña. Todavía podía recordar a su madre levantando el dedo y recitando una estúpida rima de cuando ella misma era niña. Megan dejó de comerlos a los catorce años y no comenzaría ahora. Tomó las rodajas de tomate y las tiró sobre su hombre. El conserje podía ocuparse de ellas por la mañana.

El sándwich que comía ahora había estado guardado en una bolsa plástica con una etiqueta que no se molestó en leer. Creyó recordar una F, pero seguramente F lo entendería. Era ella la que tenía que estar despierta seis horas más una hora extra esperando al guarda de la mañana. ¿A quién le importará un sándwich… o dos… ¿Quizás tres? Una soda tampoco sería mucha molestia. Era una noche calurosa, y necesitaba toda la energía para vigilar los monitores.

-Que feo son –se rió un poco al ver la cara de Freddy en el monitor de la izquierda. ¿Cómo un oso de dos metros y dos toneladas de metal y cableado podía ser atractivo para los niños? –. Pareces la evolución del oso pedo. Y seguro que te gusta sentar a los niños en tu regazo –. Hizo una bola con el plástico en el que había estado envuelto en sándwich y la arrojó directo hacia el monitor.

Se desabotonó un botón del uniforme morado del pecho. Realmente era una calurosa noche de verano y dentro de ese cubil era peor. ¿Qué había dicho el anciano de la tarde sobre el aire acondicionado? Megan creía recordar que señaló un botón, pero no recordaba cual. ¿Desde cuándo ser guarda nocturno requería de usar tantos botones? Había más, pero estaban colocados en distintas partes del lugar. Una botón blanco brillante había sido instalado en cada esquina de las puertas, debajo de él había otro gris oscuro más pequeño que Megan no tenía ganas de saber para que funcionaba.

Estaba disfrutando su segundo sándwich cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Este era de atún y no quería que el sonido del teléfono la molestara, así que le dio un pequeño golpe con su pie y el teléfono se descolgó.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿Estás allí?

Megan rodó los ojos. ¿Quién había dejado el altavoz encendido?

-Oye mira, me dijeron que serías la nueva en el trabajo. Así que solo quise llamar para decirte un par de reglas extra. Es para tu propia seguridad, no es que estuvieras en peligro ni nada.

Megan le dio otro mordisco al sándwich y trató de patear la bocina del teléfono otra vez.

-Mira, por la noche los Animatrónicos pueden comportarse de formas extrañas. Pero tranquilo muchacho…

-…Muchacha.

-…ellos solo quieren decir hola. Así que no tengas miedo y…

-Gracias por la información –Megan se levantó y colgó el teléfono –. Animatrónicos extraños copiado. Tendré un ojo en el oso pedo, pero dudo que le interese mucho. No tengo once años y estoy comiendo una paleta de fruta en medio de un pasillo desierto.

Con un pequeño eructo volvió a su silla. Le gustaban esos momentos de privacidad para soltarse un poco. Quizás podría quitarse el uniforme y se sentiría como otra noche en casa, sólo que sin su ordenador y celular. Todavía tenía que pensar en el asunto de sus padres. Si ellos creían que renovaría el contrato al terminar las cinco noches, entonces ya podían irse a la mierda los dos. Esta era la noche en que se iniciaba un debate sobre la posibilidad de que Lulu Loud estuviera engañando a su actual pareja homosexual: Megg, con su antigua pareja: Sam. Megan estaba del lado de Megg. ¿A quién podría importarle una ex que fue investigada por consumo de marihuana?

Para tener veinticuatro años, Lulu Loud y las Glamour seguían siendo populares entre los jóvenes. Megan apenas había escuchado sus discos, pero lo que si le interesaba eran los escándalos que siempre había detrás de esas bandas musicales para jóvenes.

Sus padres tendrían que aprender cuál era su lugar dentro de la casa, y estaba vez Megan no se conformaría con un nuevo teléfono celular. Quería un nuevo ordenador, uno portátil y potente. Algo que pudiera usar sobre la cama. De esa forma no tendría porque levantarse si no era para ir al baño.

Tomó la tableta que había sobre el escritorio, con ella podía controlar los monitores junto al ir y venir de las cámaras. Esperaba que sirviera para conectarse a Internet, quizás el Internet del restaurante fuera mejor que el de su propia casa. Megan no supo cómo encenderla, todo lo que vio fue su reflejo sobre el fondo negro. No era una chica poco atractiva. Se había cordato el cabello recientemente para estar presentable en la entrevista. Cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros y piel pálida por la falta de contacto con la luz solar. Por supuesto, sabía que no había obtenido el trabajo por excelente currículo, pero si por las dos grandes razones que colgaban de su pecho. No tan grandes como eran las de su madre, pero si era ligeramente superior a la copa C.

Los hombres serán cerdos.

Comenzó a juguetear con la tableta hasta que esta se encendió y le mostró un montón de líneas verdes unidas entre sí, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era un pequeño mapa de Freddy´s. El lugar se veía más pequeño desde allí. Con un pequeño toque los monitores frente a ella se centraron en un solo lugar, mostrándole cada rincón del cuarto de juegos. Otro toque y estaba viendo el barco pirata de Foxy, el zorro rojo del gancho en lugar de mano. Otro animatrónico popular entre los niños, pese a no ser algo que querrías encontrarte en medio de la noche.

Tiró la tableta sobre el escritorio. No servía para nada.

Sin televisión, sin teléfono ni internet. ¿Qué podría mejorar esta noche?

-Mis padres pagaran por esto –sin decir nada más, volvió a recostarse sobre la silla sin prestarle atención a los monitores.

* * *

La noche era su momento. El momento en que ellos por fin podían recobrar conciencia y ser los dueños de sus propios actos y deseos. Elegir a donde ir, que hace y con quién hablar. No estaban encadenados por un programa que dominaba sus acciones y pensamientos. Podían librarse de la horrible canción que habían cantado cada día de su vida los últimos diez años.

Con fuertes espasmos, sus cuerpos fueron recobrando sensibilidad. Primero fue una sensación fría, el acero que componía sus cuerpos se calentaba lentamente, los cables que ahora eran sus entrañas chispeaban dentro de ellos, quemándolos por dentro. Era una sensación desagradable que tenían que revivir cada noche como si fuera la primera vez.

Un solo paso de Freddy fue la señal de que todo había terminado. Eran libres otra vez. Libres para ver el mundo con sus propios ojos y no a través de una pared rojo repleta de comandos y advertencias. Ya no eran marionetas.

-Qué día, un niño se subió sobre mis hombros y comenzó a pintar mis orejas con marcador rojo. Me alegra no tener sentido del tacto durante el día, esos marcadores son dolorosos contra la piel –Bonnie estiró sus brazos con una ligera queja –. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes chicas?

-Tarde o temprano morderé a uno de esos pequeños demonios –chica se cruzó de brazos sobre su delantal. Ella lo tenía más difícil. No podía ir de aquí para allá como el resto, tenía que estar encerrada en la cocina como un estereotipo de la mujer de la antigüedad. Cocinando pizza repartiendo rebanadas a cada niño antes de regresar y volver a hacer más. La mayor parte de esa pizza acababa sobre su delantal o dentro de su boca si alguno de los niños no la encontraba de su gusto y quería hacerse el gracioso –. Muy lentamente. Escucharé como su cráneo revienta mientras cierro mi pico, entonces veremos a cuál de ellos no le gusta la pizza.

-Estuve cantando en el escenario… todo el día –Freddy respondió con los ojos caídos. Era el más popular de los cuatro y el rostro del restaurante, por lo que siempre era requerido en todo lugar.

-Oh, diablos. Lo siento. Tu ganas hermana –Chica levantó ambas manos al frente con nerviosismo –. Al menos no nos hicieron tocar a los cuatro juntos esta vez. Si tengo que volver a tocar esa canción desde la mañana hasta la tarde quemaré este maldito restaurante. A ver si triunfan como atracción de horror.

A Freddy no le molestaba tanto cantar en el escenario. Ella sabía cómo dejarse llevar por el programa instalado en su cabeza. Solo se relajaba, como en una ola que se llevaba su cuerpo por el mar. Dejaba que la marioneta actuara y ella era parte de los espectadores del espectáculo. Por supuesto, no era una tarea fácil. Y muchas veces se encontró repitiendo esa canción como sus compañeros repiten sus acciones y frases cliché.

Era una pesadilla.

Pero una pesadilla contra la que no podían luchar.

-Hey chicos, tenemos guarda nuevo. Y es una belleza de grandes pechos –Foxy entró al escenario y colocó su mano junto a su garfio frente a su pecho –. La vi mientras le daban un pequeño recorrido por el lugar. Parecía más interesada en las sobras de la mesa que en escuchar al viejo tío Lerdo.

Foxy tenía la mejor posición para ver a los nuevos. Todos tenían que pasar por la guardia del pirata para llegar a la sala de seguridad. Lo malo es que nunca sacaba mucho provecho al respecto a menos que sintiera le convenía.

-Eres un puerco –Chica respondió secamente.

-Soy un zorro, pollita.

-Me dices pollita otra vez y tendré un nuevo ingrediente en la cocina.

-No peleen –Freddy murmuró.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos esta noche? –Bonnie trató de cambiar el tema –. Creo que vi a uno de los adolescentes tirar un comic al tacho de basura. Espero que siga allí.

-Mientras no la leas en tu exoesqueleto como la última vez, eres libre de buscarla, Bonnie –Chica no lo dejaría olvidar ese incomodo momento que pasaron los tres al encontrarlo en el baño. Les había parecido raro que Bonnie se tomara su tiempo tomando en cuenta que no sufrían de necesidades biológicas, y lo encontraron en el último catre con el traje de Bonnie aun lado.

Bonnie se sonrojó, al igual que Freddy. Foxy solo dejó salir una corta risa.

-Eso no se repetirá.

-¿Yo digo que nos presentemos a la nueva guarda nocturna? Espero que no tenga tendencias psicópatas como el último –el último guarda los había perseguido por todo Freddy´s con hacha en mano y gritando como loco. Tuvieron que encerrarse en la cocina hasta que amaneció. El demente ya había metido la cabeza por un agujero en la puerta cuando llegaron las autoridades –. Parece una chica agradable… y dispuesta a caer por el encanto del zorro.

-Eres un monstruo de metro setenta con grandes colmillos y un garfio. Será amor a primera vista –. Todos menos Foxy se rió del chiste.

Pasaron por el umbral oscuro que separaba el escenario con el pasillo. Y a sus ojos ya no eran maquinas construidas para un único propósito. Volvían a ser lo que fueron hace muchos años. Niños que solo buscaban una tarde divertida en un restaurante familiar. Ser parte del grupo de niños que trepaban, pintaban y arrojaban comida al resto de los animatrónicos.

Bonnie ahora era un pequeño niño con pecas y el cabello blanco. Pantalones azules, una camisa celeste y una chaqueta azul oscuro con la capucha levantada, dos grandes orejas de conejo sobresalían de ella.

Foxy era un niño pelirrojo, todavía conservaba su parche en el ojo pese a no necesitarlo, junto a su garfio en la mano derecha. Su ropa era una camisa blanca con las mangas recortadas bajo una chaqueta negra abierta con mangas recortadas, un poco más pequeña que la camisa. Sus pantalones azules dejaban al descubierto sus tobillos y estaban descocidos en varios lugares.

Chica caminaba detrás de ellos con molestia. Era una niña de cabello negro azabache, y su ropa podía resumirse en una simple palabra: un delantal. Todo lo que cubría su torso era un simple delantal con la palabra "vamos a comer". Sus pantalones cortos dejarían al descubierto sus rodillas de no ser porque el delantal las cubría. Su espalda estaba totalmente expuesta, solo la cubría un pequeño moño echas con las tiras del delantal.

Chica no sabía qué tipo de proceso o magia oscura habían seguido los espíritus malignos que habían maldecido sus almas para toda la eternidad. Pero sin lugar a dudas, tenían que ser hombres.

-Odio esta cosa –pasó su mano por el delantal. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca se acostumbraría. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía tuvo que darle un golpe a Foxy solo para que dejara de verla, y una patada a Bonny cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de ver su espalda desnuda.

-¿Por qué? Te queda fabuloso –Foxy se rió. La patada que recibió en el trasero valió la pena por molestar a Chica.

Freddy sólo suspiró mientras sujetaba su estómago. Quizás había sido una costumbre adquirida por ser aquella la parte de su cuerpo que más había sufrido antes del final, o tal vez o hacía solo para cubrir su vientre descubierto. Freddy era una niña de largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda. Su traje era un pequeño chaleco que no llegaba a cubrir su estómago, sobre una chaqueta abierta todavía más pequeña que no llegaba a cubrir sus codos. Sus pantalones eran cortos y dejaban al descubierto sus rodillas. Lo más distintivo era un pequeño sobrero de copa que colaba en un lado de su cabeza.

Parecían ser las partes de un smoking que no había sido terminado.

Era vergonzoso. A Freddy le tomó dos años acostumbrarse. Hasta entonces se había cubierto con una mantel de la mesa, del mismo modo en que Chica lo había hecho.

-Es como si sólo fuéramos un elemento de fanservise en alguna mala historia sin sentido o finalidad más que la publicidad.

Buscar teorías para su situación habían sido parte de su entretenimiento nocturno los primeros años, pero aparte de una marioneta que no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza contra una biga cada noche murmurando como había fracasado no habían encontrado nada. Y salir del restaurante no era una opción, en cuanto trataban de salir por la puerta eran detenidos por una misteriosa fuerza que convulsionaba sus cuerpos como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara.

Nos les había quedado otra más que recorrer los pasillos del restaurante esperando encontrar algo que arreglara su situación.

Diez años más tarde seguían exactamente en el mismo punto. Con la misma ropa, las mismas preguntas y la misma marioneta que en lugar de golpearse la cabeza se quedaba en cerrada en su casa gruñendo cada vez que se acercaban a ella. Posiblemente era solo un amargado que no pudo entender su situación, así que le dieron su espacio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo deberíamos presentarnos? Chica, ¿Qué tal si le horneas una pizza en la cocina? Algo con mucho queso y tomates, a todos les gusta la pizza de queso y tomates.

-Llevo dieciocho horas seguidas de horneando pizza, si tengo que volver a poner un pedazo de masa circular dentro del horno me arrojaré yo misma allí dentro –. Tenía doscientas treinta recetas de pizza instaladas dentro de su cabeza y ese día las había hecho todas al menos una vez.

-¿Y si esta vez tratamos de decir hola? –Freddy ofreció –. Con el anterior ni siquiera nos presentamos.

Y aun así había tratado de matarlos. Todo lo que habían hecho era recorrer los pasillos. El tipo ni siquiera quería relacionarse con ellos. Siempre que alguien pasaba les cerraba la puerta en la cara y no la abría hasta que se alejaban. A eso se le llamaba ser descortés. Decirle hola a una puerta de metal no iba a cambiar mucho en opinión de Foxy.

-¿Por favor? –Freddy lo intentó.

-Está bien. Yo y mi debilidad por las chicas lindas –Foxy se lamentó –. ¿Qué opinan ustedes dos?

Bonnie lo pensó. No perdían nada al intentarlo. Y quería terminar rápido con aquella presentación para asegurarse de que el comic todavía estaba en la basura. Esta vez no sería tan idiota para leerlo en exoesqueleto en el baño… se iría directamente al desván y cerraría la puerta. Tendría que haber usado ese lugar desde el principio. Era la única puerta con seguro.

-Lo que sea para no volver a entrar a la cocina.

La decisión fue unánime.

Iban a presentarse a la chica nueva.

-Solo quédense aún lado y déjenme el resto –ajustó su parche en el ojo –. Es hora de poner a trabajar el encanto del zorro.

-¿Es el mismo encanto que te obliga a correr como loco por los pasillos, Foxy?

-¡Solo quería ver si llegaba antes de que cerrar la puerta! ¿Cómo vamos a hablar si no deja de cerrarla en nuestras narices?

-Por supuesto –Chica se rio por lo bajo.

* * *

Megan bostezó. Una pequeña siesta no estaría mal. Había estado trabajando sin parar por… una hora ya. No podían esperar a que trabajara tanto después de medianoche, no sin Internet. Una siesta hasta la mañana no estaría mal. Esos animatrónicos no irían a ninguna parte, ¿Verdad?

Estrió sus brazos y los colocó detrás de su espalda. Dio un par de vueltas con la silla y se recostó lo mejor que pudo con los pies sobre la silla. Dejó caer su cabeza aún lado buscando una posición de comodidad, pero le era demasiado difícil. ¿Había algo que podría usar como almohada en el lugar? Quizás algo de relleno de muñecos, o algún peluche. Pero los únicos que veía posiblemente estaban cubiertos de polvo. Tendría que conformarse con sus manos.

Recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo con incomodidad… y su visión atrapó a un zorro rojo viéndola fijamente desde la puerta. Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento. Megan mantuvo la vista sobre Foxy, quién no se movía. Aun siendo una máquina, Megan estaba segura de poder escuchar aspiraciones profundas que provenían del hocico de Foxy. Tragando saliva, Megan abrió la boca intentando decir algo. Su cabeza estaba en blanco y su boca ceca. Recordó el pensamiento que tuvo sobre encontrar a Foxy en medio de la noche. No creyó que ella misma lo viviera.

Foxy abrió su hocico dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes puntiagudos. ¿Por qué animatrónicos que tenían como fin alegrar a los niños debían tener colmillos de metal? ¿Nadie nunca se había dado cuenta de eso y pensado "hey, esto podría triturar fácilmente el cuerpo de un niño"? Aparentemente no.

-Grraa… graa…Argghh…

Foxy levantó su garfio aun lado de su cabeza y siguió gruñendo mientras veía a Megan con penetrantes ojos rojos como la sangre.

Megan se percató de la situación con velocidad, hizo lo que cualquier chica de veintiún años en medio de la noche y frente a un robot aterrador haría

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Megan cayó de la silla mientras gritaba. El grito pareció poner en estado de alerta a Foxy, ya que retrocedió un paso pero se mantuvo con el cuerpo erguido y mirando al frente. Sin saber qué hacer, Megan actuó en pánico. Tomó la silla y la arrojó directamente hacia la puerta. Esta dio justo en el botón gris oscuro y la puerta se cerró frente a Foxy.

-Ah…ah…¿Ah? –Megan se mantuvo en el piso sin saber que decir mientras miraba una puerta de acero. Debía tener un grosor de dos pulgadas. ¿Para qué una puerta de metal? El pensamiento instantáneamente quedó de lado cuando recordó quién estaba detrás.

* * *

-El encanto del zorro –Chica se burló junto a Foxy. Los demás se habían quedado aún lado de la puerta mientras Foxy se presentaba.

Foxy bajó el garfio. ¿Otra vez? ¿Otra vez le cerraban la puerta en la cara cuando trataba de saludar? Y el que lo hubiera hecho una chica linda lo fastidiaba todavía más. ¿Era el parche en el ojo? O quizás solo necesitaba un baño. Ser un robot no daba muchas oportunidades para darse uno, y estando rodeados de comida y niños con buena puntería no debía darles el mejor de los olores.

-Entonces… ¿Alguno quiere jugar a las veinte preguntas? –Chica ofreció. Si no iban a saludar a la guarda nocturna esa noche, al menos buscarían algo que hacer antes de perder el control de sus cuerpos.

Foxy le dio un puntapié a la puerta. No iba a dejar que terminara así. Entraría y le diría hola a esa linda chica aunque fuera lo último que hiciera esa noche. Una cosa era un anciano de cuarenta años, que posiblemente fue ex-convicto y otra muy distinta era una posible veinteañera de pechos grandes.

-Nos presentaremos a esta chica, y seremos los mejores y más grandes amigos que pudiera tener las siguientes cinco noches –estrechó su único ojo visible –. Lo juro.

* * *

.

.

.

Ahora unos comerciales:

#Nightofthestars

#FindADate

¿Tienes lo necesario para lograrlo?

(Mensaje dado, me voy a jugar Dark Souls)


	16. Monstruo en el armario

.

.

.

 **Hay un monstruo en el armario**

 **…**

-Mami, papi. Hay un monstruo en mi armario –las palabras fueron tan inocentes como pudieron ser las de una niña de seis años. Abrazando su conejo de peluche, una herencia de su hermano mayor contra su pecho, susurrando aquellas palabras con miedo hacia donde sus padres dormían.

-Cariño… Lily, por favor. ¿Otra vez? –el señor Loud rascó sus ojos mientras intentaba encontrar una posición más adecuada para su cabeza contra la almohada. No quería levantarse. Lily sabía que si volvía a dormirse entonces se enfadaría mucho cuando volviera a despertarlo –. El monstruo se fue. Mami y papi lo asustaron la otra noche, ¿Recuerdas?

Lily mantenía el recuerdo de su madre abrazándola sobre su cama mientras su papa entraba al pequeño armario con una pistola de agua y fingía sonidos de láser junto a gruñidos pequeños, interpretando lo que para él debía ser una épica pelea de un padre salvando a su hija de su propia imaginación. Eso no impidió que Lily volviera a dormir con sus padres esa noche.

-Volvió –Lily murmuró y sujetó más fuerte su conejo. Bun-Bun había sido un regalo de su hermano antes de marcharse a la universidad junto a su mejor amigo Clyde. Le había dicho a Lily que mientras mantuviera a Bun-Bun fuertemente sujeto contra su pecho nada ni nadie podría lastimarla. Pero el monstruo no era nadie, y Lily no podía dejar de sentir sus oscuros ojos espiándola cada noche. Había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para poner un pie fuera de su cama imaginando la garra que saldría de debajo para arrastrarla a la oscuridad –. Volvió papá, tengo mucho miedo –una pequeña lágrima cayó de su ojo.

-Lynn, cariño. Ve con ella –Rita se había despertado por las palabras de su hija menor. Ve a Lily parada junto a su cama le traía muchos recuerdos de las gemelas, incluso Lori llegó a correr junto a ellos en las noches tormentosas mientras gritaba que había visto algo horrible por la ventana. Ver a Lily vestida solo con una camisa con la imagen de una estrella en el pecho y bragas blancas le traía muchos recuerdos de esa época. Una época donde no sentía que engordaba diez kilos por tomar una malteada y cuando todavía tenía una esperanza por ascender a dentista.

Lynn suspiró. Él lo veía de forma distinta. Ser un chef había resultado una tarea más complicada de lo que pensó cuando por fin pudo empezar con su trabajo soñado. Cada receta que probaba era brutalmente criticada cada mes. No importaba si a clientes comunes les encantaba o encontraban exóticas, para Lynn era siempre un "no es suficiente" cada vez que un crítico pasaba. Demasiada sal, no la suficiente sal, demasiada pimienta, ¿Qué es esa cosa faltando en la sopa? Creyó que con el paso del tiempo, mientras todavía aprendía y cuando sus hijos comenzaran a partir a la universidad para formar sus propias vidas, encontraría más tiempo para aprender y pulir sus habilidades culinarias.

Pero solo se había vuelto más difícil desde que Lori se fue, ella sabía cómo mantener el orden, y podía hacer mejores ruidos de monstruos cuando tenía que convencer a sus hermanos de que no había nada en el armario.

-Está bien, cariño. Veamos a ese monstruo –se levantó con dificultad. Su espalda tronó un poco al estirarla. Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo. Lo que le quedaba de cabello castaño se estaba cayendo y lo que no se caía se volvía gris. Levantarse de la cama cada mañana se volvía más complicado para él –. No dejaré que asuste a mi pequeña, pero tendrás que quedarte a dormir en tu cuarto cuando lo haga. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero… -una mirada de Sr. Lynn la calló. Lily no podía seguir durmiendo con sus padres a los seis años –. ¿Podría dormir con Lola o Lana?

Sr. Lynn hizo una mueca difícil. La última vez que Lily despertó a Lola estuvo a punto de golpearla por interrumpir su sueño. Lola se había vuelto demasiado inestable con el paso del tiempo, al final ni siquiera Lana pudo seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio que su gemela. Habían tenido que separarlas por la seguridad de ambos. Sr. Lynn no podía más que culparse a si mismo por haberla consentido tanto, solo esperaba que fuera una etapa temporal, especialmente ahora que entraría en la adolescencia.

-No, Lily. Tienes que dejarlas dormir. Y dudo que haya mucho espacio en la cama de Lana, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta dormir con sus mascotas.

Lily tomó la mano de su padre y lo siguió hacia las escaleras. Era una mano grande y fuerte, Lily siempre se sintió más segura cada vez que la tenía sobre sus pequeños dedos.

-Tampoco puedes dormir con Lisa, aún sigue descontaminando su cuarto después del último desastre radiactivo –era la última vez que la dejaba trabajar con plutonio dentro de la casa –.

Las escaleras crujieron con cada paso. La casa se estaba volviendo vieja, había pasado por un par de remodelaciones y reparaciones en el transcurso de los años. Sr. Lynn recordó que el lunes tenía que hablar con el plomero para revisar una obstrucción hasta el fondo de la cañería. Lana podía ser la experta para destaparla, pero ni a ella le dejaría meter las manos tan profundamente, mucho menos cuando se trata de abrir los caños del sótano.

-Papi, el monstruo es real –. Lily sujetó la gran mano de su padre con ambas manos y lo detuvo en medio del pasillo –. Puedo ver sus ojos por la noche, me da mucho miedo. Ya no quiero dormir en el viejo cuarto de Linky.

Sr. Lynn ahogó un suspiro. Tener espacio extra también significaba que tendrían más lugar para que sus hijas pudieran tener su propio espacio privado. Quizás había sido demasiado temprano para Lily, pero los experimentos de Lisa se habían vuelto más volátiles y el tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa dejaba a Lily sola con su curiosidad en esa habitación. Lola estaba fuera de discusión mientras su actitud no cambiara, Lana ahora dormía en el cuarto Lori y Leni. Lori estaba terminando una carrera de abogacía, mientras que Leni tenía un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad cerca de un pequeño local donde podía fabricar y vender sus productos. No era lo que Leni había esperado, pero al menos había logrado conseguir un trabajo al terminar la escuela. La llamaban regularmente para verificar como estaba.

Luna seguía en su cuarto. En Sr. Loud comenzaba a dudar que esos discos de los que se había jactado tanto la semana pasada realmente se estuvieran vendiendo tan bien como había mencionado. Pero era su hija y no iba a dejarla ahora que más necesitaba a sus padres. Solo le gustaría que pudiera dejar de lado el tema de la música sin enfadarse y quizás concentrarse un poco más en su trabajo de mesera. Podría ahorrar lo suficiente para estudiar una carrera si comenzaba a pedir dinero para algo más que la auto-publicación.

Lily no iba adormir junto a Luna, demasiados instrumentos apilados por doquiera y un extraño humo que desaparecía por la ventana cada vez que alguien entraba a verificar que ocurría.

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto de Lincoln. Las luces estaban encendidas y seguía siendo tan compacto como siempre lo había sido, pero Lincoln siempre había insistido en que era suficiente para él. No dudó en pasárselo a Lily después de ir a la universidad. Ahora compartía un cuarto todavía más grande junto a Clyde McBirde mientras estudiaba arte. Lo único diferente eran los dibujos pegados en la pared, cada uno una obra de arte de garabatos infantiles e inundados de colores brillantes que no temían salirse de la línea. Varios de ellos eran representaciones de una familia numerosa que vivía aventuras descabelladas, a y su esposa siempre le habían parecido familiares, como si su hija pudiera recordar eventos que ocurrieron cuando solo era una bebé y los enmarcara en sus dibujos. El último había sido un gigante sin cabello abrazando a una pequeña figura deforme envuelta en muchas mantas verdes.

Un lirio se encontraba en una mesilla junto a la puerta, era el primer lugar que alcanzaba el sol cuando salía por las mañanas, pasando sus rayos del sol por la ventana circular cerca del techo. Lily la habría y la cerraba cada mañana con un pequeño bastón que descasaba debajo de ella. La mesa contra la pared estaba repleta de crayones de colores y distintos tintes, una consola vieja que pertenecía a Lincoln y muchos comics de súper héroes. El amor por los comics parecía ser un gusto que Lily había aprendido de su hermano a la fuerza, junto a su atracción por los videojuegos. Siempre era divertido verla jugar.

-Papá –Lily se abrazó al Sr. Lynn y señaló el armario –. Por favor, quiero dormir contigo y con mamá. Solo por esta noche.

-Eso dijiste la noche pasada jovencita, no puedes seguir durmiendo con nosotros –. No quería sonar tan duro, pero Lily tendría que aprender a dormir por su cuenta. No sólo por su bien, pero Sr. Lynn realmente le gustaría poder dormir en calma las noches por venir. Demasiado trabajo que hacer, y mucho esfuerzo por un sueldo que apenas estaba sobre el mínimo –. Digámosle a ese monstruo que te deje dormir y volvamos los dos a la cama.

Lynn no dudó cuando abrió la puerta del armario, en cambio Lily retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra su cama y cayera sentada sobre ella. Se puso las mantas sobre los hombres y se mantuvo sentada, esperando a que Sr. Lynn pudiera espantar al monstruo que siempre la veía dormir.

Sr. Lynn no quería hacer un teatro esa noche, comenzó a hurgar por las ropas de su hija. Eran vestidos y camisas de colores morados y blancos, junto a algunos vestidos más formales y viejas camisas de Lincoln. Lily había heredado muchas cosas de su hermano cuando pasó a su cuarto, su vieja ropa anaranjada fue parte de esas cosas. A Lily le gustaba usar las camisas anaranjadas para dormir las cálidas noches de verano, era como volver a ver al viejo manchón naranja jugando animadamente por la casa. Un sentimiento de nostalgia siempre invadía a los Sr. Loud cuando la veían.

Hizo aún lado las perchas para ropa y tocó el final del armario. Sin rastro de que nada ni nadie hubiera estado alguna vez allí dentro, cualquiera que lo hubiera intentado tendría que haber sido demasiado delgado y pequeño para no ser notado cuando entró al cuarto. El pequeño espacio que habían instalado cuando Lincoln necesitó de más espacio para sus cosas no era lo suficientemente grande para que ninguna persona adulta se metiera, incluso un niño se sentiría demasiado apretado.

-Mira Lily, no hay nada –hizo su cuerpo aún lado para que su hija pudiera ver el contenido del armario –. El monstruo se fue. Seguramente escuchó que traías a tu padre y huyó. No tienes nada que temer.

Lily presionó la manta sobre sus hombros con dedos temblorosos, cerró pequeñas piernas y presionó sus dientes. No estaba tan segura de que el monstruo se hubiera ido, todavía podía sentir el vello de su nuca erizarse, su espalda sentía una corriente fría como si una gran nariz respirara sobre ella y tenía las ganas de hacer popo que solo ocurrían cuando algo iba a pasar.

-Papi…

-No, Lily. Tienes que dormir en tu cama –finalmente suspiró –. Es suficiente de esto jovencita. No hay monstruos. Tu madre y yo necesitamos dormir para el día de mañana y no podemos seguir viniendo a tu cuarto cada vez que sientas que algo está dentro de tu armario –. Demasiado trabajo. Demasiadas responsabilidades acumuladas. Eran demasiado viejos. La crianza de niños los envejecía más rápido, y al tener diez de ellos sentía que cada día era una década completa –. Sólo trata de dormir Lily, mañana por la mañana podemos hablar sobre los monstruos, pero por ahora necesitamos dormir.

Lily quería replicar. Alargar la conversación tanto como pudiera. No quería que esas manos que siempre la protegían se alejaran. Las necesitaba para defenderse del monstruo si volvía y ella estaba durmiendo. Lily no era una niña de sueño ligero, es por eso que sabía que cuando se despertaba con el sonido del aliento de algo junto a ella en la habitación, entonces tenía que estar muy cerca. Las mañanas en las que despertaba con las sabanas descorridas hasta el final de la cama y la sensación asquerosa de algo sobre su pierna era lo peor, como si algo la hubiera probado durante la noche con una lengua fría y rasposa.

Pero nadie le creía, y tenía que dormir con la única protección que le ofrecía un conejo de peluche relleno de buenas intenciones.

Abrió la boca para decirle todo aquello a su padre, que la entendiera y la dejara dormir junto a él y su madre. Pero solo la cerró cuando vio el ceño fruncido del Sr. Lynn.

Sr. Lynn se apiadó un poco de su hija al verla así, pero no cambió su decisión. Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, colocó su mentón sobre el mechón rubio que sobresalía de su cabeza y presionó su frente contra su pecho.

-Lily, ni yo ni tu madre vamos a permitir que nada malo te pase. Te amamos y siempre podrás contar con nosotros. Es por eso que espero que me creas cuando te digo que no hay nada malo en el armario, ¿De acuerdo?

Lily mantuvo el silencio unos segundos antes de morderse la lengua y asentir. Desearía que ese abrazo durara toda la noche, hasta ver los primeros rayos de luz entrar por la ventana del cuarto directamente hacia los pétalos de su lirio. Tristemente no duró un minuto. Sr. Lynn se separó de su hija y la recostó sobre la cama.

-Duerme bien, Lily. Mañana por la tarde prometo comprarte una luz de noche, hay de muchos tipos y colores diferentes en la tienda. Eso mantendrá alejados a cualquier tipo de monstruos que quieran entrar a tu habitación.

Lily no creía que realmente funcionaran, pero guardó silencio y dejó que su padre la arropara para dormir. Le dio su usual beso húmedo en la frente y le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, te amo Lily.

-También te amo papá –logró murmurar antes de que su padre apagara las luces y cerrara la puerta.

La única luz que todavía iluminaba el cuarto era la luz de la media luna que a duras penas entraba por la ventana. Lily podía distinguir parte de sus dibujos sobre la pared, ahora le parecían algo tétricos, quizás debería quitarlos mañana, no había diferencia si los ponía sobre una pared o los guardaba dentro de un cajón del escritorio.

Sujetó más fuerte a Bun-Bun. Escuchó a su padre caminar por el pasillo hasta los crujidos de las escaleras y finalmente entrar a su cuarto. Posiblemente hablaría con Rita unos minutos si no se había vuelto a dormir, o solo se recostara y se durmiera al instante. Cualquiera de las dos le daba igual a Lily, no quería estar sola.

Lily miró el armario, esperando que volviera abrirse levemente y dos grandes ojos la miraran desde la pequeña rendija. Siempre atentos a lo que hacía, esperando por el momento en que ella se durmiera mirándolos. Cada vez que Lily cerrar sus ojos por la somnolencia, esos ojos parecerían acercarse hasta estar frente a ella. Finalmente dormiría y por la mañana se sentiría sucia ya terrada, con pequeñas lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas y su pequeño cuerpo temblando, sorprendida de haber despertado.

Pero el armario se mantuvo cerrado. Lily continuo con sus ojos puestos en el, pero nada ocurrió. Quizás su padre tenía razón y solo estaba imaginando cosas. Luna le había dicho muchas veces que los monstruos del armario no existen, y de ser así entonces era algún idiota colocado esperando un buen momento para saltar, no había entendido aquello, pero entendió algo sobre patada a la entrepierna si algo así llegara a pasarle.

Esta vez no ocurrió nada de eso, y Lily podía sentirse tranquila, no estaba segura si los monstruos siquiera tendrían entrepierna o porque tenía que apuntar allí.

Tragó saliva con brusquedad y trató de decir algo. Probarse que no había nada allí.

-¿Ho-Hola? –murmuró con voz cortada hacia el armario. Nadie le respondió. Con algo de fuerza volvió a tratar –. Hola, ¿señor monstruo?

Esperó, con sus ojos pegados al armario, esperando por el chirrido ligero de los goznes al abrirse.

-Hola Lily.

El cuerpo de Lily se paralizó. La voz grave y rasposa no había salido del armario.

Provenía de debajo de la cama.

* * *

 **Ahora, otra vez:**

 **#NightoftheStars**

 **#TheGreatestNight**

 **¿Estan listros para pasar una gran noche?**


	17. Mimic 1

.

.

.

 **Desaparición**

 **...**

La policía no encontró rastro alguno, siguieron investigando durante el resto del día y parte de la noche revisando cada una de las habitaciones de la casa Loud e interrogando a sus integrantes sin descanso. Ponían especial cuidado en ambos padres, a quienes miraban con sospecha y dudas, los casos donde una pareja se deshacía de uno de sus hijos por razones personales, monetarias o solo por negligencia eran raros en Royal Woods, pero no por eso dejaban de ocurrir. Cuando el Sr. Lynn comprendió lo que la policía estaba insinuando se sintió tan indignado que estuvo a punto de echarlos, y de no ser por el brazo amable de Rita lo hubiera hecho sin importar que lo metieran en la cárcel por obstrucción.

Lisa fue interrogada durante más tiempo, pero no por la policía, ellos tenían sus sospechas totalmente fijas en la única pareja adulta de la casa, sino por sus propias hermanas y hermano, ellos la arrastraron al cuarto de Lori y la obligaron a sentarse en el piso mientras la rodeaban en un círculo amenazador.

-¡Les dije que no tengo idea de donde está! –Lisa había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido las mismas palabras –. ¿Realmente creen que yo podría hacerle algo? –las lágrimas comenzaban a filtrarse detrás de sus gafas. Se había esforzado demasiado en mantener una actitud fría, pero Lincoln podía reconocer cuando Lisa estaba a punto de romperse.

-¡Duermen en el mismo cuarto, Lisa! –Lori se cruzó de brazos. Ella podía mantenerse seria y centrada, no iba a dejar ir a Lisa sin una explicación que pudiera ayudarlas a desvelar todo el asunto –. La policía no encontró nada, pero todos sabemos sobre tus cuartos secretos y experimentos. ¿Qué pasó con, Lily?

-¡No lo sé!

Lori volteó a la puerta esperando que ningún policía la pateara con la pistola desenfundada. Lisa había gritado como si realmente la estuvieran torturando. Lori no iba a ablandarse por ver a Lisa en ese estado, ella era la hermana mayor, encargada de protegerlos a todos y mantener la disciplina de ser necesario, y ahora Lily, la menor de todos ellos había desaparecido de un día para el otro. Al despertar aquella mañana Lily no estaba en su cuna, Lisa había creído que su madre se la había llevado en algún momento mientras ella dormía, pero nadie tenía idea de donde estaba Lily.

-Eres la única que sabe dónde están todas las cámaras de la casa–Luan murmuró. Quería mantenerse alejada del interrogatorio, pero no quería dejar que se dato se perdiera.

-No soy la única –Lisa la miró con fuerza, casi como si la acusara por algo. Luan frunció el ceño y parecía a punto de gritarle cuando, pero Lisa continuó –, pero no lo hice. ¡Juro que no lo hice! –Alguien había manipulado las cámaras por la noche, moviéndolas levemente impidiendo ver nana más que una pared en la oscuridad.

-¿Entonces quién lo hizo? Sis, es nuestra hermana. Lily, ella… Dios –. Luna se alejó del resto y se acercó a la ventana. Ya había oscurecido, la única luz en las calles eran las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas aun estacionadas frente a la casa –. Esto no está bien.

-Lisa, tienes que saber algo. Tu cuarto es el más seguro de toda la casa y-

-¡Dejen de hablarme como si yo le hubiera hecho algo a Lily! –Lisa volvió a gritar.

-¿Todo en orden allí dentro? –la voz grave de uno de los oficiales se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Lori se acercó a la puerta y le contestó –. Sí, es solo una pequeña discusión. Esto nos afecta a todos.

-Entiendo, ya casi terminamos aquí. Estoy seguro de que su hermana pequeña aparecerá.

Lisa se limpió las lágrimas con su suéter verde, hipó un par de veces antes de poder calmarse. Lincoln tuvo la necesidad de bajar por un vaso de agua para ella, pero la policía todavía seguía allí abajo y no quería volver a cruzarse con ellos. Ver a los policías dando vueltas en su casa buscando cualquier pista de su hermana bebé era demasiado para el niño de once años.

El resto de sus hermanas aparte de Lori se mantenía expectante, ninguna de ellas parecía tener mucho que agregar, el asunto era demasiado grave para ir saltando conclusiones o apuntando con el dedo a cualquiera de ellos. La única que cumplía con las condiciones para hacerle algo a Lily era Lisa, y ella se veía tan rota como el resto. Ser señalada tampoco debía hacérselo más fácil a la niña genio. Se trataba de sus hermanos, y la miraban como si fuera capaz de hacerles algo grave. Sí, a veces los usaba como conejillos de indias, pero nada que no fuera reversible, y Lily era demasiado joven para ser usada como espécimen.

Lynn levantó su pierna, cuando Lori lo vio se puso entre ella y Lisa pensando que Lynn podría llegar a darle una patada. La deportista de la familias se había mantenido extrañamente callada, demasiado para alguien de sangre caliente como era ella. Lori no quería ver que explotara ahora y golpear a Lisa en busca de una respuesta. Entonces volvió a bajar su pierna con un terrible pisotón, su deportiva blanca y negra se hundió unos cuantos centímetros en el piso alfombrado junto al sonido de la madera al romperse. Lynn respiró hondo y solo salió del cuarto.

Lisa, aun con todo su genio, olvidó como respirar cundo Lynn dejó caer la pierna. No pudo recordar como volver a meter aire a sus pulmones hasta que hubiera salido del cuarto. Lynn podía ser incontrolable cuando se enfurecía, y nunca antes habían pasado por una situación similar a esta en el pasado. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de reaccionar alguien como Lynn con Lily desaparecida y un sospechoso frente a ella? Lisa llegó a la conclusión que ser su hermana tuvo algo que no hubiera intentado nada… todavía.

-Suficiente –Lori se masajeó ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus dedos dieron vueltas en círculos mientras guardaba silencio, intentado combatir la jaqueca y el estrés de aquel día –. Lily desapareció, y esto no ayuda a nadie. La policía tiene los videos de las cámaras… algo… algo podrán hacer.

Lincoln abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero optó por mantenerse callado. No podía decir nada, esto no era algo en lo que él tuviera palabra alguna.

La policía estuvo dando vueltas hasta después de media noche antes de irse, algunos oficiales llegaron a desenterrar los montículos de en el patio trasero esperando encontrar algo parecido a los restos de un bebé, todo lo que encontraron fuero huesos y algunas corbatas de colores brillantes que el Sr. Lynn ocultó para no tener que venderlas junto al resto.

-La policía la encontrará –Rita mencionó en la mesa. Todos se habían reunido en la mesa de los mayores para hablar sobre lo ocurrido –. La policía encontrará algo y darán con ella. Mañana podríamos tener… tener a mi bebé aquí… -los ojos de Rita estaban rojos, había llorado toda la mañana y parte de la noche mientras la policía los interrogaba. ¿Tenían algún enemigo? ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Demasiados hijos que cuidar en esta economía? Las preguntas se volvían cada vez más personales y había algunas que Rita no podía soportar.

Fue el turno de Sr. Lynn de darle fuerzas a su esposa mientras el resto de sus hijos los observaban –. Miren… Su madre y yo queremos que mantengan la fe, lo escuchamos gritar arriba y… no queremos que culpen a nadie. Sabemos que todos amaban a Lily y nadie le querría ningún mal.

-Lo sabemos papá –Lori respondió por sus hermanos –. Lily aparecerá, y no culpamos a nadie por su desaparición…

-…Secuestro –Lynn murmuró.

-¿Lynn? –Lori mencionó su nombre con algo de dureza.

Lynn levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana mayor a los ojos –. Fue un secuestro, Lori. Alguien volteó las cámaras y se llevó a Lily, ¿Por qué tenemos que tomarlo como una desaparición? Tendríamos que estarla buscando… o buscando al responsable –miró a Lisa de reojo.

-Junior –Sr. Lynn se levantó de su silla –. Sabemos lo que ocurrió… pero decirlo de esa forma frente a tus hermanas menores –sus ojos pasaron por la cabeza de sus niñas llegando hasta Lincoln –. Y nadie aquí es culpable. Hasta que Lily regrese no quereos que haya peleas entre ustedes.

Rita se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo de papel, las palabras de Lynn la habían regresado a la melancolía. Nadie sufre tanto la pérdida de un bebé que su propia padre, quién cargó con ella en su interior durante tantos meses. Todavía recordaba la canción del barco de papel que solía cantarse mientras acariciaba su vientre por las noches. Rita sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte de su alma desde el pecho.

-Yo… debería preparar la cena –Rita se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina –. No hemos comido en todo el día y deben tener hambre. Creo que quedaron sobras de lasaña, podríamos calentarlas en el horno.

-Te ayudaré, mamá –Luna se levantó y fue junto a ella. No quería dejarla sola en la cocina en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Seis manos… -Luan detuvo el chiste, quizás no era el mejor momento para una broma –. Yo las acompaño.

-No tengo hambre –Lynn solo se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras. Esta noche la escucharían golpear los muros hasta agrietarlos, y quizás llegara hacia la habitación de las gemelas si los golpeaba con la suficiente fuerza.

-¿Lily volverá pronto? –Leni por fin habló. Era imposible saber cómo alguien como Leni podría estar interpretando la situación, solo se limitaba a mirar de una lado a otro esperando entender algo, lo que sea que le indicara que Lily regresaría a casa. Había aceptado las palabras y sonrisas de sus padres, pero el resto de sus hermanas lo veía todo de una manera distinta –. ¿Mañana estará en casa?

-Sí… quizás… si la policía hace bien su trabajo –. Lori le respondió.

-Yo puedo hacer algo… –Lisa murmuró –. Tengo equipo, puedo reunir más evidencia de lo que la policía podría… Rastrear a Lily no sería difícil.

-Sí, deberías hacerlo –Lori habló como si la desestimara. Lisa acababa de dar decir que podía encontrar a su hermana bebé y todavía la trataban como si ella realmente hubiera tenido algo que ver con su desaparición. ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan irracionales? Incluso mostrándoles una solución directa eran incapaces de entenderla.

-Bien, iré a trabajar en ello entonces –saltó de la silla y caminó hacia las escaleras con pasos torpes, caminaba demasiado rápido y se tambaleaba demasiado. Pareció murmurar algo más mientras subía las escaleras, pero nadie la escuchó.

* * *

Lincoln no recordaba la última vez que pudo desvelarse tanto. Su reloj de Ace daban más de las dos de la mañana, habían cenado demasiado tarde y sin tener hambre. Sus estómagos se habían paralizado desde aquella mañana, Lincoln inclusos tuvo que esforzarse por tragar los trozos de lasaña más pequeños. El resto de la noche la pasó metiendo en la cama a las gemelas, ninguna de las dos se fue a dormir hasta que terminó de leerles La Princesa y el Sapo tres veces. No querían estar solas en un momento como ese, así que lo retuvieron lo máximo que pudieron antes de rendirse al sueño. Lincoln no las culpaba, él también necesitaba algo de compañía, quizás hablar un poco, ese día había permanecido demasiado callado.

Pasó a ver como estaba Lucy y la encontró acostada sobre las cobijas con la mirada perdida, o al menos así lo creyó Lincoln, era demasiado difícil saber qué clase de mirada tenía Lucy. Lynn se mantenía sentada en su cama mirando a la pared, solo desvió su mirada cuando Lincoln abrió una rendija en la puerta y lo hizo para tomar su bate de metal. Al darse cuenta de que era Lincoln, le hizo una señal para que se retirara y Lincoln no dudó en hacerle caso. Tratar con Lynn sería delicado. Si Lori se sentía responsable de ellos, Lynn se veía a si misma como su protectora, y ahora alguien se había llevado a Lily en frente de sus ojos.

Lincoln nunca creyó que viviría algo como un secuestro, mucho menos con Lily. Su pequeña hermana bebé era demasiado dulce y adorable como para que alguien quisiera lastimarla. Siempre con una sonrisa mientras balbuceaba las pocas palabras que decía, vistiendo distintos trajes y ropas que la hacían ver todavía más tierna, o solo dando vueltas desnuda por la casa, tales eran los privilegios de ser un bebé. ¿Quién querría llevarse a un bebé de su familia?

Lincoln se permitió sentirse amargado. Él también le había fallado a Lily, y el pensamiento no lo dejó dormir tranquilo.

-¿Lincoln?

Lincoln casi saltó de su cama. El recuerdo de los maderos crujiendo la última vez que saltó sobre su cama evitó que volviera a hacerlo, sus padres lo castigarían hasta que él mismo pudiera comprar una nueva cama si la rompía. Así que estaba intentado no forzar la poca resistencia que le quedaba a su cama.

-Lisa –murmuró el nombre de su hermana pequeña cuando recobró el control de su cuerpo –. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lisa estaba parada junto a su cama, aun usaba su suéter verde y pantaloncillos, no se había cambiado de ropa en todo el día.

Lisa suspiró, parecía dudar como contestarle, levantó sus gafas con cuidado y limpió una lagaña de su ojo derecho. Lincoln pudo ver sus pequeños ojos detrás de las gafas, mucho más pequeños de lo que deberían ser normalmente, era un defecto que Lisa ocultaba detrás de sus gafas. Se los veía decaídos y arrugados.

-No encuentro nada Lincoln –intentó reprimir un bostezo y se sonrojó al no lograrlo –. Revisé las cintas, intenté pasar un infrarrojo, todo lo que la policía intentó y no intentó mientras interrogaba a nuestras unidades paternas… y no tengo nada.

Lincoln se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió su mano, dudó un instante antes de colocarla sobre la cabeza de Lisa. Lisa odiaba que lo hiciera, decía que la trataba como si fuera una niña cuando era mentalmente mucho mayor que cualquiera dentro de la casa, más que una caricia lo veía como un insulto, pero esta vez no apartó la mano ni le dijo nada, solo dejó que Lincoln enterrara sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿También crees que tuve algo que ver con la desaparición de Lily, Lincoln?

-No –. Lincoln no dudó cuando le respondió. Lisa tenía sus límites, y Lily era el mayor de todos, nunca creyó que realmente intentara algo con ella –. Y las demás tampoco, solo están asustadas.

Lisa asintió. –Lo sé –solo estaba demasiado alterada para darse cuenta, todavía lo estaba –. No sé cómo no pude ver cuando ocurrió… Dormimos en el mismo cuarto, y las cámaras… ¿Cómo sabían de las cámaras? No se me ocurre nadie aparte de Luan… pero ella no tuvo nada que ver, nadie aquí podría haberlo hecho. Nadie –. Comenzó masticar la una de su dedo pulgar. Lincoln no la había visto hacerlo desde hace dos años, Lisa lo llamó un desorden compulsivo fácilmente controlable, o algo por el estilo. Lori opinaba que solo resistía sus deseos de chuparse el dedo.

-Lisa, tienes que dormir… La policía-

-La policía no hará nada –Lisa no se molestó en murmurar pese a la hora –. Ellos sospecharan de nuestros padres una semana, intentaran armar un caso contra ellos y volverán con una orden de búsqueda que expanderan hasta la casa de los vecinos. Son una pareja con once hijos, creerán que solo querían deshacerse de uno y no pudieron darlo en adopción, o un seguro de vida o-

-Eso es horrible, Lisa. Mamá y papá nunca harían algo como eso –fue el turno de Lincoln de interrumpir a su hermana con el horror escrito en su rostro.

-Pero la policía no. Y cuando no encuentren nada comenzaran a investigar a los miembros externos, los vecinos o conocidos de la familia, pero quizás para entonces sea demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo encontrarán a Lily entonces?

-Lisa, no creo que la policía sea tan incompetente –muchas películas los habían dibujado como bufones que se burlaban del héroe, pero eran mucho más en la vida real. Lincoln contaba con eso.

-No… no lo crees –Lisa volvió a rascar sus ojos debajo de sus lentes –. La felicidad del idiota, creo que la llamaban así. ¿O era algo diferente? No puedo pensar bien.

-Lisa, ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto? –Lincoln se sintió con la necesidad de preguntarle, era su cuarto y Lisa había entrado por la noche y sin permiso.

-No quiero dormir sola –Lisa no tardó el responder, y lo hizo con más inocencia de lo que Lincoln le había visto en toda su vida. –La cuna está vacía, no escucho sus balbuceos o gases nocturnos. Intenté meterme a la cama, pero no podía dejar de ver su cuna y… y no puedo, Lincoln. Compartimos habitación durante demasiado tiempo… Por favor, Linc, no me hagas regresar a ese cuarto vacío.

Lincoln miró a la puerta, a él tampoco le gustaría dormir en el cuarto donde estaba la cuna vacía de Lily. Solo su desaparición abría un hueco dentro de su pecho, y la preocupación apenas lo estaba dejando pensar. Había pasado solo un día y estaba desesperado por saber dónde estaba o si estaba bien. Lisa tenía que dormir en ese cuarto, ver la cuna de Lily y saber que ella estuvo allí cuando desapareció.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya por tu pijama, Lisa?

-No –. Lisa se quitó los zapatos y escaló la cama de Lincoln. Le dio un rodeo a Lincoln y se metió bajo las cobijas cerca de la pared –. Estoy demasiado cansada para cambiarme.

-Al menos dame tus gafas, no podrás dormir con ellas puestas –Lisa le pasó sus gafas y se dio vuelta hacia la pared. Lincoln las colocó sobre el escritorio y se metió a la cama junto a su hermana de cuatro años –. Buenas noches Lisa, sé que Lily estará bien.

Lisa mantuvo el silencio, Lincoln ya estaba cayendo dormido cuando respondió –. Eso espero… Gracias, Lincoln.

* * *

Fue la risa lo que despertó a Lucy. Lucy detestaba muchos tipos de risa, una felicidad que ocultaba la verdadera miseria en que los humanos vivían, pero había un tipo de risa que siempre le había levantado el ánimo y disfrutaba escuchar. La risa de una bebé que siempre estaba feliz y dispuesta a descubrir los misterios detrás de cada puerta de la casa.

El rostro de aquel bebé pasó por la mente de Lisa y la forzó a levantarse de la cama. Todavía estaba vestida y sobre sus cobijas, había perdido el momento en que se había quedado dormida. Lynn estaba en su cama, se había quitado las deportivas pero se mantenía con su ropa puesta y el bate de metal abrazado contra su pecho. Lucy pensó en quitárselo, pero los balbuceos la distrajeron.

La puerta de la habitación estaba levemente abierta, y Lucy pudo ver un borrón negro que se perdía en la oscuridad. Era pequeño y se encontraba sobre sus dos piernas, o al menos eso creyó ver. Cuando la risa se repitió detrás de la puerta, Lucy saltó de la cama. Debió despertar a Lynn, pensó en eso cundo cruzó la puerta sin cuidado, pero el pensamiento se borró en cuanto vio la pequeña figura de un bebé en la oscuridad subiendo las escaleras del ático lentamente.

-¿Lily? –la silueta era idéntica a la de Lily. ¿La policía no había revisado el ático? ¿Cómo pudo un bebé ocultarse en el ático de todas formas? Lucy dio dos pasos al frente cuando Lily fue devorada por la oscuridad al final de las escaleras.

Iba entrar al cuarto y decirle a Lynn que vio a Lily subir al ático, o a sus padres, ellos tenían que saberlo, ayudarle a encontrarla allí arriba. Quizás sus amigos fantasmas se habían sentido atraídos por Lily y se la habían llevado durante un día para hacerles compañía, y ahora trataban de devolverla a su familia. Necesitaba decirle a los demás que había encontrado a Lily.

Un pequeño grito desde el ático impidió que actuara con razón. Lily volvió a reír, parecía perderse cada vez más profundamente dentro del ático. No había tiempo para despertar a los demás, si Lily se alejaba más podría perderé allí dentro, o lastimarse, o quizás los fantasmas se la llevaran por otro día, una semana, un mes, ¿Un año? Lucy lo había leído mucho dentro del diario de la abuela Harrient. Tenía que ir por Lily.

Lucy comenzó a subir al ático, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada, sino recordaba mal la cuerda que encendía la bombilla estaba justo sobre su cabeza al entrar al ático. Solo tenía que llegar al final de las escaleras y encenderla. Cuando dudaba, la risa de Lily regresaba y Lucy volvía a hace acopio de voluntad para seguir subiendo.

Su cuerpo se perdió lentamente en la oscuridad del ático, hasta que por fin dio los últimos pasos y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Lucy había subido, y la luz del ático seguía sin encenderse.


	18. Luna

.

.

.

 **Cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en un baño publico**

 **...**

Incluso en esa situación Luna solo podía pensar en que tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, su piernas se curvaban mientras sujetaba su entrepierna sobre su falda a cuadros. La discusión que ahora escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta parecía algo insignificante en comparación con el dolor de su vejiga, y aun así no podía sentarse en el excusado detrás de ella. No estaba sucio, ni había algo flotando dentro como era costumbre en los baños escolares, pero Luna sabía que no saldría indemne de lo que ahora ocurría detrás de la puerta del váter si comenzaba a orinar.

-¡¿Es del infeliz de Tommy?! –la voz era gruesa y estaba furiosa. Luna no podía dejar de relacionar aquella voz con la de un hombre bastante alto y con grandes músculos, los que los reos de las películas desarrollan al entrenarse como locos dentro de la prisión. ¿Un ex-convicto? –¡El hijo de puta no dejaba de mirarte las tetas del otro lado de la barra! ¡¿Y te crees que no noté como le sonreías, perra?!

Luna se curvó más y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando su rodilla golpeó contra la puerta del váter, pero aquel chico estaba más concentrado en aterrorizar a la chica que no dejaba de sollozar frente a él. No debió haber ido a aquella fiesta, ni siquiera había tenido el permiso de sus padres para asistir, se había escapado por la ventana después de que Luan se durmiera, el coche de Armando la había estado esperando en la esquina junto a Sam y Megg. Iba a ser una noche de amigos, con música, cerveza y mucha diversión. Pero todo lo que había visto Luna era a un grupo de tres hombres que parecían estar más interesados en tocar lo bastante fuerte para que nadie entendiera lo malos que eran con sus instrumentos. Lo más interesante del lugar había resultado ser la cerveza, ¿Dónde estaban exactamente? Luna intentó recordar el camino que habían tomado, pero se distrajo demasiado hablando con Sam sobre el último éxito de Mick Swagger. ¿Cómo era la canción? Luna sabía que tenía que ver con dejar salir los sentimientos de tu corazón, pero lo único que dejaría salir sería una gran cantidad de orina que descendería desde sus piernas y formaría un charco que el grandote de afuera vería cuando escurriera fuera del váter.

-¡Es tuyo¡ ¡Es tuyo, Julián!

Julián, incluso el nombre sonaba el que tendría alguien que ya tuviera antecedentes por violencia. Luna ya tenía una imagen más clara de él, y una mucho más pequeña de la chica que imaginaba encogida contra la pared del baño, tal vez de su misma edad, un poco más pequeña y rubia, tenía que ser una chica rubia, Luna no podía imaginarla diferente.

 _-Está embarazada, Luna. Por eso Julián está tan furioso, porque sabe que no es suyo, ya que las perras tienen el mal hábito de actuar como perras y quedar embarazadas. Trató de hacerlo pasar por su hijo, pero Julián es virgen, porque ninguna chica se acostaría con él voluntariamente. Y si no es virgen entonces… bueno, tu puedes imaginarte su trato sobre las mujeres._

Luna cerró los ojos, todo lo que podía pensar es en lo mucho que quería sentarse sobre el váter. Podría hacerlo allí mismo, con la ropa puesta, sus bragas y su falda absorberían parte de la orina y Julián no oiría nada.

-¡Y una mierda, puta! ¿Te crees que soy imbécil, Bet? Yo no puse a esa… cosa dentro de ti –Luna escuchó como Julián golpeaba el lavamanos y se sorprendió de no escuchar como caía a pedazos, en lugar de eso escuchó los quejidos de dolor de Julián.

La va a matar. Luna estaba segura de que la iba a matar, Julián estaba loco y furioso, iba a matar a Bet y nadie se enteraría. Era una fiesta clandestina en algún lugar a las afueras de Royal Woods. La mataría y nadie se enteraría, o ni siquiera le importaría ya que Bet era una zorra que se dejaba embarazar por cualquier chico, eso es lo que dirían los periódicos.

Frotó sus piernas una contra la otra. Iba a orinarse encima, la policía encontraría su orina y llegaría hasta ella de alguna forma, siempre lo hacían. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Le preguntarían, entonces Luna solo se quedaría muda mientras sus padres y hermanos la miran con decepción. Pero ella estaría bien, y superarían esto. Ya no iría a fiestas en lugares desconocidos, quizás incluso dejara de juntarse con Sam y el resto de los chicos, y reemplazara el rock por música clásica.

El golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos. Luna sintió algo húmedo y caliente entre sus piernas, el llanto de Bet pasó a ser lo único realmente importante para Luna. Por fin lo había hecho, Julián la había golpeado y Luna escuchó como Bet caía en el piso mientras lloraba, quizás un golpe con su enorme puño como una piedra, y ahora le patearía el vientre porque no quiere que lo relacionen de ninguna manera con lo que crece dentro de Bet, o la mataría como había estado pensando hace unos segundos.

El líquido caliente comenzó a correr entre sus piernas y llegar hacia sus zapatos, entonces escurrió por el piso. Luna se alejó unos pasos de la puerta, todo lo que pudo mientras la orina seguía corriendo. Ya no podía detenerla, ni quería hacerlo, su vientre se relajó y sus pensamientos se aclararon.

- _Pero Bet no volverá a saber lo reconfortante que puede ser orinar después de estar aguantando durante más de treinta minutos, no volverá a sentir nada porque Julián la va a mata._

Esto no estaba bien. Luna podía llamar a la policía, ¿Pero cuánto tardarían en llegar? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y tendría que hablar para hacerse entender, Julián la escucharía y tiraría la puerta abajo.

-¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer? ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer, Betty? ¡¿Por qué eres así?! –toda la culpa la tenía Betty, Julián era solo una víctima. Luna había escuchado las mismas excusas en varios programas y noticieros, nunca creyó que lo escucharía directamente de los labios de un abusador de mujeres.

- _¿Y si fuera una de mis hermanas?_ –Julián ya estaría en el piso con nueve chicas y un chico pateando su cuerpo inerte en medio del baño, de eso estaba segura. Si algo definía a los Loud era su capacidad para apoyare mutuamente, incluso tomar venganza si alguien iba demasiado lejos con alguno de ellos. ¿Qué había sido del chico que engañó a Leni para darle celos a otra chica? Sino recuerda mal ahora no puede acercarse a veinte metros de una primaria.

-Julián… no… por favor, es nuestro hijo –Bett se sujetaba el estómago. Estaba en el piso con ambos brazos sobre el vientre protegiendo lo único bueno que Julián podría haber hecho en toda su vida, o así lo pensaba ella.

La orina se detuvo, bajo los pies de Luna se había formado un charco pequeño, no tan grande como ella había esperado. La orina comenzó a enfriarse entre sus piernas y Luna sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar mejor. Mucho más rápido de lo que había trabajado en mucho tiempo y más razonable de lo que fue cuando decidió ir a una fiesta sin siquiera preguntar dónde sería.

 _Luna, ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta con Armando, Megg y conmigo esta noche?_

 _¡Sí!_

Ni siquiera había dudado, y no se molestó en hacer preguntas. Siempre encontraba una forma de perderse en los ojos de Sam, de imaginar lo que se sentiría colocar sus labios contra los suyos. Tenía que reprimir la risa sino quería terminar como Betty la pobre chica embarazada, solo que su cuerpo sería encontrado contra el excusado y con las bragas cubiertas de orina. Un buen final para una futura estrella de rock.

Luna podría perder la cuenta de cuantas veces los gritos de Bet podrían distraerla, y quizás llegara a molestarse con ella por no dejarla pensar en paz. ¿Julián ya la estaría pateando? No podía tomarle mucho tiempo empezar… ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a ella hacer algo? Había estado pensado, imaginando y meditando hasta orinarse en sima dentro un váter. ¿Esperaría a que Julián terminara y luego saldría como si nada? ¿Llamaría a un taxi y se metería a casa a escondidas antes de que nadie se diera cuenta? Intentaría no reaccionar cuando viera la notica en el periódico, quizás Sam lo mencionara alguna vez, lo horrible que fue y lo que hubiera hecho de haber estado allí. No se hubiera orinado mientras-

 _Basta._ _Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora, no te quedes dando vueltas al asunto como una idiota._

- _Tengo miedo_ –Luna admitió interiormente.

 _¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Lynn en su último juego? No los dejes saber el miedo que tienes. Toma el control y hazlos llorar._

-¡Te voy a matar Bet! ¡Te juro que uno de estos días harás que te mate, perra!

Julián lo había dicho. Iba a matar a Bet si alguien no lo detenía ahora mismo, ¿Por qué ella? Porque estaba allí y quería hacer algo más que ser testigo en un juicio por homicidio. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Solía ser la pareja de juegos de Lynn antes de que Lincoln tuviera edad para tomar su lugar, lo único que recordaba era como torcer un brazo más delgado que el suyo.

 _Es un hombre chica, algo se te ocurrirá._

Luna abrió la puerta del váter. En cuanto dio un paso afuera se sintió diferente, no era la misma Luna que había entrado al baño aguantando las ganas de orinar y a quién habían interrumpido los gritos mientras sujetaba el borde de sus bragas purpuras, era una chica totalmente diferente. Se sentía más alta, segura, como si pudiera hacerlo todo.

Betty no estaba protegiendo su vientre con sus brazos como cualquier madre que pusiera a su hijo no nato sobre ella, se protegía la cabeza y tampoco era rubia. Era castaña, posiblemente teñida y rizada. Sufría de algo de sobrepeso y sus brazos eran sumamente gruesos, Luna pudo ver una marca roja en su mejilla derecha, más que un puño parecía haber sido una bofetada.

Julián le dio ganas de reír. El ex-convicto de grandes músculos que rozaría el metro noventa se había esfumando y en su lugar veía a lo que Lynn llamaría todo un nerd. Era un hombre delgaducho, con brazos como ramas e incluso usaba un par de gafas del tipo que tenías que ajustarte cada minuto para que no cayeran. Lo único intimidante podría ser la chaqueta negra con mangas destrozadas sobre una camisa de "Love Rock" en letras rojas.

-¿Qué? ¡Lárgate de aquí, perra! –Julián agitó el brazo frente a Luna en un intento de asustarla. Eso podría haber funcionado hace cinco minutos cuando todavía sujetaba su entrepierna, pero ahora las cosas eran un tanto distintas.

Luna no detuvo su marcha, la confusión de Julián fue todo lo que necesito para acercarse lo suficiente para levantar su rodilla y golpear lo que se ocultaba entre sus piernas. Lynn llamaba a ese golpe "Especial Loud", útil contra cualquier chico que se pasara de listo con cualquiera de ellas, y era el único movimiento que Lori había aprobado cuando decidió compartirlo con el resto de las chicas.

Julián no tuvo tiempo de maldecir mientras caía al piso gritando de dolor.

-¡Julián! –Betty se arrastró hacia su novio –. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No lo lastimes, perra! ¡Aléjate de mi novio!

Luna la vio con una mueca de asco, era ella la que apestaba a orina fresca y esa chica le parecía aún más desagradable –.Tu novio acaba de golpearte y amenazarte de muerte, ¿Es este el chico al que quieres proteger?

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡D-déjanos solos!

Si la dejaba sola Julián iba a desquitar con ella lo que sintió al ser derribado por una chica.

-No –Luna respondió de forma seca. Betty la miró anonadada, como si esa palabra fuera algo difícil de entender para ella –. Serás tú la que se vaya y nos deje a los dos a solas –. Le dio una patada en el vientre a Julián cuando antes de que pudiera enderezarse un poco.

Betty se mantuvo en silencio viendo entre ambos. ¿Qué vería mientras la veía? Luna se preguntó si luciría tan amenazante como se sentía, o si Betty vería los restos de orina entre sus piernas y sabría lo que había estado haciendo sobre ese váter.

 _No lo deducirá. Es una idiota, no puede pensar en nada más que no sea abrir las piernas. Hasta su novio lo sabe y por eso la puede tratar como quiera. Betty, Betty, eres tan sucia._

-¡N-No! ¡Fuera! ¡Déjanos solos! Esto no te incumbe. Yo… yo estoy embrazada.

-¡Es porque estás embarazada que hago esto, zorra! ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que sea yo la que te muestre tu lugar maldita puta!

Eso hizo el efecto. Betty se alejó de Julián y volvió a su lugar contra la pared. Esas eran las palabras que Luna necesitaba, palabras a las que Betty estuviera acostumbrada. Luna se mantuvo viéndola, todavía algo dudosa mientras veía a Julián gimiendo en el piso. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de la pared y pasó temblando lo más cerca que pudo de los váteres.

-N-no lo lastimes –lloró antes de salir.

¿Alguien más entraría mientras tenía una charla con Julián? Luna no lo había pensado hasta ahora, y llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba.

-Ahora, Julián. Pareces ser un chico listo al que le gusta divertirse por las noches, ¿Me equivoco?

Julián gimió un poco antes de ver a Luna con los mismos ojos que habían mirado a Betty hace unos minutos.

 _Le gustaría tenerte en el piso. Ver cómo eres tú la que aprende su lugar. Te pisotearía mientras se ríe y te llama puta. Eso es lo que está pensando ahora._

Luna lo pisoteó con fuerza en el vientre. Todo lo que salía de sus ojos ahora eran pequeñas lágrimas mientras se volteaba por reflejo para evitar lo que podrían ser más golpes.

-Hija de puta… -murmuró.

-Mira Julián, los dos tenemos un gran problema aquí. Yo vine aquí con mis amigos creyendo que sería una fiesta divertida, con buena música, algo de alcohol, quizás besar a la chica que me gusta. Pero en lugar de esto estoy en el baño hablando con un golpeador de mujeres que no puede aceptar que embarazó a su novia.

-A ti no te importa… maldita tortillera –¿las personas todavía usaban esa frase para referirse a las lesbianas? Luna no se sentía como una tortillera, pero no iba a hablar con Julián sobre sus gustos sexuales.

-Me importa, porque a sido la peor noche que e tenido en mucho tiempo –la siguiente patada que le dio fue en el rostro. Luna estaba segura de que había apuntado al estómago, pero su pierna se movió de forma automática y terminó por patear la nariz de Julián.

Julián olvido el dolor en su entrepierna y el estómago para sujetar su nariz. Había comenzado a sangrar sin control, podría ser el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en toda su vida adolescente. ¿A cuántas chicas les había hecho sangrar la nariz? Solo a Betty, no creyó que otra chica estuviera interesada en salir con alguien así.

-¡Mi nariz¡ ¡Mi jodida nariz! –su voz ya no era profunda ni intimidante, era pequeña y chistosa. Si Luan estuviera allí encontraría la forma de hacer un chiste con eso.

-Tu novia va a tener un bebé –tomó a Julián del cabello y lo forzó a verla –. No me importa si es tuyo, de Tommy o del lechero, pero va a tener un bebé y no creo que le haba bien recibir una de tus palizas. ¿Realmente la ibas a matar? Lo ibas a hacer –se respondió antes de que lo hiciera Julián, su única respuesta sería solo un gemido de dolor o algún insulto improvisado –. Betty podrá ser una zorra, pero sigue siendo una zorra embarazada y nadie merece morir por eso, Julián.

¿Julián merece morir? La idea entró demasiado rápido en la mente de Luna. ¿Cuántos entrarían al baño después de irse y verían a Julián tirado en el piso con la nariz sangrando? Solo otro borracho que tuvo un accidente, solo que este terminó por matarlo. Lo investigarían, ¿pero llegarían hasta ella? Nadie lo sabría. La orina no probaría nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera cámaras.

 _Podría matarlo allí mismo._

Luna lo sabía, y por la mirada de terror que Julián había puesto sabía que lo sabía. Irónicamente fue esa misma mirada lo que detuvo a Luna de cometer el peor error de toda su vida. Era una mirada patética, pequeña, la de un hombre que necesitaba golpear a su novia solo para sentir que tenía el control de algo más que no fuera un equipo de música de segunda mano en el sótano de sus padres.

-Date la vuelta –la voz de Luna era fría, ya no podía escucharse como ella misma. Había vuelto a ser la chica encerrada en el váter que escucha todo lo que ocurre detrás de la puerta sin poder hacer nada que no fuera aguantar las ganas de orinar.

Julián obedeció de inmediato. Le costaba respirar y ya no trataba de ocultar su llanto.

Luna se agachó y metió la mano entre sus bolsillos, su billetera era de un cuero marrón oscuro, quizás de imitación, quizás heredada, a Luna no le importaba. Lo importante era la licencia de conducir con su nombre completo y dirección.

-Julián T. Gonzáles, avenida Russell setecientos dieciocho –le arrojó la billetera aun lado de la cabeza, Julián acercó la mano temblorosa y la tomó, acercó el cuero contra su rostro mientras sollozaba. Luna sintió un golpe de culpa en el pecho al verlo así, luego la imagen de Betty, no la Betty castaña y obesa que acababa de salir, sino la Betty rubia que quería proteger a su hijo todavía en su vientre, regresó a su cabeza –. Voy a recordar esta dirección, Julián T. Gonzáles –arrojó la identificación junto a su cabeza, en el lugar donde había caído la billetera –. Ahora lárgate.

El cuerpo de Julián temblaba. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y nuevamente vio la chispa de ira, Julián no iba a olvidar aquel momento como nunca olvidaría el rostro de la chica que lo tuvo en el piso, y en este punto a Luna le daba lo mismo. Miró a Julián con furia y estuvo segura de que la mirada de la Luna que aun ansiaba matarlo regresó, porque Julián solo tomó su identificación si atreverse a darle otra mirada y se levantó con dificultad.

 _Ahora saltará hacia ti. Tienes que matarlo antes de que te mate, Luna. Si se te sube encima estas perdida. Sea un nerd o no, no sabes cómo pelear, no tienes idea de qué hacer si Julián va con todo. Te quedará paralizada y será tu fin. ¡Mátalo antes de que te mate!_

Pero Julián no lo hizo. Se apoyó en los lavamanos y se fue sin dirigirle otra mirada, ¿estaría Betty esperando detrás de la puerta? ¿Buscando ayuda de los amigos de Julián? Chicos tan desagradables como él que ahora esperaban que se quedara sola en el váter para entrar y enseñarle lo que le pasa a las chicas que se pasan de la raya.

Pero nada pasó.

Luna suspiró y los últimos rastros de la otra Luna se esfumaron. Volvía a ser la Luna que había entrado al váter hace unos minutos que ahora se sentían como horas. Abrió la canilla del lavamanos y mojó un pequeño pañuelo purpura de su bolsillo, tenía que limpiar la orina de su cuerpo, era totalmente desagradable. No había tenido un accidente desde que tuvo seis años y bebió más jugo del que debía, Luan la había cubierto ese día y no perdía pijamada para recordárselo. Se limpió las piernas con incomodidad, era demasiado frío y todavía quedaba el asunto de sus bragas.

-Al demonio –Luna murmuró.

Se quitó las bragas sin cuidado y las arrojó dentro del excusado del váter donde todavía descansaba su charco de orina, su pequeña marca en la fiesta. Que los idiotas sacaran conclusiones de lo que había ocurrido en ese baño cuando vieran las bragas, ya no tenía importancia para Luna. Terminó de limpiarse y salió del baño.

* * *

Sam hablaba con Megg, no podía ver a Armando, y descubrió que no le interesara. La idea era acercarse a Sam y decirle que era momento para irse, pero ya no quería verla. El mundo fuera de los baños se sentía demasiado irreal. No la llevarían a casa, le comprarían un vaso de cerveza y la dejarían descansar en una silla, quizás Sam se quedara un segundo a hablar con ella, le daría esa mirada coqueta digna de una rompe corazones del mismo sexo y todo quedaría tranquilo.

 _Y una mierda._

Luna no quería cruzarse con Betty ni con Julián, no podía verlos pero eso no significaba que se hubieran ido, solo que habían movido su discusión a otro lugar.

- _Si Julián es tan listo como se ve, entonces no tocará a Betty._

En unos minutos había vivido toda una aventura, mientras que Sam y el resto podían seguir discutiendo los mismos temas. Lo que Luna necesitaba ahora era irse a casa, no seguir escuchado esa estúpida imitación de música.

* * *

Luna abrazó su cuerpo mientras salía del lugar. Como esperaba, no conocía las calles ni sabía cómo orientarse. Fuera pudo ver el nombre del lugar, no se había fijado en él mientras le pagaban al tipo grande de la entrada más de cincuenta billetes por entrar: "La Bomba", e iba a acompañado con la imagen de una bomba que parpadeaba en luces rojas cada vez más rápido.

Luna se alejó del lugar y se apoyó en la pared, tenía muchas ganas de sentarse y descansar un poco, pero la falta de bragas y el frío de la noche no le daban esa opción. Sólo marcó el número en su celular y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido de llamada. Julián, Betty o cualquier idiota podría acercarse ahora y no se daría cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría.

-Buenas mañanas dijo el payaso, antes de volver a dormir. ¿Entiendes? –la voz era somnolienta, de alguna forma Luan se las arreglaba para ser menos graciosa cuando se despertaba.

-Luan, soy yo, Luna. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Luna? –Luna preguntó extrañada. Ahora estaría mirando la litera de abajo, esperando encontrarla con el celular contra la oreja o quizás oculta bajo las cobijas –. ¿Saliste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? –se le escuchaba mucho más despierta.

-Me escapé –no había razón para ocultarlo –. Mamá y papá no me dieron permiso para salir a una fiesta con algunos amigos, así que me escapé. No sé dónde estoy, solo sé que el lugar se llama La Bomba. No me queda dinero para un taxi…

 _Pudiste haber tomado lo que necesitaras de Julián, dudo que le importara._

-…, y estoy sola. No sé a quién llamar.

Luan guardó silencio detrás de la línea –. Parece que alguien decidió saltar-las normas, ¿Entiendes? –quizás fuera por los nervios, pero Luna no pudo evitar dejar salir una riza –. ¿Qué me darías a cambio por la ayuda?

-¡Llama al maldito taxi Luan! No tengo tiempo para tu mierda de comedia improvisada, me estoy congelando el culo aquí afuera –debió ser el grito más fuerte que había dado fuera del escenario. El guarda frente a la puerta ni siquiera le prestó atención, quizás ya habitado a escuchar chicos y chicas gritar fuera del lugar.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Luna? –la voz de Luan era preocupada. Eran hermanas, compartían cuarto, experiencias, habían vivido mucho juntas, Luan podía reconocer cuando algo no iba bien –. ¿Necesitas que llame a la policía?

-No –Julián no había llegado tan lejos –. Solo quiero regresar a casa. Mañana podemos hablar, pero por ahora solo quiero descansar.

-Activa el GPS, veré si encuentro un taxi que te recoja. Pero si no es así, sabes que tendré que decirle a mamá y papá, ¿Verdad?

-Sí –Luna iba decirles todo la mañana siguiente de todas formas, solo le gustaría dormir un poco antes de tener que enfrentar a sus padres –. Solo… que alguien me recoja.

Estuvo esperando durante una hora. Luna estaba atenta de quién salía de La Bomba, ¿Estaría Sam preocupada por ella? ¿Julián y Betty ya se habrían ido? Esos dos le interesaban mucho más que sus amigos, al menos sus amigos no intentarían nada agresivo si la encontraban indefensa fuera del lugar.

 _No estas indefensa. Tienes el "Especial Loud". Y Julián sabe que podría ocurrir si intenta algo contra ti._

No había sido ella quién lo había hecho, ¿O sí? Demasiado para una noche.

Lo que se estacionó en la acera de la otra calle no fue un taxi, fue la vieja Van familiar. Su padre estaba en el asiento del conductor con una mirada seria y mirando hacia el frente, solo retiró los seguros de la puerta y esperó a que Luna cruzara la calle para entrar. Luan debió hacer lo que pudo, pero al final había tenido que despertar a sus padres y decirles lo que pasó. Ahora su padre estaría todavía en pijama dentro de la Van.

Sería un largo viaje a casa.

* * *

 **NA:** Basado en La Zona de Baños de Stephen King.


	19. El ResplanLoud 4

.

.

.

 **Lynn, la Loca Loud**

 **...**

-Lincoln… Lola… ¿Dónde están? –Lynn los llamó desde arriba de las escaleras –. Tengo un regalo para ustedes –. Agitó su bate de metal al aire mientras bajaba por las escaleras riendo ligeramente –. Vamos, fue solo una broma. Su hermana mayor quiere jugar un poco con ustedes ¡Salgan ya!

Lincoln dio una ligera mirada desde su escondite detrás del sofá. Podía escuchar el rechinar de los peldaños con cada paso de Lynn, si llegaba a verlos estarían acabados. Ninguno de los dos podía correr más rápido que Lynn, y con un bate de metal en sus manos cada golpe sería fatal. ¿Su padre se había llevado cada uno de los bates de la casa pero había dejado justamente el de metal para emergencias? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Bueno, al menos Lola le había dado un buen uso cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

-Te dije que debimos salir por la puerta, Lola –Lincoln volvió a agacharse.

-No voy a salir a la calle en pijama en medio de una tormenta, Lincoln –Lola gruñó –. Una señorita necesita mantener su imagen.

¿De qué sirve la imagen si se está muerto? Lincoln reprimió los deseos de preguntarle eso a su hermana de seis. Podrían hablar sobre sentido común cuando encontraran una solución para el problema de Lynn.

Sin comunicaciones, ni salida y con su hermana más fuerte rondando la casa en busca de sus cabezas las probabilidades no eran buenas para ambos. Lincoln podía intentar detenerla con sus manos, pero en cada escenario de emboscada dentro de su cabeza Lynn siempre terminaba por tirarlo al piso rompiéndole un brazo, o los dos, o la cabeza. Conocía muy bien las tácticas de su hermana, las había usado en su contra cada sábado por la mañana durante los cinco años. ¿Quizás podría usar eso a su favor?

Lincoln cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó ponerse dentro de los zapatos de Lynn. Si podía pensar como ella podía adelantarse a ella, el único problema es que ahora estaba loca por lo que tenía que pensar como una Lynn demente sin televisión ni comida, ¿Cómo se sentiría Lynn en esta situación? ¿Qué estaba viendo ahora? ¿Qué imaginaba ahora mismo?

-Por favor, no me digas que quieres ir al baño justo ahora, Lincoln –Lola se alejó un poco de él. Lincoln había cerrado los ojos y sus boca como si se encontrara soportando un terrible estreñimiento.

-Intento… Pensar como Lynn –respondió –. Puede ser la única forma de salvarlos… –.Solo necesitaba concentrarase un poco más –. _Soy la número uno en todo lo que se refiera a deportes, nadie puede superarme a mí en nada, y si lo hacen soy demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo y seguiré culparé a la mala suerte. Ahora estoy hambrienta y por alguna razón creo que matando a mis dos hermanos pequeños me ayudará. Y tengo razón porque soy Lynn Loud. ¡Me gustan los balones!_

-¿Y bien?

-Está viéndonos detrás del sofá –Lincoln dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire desde su boca. Estaba agotado. Meterse en la mente de Lynn era más difícil de lo que creyó posible.

-¿Lo supiste por meterte dentro de su cabeza? –Lola levantó una ceja. Tenía menos fe en ese plan que en la idea de la telepatía, pero siempre podría usar a su hermano como escudo humano mientras estuviera distraído si Lynn los encontraba.

-No, la estoy viendo ahora –señaló detrás del sofá.

Lynn mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el sofá, los saludó a ambos con los dedos de su mano izquierda y levantó el bate con la derecha.

-¡Submarinos!

Lincoln le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá y volvieron a correr.

Esta vez Lynn no iba a dejarlos escapar, podían verlo en sus ojos; rojos de furia y desorbitados por la locura. Lynn se lanzó hacia ellos con el bate en lo alto, en cuanto lo bajara sería sobre la cabeza de alguno de los dos, y como Lola se había adelantado posiblemente sería a la de Lincoln. Lincoln solo esperó que el golpe fuera rápido e indoloro. Había leído en comics como el narrador describía el último momento de un hombre que perdía la vida de la misma forma, el pobre tipo escuchaba un simple crack y entonces todo era oscuro, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado. Quizás había estado tan confundido en ese momento que ni siquiera pudo tuvo tiempo para pensar que estaba muerto. ¿Sería lo mismo con él?

-¡Balón! –Lola levantó una maseta con la fuerza de ambos brazos y la arrojó junto al hombro de Lincoln.

Lynn cambió la trayectoria de su golpe a mitad del camino, era un logro que muy pocos podrían realizar solo con la fuerza de sus brazos y algo de lo que Lynn siempre se había enorgullecido. Una chispa de cordura regresó a sus ojos en cuanto vio ese enrome balón frente a ella, listo para ser golpeado. Lo siguiente que vio fue un montón de tierra caer directamente a sus ojos en cuanto destrozó la maceta.

-¡Malditos! –intentó limpiarse los ojos con sus manos y apuntar hacia donde creía que estaban Lincoln y Lola con el bate –. ¡Me dejaron ciega! ¡Traidores! ¡Malditos traidores mentirosos! –comenzó a gritar como loca y dar vueltas en el lugar. Había perdido la orientación de a donde era izquierda y derecha. Solo podía abrir los ojos durante un segundo antes de volver a cerrarlos y era incapaz de reconocer su propia casa –. ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré de tal forma que su otra vida fantasmal será una pesadilla! ¡Lucy tendrá que exorcizarlos solo para que dejen de gritar de dolor! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Los mataré!

Podían escucharla. Sus gritos resonaban más fuerte que la tormenta que no dejaba de caer fuera de la casa. La habían hecho enfadar. No era una rabieta o la locura asesina que habían visto hasta ahora. Realmente la habían hecho enfadar. Las amenazas que lanzaba con fuerza perdían todo el sentido ante sus gritos y se transformaban en rugidos.

Lynn Loud estaba furiosa.

-¡Al sótano! –Lincoln tomó el hombro de Lola –. La puerta es más resistente, tiene que aguantar.

Lynn ya no pensaba, si es que antes había podido mantener un poco de razonamiento ahora lo había perdido, entraba a cada habitación con una feroz embestida que no acababa hasta que chocaba contra una pared o cualquier objeto que tuviera enfrente. Dos sillas terminaron hechas pedazos cuando llegó a la mesa de los mayores, la casa parecía estarse cayendo con cada embestida que terminaba en una pared.

Lincoln colocó el seguro en la puerta con dedos temblorosos. El temblor de la puerta casi lo hizo caer por las escaleras. Lynn parecía haber olvidado que tenía un bate en su mano y golpeaba la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Lola! ¡Busca algo para colocar frente a la puerta! –le gritó a su hermana.

-¡Dijiste que aguantaría!

-¡Así es más seguro! ¿Qué tenemos? –los golpes de Lynn lo hacían sentirse tan seguro como antes.

-¡Ropa! ¡Ropa muy muy fea! ¿Por qué Lori usa ropa interior agujerada? O, espera, es de Leni.

-¡Busca algo más!

Lincoln empujó la puerta desde el interior, intentando aguantar las embestidas de Lynn. Presiono su vejiga con fuerza al sentir el impacto. Si salían con vida de esta, Lincoln se aseguraría de alagar a su padre por su magnífica idea.

* * *

-¡Allá voy pequeña! –El ermitaño gritó con fuerza agitando su hacha al aire en medio de la tormenta.

Ya había llegado a la ciudad, ahora solo tenía que seguir el camino que dictara su corazón y llegaría hacia esa linda niña y su hermano mayor alvino que sentía estaban encerrados en el sótano esperando lo mejor.


	20. Secuestro 2

.

.

.

 **No puede haber errores**

 **...**

-Creo que todavía estoy enamorado de Cristina –Lincoln intentó evadir el combo de Clyde, pero su mejor amigo ya lo había atrapado contra la esquina de la pantalla aplicándole el combo infinito. Intentar cubrirse era perder el tiempo, así que Lincoln soltó el mando y dejó que Clyde siguiera dándole patadas bajas.

-Lo sé –Clyde le respondió. Ignoraba que Lincoln dejara el mando de lado y seguía viendo la pantalla con emoción por su victoria –. No dejas de verla en el almuerzo, y cuando salimos de clases siempre la estás buscando con la mirada. Tienes que ser menos obvio amigo, todavía hay chicos que creen que al acosas.

Había sido muy difícil librarse de esa imagen después de que Cristina se cambiara de clases. Lincoln todavía tenía que recordarse no cruzarse en su camino si no quería arriesgarse a alimentar más rumores. Le costaba creer que un incidente tan pequeño pudiera haber causado tanto escándalo, al menos el asunto no había llegado a los maestro o sus padres, o todo se hubiera salido de control.

-Construí un santuario de goma de mascar y cabello por esa chica –se recostó sobre el sofá de la sala –. Lo guardé en el ático, me pareció un desperdicio tirarlo a la basura después de tanto esfuerzo.

Clyde desvió la mirada de la pantalla hacia Lincoln. Eso había sonado perturbador, y eso venía de alguien que había ampliado una fotografía de la hermana de su mejor amigo y la adoraba cada mañana como a su Diosa. Por respeto a Lincoln no iba a mencionarlo y se concentraría en el juego más que en la conversación.

Volvieron a la pantalla de selección de luchador. Clyde volvió a seleccionar al personaje femenino de cabello corto y pantaloncillos, mientras que Lincoln optó por el enano con la espada larga a dos manos.

-De todas formas no hubiera funcionado, Cristina era demasiado popular para ti, Lincoln –Clyde comenzó el combate repitiendo el mismo combo que la batalla anterior, para entonces Lincoln había perdido interés en contra atacar –. Siempre estaba almorzando con chicas mayores, era la favorita de los maestros y sabía vestirse bien. Dudo que cualquiera de la clase hubiera podido conquistarla.

-Lo sé –Lincoln confesó. Dejó la defensa de su personaje abierta y se dedicó a presionar el botón de golpe fuerte mientras Clyde seguía haciendo lo suyo –. Era tan perfecta. Todo lo que podía hacer era verla desde lejos esperando una oportunidad, la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Siempre lo había imaginado como un "hola, soy Lincoln". Ella me reconocería y me diría que soy lindo.

Clyde atacó sin piedad a su enano con espada, su mejor amigo iba por otro combo infinito –. Eso es muy optimista. Dudo que las chicas comiencen una conversación diciendo lo lindo que eres.

-No perdía nada en fantasear, Clyde –su personaje comenzó a tambalearse y dejó el mando de lado.

Clyde presionó la combinación de botones correcta y su personaje femenino presionó la cabeza de enano con espada con sus muslos tan fuerte que estalló. Lincoln había olvidado seleccionar la censura, si alguna de sus hermanas menores veía esa escena sus padres lo castigarían todo el fin de semana.

-¡Sí! ¡Musloalitty! –Lincoln dio un salto en el sofá y comenzó su danza de celebración, estuvo dando vueltas en el lugar unos minutos antes de caer sentado –. ¿Intentaras hablar con Cristina otra vez, Lincoln? El asunto del video pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero escuché que la fastidiaron mucho a ella también por eso.

Perdería el tiempo. Lincoln estaba seguro de que Cristina no le hablaría, y todavía no quería acercarse. No era el momento .Aun tenía que saber más sobre ella, ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos? ¿Su familia? ¿Qué le gustaba hacer y a donde le gustaba ir? Lincoln había pasado mucho de su tiempo libre fantaseando con ella y todo lo que harían cuando fueran pareja, pero lo cierto es que no conocía nada sobre la chica.

-No… Todavía no… Quizás si mejoro mi imagen un poco más… -Todavía no se sentía lo bastante fuerte, ni era lo bastante listo para… ¿Para qué exactamente? Lincoln no lo sabía, pero lo haría cuando el momento llegara, estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Para eso estas trabajando en tus notas, Lincoln? –Clyde gruñó. Sus notas solían ser las más altas en todas las materias, después de Penélope, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse de que Lincoln pudiera ir tras su marca.

-Quizás –evadió la respuesta. Ni siquiera Lincoln podía dar una respuesta clara del porque se estaba esforzando tanto –. Y de todas formas es sólo en ciencias, el resto de mis notas siguen siendo fatales. Al menos mis padres me compraron este videojuego por subir mis notas en ciencias.

Cyde eligió al personaje femenino por tercera vez, Lincoln no podía leer el nombre, eran demasiadas líneas y puntos interconectados. ¿Qué idioma era? Tendría que preguntarle a Lisa más tarde. Por su parte, Lincoln volvió a escoger al enano de la espada a dos manos.

-Creo que Cristina asiste a clases de cocina después de clases, si te interesa. Escuché a Cookie hablar con ella sobre eso cuando iba de camino a la cafetería la semana pasada –Clyde volvió a aplicar su combo infinito, pero esta vez Lincoln saltó y se dedicó a darle con el mandoble en el aire para hacerlo retroceder –. ¡Eso es trampa!

Lincoln ya lo sabía, la había visto entrar a una pastelería todos los días después de la escuela. Esperaba a que Cristina estuviera en la otra acera, entonces iba tras ella. Cristina nunca había mirado hacia atrás, mantenía un paso elegante, contoneándose ligeramente, siempre mirando hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, pero nunca miraba hacia atrás.

¿Cuántas cosas podrían haber cambiado si Cristina solo mirara hacia atrás? El pensamiento solía dar vueltas dentro de la cabeza de Lincoln, como una pelota que botaba de una pared hacia otra sin detenerse, el sonido que haría la pelota sería muy similar al de los golpes que el personaje de Lincoln le estaba dando a la rubia dentro del videojuego. Saltando y golpeando, un combo inútil que estaba dando resultado porque Clyde todavía intentaba capturarlo en su propio combo en lugar de cubrirse.

-También nada, va a la piscina pública los domingos a dar algunas vueltas en el agua, pero no parece que lo haga por diversión –usaba un traje de baño de una pieza totalmente azul que dejaba al descubierto brazos y piernas.

Había tenido tanta suerte de no cruzarse directamente con ella el mes pasado cuando la vio en medio de su caminata. La había seguido hasta la piscina y la vio dar una vuelta entera oculto detrás de la reja de seguridad. El siguiente fin de semana se repitió la rutina, también el siguiente. Pero nunca se atrevió a seguirla cuando regresaba a casa.

Clyde levantó una ceja por la duda. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Lincoln como sabía eso, pero se distrajo al ver como su hermosa Lori virtual quedaba fuera de combate por una táctica tan sucia. Había esperado mucho más de su mejor amigo, nunca creyó que Lincoln pudiera llegar a depender de trucos tan sucios.

-Revancha –Clyde volvió a seleccionar su hermosa Lori. Casi podía escucharla murmurar su nombre, estaba hambrienta de venganza por la cobarde humillación.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde vive –. Lincoln iba a seleccionar a un personaje diferente, pero cuando escuchó a Clyde se lo pensó mejor y volvió al enano de la espada.

-¿Para qué necesitarías saber dónde vive, Lincoln? Sería lo mismo, tienes tantas oportunidades con ella como cualquiera de nuestros compañeros dentro de la clase –en lugar de aplicarle el combo infinito de patadas bajas, Clyde repitió el mismo movimiento que Lincoln había usado en la partida anterior y comenzó a saltar dando golpes, solo que los puños de su personaje era mucho más cortos que la espada larga, por lo que Lincoln solo tenía que correr debajo de ella para evadirla.

-Curiosidad, en serio me gusta demasiado Cristina… -Esperó a que su barra de energía estuviera cargada y descargó sobre el personaje de Clyde un ataque giratorio, volvió a repetir el ataque después de esperar algunos saltos más –. A veces cierro los ojos y la imagino recostada junto a mi… Ninguno de los dos dice nada, las palabras no son necesarias. Solo disfrutamos el momento juntos.

-Tengo el mismo sueño con Lori –Clyde cerró los ojos y dejó que Lori se metiera por cada rincón de su cabeza. Todas las noches miraba fijamente el cartel de tamaño real de Lori deseando poder soñar con ella cuando cerrar los ojos –. Solo que ella me toma entre sus brazos y me presiona muy fuerte contra su pecho hasta que me duermo. A veces me canta una canción de cuna.

Ahora era Lincoln quién no necesitaba saber eso.

Olvidó el movimiento especial de su personaje y solo se preocupó de aplicarle el mismo combo infinito a Clyde hasta que su personaje perdió la energía, quedando listo para su ataque final. El enano saltó en el aire y cayó como un junke sobre el personaje femenino, el cuerpo de la chica se partió en dos y acabó en el piso.

-Este juego es injusto –Clyde se quejó –. Si te distraes o presionas el botón equivocado pierdes, ¿Cómo puede uno divertirse si tiene que estar atento de todo lo que hace su rival en todo momento? No entramos al juego para competir por nada.

-Cualquier fracaso puede ser el final…

Solo hacía falta que algo saliera mal.

-¿Por qué el pecho de esa chica se mueve tan raro? –Lana miraba fijamente la pantalla apoyada sobre el sofá –. Parece que está ocultando dos grandes pelotas bajo su camisa.

-Mi querida Lana, eso es lo que se llama volverse una mujer –Lola respondió junto a ella –. Y volverlos tan grande se le llama comercio.

-¡Lincoln! Te dijimos que si juegas ese juego en la sala actives la censura.

-¡Lori! –Clyde perdió el control de sus funciones corporales y su nariz comenzó a sangrar sin control.

Clyde debería ir a un doctor para revisar su problema de sangrado nasal, que sufra hemorragias solo por ver a su hermana no es algo normal.

-Son solo unos pechos… -Lynn gruñó por lo bajo –. ¡Lincoln, cien vueltas a la casa! ¡AHORA!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es hora de-

-¡Ahora niño débil! –Lynn lo empujó fuera del sofá.

* * *

Una vez al año la escuela visitaba el bosque, era parte de un programa de concientización y cuidado del medio ambiente. Los bosques de Royal Woods debían ser respetados y cuidados. Era más divertido para los niños, podían jugar alrededor del bosque y escuchar historias que se repetirían cada año. Los mayores lo tenían más complicado, debían escuchar atentamente toda advertencias y finalmente hacer un trabajo de diez páginas sobre lo que habían aprendido. Los más holgazanes descubrieron que podían salvarse del trabajo si solo entregaban una copia de lo que hicieron el año anterior.

Siempre era en primavera.

Juntaban a toda la primaria en un solo grupo, los de secundaria en un grupo diferente y los más responsables eran nombrados vigilantes. Se aseguraban de que los niños no se perdieran por los alrededores.

-El lugar nunca cambia… -Lincoln podía ver la piedra en la que había competido con otros chicos por llegar a la cima. Dos de ellos se habían golpeado la cabeza muy duro cuando cayeron, lloraron tan fuerte que una maestra tuvo que llevarlos a casa.

Diez kilómetros siguiendo la gran roca, posiblemente menos. A los niños les gustaba exagerar, también decían que había un horrible monstruo araña viviendo en lo profundo, algo que solo se podía derrotar diciendo un acertijo y bailando como gallina. No fue tan lejos como esperaba, la choza estaba maltrecha y todavía podía ver algunas colillas de cigarrillos tiradas por el lugar.

Luna le había hablado del lugar, a los chicos en honda les gustaba reunirse allí dentro cada año para fumar o beber un poco de contrabando. Lo ocultaban un día antes del viaje y se escapaban de las clases para fumar y beber un poco. Los maestros casi siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que alguien faltaba, y siempre tenían un vigía que se aseguraba de advertirles cuando alguien se acercaba. El último año atraparon solo a uno, terminó castigado tres meses por negarse a delatar a sus compañeros.

La choza estaba cubierta por una pequeña capa de moho, y el techo tenía un pequeño agujero por el que se movía la luz. Pudo haber sido construida como un pequeño puesto de vigilancia, o un depósito de emergencias. Estaba alejado del campo principal y oculto entre los árboles. Un desperdicio de madera que ahora era aprovechado por adolescentes.

El piso era de madera.

Hubiera sido más complicado de ser de tierra.


	21. El ResplanLoud Final

.

.

.

 **Fin de la noche**

 **…**

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que moriríamos así?

Lincoln y Lola se habían sentado contra la puerta del sótano. Lynn seguía golpeando la puerta sin control con todo el peso de su cuerpo, era cuestión de tiempo para que la puerta cediera, o quizás Lynn recordaría que tenía un bate y golpearía la puerta hacia hacerla astillas. En cualquier caso los dos estaban definitivamente muertos.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros –. A veces me iba a dormir con la idea de que una de ustedes acabaría matándome, pero no creí que de forma tan directa –otro golpe casi los lanzó hacia las escaleras –. Bueno, con Lynn el pensamiento si era más directo.

-Yo creí que moriría después de tener varios romances con algunos de los hombres más atractivos del mundo del modelaje, quizás algunos actores –. Lola colocó un dedo en su barbilla y comenzó a fantasear –. Algo como: ¡Sino es mía no será de nadie más! En medio de un restaurante donde por alguna razón estarían reunidos todos mis antiguos amantes –sus ojos brillaron como dos enormes estrellas –. Y cuando vieran mi cuerpo inmóvil en el piso todos llorarían y dirían algo como: incluso muerta sigue siendo la más hermosa.

A Lincoln eso le sonaba grotesco. Demasiado impactante para una niña de seis años de edad, Lincoln podría considerar hablar con una persona mayor sobre ese tipo de fantasías, pero como estaban a pocos minutos de morir ya no tenía importancia. Que Lola disfrutara de sus últimos momentos como quisiera.

-Me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar de un interés amoroso que no durara un capítulo o se mudara de ciudad –se lamentó. Sus últimos intereses amorosos no habían durado más de diez minutos antes de desaparecer en el olvido.

-A mí me hubiera gustado intercambiar lugares con Lana, pero no iba a dejarla a solas en nuestra habitación con todas sus mascotas dando vueltas por allí –. La última vez que la perdió de vista su armario para la ropa se convirtió en un invernadero de serpientes –.

-¡Submarinos! ¡SUBMARINOS! –

Los golpes de Lynn se hacían cada vez más fuertes y desesperados. Estaba a pocos golpes de poder entrar y usar sus cabezas como reemplazo de balones. Lincoln se preguntó qué cara pondría su padre cuando llegara a casa y viera a su hija favorita practicando rebote con las cabezas de su hijo de en medio y una de sus hijas menores. _"Lynn, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre jugar dentro de la casa? Saca esas cabezas al patio ahora mismo"_ La simple idea le dio demasiada gracia para aguantar la risa.

Lola aprovechó el tiempo antes del siguiente golpe para apartarse unos centímetros de Lincoln, no quería tener a otro demente atrapado junto a ella. Le hubiera gustado tener tiempo de recoger la navaja que solía guardar bajo el pijama en caso de ataque del coco.

* * *

-¡Aquí traigo tu submarino! –El ermitaño entró de golpe a la casa. No intentó tocar la puerta o buscar el timbre, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ser civilizado cuando dos niños estaban en peligro mortal. Pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y solo entró sujetando firmemente su hacha. Su pijama estaba empapado y había pedido su gorrito de siestas favorito, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a realizar para salvar dos vidas inocentes –¡Muy bien, loca! ¡Ven por un pedazo de Wil-

Lynn había sido rápida, demasiado rápida para una niña de su edad. No por nada era conocida por ser una de las mejores deportistas junior de Royal Woods. Su locura no le impidió reaccionar al golpe de la puerta siendo tirada abajo, tampoco le dio tiempo al ermitaño a decir nada más cuando cayó sobre él con su bate de metal.

El ermitaño terminó en el piso sin tener idea de que ocurrió. La sangre no tardó en escurrir desde la herida en la frente, y toda la fuerza que había puesto sobre el hacha se perdió. Lynn sonrió al ver filo del hacha. Soltó el bate abollado en sus manos y aceptó el cambio con gusto.

-Yo… Tendré… ¡Mi submarino! –levantó el hacha sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de una espada sagrada. Era su arma, la herramienta escogida por el mundo de los espíritus deportivos para cumplir la tarea que se le había encomendado –¡Debo matar! ¡Hermanos menores! –Gritó antes de dejar caer el filo del hacha sobre la puerta con todas sus fueras.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Cuando digo que ojala no hubiera tenido un hermano, no es como si no quisiera tener un hermano… -Lola se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de Lincoln –. Hay algo más en esas palabras, Lincoln. Algo que me daba mucho miedo aceptar…

-Lola… Yo… También hay algo que tengo que confesar –Lincoln se acercó al rostro de su hermanita a su vez.

El hacha se interpuso entre los dos. Las pupilas de ambos se contrajeron al ver el peligroso filo que había estado a centímetros de acabar con cualquiera de ellos. Los dos se levantaron sin cuidado y corrieron hacia las escaleras.

-¡Hazte a un lado, idiota! ¡Las damas vamos primero!

-¡Eso es discriminación de género! ¡Los hombres tenemos tanto derecho a ir primero como las chicas, así que hazte a un lado!

Lincoln y Lola se empujaron el uno al otro buscando bajar las escaleras en primer lugar. Escuchaban los golpes de la nueva herramienta de Lynn, no les interesaba de donde la había sacado, solo no querían estar frente a ella. Cualquiera de los dos hubiera preferido varias veces estar frente a un bate a tener una herramienta afilada y peligrosa contra sus rostros.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes hace nada bien Lincoln?! –Lola gritó al llegar al final de las escaleras –Me retracto, es mejor no tener un hermano a tener un hermano cobarde que solo sabe leer comics en ropa interior.

-Al menos no fantaseo de cómo me matan todos los hombres a los que engañé.

El hacha de Lynn ya había abierto una agujero lo bastante grande como para meter su cabeza entera. La chica los vio con los ojos rojos de furia y espuma chorreando por cada parte de su boca. Había puesto los ojos en la meta, como solía decir todo el tiempo, y no iba a apartarlos.

Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes.

Lola y Lincoln se abrazaron con fuerza cerrando sus ojos esperando el inminente final.

* * *

-¡¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?! –Sr. Lynn entró por la puerta de enfrente. Miró al hombre con la cabeza abierta en la entrada y a su hija golpeando la puerta del sótano con un hacha –¡Junior! ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo! ¡Y suelta esa hacha!

-¿Papá?

Sr. Lynn estaba cubierto con un impermeable verde que cubría su cuerpo y parte de su cabeza. Miraba a Lynn verdaderamente enfadado, quizás un poco confundido, pero sobre todo enfadado. Lynn tendría que salir con una buena explicación si quería librarse de problemas.

-Papá… Yo solo estaba… Polly fantasma me dijo que… Esto… ¿Submarinos?

-Junior, el hacha.

-Pero…

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo Junior, te lo estoy ordenando!

Lynn bajó la mirada desanimada y soltó el hacha.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? Todos a la sala. Quiero una explicación de lo que a ocurrido aquí –miró la sangre todavía escurriendo de la herida del ermitaño –. ¡Y espero que sea buena!

* * *

-Así que… -Sr. Lynn presionó sus ojos con ambos dedos intentando entender lo que acababa de escuchar –. Su hermana enloqueció por la falta de submarinos, pelotas y el canal deportivo. ¿Entonces intentó matarlos a ambos porque una alucinación de su mejor amiga se los pidió? ¡¿Y usted no hizo nada para impedirlo?! –miró al señor Grouse sentado en el sillón comiendo lo último que quedaba de lasaña en su plato.

-O, claro, todo culpa de Grouse. Me pediste que les diera una mirada, Loud. No que impidiera un asesinato –dejó el plato sobre la mesa, tomó su paraguas y se dirigió a la puerta – ¡De nada!

-Papá, ¿Por qué volviste a casa ahora? –esa pregunta había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Lincoln desde que escuchó el grito de su padre en la primera planta.

-Su madre estaba preocupada de que pudiera pasarles algo en medio de la tormenta, así que me mandó a buscarlos –gruñó. Todavía le costaba aceptar la explicación que acababa de escuchar –. Creyó que ya habían tenido un castigo más que suficiente.

-¿Eso significa que podremos ir de vacaciones? –Lola saltó del sofá. Tenía toda una maleta que preparar en el segundo cuarto, y un bikini de dos piezas rosado que estaba ansiosa por estrenar.

-Sí, niños. Empaquen y a la Van.

Lincoln y Lola corrieron hacia el segundo piso. Unas vacaciones era lo que necesitaban después de sobrevivir a un intento de fratricidio.

-Tu no Junior –Sr. Lynn tomó el brazo de su hija antes de que pudiera seguir a sus hermanos –. Por intentar asesinar a tus hermanos… Dos semanas castigada sin salir de casa. ¡Y no quiero escuchar quejas señorita! –Interrumpió a Lynn antes de que pudiera defenderse –. Ahora ve por tus cosas, tendremos una larga charla en el camino.

-Sí, papá –Lynn caminó hacia su habitación muy desanimada.

Sr. Lynn suspiró y se levantó del sofá. A veces ser padre era sumamente complicado, especialmente cuando se tenía tantos hijos particulares. Tendría que pensar en nuevas formas de castigo para impedir que cosas como esta volvieran a ocurrir.

-Bueno, hora de hacer un poco de esfuerzo –tomó el cuerpo del ermitaño por las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo –. Lincoln, ¿Sabes dónde dejé mi pala?

-En la cochera, papá –Lincoln gritó desde su habitación.


	22. Héroe accidental 1

.

.

.

 **La Noche del Gato**

 **...**

Lo que más amaba de ser Chat Noir era la libertad. Poder sentir el viento de Paris contra su rostro en el momento en que saltaba de techo en techo por toda la ciudad. Escalar la Torre Eiffel por sus propios medios y saltar tan alto que a veces sentía que podría tocar el cielo con sus garras. Todo lo que había anhelado ser se reflejaba en Chat Noir.

Chat cerró sus ojos mientras corría, había memorizado ese camino con cada uno de sus sentidos. Seguiría en línea recta y saltaría, se agacharía y correría todavía más rápido. Sabría cuando tuviera que detenerse y usar su bastón para impulsarse, entonces abriría los ojos y lo primero que vería serían cientos de estrellas bajo sus pies.

Aquella noche tenía que ser rápido, Natalie había comenzado a sospechar. Si no tenía cuidado podría atrapar al Chat regresando de una de sus incursiones nocturnas, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a explicar a la asistente de su padre que era un súper héroe. ¿Quizás terminara desmayándose? Sería interesante que lo descubriera solo para ver una reacción nueva en ella.

Chat sabía que eran solo sus instintos felinos poniendo ideas en su cabeza, pero no cambiaba que fueran divertidas. Quizás algún día ella lo descubriría, o él mimso se lo diría, tanto a ella como a su padre, incluso a todo Paris. El día en que Hawk Moth dejara de ser un peligro para toda la ciudad de Paris.

Golpeó el techo con su bastón y lo estiró hasta el máximo. Había llegado el momento. Toda su mente debía estar en blanco al abrir los ojos, era el momento de ver la luz de estrellas que solo la ciudad que protegía con todos sus deseos de libertad podía producir. Ladybug se reiría si supiera lo que acababa de pensar en ese momento.

-Algún día te lo revelaré todo, mi Lady.

Abrió los ojos.

Y vio a dos niños pelearse por una pistola de agua.

¿Eh?

* * *

Lincoln y Lisa habían olvidado su discusión mientras veían al chico dentro del traje de látex entrar desde el portal con un gran salto. El pobre chico tuvo la mala suerte de caer sobre varios de los instrumentos y juegos de química de Lisa, los cuales no tardaron en causar varias pequeñas explosiones que lo enviaron a volar por cada rincón de la habitación de la pequeña genio.

Lincoln y Lisa se apretujaron juntos mientras todo a su alrededor estallaba. Podían escuchar varios gritos parecidos a los que haría un pequeño gato al ser maltratado mientras el chico seguía volando.

Finalmente calló inconsciente… o muerto, junto a ellos.

La habitación entera era un desastre, y una corriente de aire frío entraba por el portal que habían abierto por accidente en medio de su pelea.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Lincoln preguntó con miedo. No podía decir si el chico disfrazado estaba vivo o muerto.

Lisa le arrebató la pistola de portales –. ¡Casi arruinas uno de mis mejores prototipos! ¡Eso es lo que acaba de pasar! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudiste haber causado? Esa cosa pudo abrir un portal en el espacio, ¿Quieres saber lo que un portal al espacio hubiera causado al planeta? –revisó su pistola con cuidado. De alguna forma se había configurado mientras peleaban, fue pura suerte que no se tragaran a toda la humanidad –.

Lincoln levantó las manos sin tener idea de que decir. Todavía estaba el chico muerto junto a ellos.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo regresamos? Creo que recitamos llamar a una ambulancia o algo –Lincoln se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. No había querido extinguir a la humanidad, pero afuera estaba lloviendo y no quería caminar hasta la tienda solo porque Lynn se había comido todas las papas.

Lisa se ajustó las gafas y miró al chico dentro del traje de expandes por primera vez. Estaba más preocupada por los posibles daños que su pistola podría haber sufrido en el forcejeo, pero afuera estaba lloviendo y no tenía ganas de enterrar otro daño colateral. Después de un examen de unos minutos sus ojos se abrieron enormemente detrás de sus gafas.

-¡Malición Lincoln! ¡Es Chat Noir! ¡Chan Noir! –gritó con fuerza y se sujetó los cabellos con frustración –. A-acabas de matar a Chat Noir. ¡Por eso no te dejo acercarte a mis inventos!

-¿Quién?

-E-Es un héore de Paris, Lincoln –le gritó a la cara –. Ya sabes, como los súper héroes de los comics que lees.

Lincoln recordaba haber leído una noticia similar a lo que Lisa describía. Hablando sobre el surgimiento de súper héroes en la vida real y como luchaban contra una fuerza desconocida que parecía asolar las calles de París. Se sabía muy poco de ellas, pero se debía más a que Francia parecía estar restringiendo mucha información, pero si recordó que el nombre de los héroes era..

-¡¿Chat Noir?! –Gritó –¡O cielos! ¡Mátanos a Chat Noir! –miró el cuerpo a sus pies en la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Matamos? Lincoln, tu mataste a Chat Noir. ¡Tomaste mi pistola de portales sin permiso! –Lisa no iba a compartir la culpa por este crimen esta vez.

-¡Mate a Chat Noir! ¡N-no quería! ¡No quería hacerlo! O Cielos, fue una accidente Lisa.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora, Lincoln? Esto no es un simple vagabundo ¡Es un súper héroe! Y tenemos un portal a Paris en medio del cuarto –señaló el portal. Muy al fondo se podía reconocer pate de la Torre Eiffel –.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Eso me hace un súper villano?

-No sabemos lo que un súper héroe muerto pueda hacernos –Lisa meditó –. Podría tener un rastreador, o quizás una forma de contactar con la otra heroína cuando esté herida y… y… ¡Maldición! ¡T-Tenemos que evacuar todo el universo! ¡Recoge todo, nos estamos moviendo de dimensión!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Así de repente?

Lisa rescató una mochila de los restos carbonizados de su armario y comenzó llenarla con todo lo que pudo.

-¿Cuánto crees que se tarden las personas en descubrir un portal a Paris? Y no voy a ocultar eso debajo de mi cama –señaló a Chat Noir en el piso –. T-té dije que solo podíamos hacer esto un par de veces, Lincoln. ¡Ahora ayúdame a recoger todo lo que pueda!

-Y-yo no sé qué hacer –Lincoln miró nuevamente al cuerpo en el piso. Una luz verde comenzó a rodearlo y el traje desapareció, dejando solo a un chico rubio con la piel cubierta de cenizas en medio del piso –. Lisa, creo que se acaba de transformar.

-Bien, creo puedo diseccionarlo antes de irnos. Sería interesante saber que acaba de pasar.

-¡No está muerto!

Un pequeño gato salió volando desde el anillo en la mano del chico. Lisa y Lincoln se quedaron viéndolo fijamente, el gato se veía bastante molesto, sería algo lindo de no ser porque es un gato parlante volador. La situación cada vez se volvía más irreal para ambos.

-…También podría diseccionar a esa cosa.

* * *

Lisa había terminado de colocar la mascarilla en el rostro de Adrián, las maquinas se encargarían del resto. Quizás había sacado conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, pero no todos los días crees haber asesinado a un súper héroe y casi aniquilar a toda la vida humana en un solo día.

-Entonces… ¿No soy un súper villano? –Lincoln se atrevió a preguntarle al gato volador. Le hubiera gustado poder decir algo mejor, pero no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una charla en esas circunstancias.

-Eres un idiota –el gato se mantuvo flotando sobre el pecho de Adrián –. Le dije que tenía que dejar de saltar por toda la ciudad con los ojos cerrados, ¿Pero quién entiende a los humanos?

-Interesante –Lisa señaló al gato con una pequeña pistola con una pantalla incrustada en la parte trasera –. Los niveles de energía rebasan cualquier tipo de parámetros conocidos por el hombre hasta ahora. Esa cosa podría ser un desastre nuclear de bolsillo.

-No soy una cosa –el gato se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos –. Mi nombre es Plagg, y los dos están metidos en un gran problema. Pero antes me gustaría saber, ¡¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?! –Plagg voló junto al portal y lo señaló con ambas patas.

Lisa se aclaró la garganta –Bueno, forma xenomorfa de origen desconocido, como verás esto es un portal que mi unidad fraterna mayor abrió por error en un intento de usar un prototipo experimental de portales para saciar su hambre de comida chatarra. Que por desgracia termino formándose en París el mismo momento en el que tú, llamémosle, usuario estaba saltando por los tejados.

-Solo dime Plagg –se rascó la cabeza con molestia –¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo! Necesito queso, queso camembert.

-¿El queso es algún tipo de fuente para tu increíble poder? E estado trabajando en una teoría que probaría que los lácteos guardan un potencial exorbitante todavía no descubierto y esto apoyaría mucho mi teoría.

-¡¿Tienen idea de lo que ustedes dos acaban de hacer?! –Plagg les gritó sin compasión –. ¡No solo lastimaron gravemente a mi amigo, sino que pudieron haber condenado a todo París! Cuando Hawk Moth se dé cuenta de que Chat Noir no está allí para ayudar a Ladybug va a aprovechar la oportunidad –miró nuevamente a Adrián en la cama –. Y Adrián, el mismo ya es bastante famoso por todo Paris. Y lo más importante ¡Mi queso! ¡¿Quién me dará mi queso ahora?!

-Con gusto te proporcionaré todo los lácteos que requiera tu organismo si a cambio me permites realizar… Ciertas pruebas.

Plagg miró a Lisa con los ojos en blanco. Lisa estaba más interesada por continuar sus estudios de aquella extraña criatura que por lo que podría pasarle al mundo, sacando lo mejor de una mala situación a su parecer.

Plagg señaló a Adrián con una pata –Arréglenlo.

Lincoln había visto a su hermana inventar cosas increíbles con artículos cotidianos, como la máquina de soporte vital que había formado de los restos en menos de una hora. Pero no sabía si ella podría sanar a alguien tan herido en cuestión de minutos, y sin que el resto de la casa se enterara. La única razón por la que nadie había entrado por la puerta en estos momentos es porque estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las explosiones.

-Lisa, ¿Puedes hacer algo?

-Por supuesto que no puedo hacer nada, Lincoln –su hermana menor le respondió a la cara –. No tengo una maquina o pequeño aparato capaz de solucionar todos los problemas presionando un botón. El sujeto uno, conocido como portador, demuestra graves lesiones físicas tanto internas como externas. Incluso con mi supervisión tardará semanas en despertar, aún más en sanar.

El gato se veía a punto de saltar sobre ambos en ese momento.

-¿Y no podrías inventar algo rápido? ¿Cómo una pastilla o crema que acelere la sanación o algo así?

-Ves mucha televisión, Lincoln.

-¡Inventaste un portal! –Plagg voló frente al rostro de Lisa. La señaló con su garra, de la cual salían varios tipos de esporas negras que parecían deformar el espacio frente a ellas –. Será mejor que esa cabecita tuya comience a tener una idea, porque necesitamos a Adrián levantado para mañana.

Lisa desvió su interés de esas garras por un segundo. Volvió a ajustar sus gafas y pensó correctamente su situación. Por un lado tenía a un súper héroe casi muerto a su completa disposición para efectuar algunos exámenes y pruebas, por otro, una fuente de energía casi infinita y mortalmente destructiva amenazaba su vida. No había nada que tuviera a su disposición para contener tanta energía, y Lincoln estaba demasiado alterado como para intentar contener a la forma de vida xenomorfa.

Podría intentar defenderse si tuviera un medio de escape para el peor de los casos, pero la pistola de portales seguía siendo peligrosa y necesitaba tiempo para encontrar una dimensión donde estuviera muerta.

Decisiones.

Decisiones.

Decisiones.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Tendría que hacer lo mejor con lo que tenía a la mano, otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Adrián. El gato había salido volando del pequeño anillo en su dedo, aquel con la forma de una pata de gato. Fácilmente podría pasar como un adorno cualquiera, algo que usaría un amante de los gatos o solo por la moda. Nadie sospecharía que ocultaba un poder inmenso. Tomó nota de la idea, podría aplicar el mismo principio para algunos experimentos futuros.

Lisa retiró el anillo con cuidado del dedo de Adrián.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces con eso? –Plagg voló hacia ella.

-Dándonos más tiempo –Lisa respondió secamente –. Lincoln, ven aquí un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lisa? ¿Pensaste en algo? –Lisa no respondió, solo deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

-Ahora eres Chat Noir, ve a hacer lo que se supone que hace Chat Noir mientras arreglo esto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Esa es tu solución? –Plagg gritó –. No puedes pasar el anillo así como así. ¿Y cómo esperas que él pase como Adrián?

-A Adrián lo darán como desaparecido, mientras que Lincoln podrá hacer de Chat Noir. Cuando las heridas de Adrián sanen y despierte regresará a casa para decir la historia que quiera.

Lincoln miró el anillo. Siempre había soñado ser un súper héroe, pero no había pensado que su iniciación al mundo heroico sería de esta forma.

-Lisa, no puedo ser Chat Noir –intentó razonar con su hermana –. No tengo idea de cómo funciona este anillo, ¿Y dónde voy a quedarme? Ni siquiera puedo hablar francés.

-Te quedarás aquí, Lincoln. Porque ese portal no va a cerrarse –era demasiado peligroso forzar al portal a cerrarse. Quizás se cerrara por si mismo con el tiempo, pero por ahora no iba a moverse de allí –.

-¿Y las personas no dirán nada al ver un portal a la habitación de una niña y un bebé?

-No puedo pensarlo todo, Lincoln. Necesito tiempo –sujetó su barbilla con fuerza –. Quizás pueda camuflarlo de alguna forma…

-Lisa, no voy a hacer esto.

-Y yo no voy a aceptar esto –Plagg también estaba en desacuerdo. Su portador era Adrián, no iba a aceptar a un niño cualquiera cuya hermana menor no había parado de pedirle muestras de todo tipo. La humanidad cada vez encontraba nuevas formas de decepcionarlo.

Lisa suspiró. Esto se estaba poniendo pesado. Una pequeña cirugía se encargaría de que Lincoln se viera como Adrián, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Bien, espera un segundo –comenzó a hurgar en los restos de sus cajones. Sabía que estaba por alguna parte, la había usado solo dos veces… con resultados poco satisfactorios y una lesión grave en el segundo sujeto de pruebas, pero nada que no hubiera podido reparar a su debido tiempo –. Bingo.

-Lisa, ¿Qué estás buscando? –siempre que su hermana buscaba algo, en la mayor parte de los casos las cosas terminaban aun peor –. No creo que me hayas entendido…

-Tengo una mejor comprensión que cualquier persona en esta casa, Lincoln –respondió a su hermano sin mirarlo –. Ahora bien, déjame escanear el cuerpo –. Un rayo de luz salió disparado de un pequeño aparato similar a un pendiente. Recorrió todo el cuerpo inmóvil de Adrián y comenzó a titilar con una luz roja rápidamente hasta que la luz se volvió verde –. De acuerdo, agáchate un momento Lincoln.

-¿Para qu-¡AAAH! –Lincoln gritó cuando Lisa colocó el pendiente luminoso en su oreja. Se veía como un adorno metálico bastante pequeño. Unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al piso por donde se había ajustado y Lincoln se alejó de Lisa –. ¡¿Lisa, que demonios?!

El pendiente comenzó a titilar y el cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a ser rodeado por distintos tipos de luces. Cuando terminaron de cubrirlo era una copia exacta de Adrián, incluyendo la altura que demostraba el chico sobre la cama.

-¿Qué? –Plagg se quedó con la boca abierta de tan solo ver eso –. ¿Puedes hacer eso y no puedes crear algo que cure sus heridas? –volvió a señalar al Adrián sobre la cama.

-Cuestión de necesidades –fue la única respuesta de Lisa –. Ahora Adrián no será dado por perdido, y el verdadero Adrián regresará sano y salvo. Solo recuerda regresar para que papá y mamá no sospechen, la piedra sirvió por un tiempo pero ahora se asegurarán de que sea el real.

Lincoln no necesitaba recordar el día en que toda su familia lo confundió con una piedra pintada.

-Lisa, creo que no entendiste a lo que me refería-

-¡Sólo ve! Se quejan demasiado –Lisa empujó a Lincoln hacia el portal y lo tiró dentro -Por cierto, tu altura también es un holograma, acegurate que nadie te toque.

-¡Lisa! –Lincoln cayó a gran velocidad, por suerte había un edificio debajo de él y no resultó gravemente lastimado, aparte del dolor de haber caído sobre su trasero –. ¡Esto no va a resultar, Lisa!

-Y yo no voy a trabajar con él –Plagg voló nuevamente frente al rostro de Lisa, justo en el lado del portal donde estaba París –. Ustedes no tienen idea de en lo que se están metien-

El portal se cerró frente a ellos, dejando a Lincoln en medio de París y a Lisa en una habitación con un modelo parisino.

-Bueno, eso fue… ¿Conveniente? –mencionó a la nada.

-Lisa, ¿Lincoln está allí? Prometió que se probaría unos pantaloncillos nuevos para mí hoy –Leni habló desde el otro lado de la puerta. Había aprendido muy bien a no abrirla después de una explosión.

Nuevamente, Lisa meditó sus opciones.

-En un segundo.

Leni esperó pacientemente detrás de la puerta. Ignorando los sonidos que venían detrás de ella, los muebles siendo movidos y arrojados por todas partes. Las quejas de frustración, y palabras que una niña no debería saber.

-Muy bien, pasa –Lisa abrió la puerta y Leni entró a la habitación. La mayor parte de los muebles estaban carbonizados y un pequeño fuego todavía se prendía en la esquina del cuarto, Leni no pareció prestarle mucha atención –. Como verás, Lincoln no se encuentra muy bien. Me vi en la necesidad de meterlo a la cama y… ponerle una mascarilla para que… respire sin problemas.

Leni miró al chico sobre la cama.

Lo único que Lisa había podido hacer para cambiar la apariencia de Adrián era colocarle una peluca blanca que guardaba en caso de que Lincoln perdiera el cabello por la radiación.

-Mmm… –detrás de Leni, Lisa comenzó a desenfundar una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes –. Cielos, la verdad que si se ve algo mal. Supongo que puedo pedirle a Lana que modele por mi esta vez –se acercó al cuerpo de Adrián y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –. Mejórate pronto, Linky.

Sí, las cosas podrían no estar tan mal.

* * *

Las cosas no podrían estar peor. Lincoln estaba en medio de París, en el techo de cualquier casa, de noche y junto a un gato parlante volador que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, y posiblemente ya lo hubiera hecho de no ser por lo hilarante de la situación.

-Entonces… -Lincoln comenzó –¿Dónde vivo?


	23. Héroe accidental 2

.

.

.

 **Comida para gatos**

 **...**

Lincoln todavía necesitaba de tiempo para digerir la situación en la que se encontraba, y no le estaba siendo fácil si parte del problema incluía vagar por las calles de Paris a plena noche con un rostro que no era el suyo. Ni siquiera podía leer las indicaciones y los nombres de las calles eran raros. Intentó recordar sus clases de francés, pero aparte de preguntar dónde quedaba el baño solo sabía mover la boca de forma chistosa intentando leer un letrero de alto.

-¿No tienes algún tipo de súper poder que me ayude a hablar todos los idiomas o algo? –Ya era un gato negro volador parlante, aparte del ¿Ayudante? De un súper héroe, algo podría hacer.

Plagg lo miró secamente. Todavía estaba molesto por el incidente con su portador, Lincoln podía leerlo en su rostro cuando sacaba los colmillos y lo miraba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él. Para su defensa, solo no quería mojarse, debería entender eso, era un gato después de todo.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y se topó con otro cartel que reflejaba el mismo rostro que tenía ahora. A Lincoln todavía le costaba aceptar un poco que ahora fuera rubio y de ojos azules, ni siquiera podía sentir su cabeza. Si se reflejara en el espejo posiblemente vería sus ojos a la altura de su cuello. Lisa podría haber estado en pánico, pero podría haber ideado algo mejor que echarlo a patadas por el portal.

-…Es hacia la derecha… Por ese camino –Plagg señaló una florería del otro lado de la calle –. Tienes que seguir derecho hasta ver una parada de autobús y luego doblar a la izquierda.

-¿Me ayudarás? –Lincoln preguntó con una sonrisa. En casa de Adrián debería haber un teléfono y si había un teléfono podría llamar a casa y disuadir a Lisa. Si lo hacía a tiempo podrían dejar al verdadero Adrián tirado en la cama y dejar que su familia se hiciera una idea de que pasó.

Plagg tocó el pecho de Lincoln, solo que realmente estaba golpeando parte del mentón debajo del olograma –. No lo malinterpretes mocoso, si haces algo raro en la forma de Adrián podría perder sus privilegios e incluso sacarlo de la escuela –gruñó –. Todavía no sé qué está pasando entre esa niña y tú, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que le causen problemas a mi portador en tanto dure esto.

Lincoln no quería causar problemas. Solo quería una bolsa de frituras y quizás algo gaseoso de beber, aunque en estos momentos se conformaría con una bolsa de golosinas y quizás algo de jugo naranja. Era lo único que había en la despensa antes de que se arriesgara por romper las leyes de la física.

-Suena justo –Lincoln se encogió de hombros –. Solo llamaré a casa y hablaré con Lisa –solo esperaba que a su "familia" no le importaran las llamadas a larga distancia –, ¿Algo más que tenga que saber, Plagg?

-Estás a punto de averiguarlo.

Plagg voló dentro del holograma que formaba una camisa y se ocultó dentro del cuello de Lincoln. Era un sensación caliente y hacia cosquillas, pero Lincoln aguantó la risa en cuanto vio a un gigante de más de dos metros con barbilla cuadrada y grandes brazos salir de una limusina y mirarlo fijamente a él.

-Por favor, dime que no tengo problemas con la mafia… otra vez.

El gigante abrió la puerta trasera de la limusina y esperó. Lo miraba fijamente y con paciencia, no parecía tener intención de irse o moverse de su lugar. Lincoln estaba confundido de cómo debería actuar ahora. Quizás si corría y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la policía fracesa vendría a salvarlo.

Plagg lo arañó desde debajo de la camisa –. Solo entra a la limusina –murmuró desde su cuello –. Y no hagas nada extraño, no puedo ver nada aquí dentro.

Lincoln sonrió con nerviosismo. No estaba seguro de cómo se vería ahora fuera de la imagen holográfica, solo esperaba que las gotas de sudor que sentía caer desde debajo de su ropa no se reflejaran en su nueva imagen.

El interior de la limusina era bastante amplio. Era mucho más grande que la última limusina en la que pudo entrar después de ganar el concurso de la mostaza. Recordando cada cartel con el rostro de Adrián que cruzó en las calles, el chico tenía que ser rico.

-Esto no va a terminar bien –Plagg murmuró dentro de su ropa –. Wah, intenta dejar de sudar. Todo se está poniendo demasiado pegajoso. Necesito un camembert.

Y Lincoln necesitaba suerte. La limusina podía ser cómoda pero el viaje era demasiado callado, la tensión comenzaba a subir. Tenía que recordar que ya no estaba en Royal Woods, Lisa lo había dejado en medio de las calles de Paris. Hizo una nota mental para ocultar su calculadora en cuando regresara a casa, o quizás revelarle a Lola uno que otro secreto oculto detrás de una pared en el ático.

* * *

Las tenazas se encendieron con varias chispas eléctricas. Le había costado un poco encontrar la frecuencia perfecta para comenzar con el experimento, lo más complicado había sido esterilizar todo el lugar junto con sus instrumentos. Lily no le había dejado fácil esa tarea a Lisa, con todos sus pañales dando vueltas por el lugar y los gérmenes de sus flatulencias volando por doquier había tenido que encerrarla en el sótano en tanto durara el experimento. No serían más que un par de horas, las suficientes para encontrar algún rastro de aquella extraña fuente de energía con forma gatuna.

Había sido un error entregarle el anillo a Lincoln, Lisa podía verlo más claramente ahora. Una fuente de poder a base de productos lácteos (probablemente), era un descubrimiento que le daría varios méritos y ayuda financiera para sus proyectos. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, le había dado el anillo a Lincoln y el portal se había cerrado demasiado rápido para darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

-Por lo menos tendré acceso al receptor antiguo –pasó un poco de alcohol sobre el pecho de Adrián. Solo sería un pequeño corte y algunas incisiones. Al menos hasta que encontrara restos de aquella energía que pudiera recolectar con alguno de sus aparatos. Calculó que al menos uno o dos podrían servir para ese propósito –. Solo un pequeño corte diagonal por aquí y-

-Oye Lisa, ¿Has visto a Lincoln- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Lori entró a su cuarto sin tocar, como era tan costumbre de su hermana mayor. Ningún cuarto estaba cerrado para ella –. ¡Lisa! ¡¿Qué te dijimos sobre experimentar en Lincoln?!

-¿Lincoln? –Lisa reparó en la peluca blanca sobre la cabeza de Adrián –. Sí, cierto. Lincoln –se ajustó las gafas –. Que debía tener un permiso por escrito y la promesa de que no sería nada peligroso y con daños colaterales a futuro.

Lori se cruzó de brazos viendo todos los instrumentos, pinzas, garras metálicas sin mencionar los bisturíes repartidos por toda la mesa –. Dudo que esto sea parte del contrato, Lisa.

Si tan solo Lori pudiera entender las maravillas de lo que había encontrado. Pero posiblemente solo le gritaría por intentar abrir a un extraño y luego le haría preguntas muy incomodas de donde estaba Lincoln. Que su mente inferior siguiera pensando lo que quisiera, luego podría continuar con sus pequeños experimentos.

Todo a favor de la ciencia.

-Está bien –Lisa comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos –. Y a que debo el placer de tu visita tan inesperada a mi laboratorio, unidad fraterna número cero uno.

Lori ignoró el apelativo –. Quería saber si habías visto a Lincoln, tenía que terminar de labar la ropa. Pero no parece que vaya a despertar –. Lori miró a Adrián y levantó una ceja. –Hay algo distinto en Lincoln –se acercó a su hermanito y lo examinó detenidamente.

Lincoln se veía más alto, quizás tan alto como ella. Su cuerpo estaba bastante tonificado, sus pecas parecían haber desaparecido e incluso inconsciente se veía como un modelo de revistas de los que tanto presume Leni en sus revistas. Pero ese cabello blanco la confundía. Era demasiado parecido al de Lincoln, ni siquiera los pequeños mechones rubios que sobresalían le parecían extraños.

-Lincoln… Está creciendo muy rápido –Asintió con la cabeza –. Posiblemente ya supere a Lynn en altura, estará molesta cuando se entere.

-Ciertamente. El desarrollo de nuestra unidad fraternal de en medio a sido… Excepcionalmente acelerado estas últimas… horas –Lisa se quitó los guantes y los guardó en el cajón –. Como veras, Lincoln no se encuentra en el mejor estado para retomar sus tareas, puede que tarde un poco de tiempo en despertar por lo que yo…

-¿Harás sus tareas? Por mi está bien, Lisa –Lori se dio la vuelta regresando a su celular –. Después de lavar la ropa tienes que limpiar la cocina, se abrió una gotera y el piso está todo mojado.

-¿Qué? No, no quise decir que tomaría sus tareas.

-¿Mamá y papá saben que tienes a Lincoln drogado en tu cuarto sobre una mesa, Lisa?

-N-no.

-¿Quieres que se enteren? –Lori presionó el picaporte de la puerta y miró a Lisa de forma fría.

-Creo que tengo algo de tiempo a mi disposición para apoyar las tareas familiares, mi perfecta hermana mayor.

-Eso pensé.

Lori se retiró dejando a Lisa bastante molesta por la interrupción y el nuevo encargo de tareas. Está bien, todo estaba controlado. Todavía tenía tiempo y recursos, solo debía preocuparse por encontrar el momento exacto para su investigación. Quizás Lincoln podría ayudarla con eso desde París, en cuanto encontrara un modo de comunicarse con él.

-Tampoco creo que le esté yendo tan mal.

* * *

-Y quiero que me entreguen el camembert derretido sobre el pastelillo, junto al pastel de queso y un vaso de leche.

Nathalie miró a Adrián desconcertada. Sin lugar a dudas tenía que tener una especie de resfriado para escucharse así, con esa voz tan chillona e irritante. Pero debía ser algo muy grave para que sus labios se movieran de formas tan raras, es como si intentara escupirle pero no se atreviera. Moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca de forma en que corría el riesgo de mordérsela, de hecho a Nathalie le había parecido que se la había mordido un par de veces por error y todavía seguir hablando.

Lincoln por su parte estaba aterrado. Adrián era rico, muy rico, demasiado rico para poder estar tranquilo en medio de la entrada con una mujer de oficina mirándolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Plagg había sido el primero en hablar cuando entraron, el pequeño kwami era el único que podría hablar francés de forma fluida y Lincoln no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo para que le dieran una mirada tan incómoda.

-Esto… Adrián… Creo que lo mejor será que te metas a la cama, no parece que estés en condiciones para comer… o hablar –Nathalie intentó buscar una palabra que pudiera definir el estado de Adrián, pero ninguna llego a su cabeza.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, lo único que necesito es queso. Mucho queso –Plagg no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ni siquiera si su pelaje ya apestaba por el intenso sudor que no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de Lincoln –. No olviden la leche, y unas cuantas galletas estarían bien. Eso siempre me hace sentir mejor.

Lincoln intentó mantener una sonrisa en tanto Plagg hablaba. Tratando de parecer relajado y despreocupado, como se suponía que tenían que ser todos los modelos de revista. ¿Debería actuar como si Nathalie no tuviera ningún tipo de control sobre su vida? Era un modelo de revistas con su rostro en todo París, Lincoln supuso que podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Levantó su mano y apartó el rostro despectivamente, señalando su pecho y levantando la barbilla.

-Y deberías tomarte un descanso, parece que trabajas demasiado –Plagg continuó hablando sin tener idea de porque Lincoln se movía tanto. No poder ver a través del holograma de la camisa era algo irritante –. ¿Qué tal si te tomas unas vacaciones? Come algo de queso, ve a la playa o mira la televisión. Lo que sea que hagan las personas ahora cuando no tienen nada que hacer.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un bufido, se contuvo lo suficiente para no interponerse en la actuación de Plagg.

-Esto… ¿Quizás deba llamar a un especialista? –estaba un poco dudosa de cómo actuar.

Plagg rasguñó el pecho de Lincoln para que se detuviera de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y se estuviera quieto –. No hace falta. Solo tráeme el queso y descansa. Mañana estará bien, soy lo bastante bueno para no dejar que esta enfermedad me haga olvidar mis responsabilidades –Plagg se tocó la frente con su muñeca teatralmente, algo que Lincoln no imitó.

Nathalie tenía una difícil posición. Podría llamar a Gabriel y alertarle de que algo extraño ocurría con su hijo, que llamara a especialistas… y quizás a un exorcista, o podría dejarlo pasar esperando que no fuera más que un resfriado o etapa adolescente. Quizás solo informarle que Adrián había salido de casa sin avisar y ahora actuaba como si alguien más estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. En cualquiera de los casos Adrián se metería en un problema bastante grande por salir sin permiso y posiblemente se le revocarían ciertas… libertades.

La decisión tendría que ser clara. Los ojos de Adrián se veían apagados y sin vida, como un mal reflejo de luz. El especialista tendría que ser.

-Puedes… volver a tu habitación… Me encargaré de que te lleven tus quesos –. Anotó los pedidos en su libreta electrónica –. También incluiré algunas medicinas que podrían ayudarte con tu problema al hablar.

-Muy bien –Plagg gritó con alegría, algo que Lincoln no pudo hacer y solo pareció mover su boca como si estuviera saludando –. Y no olvides tomarte un descanso.

La verdad es que Nathalie lo necesitaba. Podía ignorar al especialista por ahora, pero si Adrián se volvía más extraño le informaría al señor Agreste sobre su delicada situación y comportamiento fuera de lugar.

Lincoln se quedó parado en el lugar, esperando a que la conversación continuara. Nathalie se quedó viéndolo fijamente, una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a correr por su frente.

-Ya puedes retirarte, Adrián.

-Sí –respondió plagg.

Lincoln todavía se mantuvo inmóvil. Plagg lo rasguñó otra vez para que se moviera, pero Lincoln solo volvió a su actuación de niño mimado de revista.

-Gorilla, por favor acompaña a Adrián a su cuarto… Yo… Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos.

Gorilla intentó tomar a Adrián del hombro, pero este solo se separó rápidamente y en estado de pánico.

-S-solo señala el camino, yo te seguiré… Y mi bien espero no arruinar esto –rasguñó levemente el pecho de Lincoln con sus garras.

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Plagg le gritó en la cara cuando ambos estuvieron a solas en el cuarto de Adrián.

Lincoln se hubiera quedado mudo de ver todo lo que un niño de la moda podía tener con solo posar un par de veces frente a la cámara, el ordenador parecía ser de última generación, un televisor con la pantalla más grande que había visto hasta ahora, e incluso una pared de alpinismo que no parecía tener ningún tipo de medida de seguridad. Pero su pecho le dolía mucho como para distraerse con eso, Plagg lo había rasgado demasiado mientras lo dirigía.

-¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú quién no dejó de rasguñarme! –Lincoln atravesó su holográfico pecho para sentir el verdadero, podía sentir pequeños rastros de sangre seca –. ¿Era necesario rasguñarme tanto?

-Sí –la respuesta de Plagg fue instantánea –. ¿Qué estabas haciendo moviéndote de un lado a otro?

-Trataba de actuar como un modelo de revista, ¿No es natural?

Plagg lo pensó un poco mejor esta vez –. Bueno, los humanos se mueven de forma extraña todo el tiempo de todas formas –se encogió de hombros –. Supongo que da igual.

Lincoln respiró hondo. Ya no estaba en la calle, ese era un buen cambio. Lo que necesitaba ahora era…

-Un celular –gritó con alegría al ver el celular sobre la mesa –. Con esto bastará, solo tengo que recordar la clave regional y… Perfecto, necesito contraseña.

El celular estaba protegido por una clave de puntos, si era como su celular corría el riesgo de bloqueare si lo hacía mal tres veces.

-Supongo que tendré que usar el ordenador –podía enviarle un mensaje a Lisa en su cuenta personal y…

 **Por favor ingrese contraseña.**

La cabeza de Lincoln golpeó la mesa, mientras que su cabeza holográfica atravesó parte del teclado.

-Plagg, ¿De casualidad no sabrás cual es la contraseña de Adrián? –preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Por qué iba a saber eso? No me interesan mucho esos artilugios raros –Plagg volvió a ocultarse en el cuello de su camisa cuando tocaron a la puerta –. Actúa natural.

* * *

Señor Lynn miró a Lincoln del otro lado de la mesa de los mayores. Algo no se veía del todo bien. Entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir que estaba mal con su hijo. Lisa había dicho que por ahora estaría usando una silla de ruedas, pero que sería temporal, aunque le había quedado la pregunta de para que eran todas esas cuerdas y engranajes detrás de la silla o porque se movían tanto cada vez que Lisa se encogía en su asiento. La forma de comer de Lincoln también era extraña, la cuchara había chocado contra su nariz y frente un par de veces mientras intentaba comer. Y sus ojos… ¿Desde cuándo Lincoln necesitaba gafas? Detrás de ellas sus ojos se veían muy grandes, como si fuera una imagen pintada.

Señor Lynn apoyó ambos hombros sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos frente a su boca. Era tan extraño. ¿Por qué Lisa estaba comiendo en la misma mesa junto a él? ¿Por qué se encogía en su asiento cada vez que Lincoln se movía de forma tan estrafalaria? ¿Por qué su cabello parecía moverse de forma rara? Era como… como si…

Señor Lynn sonrió –. Mi pequeño está creciendo –siempre se había preguntado qué pasaría cuando Lincoln llegara a la pubertad –. Supongo que es hora de que ambos tengamos esa plática–murmuró para sus adentros y volvió a su cena.

* * *

-Que delicia… Es una delicia… -Plagg volaba por todas las charolas con distintos tipos de queso y leche. Lincoln no podía entender a donde iba tanta comida, se metió un pastelillo entero a la boca y se lo tragó de una vez como si no fuera nada –. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? Está tan bueno… Esto si es camembert –Plagg se lamió las patas y volvió al ataque.

-Creo que paso, no tengo hambre –intentó ingresar una contraseña diferente en el ordenador y le envió el mismo mensaje de error –. ¿Qué tipo de contraseña usaría un chico que lo tiene todo? –Miró a su alrededor. Había varias fotografías de chicos y chicas, junto a varias fotos de una mujer rubia con sonrisa gentil, pero sobre todo las de una chica con traje rojo de puntos negros girando un yo-yo, ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Plagg terminó de tragar otro pedazo de pastel de queso –. Mientras no haya un ataque akuma tendrías que tener tiempo suficiente para arreglar este desastre –el cuerpo de Plagg tembló –. No quiero imaginarte como el nuevo Chat Noir.

-¿Ataque akuma? ¿Son como los súper villanos? –Lincoln sabía que habían dejado gravemente herido a un súper héroe, y si había súper héroe tendría que haber súper villanos.

-Eso mismo niños –Plagg asintió y enterró a si mismo dentro de los panes de queso –. Pero el único súper villano que realmente importa es Hawk Moth, él es quién los crea.

-¿Hawk Moth? Suena rudo –Lincoln se acercó a Plagg con interés.

-No esperes que te diga más, niño.

-¿Por qué no? Si estoy aquí podría necesitar saber un poco más de en qué estoy metido.

Plagg voló frente a la cara de Lincoln, la cual ya había aprendido estaba a la altura del cuello de Adrián –. Porque no tendrías que tener puesto ese anillo, no eres Chat Noir, todo este cambio fue tu culpa y podrías se considerado como la única persona que logró lo que docenas de akumas no pudieran en solo unos segundos.

-Sí, supongo que no te caigo bien –. Lincoln hizo una pequeña mueca. Ahora si le vendría bien un poco de queso –.


	24. Animatrónicos 2

Megan se ocultó debajo de la mesa, temblando como una hoja seca mientras abrazaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Todavía estaba detrás de la puerta? Tragó saliva nerviosamente, podía sentir el sudor corriendo por sus mejillas. Un golpe del otro lado de la puerta seguido de gruñidos fue la señal de que Foxy seguía allí, estaba intentando entrar hacia donde estaba ella.

Megan cubrió sus oídos y cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo deseando que no poder escuchar los gruñidos desesperados. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los golpes se detuvieran. Incluso así, no se atrevió a moverse. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, el miedo la mantenía paralizada. Podría pasar el resto de la noche debajo de la mesa, esperando a que amaneciera y alguien llegara. No parecía mala idea.

Respirando hondo, dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire desde dentro de sus pulmones. Todo era demasiado irreal para ser cierto, ¿Qué había dicho el hombre del teléfono? Los animatronicos actúan raros durante la noche, pero Megan no llegó hasta la parte en que explicaba que tan raro. ¿Raro del tipo diambulantes o raro del tipo homicida? No iba a arriesgarse.

-El teléfono… -era difícil reconocer su propia voz, pero no importaba. Tenía un teléfono, podría llamar a su supervisor y exigir una explicación. No había aceptado el trabajo para ser asustada por un furry echo de cable y metal.

Se apoyó en la mesa para levantarse. Había logrado relajarse un poco con la partida de Foxy, solo tenía que mantener la calma y llamar a alguien. Entonces podría meterle su horario nocturno a los idiotas de Freddy´s y regresar a casa, donde le diría a sus padres como un zorro casi la mata por su idea de tener un empleo. Esos infelices.

¿Cómo se suponía que funcionaban esos viejos teléfonos? Megan lo levantó y marcó los números, pero no podía contactar con nadie. ¿Ya estaba funcionando? El tono iba y venía sin parar, ¿Era la señal de que estaba llamando o la línea estaba ocupada?

-Maldita porquería, ¿Por qué tenían que confiscar mi celular? –otro recordatorio para sus padres de cómo casi la matan. Estuvo varios minutos esperando por una respuesta antes de colgar el teléfono con fuerza –. Por este tipo de cosas es que no me gusta trabajar. Todos son unos estirados inútiles y buenos para nada.

Megan se limpió el sudor del rostro y regresó la vista a las cámaras. La cámara se había quedado enfocando el escenario principal, ahora vacío. Lo había perdido de vista y todos los animatrónicos se habían escapado. La idea de tener a otros tres furrys de metal por allí fuera era perturbadora por si misma.

¿Cómo funcionaba esa tableta? ¿Solo presionaba el lugar que quería ver y ya está? Presionó el botón que daba al salón comedor. El centro del restaurante, repleto de mesas y distintos tipos de adornos. Parecía un lugar siempre preparado para tener una fiesta. Pudo ver a Chica y a Freddy allí mismo. Los dos se miraban fijamente y se movía como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación. Freddy se sujetaba el estómago con una mano y sujetaba su cabeza con la otra. Chica colocó una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y señaló a un lugar del restaurante al azar. ¿Qué era lo que le decía? ¿Eran conscientes de alguna forma? ¿Para qué se preparaban? ¡¿Tenía que ver con ella?! ¡Se preparaban para emboscarla y matarla! ¡O comérsela!

* * *

-Vamos Freddy –Chica se rió levemente. Ver la confusión de su linda amiga siempre era de su agrada –. ¿Qué es grande, tiene nariz de bocina y es amado por muchos aquí dentro? –señaló un cartel que indicaba a cada uno de los animatronicos del lugar.

Freddy miró el cartel con atención. Entrecerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando buscar la respuesta. ¿Cuántos animatronicos tenían nariz de bocina? ¿O era algún juego que los niños disfrutaban? Chica tenía el mal habito de usar preguntas que podían tener más de una respuesta correcta, pero solo sería correcta la que ella decidiera que era la correcta. Era una forma tramposa e injusta de jugar, y la razón de porque siempre le gustaba tenerla de su lado cuando jugaban por equipos.

-Es… -intentó pensarlo con más fuerza. Se estaba perdiendo de algo allí –. ¿Balon-Boy?

Chica presionó la nariz de Freddy, un pequeño sonido de corneta se escuchó por todo el centro. –Error amiga –. Freddy sujetó su nariz con una mano y presionó su estómago con más fuerza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente por el toque de Chica. Como odiaba cuando hacia eso con su nariz, ya había sido muy vergonzoso cuando descubrió que podía hacer eso el primer año –. No te pongas así, te daré otra pista gratis –Chica se rió, posiblemente muy dispuesta a volverlo a hacer si le daba la oportunidad.

* * *

-Qué tipo de monstruos son ustedes –Megan miró a ambos con confusión. ¿Cómo animatronicos que antes habían parecido tan inofensivos ahora pueden ser tan aterradores?

Presionó otro sector de la tableta, todavía quedaban dos animatronicos que no había visto. Necesitaba saber dónde estaban Bonnie y Foxy, no quería encontrarse con otra sorpresa desagradable. Miró la puerta todavía abierta junto a ella, había estado a punto de correr y cerrarla totalmente desesperada antes de darse cuenta de que la batería en la parte inferior de la tableta era la batería de toda su oficina. Ya habría tiempo para preguntar que tipo de fuente de energía usaba el lugar durante la noche.

El barco pirata estaba vacío, el salón para fiestas parecía haber sido revuelto. Un cubo de basura estaba volcado sobre la mesa y la basura de todo el día estaba esparcida alrededor. Algún conserje por la mañana se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa al verlo. Por el resto de los pasillos no había rastro de los dos animatronicos faltantes, y eso la aterraba. Megan necesitaba saber dónde estaban ahora mismo.

-¡Dios! –Megan dio un salto hacia atrás, casi dejando caer la tableta al ver a Bonnie arrancarse la cabeza. Sólo que no había sido la cabeza, el animatronico se estaba arrancando toda la parte exterior del traje de conejo, dejando ver parte de su exoesqueleto. Dejó la cabeza de conejo aun lado y comenzó a arrancare los brazos y distintas partes del torso.

Megan presionó otro botón, no quería ver eso. Sujetó ambos lados de la mesa y respiró hondo. Esto era demasiado, ¿Esas cosas se veían así por dentro? Parecían monstruos sacados de la mente de un friki de las maquinas, o las pesadillas de un niño que aun creía en el monstruo debajo de la cama.

Uno. Todavía quedaba uno. Con un dedo tembloroso siguió buscando por el restaurante. No encontró a Foxy hasta que vio su silueta caminando muy despacio en uno de los pasillos. Se mantenía pegado a la pared, casi arrastrando sus enromes patas robóticas. Se apoyaba con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Megan no entendió a donde se dirigía hasta que cambió de cámara y lo vio junto a una puerta abierta de la cual se veía salir un luz.

Con pánico vio la puerta abierta junto a ella y reconoció el brillante garfio del animatrónico.

-¡No!

Megan saltó con fuerza contra la puerta y presionó el botón en el mismo instante en que Foxy se lanzaba dentro de la habitación. La cara del aimatrónico golpeó la puerta de forma dura.

-¡Gragaga… Gagatra gagaga!

Lo escuchó gruñir. Estaba furioso. Lo había evadido y ahora estaba furioso. Su presa había escapado. Ella había escapada de la muerta una vez más, y le había dado un golpe directo en la cara con una puerta. Escuchó como Foxy golpeaba la puerta con su garfio un par de veces más antes de escuchar sus pesadas pisadas alejarse.

El corazón de Megan volvía a latir con fuerza. Cada golpe con la misma intensidad con que Foxy golpeó la puerta metálica. Lo había logrado… ¿Pero podría hacerlo otra vez? ¿Y si los cuatro decidían ir por ella al a vez? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban?

* * *

-¡Podemos hacerte la pizza que quieras! –Foxy gritó del otro lado de la puerta. Sujetaba su nariz con su única mano y golpeaba la puerta con su garfio –. ¡También conocemos la contraseña del Wi-Fi!

Del otro lado no hubo respuesta alguna. Con un gruñido Foxy se retiró. La chica estaba resultando ser todavía más complicada de convencer que el anterior, pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad. ¿Quizás una pizza? Solo le enseñaría la pizza por las cámaras, nadie se resiste a una pizza bien hecha.

Foxy encontró a Chica y a Freddy todavía jugando en el centro del restaurante, a Freddy parecía no irme muy bien jugando a las veinte preguntas contra Chica, su cara estaba más roja de lo que había visto en mucho tiempo y Chica parecía al borde de un colapso de risa.

-Chica –Foxy llamó la atención de su amiga –. A la cocina –señaló el camino a la cocina con su garfio.

Un vaso de papel lo golpeó en medio de los ojos cuando terminó. Chica había perdido todas sus ganas de reír y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una promesa de mucho dolor brillando en ambos ojos.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Foxy. No me mandarás a la cocina.

-Sólo quiero una pizza para nuestra nueva invitada –Foxy se defendió –. Si le damos una pizza bien hecha, y me refiero a las que sólo tú puedes hacer…

-No –respondió con ambos ojos entrecerrados –. Prepárale tú una pizza, todos tenemos las recetas integradas –señaló un lado de su cabeza.

-Pero sólo tú tienes más de doscientas –. Se acercó a ambas. Freddy mantenía su mirada sobre un cartel que mostraba a todos los animatrónicos, casi como si lo estudiara con detenimiento –. Sea cual sea la pregunta que te hizo, la respuesta eres tú.

Freddy miró a Foxy en confusión, luego medito la respuesta de su amigo, finalmente a sus ojos llegó la comprensión y miró a Chica con sus mejillas infladas.

-¡Chica!

Chica no pudo aguantar la risa. Olvidando totalmente las palabras de Foxy se dejó llevar por el rostro enfadado de su amiga.

-L-Lo siento –se sujetó el estómago con fuerza –. Es que… te ves tan linda cuando estás enfadada… era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta.

-Entonces… –Foxy intentó aprovechar el buen humor –. Te meterás a la cocina a prepararme una pizza.

Su respuesta fue una patada en el tobillo.

* * *

-No les quitaré los ojos de encima –Megan miró a los tres animatrónicos en el centro del restaurante. Los tres estaban conspirando. Chica miraba a la cámara de vez en cuando, sabían que los observaba, ellos querían que ella lo supiera. Megan necesitaba saber que sabían lo que ella sabía para que no supiera lo que planeaban, pero Megan lo sabía –. No me dejaré engañar tan fácilmente. E desenmascarado docenas de cuentas de hombres fingiendo ser chicas ninfómanas y proclamadas lesbianas como para dejarme engañar por muñecos de dos metros.

Todo era una distracción para que no viera el momento en que Bonnie se movía. Enfocó la cámara del desván y encontró a Bonnie fingiendo leer un comic, todavía en su exoesqueleto. No prestaba atención a la cámara o a cualquier cosa en el exterior, como si realmente estuviera enfocado en el comic como para no notar nada.

Pero lo hacía, y estaba esperando a que Megan se descuidara para correr hacia ella.

No.

No iba a pasar.

Claro que no.

Megan no moriría esa noche. Viviría para insultar a sus padres un día más, ya les diría donde se metieran su oferta de trabajo caída del cielo. Solo necesitaba mantenerse atenta, y no perder absolutamente nada de… ¿Dónde estaba Freddy?

En el centro del restaurante solo quedaban Chica y Foxy, los dos parecían inmersos en una conversación bastante acalorada por el modo en que Chica se movía y lo señalaba. Foxy levantaba sus brazos en señal de defensa y movía la cabeza de forma exagerada, casi como una persona real hablando sarcásticamente. Podría llegar a ser hilarante de no ser todo un acto para que no viera que Freddy estaba… ¡Aquí!

El pasillo derecho estaba vacío, y en el izquierdo no había nada. Si Freddy no estaba en los pasillos… ¿Quizás en alguna de las salas cercanas? Era un oso de casi dos metros, no podía perderlo. Solo necesitaba enfocarlo.

Megan pudo encontrarlo otra vez… entrado al desván.

El grito del oso se escuchó incluso dentro de la oficina. Megan saltó en el lugar cuando lo escucho, casi como si se encontrara junto a ella. El de Bonnie no fue menos fuerte, pero no tan impactante. El exoesqueleto rompió el comic en dos partes cuando vio a Freddy junto a él, y Freddy salió corriendo como una doncella virgen que acabara de ver el espectáculo más degradante de su vida.

* * *

Chica y Foxy detuvieron su pelea durante un instante al escuchar ambos gritos. Chica suspiró sujetando su cabeza, mientras que Foxy solo rio. Parece que Bonnie estaba leyendo comics en su exoesqueleto otra vez, lo que significaría que le tocaría a Chica encontrar y calmar a Freddy, mientras que Foxy aprovecharía para reírse un poco de la mala suerte de su amigo.

-Tenemos que atornillarle ese ese traje de una vez –Chica caminó hacia el origen del grito.

-¿Y donde quedaría la diversión entonces? –Foxy se burló.

* * *

Locura. Era un restaurante de la locura. Chica se mantenía junto a Freddy, palmeando su hombro con calma. Mientras que Foxy estaba ayudando a Bonnie a colocarse el traje nuevamente, siempre aprovechando para dejar escapara alguna risa. No era normal.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué me confíe? ¿Qué los deje pasar? –Le gritó a los monitores –. Para que me coloquen un estúpido traje y me vuelva como ustedes, ¿Eso significan estos dibujos? –levantó uno de los dibujos que había estado pegado en la pared. En el se veía a un niño atrapado dentro de un traje animatrónico. Todo dentro de aquella oficina le daba una pista de lo que podría pasarle si se confiaba.

Megan se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. Todavía le quedaba la mitad de la batería, ¿pero sería suficiente para aguantar las últimas tres horas que le quedaban antes de que alguien llegara para ayudarla? Quizás si no volvía a usar las puertas. ¿Pero ellos le darían la oportunidad? Si se plantaban cada uno en una puerta y esperaban, fácilmente podían esperar a que la batería se agotara y entonces estaría atrapada.

Megan golpeó la mesa con fuerza –. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –había pensado en salir, pero no conocía el restaurante y no podría dirigirse bien durante la noche.

Foxy volvió a mirar hacia la cámara y la señaló. Casi escuchó un suspiro de Bonnie quién asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Freddy durante un segundo y ambos voltearon la cabeza. Foxy se acercó a Chica y a Freddy y volvió a señalar las cámaras.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Tanto Chica como Freddy asintieron.

-No. ¡No! ¡No lo harán! ¡No vengan aquí! –Megan gritó con desesperación. Sujetó el monitor con fuerza y lo movió de un lado a otro esperando a que le hicieran caso de alguna forma. Pero no sirvió.

Todos los animatrónicos iban por ella.

* * *

-Después de diez años esperaría a que estés más acostumbrada, Freddy –Foxy le dio un ligero empujó mientras reía. No creyó que fuera la última vez que vieran a Bonnie en su exoesqueleto, o al menos esperaba que no lo fuera.

-No la molestes, Foxy –Chica salió en defensa de su amiga, colocó un brazo detrás de sus hombros protectoramente y la acercó hacia ella. –No le hagas caso, sabes que es un idiota.

Freddy solo asintió. Se sentía más avergonzada por el grito que había dejado escapara que por lo que había visto, se había prometido a ella misma manejarse un poco mejor. Foxy tenía razón, después de diez años juntos no debería ser tan extraño encontrarse en situaciones algo… ¿comprometedoras? De vez en cuando. Pero nunca había estado preparada para ese tipo de situaciones.

-En serio lo siento –Bonnie mencionó sin verlas –. No sé porque lo hago. Es como… no lo sé… algo dentro de mí que me indica que tengo que quitarme todo o no podré disfrutar de un comic. No es algo que pueda explicar solo un… un…

-¿Un impulso incontrolable? –Freddy terminó por él.

-Sí. Exacto. Es sólo algo que tengo que hacer, y a veces ni me doy cuenta de cuando lo hago.

-¿Cómo cuando pateo a Foxy? –Chica preguntó.

-No sé si eso cuenta como impulso incontrolable –Foxy respondió con ojos blancos –¡Hey! ¿Y ahora que dije? –se acarició la pierna.

-Impulso –Chica sonrió.

Los impulsos eran algo que acompañaban a los cuatros. Como ecos resonantes en su interior de los cuales no podrían librarse hasta realizarlos, algo que podían entender pero a la vez no. Casi como una necesidad. No podían culpar a Bonnie por sucumbir a ellos… pero eso no hacía que fuera menos raro.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos esta vez? –Bonnie preguntó. Podían esperar dos a cada lado de la puerta y esperar a que la energía se agotara, pero el último guardia los había perseguido con un hacha después de intentar esta misma táctica –. ¿Fiesta sorpresa?

-Solo si Chica está dispuesta a meterse en la cocina.

-Sólo si Foxy deja de decirlo como si fuera una obligación en lugar de un favor.

-¿Le enviamos… un dibujo? –Freddy preguntó –. Creo que puedo hacerlo más claro esta vez.

El último dibujo había despertado gritos raros del último guardia, una noche antes de que su locura estallara. No iban a arriesgarse nuevamente.

-La última vez fuimos demasiado pasivos –Fixy acarició su garfio –. Esta vez hay que ser más agresivos para demostrarle nuestra amistad. Yo digo que entremos allí, le demos un abrazo y vea que somos geniales.

-¿Un abrazo? ¿En serio? –Chica no pudo aguantar la media sonrisa.

-Mientras no quieras hacer pastel.

-Una palabra más de eso y te meteré el garfio por-

-La puerta está cerrada –Bonnie los interrumpió. La puerta que daba a la oficina por el lado derecho se cerró antes de que llegaran –. Odio cuando los guardas nocturnos hacen eso.

* * *

Todos juntos en un lado de la puerta. Bien, eso estaba bien. No iban a intentar nada raro mientras Megan los viera fijamente. Solo debía mantenerlos enfocados. Quedaban dos horas antes de que alguien llegara. Si podía soportar ese tiempo le diría adiós a ese asqueroso sitio de comidas.

Foxy volvió a mirar la cámara y acarició su garfio. Estaba impaciente por llegar a ella, sus intentos por entrar lo demostraban. Él sería el primero que disfrutara su carne cuando lograra entrar. El sudor volvió a correr por el rostro de Megan. El aire se había vuelto más caliente. Utilizó algunas hojas de papel como abanico para refrescarse, pero no dieron mucho resultado. ¿Cómo funcionaba la ventilación en aquel lugar?

Sus labios se habían secado y no tenía agua. Miró nuevamente a los animatrónicos, todavía esperando por algo o planeando como destriparla viva, luego dirigió su mirada al resto de los comandos. Había muchos, desde control de la iluminación hasta efectos de sonido. No tardo en escuchar la risa de Balon-Boy del otro lado del restaurante cuando presionó un botón.

* * *

-¿Balon-Boy se escapó otra vez? –Chica escuchó la risa del niño robot del otro lado de Freddy´s –. Agh, voy por él antes de que se robe todas las baterías de la tienda de juguetes –suspiró con desagrado.

Ser niñera de Balon-Boy era un trabajo a tiempo completo para los cuatro. Si le perdían la vista de encima aunque fuera un segundo, se robaría todas las baterías de cada objeto que las usara dentro del restaurante. Luego, de alguna forma, lograría llegar al generador de energía en el sótano y correrían el riesgo de otro incendio.

* * *

Funcionó. Chica corría hacia el otro lado del restaurante, los demás seguían allí, pero Chica buscaría a alguien que no estaba allí. ¿Qué hacía el resto de los botones? ¿Alguna le daría algún arma? Presionó el botón con la forma del ducto de ventilación y el aire comenzó a correr otra vez. Megan se sentó en la silla disfrutando de la corriente de aire frío, debería haberse arriesgado con ese botón antes.

Ahora sentía que podía respirar de verdad.

* * *

-¡La ventilación está abierta! –Foxy señaló la ventilación sobre sus cabezas –. Bonnie, ayúdame a subir. Voy a darle ese abrazo a mi nueva nov- amiga. Nuestra nueva amiga.

Bonnie pestañó un par de veces después de escuchar a Foxy. Meterse en la ventilación no era algo que todos pudieran a hacer aparte de él, y todavía corría el riesgo de quedar atorado si no tenía cuidado. Además, la idea de aparecer de repente desde el ducto de ventilación para saludar al nuevo guardia no parecía el mejor de los planes.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Foxy?

-¿Alguna vez e fallado?

-Sí –Bonnie y Freddy respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-…Sólo ayúdame a subir.

* * *

Megan se estaba relajando demasiad con el aire acondicionado que llevaba directamente hacia su cabeza. Se había recostado en la silla, mirando como chica seguía buscando a alguien en la sala de juguetes. Cambió de cámara y encontró a Bonnie y Freddy todavía fuera del pasillo. Ambos un poco alejados el uno del otro, como si estuvieran incomodos estando solos.

¿Dónde estaba Foxy?

Fue cuando escuchó pequeños golpes, algo que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Miró ambas puertas: una estaba cerrada, por la otra no había absolutamente nada. Megán casi cayó de la silla en estado de pánico intentando encontrar la fuente del sonido. ¿Venía de arriba? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el aire frío ya no estaba corriendo, y ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Arghh!

La cabeza de Foxy abrió la trampilla del aire acondicionado y gruñó hacia ella.

-¡AAAHHH!

Megan retrocedió hasta la pared mientras Foxy se metía en la oficina.

Totalmente paralizada y sin saber qué hacer, vio como el zorro pirata se levantaba y limpiaba su pelaje de la mugre y suciedad de la ventilación.

* * *

-Por fin –Foxy tosió un par de veces. La ventilación estaba horriblemente sucia y cubierta de polvo. Arrastrarse hasta allí dentro había sido toda una tortura –. No tienes idea de lo que encontré allí dentro, linda.

Pero todo había valido la pena. Estaba dentro de la oficina de la nueva guarda nocturna y ahora podría hablar con ella sin tener una puerta que golpeara su nariz en medio de ambos. ¿Qué decir en un momento así? Posiblemente estuviera un tanto… preocupada por su entrada, pero nada que un poco de charla de zorros no arreglara. Un alago, algo de conversación casual, luego unos cuantos coqueteos y ya tendría su confianza.

Toda una semana siendo resguardados por una hermosa chica.

-Entonces… muñec-¡AAAHhh!

La guarda nocturna había tomado el extintor de incendios de la pared y había comenzado a rociarlo en toda la cara. Foxy retrocedió con torpeza sin saber a dónde ir a en que parte se encontraba, solo podía ver una gran cantidad de espuma blanco cubriendo completamente su único ojo. Grito en con pánico, todavía sin entender que estaba pasando. Esa cosa estaba metiéndose dentro de su boca, y la sensación era totalmente desagradable.

Cuando la espuma se detuvo Foxy estaba totalmente blanco y mirando a la guarda nocturna que lo veía con ojos rojos de furia. La chica levantó el extintor de incendios sobre su cabeza y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos fueron capaces. El golpe llegó directo a su pecho y lo arrojó fuera de la oficina por la puerta izquierda. La guardia aprovechó el momento para cerrarla.

Foxy, todavía en el piso, respiró con dificultad todavía sintiendo el peso del extintor sobre él y la espuma escurriendo su cuerpo. Movió un poco sus brazos y su cabeza para ver su cuerpo y luego a la puerta cerrada.

-!¿Qué demonios?!

* * *

-¡Y tengo más de donde salió eso, monstruo! –Megan lloraba con fuerza. Había visto la muerte en el ojo de Foxy, sabía que no podría correr de él por lo que lo único que pudo pensar fue en pelar. No sabía si funcionaría, pero gracias a eso estaba con vida –¡Todavía tengo con qué pelear! –se arrodillo frente a la puerta y dejó escapar un fuerte grito de lamento.

No iban a tener la. No a ella.

Nunca…

Las luces se apagaron.

-¿A-ah? –Megan miró a su alrededor sin entender que estaba pasando. Ya no había luces, o cámaras o ventilación. Nada. Solo era ella frente a una puerta que ahora se abría ante sus ojos.

La oscuridad lo cubría todo. El silencio reinaba el restaurante, ningún sonido de funcionando o un disco duro al calentarse. Megan se arrastró torpemente hasta llegar debajo de la mesa. La batería… No había contado con que el aire acondicionado agotaría la batería más rápido. Todos los botones que había presionado habían agotado de alguna forma la batería, y ahora las puertas estaban abiertas.

Los pesados pasos de los animatrónicos se escucharon al entrar dentro.

* * *

-Que oscuro está todo –Bonnie fue el primero en hablar cundo entró. Podía ver a la guardia nocturna encogida debajo de la mesa, temblado de miedo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ser un animatrónico tenía ciertas ventajas, como lo era la visión infrarroja, algo que ella no tenía.

Foxy entró al cuarto cojeando. Estaba cubierto de espuma y parecía costarle un poco enfocarse. Bonni y Fredy tuvieron que contenerse un poco para no reírse al verlo.

-Esa loca… me arrojó un extintor de incendios –señaló a la guardia nocturna con su garfio –. Como dolió.

Freddy se acercó a la guardia nocturna. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad mientras se acercaba, la chica lanzó un grito silencioso mientras se encogía aún más al verla asustada.

-Creo que tiene miedo… -Fredy se alejó un paso –. ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?

-Eso no explica el extintor –Foxy se acarició el lugar del golpe, seguramente le quedaría una abolladura en el lugar del impacto.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso, muy atenta a los ojos brillantes de Freddy. Casi como una niña pequeña que había sido separada de sus padres y solo quisiera regresara a casa y meterse a la cama.

-¿Le cantamos? –Bonnie ofreció de la nada. Foxy y Freddy lo miraron un tanto confundidos –. Quiero decir –hablo con algo de pena –, se ve que necesita una canción y… bueno, creo que eso es algo que está en la programación de todos.

Foxy y Freddy se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. Ciertamente, la chica se veía casi como una niña asustada. Totalmente sola en la oscuridad y sin poder ver lo mismo que ellos veían. Y una canción siempre animaba a los niños, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Además, la idea del abrazo de Foxy claramente había fracasado por lo que no perdían nada.

Freddy se aclaró la garganta.

* * *

Los ojos brillantes de aquel oso gigantesco la miraron fijamente. Megan no podía moverse ni hablar mientras se aceleraba a ella.

 _Hola, ¡soy Freddy! ¿Quieres venir a jugar?_

 _Creo que eres especial a tu manera._

 _Me gustaría cantar una canción contigo._

La boca de Megan tembló mientras escuchaba aquella canción salir de la boca de animatrónico cubierto de oscuridad. Sus ojos brillantes se veían cada vez más cerca de ella.

 _Es una de mis cosas favoritas, porque te quiero más y más._

-¡AAAHHH!

Megan gritó con fuerza.

* * *

-No creo que funcione –Freddy retrocedió un paso. -¿Todos juntos?

Bonnie y Foxy se colocaron junto a ella y comenzaron a cantar.

 _Vena jugar con Freddy la noche entera._

 _Todos los amigos de Freddy están aquí para decirte que nos encanta cantar contigo._

Los tres se acercaron a la chica lentamente, con calma como lo harían con un niño pequeño. Intentando no alterarla más de lo que ya se veía.

 _Es lo que más nos gusta hacer._

 _Porque te amamos más y más._

-¡Encontré a Balon-Boy! –Chica entró por la puerta sujetando a Balon-Boy desde el torso, lo levantó frente a ellos.

-Hi –Balon-boy clavó sus ojos en la guardia nocturna y comenzó a reír tétricamente.

* * *

Megan sujetó ambos lados de su cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida, y posiblemente el último grito que lograría arrancar de sus pulmones en el mundo. Al terminar de gritar, la música se había detenido, solo le quedaba esperar con los ojos cerrados a que algo ocurriera. Sentir las mortales mandíbulas metálicas de aquel oso masticando su cabeza, ¿O ya había ocurrido? ¿Estaba muerta?

Megan tardó varios minutos en abrir sus ojos. Ya no veía a los ojos brillantes de Freddy o las siluetas de los animatrónicos. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que parado frente a ella había un hombre con el rostro cubierto por la capucha de un abrigo. Totalmente paralizada y sin saber que vendría ahora, Megan solo esperó.

Entonces as luces regresaron.

El hombre del abrigo purpura se quitó la capucha y le sonrió. Era joven, quizás unos pocos años mayor que ella, de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, la nariz un poco chata pero no particularmente feo.

-Hola, ¿Disfrutando el turno nocturno? Soy Jose, ¿Cómo se sintió tu primera noche en Freddy´s?

Megan tardó en encontrar el valor suficiente para responder, Jose la esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin pudo recuperar la voz.

-¿Vas a matarme?

José frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado –. ¿No? Vengo por el turno de día –señaló el reloj sobre la mesa.

-¿El turno de…? –Megan se levantó de un salto y miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana… Lo había logrado. –¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy viva! –gritó con fuerza y abrazó a Jose.

Jose la miró aún más confundido, pero no iba a quejarse de que una chica con grandes pechos lo abrazara.

-Supongo que te divertiste en tu primera noche –intentó abrazarla a su vez –, y todavía tienes otras cuatro noches agendadas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Megan miró a Jose con un ojo tembloroso, entonces le dio un rodillazo directo a la entre pierna –¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Jose cayó al piso su entrepierna sin poder pensar en nada más que el dolor que lo recorría.

* * *

 **NA: Antes de que se me olvide. El fic está basado en FNAF the musical – Random Encounters en youtube.**


	25. Día Lluvioso

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Sombrilla**

 **...**

Lincoln no sabía de donde había salido toda la lluvia que cubría las calles. El cielo se había cubierto de oscuras nubes demasiado rápido para darle algún sentido, sólo sabía que tenía que correr en cuanto sintió las primeras gotas caer sobre su cabeza. Con suerte pudo encontrar un pequeño refugio en la entrada de una tienda cerrada cerca de la escuela. No era el mejor lugar para esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera, principalmente porque no daba señales de detenerse.

El clima se había vuelto loco, y comenzaba a tornarse demasiado frío mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar con demasiada intensidad. Sin señal en su celular, todo lo que le quedaba era esperar a que Lori decidiera salir a buscarlo en la Van familiar, algo que dudaba ocurriera demasiado pronto.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, ninguna persona que pudiera compartir la idea de su pequeño refugio o corriendo sin control intentando protegerse de la lluvia. Ninguno de sus compañeros cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos en un pobre intento de evitar mojarse mientras corrían a casa, donde seguramente serían castigados por regresar totalmente húmedos de la escuela, y más de uno con un resfriado la mañana siguiente.

Era sólo un niño de doce años en un pequeño refugio que comenzaba a sentirse como el centro de la tierra.

-Oye, oye, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La pequeña voz sonó demasiado clara pese al sonido de la lluvia todavía cayendo. Lincoln miró alrededor intentando buscar la fuente, escuchó dos aplausos a su derecho y se encontró confundido. No por lo que veía, sino por no haberlo notado antes, se encontraba tirada muy cerca de él, ignorando completamente la lluvia que caía sobre ella.

A primera vista aparecería como una chica demasiado alta, rubia, con ojos azules o quizás de un verde oscuro, no podría decirlo como toda la lluvia cayendo sobre ella. Mantenía sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y miraba a Lincoln con una enrome sonrisa de dientes blancos. El resto de su cuerpo por otro lado… No podría llamarse a eso un cuerpo. Su vestido asemejaba la forma de una sombrilla, el agua caía sobre ella y resbalaba en pequeños charcos a su lado. Carecía totalmente de piernas, en su lugar había un pequeño bastón de hierro de metro y medio en el cual parecía hacer equilibrio para mantenerse totalmente derecha.

-Te vi correr de la lluvia –la chica se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos, no parecía tener problema alguno para mantener el equilibrio mientras se acercaba a Lincoln –. Si quieres puedes usarme para llegar a casa.

-¿Usarte? –Lincoln preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Algo no estaba bien con esa imagen, pero no podía ver que era. Su primera impresión fue: esto no es posible, pero fue reemplazada por: necesito ayuda, demasiado rápido para entender sus propios pensamientos.

-Sí –la chica dijo con mucha emoción –. Puedes cubrirte de la lluvia debajo de mí, pero a cambio no debes ver hacia arriba mientras me usas. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lo tenían. Lincoln no tuvo que decirlo en voz alta, solo sujeto el bastón de la sombrilla y levantó a la chica con facilidad, era mucho más ligera de lo que aparentaba en un primer momento, Lincoln no necesitó hacer esfuerzo alguno para mantenerla sobre su cabeza. Un fuerte impulso de mirar hacia arriba se apoderó de él en ese momento, preguntarle a la chica si esto era correcto, pero recordando las palabras que le había dicho mantuvo la mirada al frente.

-¿Está bien si te uso para llegar a casa? Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, solo unas cuantas cuadras y será todo –dio un paso fuera de su refugio, la lluvia no llegó a alcanzarlo mientras se cubría debajo de la lluvia.

-Mientras no mires hacia arriba, puedes llevarme a donde quieras –. Fue la única respuesta que le dio.

-¿Por qué no puedo mirar hacia arriba?

-Porque si lo haces te comeré.

Lincoln detuvo su paso, otra vez sintió el impulso de mirar hacia arriba y nuevamente lo reprimió. Algo de lo que la chica le estaba diciendo se sentía un tanto familiar. Agitó la cabeza y retomó el paso hacia su casa.

-Tranquila, no está en mis planes ser comido vivo por una linda chica.

-Eres tan lindo, te dejaré mirar hacia arriba si quieres. Pero luego te comeré –Se rió sobre él.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi se sentía como un mal chiste entre ellos dos, dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran bajo una sombrilla bajo la lluvia. Casi como una de esas novelas que Lori suele ver a escondidas cada Domingo por la noche. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Qué puedo esperar si miro hacia arriba? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno… -guardó silencio unos segundos antes de atreverse a contestar –. Te estás cubriendo de la lluvia bajo mi vestido, ¿Qué esperas encontrar si levantas la mirada?

Lincoln se atragantó con su propia saliva y forzó el cuello a mantenerse derecho. ¿Era eso cierto? Lo era, recordó que la chica mantenía su vestido con forma de sombrilla, totalmente impermeable a la lluvia y ahora lo usaba para protegerse. ¿Por qué n lo había pensado antes? De echo, ¿De donde exactamente salía el bastón que sujetaba? Sujetó el bastón con fuerza, en el momento en que esos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza fue inundado con una profunda curiosidad sobre lo que podría encontrar si sólo movía el cuello hacia arriba. Quizás ella no se enterara, se encontraba protegiéndolo bajo la lluvia en ese momento, podría robarle una mirada sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ha… Supongo que no debo mirar hacia arriba entonces… -con diez hermanas Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a ver ropa interior femenina. Luna solía caminar en ropa interior cada mañana, del mismo modo en que Lynn. No debería sentir tanta curiosidad por la ropa de otra chica. Respiró hondo con ese pensamiento en la cabeza e intentó relajarse –. Tranquila, no intentaré ver tu ropa interior.

-No estoy usando ropa interior –fue una respuesta concisa. Lincoln trastabillo y estuvo a punto de caer –. Ten cuidado, si me caigo podrías mirar por accidente y entonces tendré que comerte.

Lincoln recobró el control y se aseguró de mantenerla en equilibrio mientras caminaba. La lluvia se hacía más intensa mientras caminaba, pudo escuchar como el agua pasaba a convertirse en pequeñas rocas heladas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres dar una mirada? –por un lado de la sombrilla se asomó la cabeza de la chica, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa invertida. Lincoln mantuvo sus ojos al frente, intentando sólo mirarla por el rabillo del ojo –. Podría ser una vista interesante antes de ser devorado, ¿Qué dices?

-No tengo deseos de ser comido vivo hoy… ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? –ella pareció confusa –. No recuerdo que me preguntaran por mi nombre antes…

-Pero lo tienes, ¿No? –Lincoln se centró en la conversación. Estaba cerca de casa, unas cuantas calles más y terminaría todo.

-Quizás…

-¿Quizás?

-Quizás no quiero decírselo a alguien que podría convertirse en un bocadillo.

-Que linda. Ya te dije que no tengo intensión de ser devorado.

La sombrilla solo se rió sobre él y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en el lugar. Lincoln tuvo que presionar con mucha fuerza para que no saltara de su mano. Se mantuvo del mismo modo hasta llegar al portón de su casa. Lincoln cerró los ojos y dejó la sombrilla apoyada junto a la puerta.

-Ow… Ya llegamos –la chica se veía más decepcionada que alegre –. ¿Ahora quieres dar una mirada?

-No gracias –Lincoln abrió la puerta de su casa y entró –. Me aseguraré de llevar mi propia sombrilla desde ahora.

-Nos veremos –la chica se despidió con mucha alegría.

* * *

Lori estaba sentada frente al televisor de la sala, mirando lo que Lincoln reconoció como una nueva novela española, pero en lugar de prestar atención a la pantalla, Lori estaba más interesada en contestar los mensajes de su celular.

-Ya llegué –Lincoln habló exasperado –. Gracias por ir a recogerme, Lori. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

Lori se despegó del celular y miró a Lincoln con molesta –. ¿No dijiste que eras capaz de llegar a casa por tu cuenta desde ahora, enano?

-¡Pero no bajo la lluvia! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé para llegar a casa?

Lori levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de Lincoln –. ¿Lluvia? ¿Qué lluvia enano? A estado soleado todo el día –y sin interesarle mucho la respuesta de su hermano mejor regresó a los corazones y caras de gatitos que compartía con su novio.

Lincoln iba a replicar, pero al mirar por la ventana de la sala se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Fuera, el día era totalmente soleado, no había ni una nube en el cielo o señales de que hubiera habido o habría en el corto tiempo. No había rastro de que hubiera habido una lluvia… Y eso era normal, porque no la había habido. Lincoln había llegado a casa caminando desde la escuela.

Lincoln sujetó su frente y se preguntó porque había mencionado la lluvia.

* * *

-Maldita lluvia –Chandler pateó un pequeño charco de agua junto a su pie. Sus padres estarían furiosos cuando llegara a casa totalmente empapado. Pero no era su culpa, la lluvia le había caído de repente.

Corrió unas cuantas calles en busca de un lugar para refugiarse, pero el viento siempre jugaba en su contra y se aseguraba de mojarlo donde quiera que intentaba ocultarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –la chica con forma de sombrilla le preguntó al final de la calle –. Puedes usarme para llegar a casa, pero a cambio no debes mirar hacia arriba o tendré que comerte. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Chandler no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla entre sus manos. Era ligera y lo protegía totalmente de la lluvia. Suspiró con alivio.

-Recuerda, no puedes mirar hacia arriba mientras me usas o…

-¿O qué? –Chandler no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza cuando lo preguntó.

El niño perdió totalmente el aliento, su cuerpo se paralizó y le fue imposible moverse o dejar salir cualquier tipo de exclamación. Carne roja… Una gran cantidad de carne roja, plagada de colmillos que rodeaban en círculos todo el interior del vestido. En el centro, Chandler solo pudo ver una pequeña garganta de la cual salía el bastón de hierro.

Las paredes carnosas se movieron del mismo temblorosamente y los colmillos, afilados como navajas, crecieron varios centímetros.

-¿Q-qué?

-Lastima… -la chica mencionó con falsa decepción –. Miraste hacia arriba.

Entonces la sombrilla se cerró alrededor del cuerpo de Chandler.


	26. Sr Lynn vs las fuerzas de Mewni

.

.

.

 **La Catástrofe**

 **…**

La luz provino de la nada. Cubrió totalmente el cielo con los colores del arcoíris y luego estallo, todo se volvió blanco durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que Sr. Lynn perdiera el control de la Van y derrapara por la calle. No supo lo que pasó después, solo que despertó de cabeza con el sonido del motor todavía en marcha.

La Van había volcado después de chocar contra un hidrante en la vereda cercana al restaurante, y lo único que había salvado la vida de Lynn había sido el cinturón de seguridad. La sangre se había agolpado en su cabeza causándole una pequeña jaqueca, y aun así no pudo moverse del lugar hasta terminar de entender su situación.

Casi el piloto automático se desabrochó el cinturón y cayó de lado en el techo de la Van. Gritó de dolor al sentir pequeños trozos de vidrio sobre sobre su hombro. El vidrio delantero se había destrozado, Lynn estaba rodeado de restos de vidrio y sentía algo como una manija ejerciendo presión contra su vientre. La palanca de cambio se había soltado, junto a varios artículos. La pequeña fotografía familiar que solía guardar en la guantera se encontraba junto a los vidrios, fue suficiente para que Lynn recobrara parte de la conciencia e intentara encontrar una manera de escapar de la Van.

Alguien debería haberse acercado para ayudarlo, llamara a emergencias o incluso tomar fotografías Twitter. Pero nadie vino. Lynn podía escuchar una gran conmoción fuera de la Van, pero todo lo que veía a lo lejos eran personas corriendo de un lado a otro, varios coches habían chocado en las calles y contra distintos edificios. Internamente esperaba que el accidente no hubiera sido por su culpa, y luego se recordó que tenía la excusa del rayo de luz misterioso, pero no sabía si la ley lo creería.

-¿Hola? –gritó al exterior –. ¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Necesito ayuda!

Distintos gruñidos que Lynn tomó como un mal funcionamiento del motor se escucharon en las calles, Lynn escogió preocuparse más por salir de la Van, luego se ocuparía de cualquier reparación. Posiblemente Lana se daría toda una fiesta con los restos de la Van, luego de criticarlo por dañarla tanto después de las reparaciones del mes pasado. Esa pequeña mecánica, si sus ajustes le habían salvado la vida le compraría esa boa constrictor que tanto le había pedido.

Pateó el vidrio junto al asiento del copiloto. Lynn lo había visto muchas veces en las películas, y la realidad es que los vidrios eran mucho más duros de lo que aparentaban. Su tobillo comenzó a doler después del tercer golpe, y al quinto pudo tirar parte del vidrio. Pateó los rostes para no lastimarse y se arrastró del mismo modo en que lo había visto en una vieja película de guerra.

La Van estaba en peores condiciones de las que podría haber imaginado. Volcada y con el frente destrozado, el techo se había reducido varios centímetros y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta desde dentro. Un poco más y podría haber sido aplastado por el peso de la Van. Pero lo que realmente horrorizó a Lynn fue el paisaje a su alrededor. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente había muerto en el accidente y la luz no era más que el umbral a un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo.

Ciertamente no se veía como el paraíso.

Distintas criaturas se movían por las calles, varias de ellas corriendo y gritando junto al resto de las personas de las calles. Una criatura monstruosa con cabeza de galleta y un cuerpo anormalmente musculoso se acercó a uno de los coches de la calle y comenzó a picotearlo comiéndose pequeñas partes del capó. En el cielo volaban seres como solo los había visto en las películas de horror, criaturas como murciélagos en bandadas que descendieron y se llevaron a una criatura pequeña como una bola verde con ojos que rodaba por la calle.

-¡A las armas compañeros! ¡Hay que defender el nuevo territorio! –una paloma con armadura gritó parada desde uno de los cables de tensión y lideró a una bandada de palomas iguales a ellas contra esas criaturas como murciélagos.

Lynn se apoyó en la Van intentando encontrar un sentido a lo que veía. El resto de las personas parecían tan confundidas como él, gritaban y tomaban fotografías. A lo lejos pudo ver una loma que sabía nunca había estado allí antes, una loma gigantesca de distintos colores celestes y rosados con lo que parecía un castillo de caramelo.

Criaturas similares a los reptiles que caminaban en dos piernas y vestían trajes elegantes miraban sus relojes y discutían algo sobre una junta importante. Lynn tuvo que reprimir la risa por la locura que observaba. Consideró regresar a la Van y esperar a que emergencias lo encontrara delirante dentro del coche, ellos podrían darle algo que pudiera reparar lo que sea que se hubiera desconectado dentro de su cabeza.

La imagen de una familia de once niños y su amada esposa logró cubrir cualquier pensamiento. Podía reconocer parte de las calles, algunas personas y a lo lejos la cartelera de su propio restaurante. Este seguía siendo su mundo, su hogar y su familia estaba en él. No podía distraerse ahora con sus miedos. Sea una alucinación o no, Lynn tenía que regresar a su hogar.

Se sujetó a la Van y comenzó a moverse con dificultad, intentando ignorar el resto de las criaturas que lo rodeaban, todas ellas parecían más interesadas en sus asuntos que en verlo, algunas incluso se veían tan confundidas como él mientras hacían un agujero y enterraban sus cabezas en las calles.

-Tengo que volver a casa… Mi familia… ¡El teléfono! –no lo tenía en su persona. Después del incidente donde casi se vuelve dependiente de las redes sociales lo había restringido. Su celular estaba en casa, sobre la mesilla junto a la cama. Tal vez sobre una vieja revista time rellena de cupones del supermercado –. Tengo que ir a casa –se repitió. Debía mantener esa idea en su cabeza. Aferrarse a ella y no soltarla mientras caminaba.

Entre más caminaba más se daba cuenta del horror que era el mundo ahora. Había cabezas de ponis con cuernos flotando en las nubes, ¿Lucy no había mencionado algo sobre ese tipo de cabezas? Algo sobre el fin de los tiempos… o el inicio de la magia de la amistad… A veces era difícil tener una opinión seria de su hija, especialmente después de escucharla cantar canciones sobre la amistad en el ático.

Varias personas vestidas como un festival del renacimiento pateaban un coche, algunas incluso intentaron morderlo mientras gritaban que era su presa. Sobre ellos caminó un hombre que estaba echo de puros palillos blancos, se sacó un gracioso sombrero de copa a modo de saludo y siguió su camino.

Lynn no lo pensó más y comenzó a correr. Se dio la vuelta más de una vez esperando ver a una de esas cosas persiguiéndolo, pero no vio nada más que el mismo caos que ahora era su realidad.

-¡Rita! ¡Niños! –gritó mientras corría desesperadamente por las calles. Tropezó varias veces con raíces que comenzaban a cubrir las calles, no tenía idea de donde habían salido si no había arboles cerca pero estaban allí –. ¡Niños! –lloró con fuerza a mitad del camino.

Tenía que tomar a su familia y largarse lo más lejos que pudiera. Lisa podría tener algo que los ayudara, ¿Quizás el bunker pudiera ocultarlos hasta que la locura cobrara sentido? O podrían adelantar esas vacaciones a Montreal que tanto habían querido. Lo que sea para largarse de ese lugar, esa ya no era Royal Woods.

Lynn corrió hasta perder totalmente el aliento. No había tenido que hacer tanto ejercicio en años, sus días dorados habían pasado hace tiempo, era algo a lo que se había resignado y tampoco tenía intenciones de cambiarlo. Los deportes eran algo de su hija, él podía disfrutarlo a través de ella mientras seguía aumentando tallas. Ahora le gustaría haber acompañado a su hija en sus trotes matutinos.

La casa de los Yates había sido tragada por la tierra. Un enorme agujero ahora se encontraba donde antes habían vivido sus vecinos, un resplandor rojizo provenía del interior. Lynn vio crecer distintas llamas y extinguirse tan pronto como llegaban a la superficie. Lo ignoró todo, y cuando pudo ver su casa descubrió que podía correr todavía más fuerte.

El monstruo tenía que ser el más grande que había visto hasta ahora. Totalmente purpura, con agallas aun lado de aletas que asimilaban orejas y brazos cortos. Estaba sentado donde debería haber estado la residencia Loud. Un enorme trasero con vellos sobre restos destruidos de una entrada. Lynn pudo ver el frente de un coche rozado de juguete, el regalo de navidad para Lola, siempre olvidaba meterlo a casa después de jugar.

El monstruo volteó la cabeza y miró a Lynn viéndolo con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ups, ¿Era tu casa? –se rascó la cabeza con uno de sus pequeños brazos –. Lo siento, no sé qué paso. Solo caí aquí arriba. ¿Tienes seguro? Porque yo no.

Lynn cayó de rodillas.

Todos estaban en casa cuando se fue. Rita había empezado a preparar el almuerzo, y Lynn había regresado de su ejercicio matutino. Su esposa, sus hijas, su hijo. Todos… todos ellos… Todos ellos haría estaban bajo el trasero morado y peludo de un monstruo.

-No… -Lynn se lamentó –. No… no no no –sujetó ambos lados de su cabeza. No podía ser real. Todo era una pesadilla. Estaba en una camilla de camino al hospital después de sufrir una accidente, eso era todo –. Por favor… Que alguien me despierte…

* * *

 _Ocho largos años han transcurrido desde la tragedia. El momento en que docenas de mundos chocaron entre si y formaron el infierno en el que vivimos. Tantas culturas que se mezclaron las unas con las otras, el conflicto no se hizo esperar mucho desde entonces. Cada días e volvió una lucha para sobrevivir._

 _Pero los humanos son expertos en sobrevivir._

 _Nos reunimos._

 _Reclutamos._

 _Luchamos._

 _Los llamamos los otros. Intrusos que llegaron para reclamar algo que no les pertenecía, acabando con cientos de miles de millones de vidas solo por llegar aquí._

-Señor…

El soldado sabía que no debía interrumpirlo mientras escribía, a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

-Habla soldado.

Era casi un niño. Debió ser muy joven cuando La Catástrofe cayó sobre la tierra, los jóvenes lo tuvieron más duro en ese entonces. Muchos de ellos habían perdido a sus familias y se vieron obligados a madurar en un mundo que atentaba contra su existencia a cada minuto. El soldado se puso firme y saludó, una mera formalidad a la que le había perdido el sentido hace tiempo.

-Señor… Lo encontramos –no pudo evitar ocultar la emoción en sus palabras –. Encontramos el origen… El origen de La Catástrofe.

Lynn dio un paso al frente. Mirando al soldado con sus fríos ojos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa barba y gruesas patillas, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había afeitado y francamente no le importaba. Su cuerpo se había transformado mucho, toda la grasa que había acumulado se había extinguido para dar paso a grandes y gruesos músculos. Años de entrenamiento y lucha contra los monstruos que habían tomado su mundo lo habían mantenido fuerte.

Y sobre todo sus ojos. Ojos fríos que brillaron con el hambre de la venganza.

-¿Dónde?

-E-en una pequeña ciudad… Echo Creek –aclaró su garganta y se concentró en hablar lo más claro posible –. Una gran cantidad de monstruos y distintas criaturas se han estado reuniendo en Echo Creed. Hablan sobre unión… sobre paz e igualdad, señor. Dicen… dicen que el causante de todo La Catástrofe se encuentra en esa ciudad.

Los puños de Lynn se cerraron con fuerza. Tantos años buscando un porque… Algo o alguien a quién dirigir toda la ira por haber perdido a su familia, y por fin lo había encontrado: un causante.

-Iremos a Echo Creek… Y les mostraremos donde pueden meterse sus ideas de igualdad.


	27. La Purga Loud: Side Stories

.

.

.

 **Una persona cualquiera**

 **…**

-¿Por qué arrastran a este niño? –El primer día como de Rebeca como terapeuta en el asilo y ya había visto un claro signo de maltrato hacia un paciente menor de edad –. No estoy segura de cual sea la naturaleza de su trauma, pero arrastrarlo cuando no puede moverse… -miró la el chaleco de fuerza y la mordaza en su boca con hastío –ni hablar, no ayudaran a tratar sus traumas.

Ambos enfermeros la vieron con fastidio, se había parado en medio del pasillo y los había detenido con una mirada severa. Con sus treinta y cuatro años de edad, traje a la medida y varias libretas en los brazos casi daba la apariencia de una inspectora. Le gustaba pensar que su aspecto exigía respeto.

-Este niño… su terapia terminó –el enfermero más bajo contestó. Un hombre menudo de cabello castaño oscuro y algunas pecas sobre la nariz –. Siempre se pone muy sensible después de cada terapia, lo mantenemos retenido por seguridad.

Rebeca no lo creyó. El niño parecía casi en los huesos, piel pálida y casi enfermiza. Su cabello blanco resaltaba sobre su apariencia, un color poco común, pero daba un aspecto demasiado reseco y falto de cuidado. El niño la miró de forma vacía, casi aburrida, como si estar retenido fuera algo rutinario para él.

Algo que indignó a Rebeca.

-¿Y qué problema podría darles un niño como este? –le preguntó al segundo. Era un hombre alto, que parecía cuidar su forma física, pero con un rostro algo hinchado y orejas asimétricas.

-El mocoso muerde –respondió mientras levantaba una mano. Todos sus dedos, menos el dedo meñique estaban cubiertos con venditas adhesivas –. Y si nos tardamos demasiado comienza a patalear, tener una pierna dañada no le impide patear con fuerza.

A Rebeca no le agradó el lenguaje que usó con ella, y se lo hizo saber con una mirada molesta. A su vez, él solo le respondió con una expresión ceñuda.

-No creo que a sus superiores les guste saber cómo tratan a los niños –miró los gafetes de ambos por primera vez –. Rodrigo y Martín, ¿Verdad?

-Entonces vaya a preguntárselos usted misma y déjenos trabajar –Martín contestó sin cambiar su expresión –. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo y me gustaría seguir caminando antes de que este mocoso se aloque otra vez.

Estaba claro que Martin no se sentía intimidado por su apariencia, Rodrigo por otro lado se le veía tembloroso con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Ninguno de los dos sabía que iniciaría como terapeuta para los niños, bien podría pasar como una inspectora, o incluso su nueva jefa.

-Rodrigo –casi sonrió al ver como se sobresaltaba –, ¿Con que autoridad tratan a un niño como si fuera un presidiario cualquiera?

Rodrigo balbuceó algunas palabras desordenadas, luego se remojó los labios intentando responder de forma clara –. Es del ala de confinamiento… Es peligroso.

-Con mayor razón tendrían que tratarlo mejor–Rebeca se acercó al niño y trató de dar su mejor sonrisa maternal, mostrarle al niño que estaba de su lado y que él podía recurrir a ella –. Pequeño, ¿Te gustaría que te quitaran esa mordaza? El chaleco también se ve algo incómodo, ¿Verdad?

El niño no le respondió. La miró con ojos vacíos de color marrón. No parecía esforzarse por contestar de ninguna forma, sólo se mantenía quieto, todavía retenido por ambos hombres. Rebeca tuvo paciencia, esperando por cualquier tipo de respuesta o señal de reconocimiento.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Rodrigo, sujétalo fuerte, nos vamos –el niño se estremeció al contacto y su cabeza tembló levemente. Los dientes encontraron la mordaza en su boca y comenzó masticar compulsivamente.

-¡Lo están lastimando! –Rebeca se hizo aún lado cuando pasaron junto a ella –. Me encargaré de que los dos pierdan su empleo, esto es maltrato a un menor de edad. ¡¿Me escuchan?!

El primer día, y parece que el Asilo Juvenil de Royal Woods necesitaría de una limpieza de personal. Se aseguraría de informar personalmente al director de lo que acababa de ver. Eso ayudaría a aumentar el respeto tanto del personal como de cualquier paciente tratado por esos dos brutos.

* * *

Su primera terapia fue mejor de lo que esperaba. La mayoría de los pacientes eran solo niños que necesitaban apoyo, niños que habían visto algo demasiado violento para que sus mentes inocentes pudieran suportarlo. Eran casos comunes de pequeños con demasiada curiosidad que sentían curiosidad por el tipo de programación después de media noche que solo se sintonizaba durante la purga, o que traspasaba los límites del filtro al navegar por la internet.

La mayoría no duraba un mes, otros menos de una semana. Los casos de trauma más graves eran de estadía indeterminada, Rebeca había escuchado de casos que duraban hasta que el niño se convertía en un joven adulto y era transferido a un asilo común donde podrían retomar su tratamiento. Ella confiaba en sus habilidades lo suficiente para no tener problemas similares con sus pacientes.

Atendió a tres niños en sesiones de una hora, todos ellos con traumas comunes. La niña de las coletas no se quedaría una semana: solo tuvo la mala fortuna de escuchar como su padre se reía demasiado fuerte en la sala, y pudo ver el momento exacto en que liberaba a la bestia con el perro del vecino, un caniche de lo más encantador según sus palabras, pero que jamás dejaba de ladrar durante las mañanas. Algo que volvía totalmente loco a su padre.

Los otros dos… Ellos podrían verse obligados a quedarse el resto del mes. Los padres del más joven, un niño de apenas ocho años, habían decidido que era hora de que aprendiera el método en que la vigilancia vecinal se ocupaba de los revoltosos el día de la purga. Rebeca imaginó al grupo como una tribu, cada uno de ellos con una máscara sonriente, pero el niño los describió como una familia, una familia desquiciada. Hubiera deseado nunca saber lo que hacían mamá y papá las noches de la purga.

-Disculpe, ¿El director ya está libre? El asunto es realmente urgente.

-Se necesita una cita previa –la secretaría la miró con cansancio –. Se lo dije esta mañana. Necesita acordar una cita con tres días de antelación antes de verlo por cualquiera asunto laboral.

-Lo sé, pero como le dije esta mañana, este no es cualquiera asunto. Se trata de abuso de la autoridad y físico a un paciente –. Rebeca había aprendido algo importante mientras ascendía: no podía esperar a que otras personas hicieran el trabajo por ella, si quería algo tenía que encargarse de obtenerlo por si misma. Y más importante, no dejar que la pasaran por encima, iba a hacer valer su palabra ante aquellos dos.

-Cada interno requiere de un tratamiento distinto, los más peligrosos siempre necesitas seguridad extra para no ser un riesgo para otros o ellos mismos.

-No necesito un resumen del protocolo –Rebeca respondió impaciente –. Revisé el historial del niño: un tal Lincoln Marie Loud, su caso es particularmente grave, y tengo ciertas quejas sobre su tratamiento como el de otros niños en su misma situación –. Animales, sería una mejor forma de describirlos. Rebeca había encontrado a varios niños en confinamiento solitario bajo el Asilo. ¿Desde cuándo los niños en estados tan graves eran confinados? Era como si el Asilo intentara deshacerse de los más problemáticos y concentrarse en el resto –. Me gustaría hablar con el director si es posible.

-¿Lincoln Loud? –Rebeca no perdió la pequeña sonrisa reprimida en ese rostro demasiado maquillado –. Entonces tendría que hablar con su doctor a cargo en lugar de molestar al director.

-¿Su doctor a cargo?

-Es el único paciente el cual está tiene su propio terapeuta personal, ¿No lo leyó en el informe señorita Rebeca?

-Doctora Rebeca.

La secretaria hizo un amago con su mano –. Es igual.

No, no lo era. Pero no Rebeca no se lo hizo saber, esa mujer había pasado a su lista de quejas.

Había leído el nombre de un tal Albert Stimbelton en el informe del niño, pero no creyó que fuera tan importante como hablar con el director mismo. ¿Por qué debería hablar con un doctor cuando se traba de maltrato a pacientes? Ese era trabajo del director.

-Con quién requiero hablar es con el director, no con un doctor. Tengo quejas sobre el mal trato a todos los pacientes "especiales" –. Repitió.

-Odio a los nuevos, ¿sabe? –la secretaría no se molestó en seguir manteniendo ningún tipo de respeto, había perdido todo su aire profesional –. Llegan aquí, dan una mirada y de repente sienten que tienen las respuestas a todos los problemas. ¿Qué carecemos de un aspecto más hogareño? ¿Tratamos a los pacientes jóvenes con demasiada brusquedad? ¿Una pastilla de baño en cada inodoro del asilo? Esto no es un hotel señorita Rebeca, aquí se tratan niños, no solo niños que regresaran a las calles en una semana, sino niños que nadie quiere tener allí afuera después de la purga. –agitó su bolígrafo como si fuera una pequeña bandera –. Somos una sociedad perfecta y carente de imperfecciones.

-Tengo serias quejas sobre su trato profesional señorita… -leyó el nombre grabado en una placa sobre el escritorio –. Sandy Marjala. Tenga por seguro de que el director sabrá que-

-¿Qué? –Sandy sonrió –. ¿Qué le dije a una novata como son las cosas en este lugar? Le dije que necesita una cita con tres días de antelación, si después quiere arriesgar su puesto quejándose con el director del lugar entonces es problema suyo –. Tecleó en el pequeño ordenador junto a ella, la del escritorio iluminó levemente su rostro y regresó su vista hacia Rebeca –. Ya está, tiene una cita para el jueves por la mañana, hora de llegada. No se acostumbre demasiado a su oficina mientras tanto, que tenga un buen día.

Rebeca estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero Sandy se quedó sonriendo hacia ella tentándola a intentarlo. Quería que lo hiciera, ¿Quizás meterla en líos? ¿Organizar una pelea frente a la puerta de la oficina del director del lugar? Esa chica no había obtenido el empleo por sus grandes dotes con el papeleo, y ciertamente no lo hizo por saber cómo presionar teclas en un ordenador.

Con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz, Rebeca corrigió cualquier falla en su uniforme y se retiró.

Solo era el primer día y había muchos cambios que realizar.

* * *

Uno de sus tacones se rompió, Rebeca tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer. Su primer pensamiento fue la diferencia de precios entre una reparación y un remplazo, el segundo fue dirigido a las dos niños rodando en el piso. Al menos uno de ellos era una niña, piel bronceada, con una sudadera morada, cola de caballo y Rebeca creyó ver algunas pecas antes de perder su rostro de vista. El segundo era difícil de describir, una camisa roja y blanca y pantaloncillos. Su cabello era corto y castaño, Rebeca se inclinó más a la idea de que era un niño.

Ambos peleaban en medio de la recepción. El niño tenía la ventaja sobre la niña, manteniéndola debajo de él mientras descargaba golpe tras golpe contra su rostro. La niña no se quedó atrás, con demasiada precisión para alguien en su situación mordió los nudillos de su atacante. Debió ser un pensamiento desesperado para arriesgar así sus dientes pero la suerte estuvo de su lado y el niño dejó salir un chillido demasiado femenino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces liberó su brazo del cuerpo del niño y le dio un golpe en el hígado y otro en el rostro. Fue entonces cuando tomó la delantera lo apartó de si misma. En lugar de lanzarse salvajemente se levantó y cobró distancia. El niño hizo lo mismo por su parte, a diferencia de la niña tomó una posición más equilibrada; tenía experiencia, entrenamiento marcial por la posición de sus puños.

Ambos estaban lastimados. La niña tenía un labio hinchado y un ojo levemente cerrado, no tardaría en ponerse negro. Las ropas estaban desalineadas y algo rotas. Uno de sus brazos se veía algo desalineado y tembloroso. El niño por su lado estaba sangrando de la nariz, se veía en mejor estado que la niña pero respiraba de forma agitada, su nudillo derecho no dejaba de sangrar por la mordida.

Rebeca miró alrededor en busca de la seguridad, pero no veía más que personas que miraban el espectáculo con horror. Ni siquiera los trabajadores parecían interesados en intervenir. Ovejas. Puras ovejas en busca de que alguien hiciera algo en su lugar. Rebeca las odiaba.

-¡Ustedes dos! –se acercó cuidando su equilibrio –¡Paren en est-

El niño fue el primer en reaccionar y se lanzó contra la niña.

-¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, imbécil! –por su voz Rebeca se dio cuenta de que no era un niño, sino una niña con rasgos masculinos.

La otra niña dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyando su peso y soportando la embestida. Golpeó la espalda de su atacante con su hombro mientras era arrastrada, ya la habían arrojado al piso una vez y no quería repetir la experiencia.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme eso, puta! –asentó latino. A Rebeca le costó un poco entender sus palabras –. ¡¿Crees que no sé la verdad, Lynn?!

-¡Cállate Ronnie Anne! –Lynn rugió y levantó a la niña desde la cintura. Fue una sorpresa total para Ronnie Anne, que dejó de golpear a Lynn y se agitó para liberarse –. ¡Sólo cierra esa estúpida boca devoradora de tacos!

Fue un suplex brutal. Lynn se dejó caer hacia atrás, y el rostro de Ronnie Anne se encontró contra el piso de la recepción. Por un momento todos escucharon el sonido de la nariz de la niña al romperse, la sangre dejó un rojo recorrido y Rebeca juró haber visto parte de un diente salir volando.

Lynn giró aun lado y se apartó.

Ronnie Anne intentó levantarse y terminó por resbalar. La sangre cubría su rostro y parte de ella salía de su boca, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir y dejar salir un grito lastimero mientras lloraba. Volvió a caer y gritar con fuerza, fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Rebeca y acercarse a las dos.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Esto se acabó! –Miró a los trabajadores y fue su turno para gritarles a ellos –¡¿Y ustedes porque siguen viendo esto?! ¡Llamen a seguridad y traigan a un médico!

-¡Esa perra comenzó! –Lynn se limpió la sangre de la nariz, Rebeca tuvo que colocarse en medio de ambas para impedir que volviera a tacarla –. ¡Me atacó mientras estaba esperando mi turno!

Ronnie Anne no lo negó, pero tampoco lo afirmó. Ella solo se cubría la cara sin dejar de llorar, las lágrimas se mesclaban con la sangre que salía de su rostro y su boca. Rebeca no se equivocó al pensar que uno de sus dientes se había partido.

La seguridad no tardó en llegar. ¿Por qué no habían reaccionado más rápido? La pelea no pudo haber pasado desapercibida, y aun así todos se habían quedado viendo como si se tratara de un espectáculo.

-No es común –uno de sus compañeros le acercó una taza de café. Se veía unos años mayor que ella, su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás comenzaba a mostrar canas y su rostro a cubrirse de leves arrugas. Su nombre era Gray. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de la sala de descanso –. Este tipo de… brutalidad, es más común verla la noche de la purga. El resto del año es muy raro encontrar cualquier tipo de problemas. Las personas ya han purgado, no se espera que alguien estalle y descargue una 22. en medio del aula de clases.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Por eso se quedaron mirando todos?

-¿No hiciste lo mismo al principio? –Gray le preguntó. Rebeca no podía negarlo, pero había reaccionado de mejor forma que el resto –. Los miembros del personal de seguridad son puros temporarios, nadie espera que ocurra nada más grave que un niño intentando escapar del Asilo, el resto del tiempo se la pasan jugando a las cartas o hablando de chicas con las que jamás se van a acostar –. Tomó un trago de su propio café –. Pero hiciste un buen trabajo al intervenir Rebeca. Las cosas podrían haberse salido de control.

-¿Qué pasó con esas dos?

-Llamaron a sus padres… La madre de la latina, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que Ronnie o Ronal. Da lo mismo. Ella hizo un escandalo muy grande cuando vio el estado de su hija, esa mujer es enfermera y puede reconocer una nariz rota y brazo dislocado cuando lo ve. Je, la castaña sabe cómo usar esos delgados brazos –. Rebeca no lo dudaba. Y esa fuerza, levantar a la otra niña de ese modo, difícilmente pudo ser algo natural –. De todas formas, lo que la castaña… Lynn, ese era su nombre. Lo que Lynn dijo era verdad, ella solo se estaba defendiendo de un ataque –. Si por defenderse hablan de una suplex –. No sé cómo termine eso, pero ninguna de las dos saldrá bien librada. Los padres de Lynn sacaban chispas por los ojos.

-Pues espero que las expulsen a ambas, no necesitamos de esa violencia aquí –tomó un trago de su café. Carecía de suficiente azúcar pero no iba a quejarse por el detalle –. Hay que mejorar la seguridad, estar preparados para algo como esto. ¿Y si la próxima vez están armados, Gray?

-Entonces será la noche de la purga, y no podremos hacer nada –. Se encogió de hombros –. Estos incidentes son raros, pero no poco comunes. Vi a uno de los "especiales" de allí abajo intentar arrancarse las uñas a mordidas… Puta noche de la purga.

Rebeca dejó escapar su aliento. Hablar de esa forma de la purga en público podía considerarse una falta grave, y Gray le había faltado al respeto directamente junto a ella. Rebeca guardó la calma, podría dejarlo pasar esta vez, se trataba de un momento tenso.

-A veces es necesario purgar a-

-No comiences con esa mierda, la e escuchado demasiadas veces –Gray la cortó –. No quiero comenzar un debate sobre la purga, tenía 35 años cuando esa maldita noche fue aprobada.

Los jóvenes eran más propensos a habituarse a la noche, pero los mayores, personas como Gray, ellas aprendieron a guardar silencio y aceptarla.

-De todas formas… ¿Nadie a considerado hacer cambios en el asilo? –el tema se había desviado demasiado, y no quería entrar en el entorno de Gray –. E visto demasiadas faltas, y es mi primer día.

-El director se preocupa más por cuantos ceros lleguen en su cheque –Gray pareció entenderla y pasó del tema –. Entre más niños tenga aquí adentro, más dinero recibe de los contribuyentes. Comienzo a creer que no quiere perder sus pequeñas pepitas de oro –. Señaló el piso con un dedo –. Pero este año puede que no tenga otra opción. Demasiados jóvenes han pasado a ser adolescentes allí abajo, antes de transferirse, y sus tratamientos siguen incluyendo agujas y pastillas –se rascó la barba –. Creo que solo tres de ellos reciben un tratamiento medianamente adecuado…

-¿Eso no sería un fraude? El crimen está prohibido fuera de la purga.

-Y porque está prohibido no existe –Gray tarareó –. Nada es imposible con un buen abogado y dinero. Esa parte del mundo no a cambiado, Rebeca. En fin –se levantó del sofá –, felicidades por unirte al equipo. Vas a odiar a Albert –terminó de tomarse su café.

-¿Albert? –si no recordaba mal, era el nombre del doctor a cargo de Lincoln –. ¿A qué viene eso?

-Es un miserable hijo de puta, con más demandas detrás de él que llamadas de mi exmujer exigiendo que pague manutención para un niño que no es mío –. Se rió un poco antes de retirarse –. No lo verás mucho por aquí, está demasiado ocupado tratando a su niño de oro. Casi lo compadezco… casi.

-¿Conoces a dos internos llamados Rodrigo y Martín? –Rebeca se sintió casi obligada a preguntárselo a Gray antes de que se fuera –. No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con sus métodos de trabajo.

Gray pareció pensarlo con cuidado, se rascó la insipiente barba y finalmente respondió.

-Sí, esos dos se encargan de transportar a los niños del sótano. No los e visto dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa aparte de pequeños recados –se encogió de hombros y se alejó –, supongo que son solo temporarios.

Dos temporarios que no se mantendrían mucho en su trabajo.

-Gracias, Gray.

* * *

Rebeca pudo volver a ver a Ronnie Anne, se quedó más tiempo para tratar sus heridas, el que el asilo tuviera los mismos recursos que un hospital fue una fortuna para ella. Su primer impuso fue el de acercarse y preguntar por lo que había ocurrido, pero lo dejó pasar y la vio alejarse junto a su madre y un joven que podría parecer su hermano, los dos se veían sumamente enfadados a la vez que preocupados. Y no podía ser menos dado el estado de la niña.

Los observó hasta que salieron de los límites del asilo.

Había sido un primer día agotador para Rebeca, esperaba que mañana las cosas fueran más tranquilas. Quizás pudiera conocer más sobre sus compañeros de trabajo y los internos, sin lugar a dudas tendría que tratar el asunto sobre la maña praxis y la falta de seguridad con el director, pero eso podía esperar esos tres días que la secretaria del lindo maquillaje le había dado.

Luego estaba el asunto de Albert, había escuchado su nombre varias veces desde que Gray se lo había dado. Un hombre mayor, demasiado frustrado de la vida que parecía tener problemas para terminar una oración sin burlarse o lanzar insultos sexuales sin parar. Asqueroso. Rebeca había perdido los deseos de hablar con él, pero no iba a dejar a un niño junto a un hombre así, ¿Quién dice que no podría tratarse de un fraude o una especie de pedófilo? Iba a buscarlo mañana, y entonces sacaría sus propias conclusiones.

Rebeca le dio una última mirada al asilo antes de alejarse, por fuera casi parecía una mansión, hasta donde sabía el lugar había sido donado y modificado con los años para tratar niños que hubieran sufrido afectados directamente por la purga. Enseñarles a sus jóvenes mentes que habían presenciado algo maravilloso y que se volvería cotidiano en sus vidas, quizás incluso tuvieran el privilegio de volverse partifices.

Rebeca ciertamente había dejado salir a su bestia interna al menos tres veces los tres últimos años. Quizás no de forma tan explosiva o sangrienta como otras personas con problemas, pero había sentido la vitalidad de la juventud la primera vez que destruyó un parquímetro o cuando incendió el coche de su ex, y aquel sexo que tuvo frente al hospital fue el mejor sexo que hubiera tenido en su vida. Nunca llegó a completar la noche o unirse a… cacerías, como algunos de sus compañeros las llamaban, pero quien sabe, con el tiempo podría necesitarlas.

Por ahora se limitaría a hacer su trabajo, tenía muchos escalones que ascender.


End file.
